SvtFoE ML-AU
by MarcoSketcher
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo diferente, dónde Star se comporta como una dama y Marco es un híbrido de humano-monstruo juntos enfrentarán todo tipo de obstáculos y problemas que se les presenten. Decidí que el título se queda como esta y adivinen qué significa. Jeje. Imagen de cubierta hecha por Nomidot en Tumblr.
1. Bienvenida a la tierra

**Hola**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie y hace un buen tiempo que llevo siguiendo la serie, se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas en base a esta como de los varios fan arts e historias que he leído pero hay un dibujo en particular que me llamo la atención y me inspiro a escribir este primer capítulo de esta historia. Cabe aclarar que esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno por lo que los eventos y los personajes pueden cambiar, espero que les guste.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a la tierra

Era un día hermoso día en el Reino de Mewni, dentro del Castillo Butterfly, la princesa Star Butterfly estaba dentro de su torre sentada frente a su escritorio con su diario en frente que abrió para escribir con su pluma en su mano derecha y el tintero a un lado.

-Querido diario. –Hablo mientras escribe. –Hoy es el día que me voy de Mewni, para poder practicar con mi magia en otra dimensión llamada Tierra. La razón de esto es que mi madre cree que sería mejor para mí entrenar en un lugar más seguro que Mewni, claro no puedo olvidar el incidente que ocasione después de recibir la varita. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo ocurrido y lo tonta que se sentía por ello.

Ella recordó todo lo que hizo ese día, en la mañana había salido del reino a pasear por el bosque y observar a la fauna nativa de su tierra, bien encontrándose con uno que otro monstruo o mewmano agresivo que trataba de demostrar algo cosa que no fue problema alguno para ella. Por la tarde regreso al castillo para la Ceremonia Real de entregar la Varita Mágica Real, un nombre algo largo para un simple evento, y tras recibirla salió a fuera del reino a probarla pero se dejo llevar por el maravilloso poder que tenía que termino incendiando un pequeño reino por accidente, por suerte nada resulto gravemente herido.

-En fin... –Regreso a su monologo. –En cualquier momento partiré a la Tierra, espero poder aprender algo sobre las costumbres de esa dimensión y de los habitantes que se llaman a sí mismos 'humanos'. Aunque francamente, que podría aprende de seres tan parecidos a los mewmanos solo que son más débiles y carentes del uso de la magia. –Suspira con algo de pesar. –Voy a echar mucho de menos mi hogar en Mewni, a mi familia y amigos durante mi estancia en esa dimensión. Una vez instalada en mi hogar de hospedaje escribiré mis primeras impresiones de lo que me parece la Tierra y sus habitantes. Atentamente. Star Butterfly. –Termino de escribir.

Cerró su diario y lo guardo con el resto de sus pertenencias en su mochila para darle una última mirada a su habitación hasta que escucho que alguien toco a su puerta.

-Puede pasar. –Aviso mientras volteaba a ver la puerta que se abría descubriendo quien la buscaba.

-Star. El carruaje está listo para partir. –Era la voz de su madre la que hablaba desde el portal de la puerta. –Ya debes partir.

-Si madre. –Star empezó a caminar para salir de su cuarto y acompañar a su madre al carruaje que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

El viaje no fue muy largo ya con las tijeras dimensionales de uno de los sirvientes pudieron llegar a su destino en poco tiempo que era la Academia de Eco Arroyo. Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban en la entrada no pudieron evitar ver con curiosidad el carruaje que era jala por un par de manticoras por lo que querían sacarles foto pero solo consiguieron que estas les rugieran de forma amenazante.

Dentro de la oficinal del Director Skeeves, este había meditado sobre aceptar o no la petición de la madre de Star sobre dejar a esta estudiar en su instución. Bien no podía creer mucho el hecho de que vienen de otra dimensión pero no se veía que mintieran y la señora Butterfly fue muy convincente por lo que acepto la petición, más buscarle a alguien que la guíe por la instalación.

En la clase de matemáticas, Marco Diaz estaba tomando nota de la clase aunque las cosas habían ido algo lentas el día de hoy hasta que un anuncio del altavoz del director llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Marco Díaz, a la oficina del director!

Todos los demás estudiantes lo ven y sueltan un '¡Woohhh!' pensando que el latino se metió en algún problema.

-¡Silencio todos! ¿Y ahora que fue lo que hiciste? –Pregunto la Profesora Skullnick al aludido.

-No hice nada. –Suspira con algo de hartazgo y se levanta de su asiento. –Será mejor que vaya a ver porque me están llamado.

Mientras va a la puerta algunos de sus compañeros pasaban a comentarle una que otra burla y el les dirigió una mirada fría para ver que se callaran. Tras llegar a la oficina del director el entra y ve que este es acompañado de alguien.

-¿Qué sucede Director Skeeves? –Pregunto tras cerrar la puerta.

-Marco. Por favor toma asiento. –El director señalo el asiento vacío en frente de su escritorio. –Quiero presentarte a nuestra nueva estudiante de intercambio, Star Butterfly.

Al tomar asiento Marco ve a la chica que estaba a su lado, era de su edad de piel clara con ojos azules y cabello rubio la mayoría recogido y amarrado atrás de su cabeza, usaba un vestido negro con mangas largas, un cuello largo y puños blancos con encaje, una cinta blanca en la cintura del vestido, unas medias blancas largas y zapatos negros. Lo que más le llamo la atención eran las marcas que tenía en las mejillas con forma de corazón oscuros, pensó que a lo mejor solo era pintura y sus uñas pintadas de negro hasta quizás trabajaba en un servicio de criadas por su forma de vestir tan solo le faltaba un delantal y un plumero.

Y Star solo se puso a ver al chico de pies a cabeza, por lo que veía él era un poco más alto que ella tenía un tono de piel levemente bronceada ojos y cabello castaños vestido con un chaleco rojo con capucha usando una camiseta manga corta blanca bajo el chaleco, pantalones jeans azul oscuro con un cinturón, botines negros con blanco y guantes sin dedos color negros. Ella pensó que se trataba de un chico cualquiera que intentaba verse como un chico rudo para impresionar a alguien, algo patético para su opinión aunque ese lunar que tiene la mejilla derecha era lindo.

Se podía decir que ninguno de los dos tiene altas impresiones del otro en este momento hasta el Director Skeeves podía percibir eso al ver lo callados que estaban mientras se veían el uno al otro, por lo que decide toser un poco para llamarles la atención.

-Bueno Marco, te llame para que le enseñes a Star las instalaciones de la escuela en lo que acaban las clases. –Instruyo el director al chico.

-¿Solo eso? –Pregunto. –Por un momento pensé que me iba a castigar por algo.

-No. No iba hacer eso, pero ahora recuerdo que aun debemos hablar sobre tu castigo por la pelea de comida del día de ayer.

-¡Por última vez, fue Justin quien inicio la pelea no yo! –Protesto fastidiado el latino a lo que la rubia soltó una pequeña risilla divertida por la expresión del chico. -¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada... –Star fingió hacerse la inocente.

-Muy bien, jóvenes. Creo que pueden continuar su charla mientras van por la escuela. –Hablo el director. –Ya pueden retirase.

Ambos jóvenes salen de la oficina y empiezan el recorrido por todo el establecimiento. Star estaba algo fascinada por cómo estaba organizado el lugar y como cada materia tenía su propio salón así como los estudiantes tenían casilleros para guardar sus pertenencias tanto personales como las cosas que necesitan para cada materia, ya tenía curiosidad por ver cómo eran las clases pues bien ella tuvo profesores personales cuando estudiaba en el castillo más estos solo le enseñaban todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para gobernar el reino y nunca tuvo compañeros con los cuales estudiar.

Hasta ahora la Tierra era un lugar muy diferente a Mewni y eso le gustaba. Tan solo hubiera querido que su guía fuese alguien más interesante que Marco, no es que estuviera mal solo que parecía ser un chico muy serio y algo aburrido aunque fue divertido ver como se fastidio por ser acusado de algo que dice no haber cometió por lo que decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-Hm... Marco. –Logro llamarle la atención. –Tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué te acusaron de esa pelea de comida?

-¿Qué? –Se molesto un poco y suspiro. –Escucha, yo no empecé nada fue Justin quien me lanzo puré de papas yo solo lo evadí pero el proyectil que le dio a Chet, el líder del equipo de natación, pensó que fui yo y así empezó esa pelea de comida de la que me culpan.

-Vaya. Debes tener mala suerte como para ser culpar de algo así. –Sonrío un poco de forma divertida al escuchar la historia de castaño.

-No es mala suerte, así ha sido mi vida desde siempre. –Dijo en tono serio cosa que llamo la atención de la rubia. –Desde que tengo memoria siempre atraigo la atención de los busca pleitos y bravucones que quieren problemas, no importa la razón siempre soy el blanco de esos tipos.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¡DIAZ! –Se escucho el llamado de alguien, ven que es un chico enorme y robusto de aspecto intimídate cabello muy corto casi calvo vestido con una camiseta gris algo rota, pantalones cortos rotos de color violeta y zapatos negros. –Te he estada buscando toda la tarde. –El chico golpeo los casilleros mostrando la fuerza que tenía.

-¿Y este es uno de los busca pleitos que mencionaste? –Star veía al enorme chico que se les acercaba y tenía algún parentesco con los ogros.

-Sí. Es Lars, el bravucón de la escuela. –Comento Marco viendo al bravucón en frente suyo. -¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Darte la paliza que te mereces –Lars se hizo sonar los nudillos luego ve a Star que estaba al lado del latino y le sale una sonrisa burlona. -¿Y ella quien es? ¿Acaso es tu nueva novia?

-Claro que no/Por supuesto que no. –Negaron Marco y Star algo molesto por tal burla. –Nos conocemos de hace muy poco como para que me atraiga alguien tan serio. –Afirmo la rubia viendo al bravucón. –Tú por otro lado eres muy grosero y repulsivo.

-Y tú parece una sirvienta. Ahora apártate. –La hace a un lado de una manera algo brusca para encarar a Marco.

La princesa se mostro indignada que alguien le dijera que parece una empleada de la servidumbre por su forma de vestir, le es claro que a este bravucón le hacía falta una buena lección para su suerte una mariposa paso volando frente a ella dando una idea mientras una sonrisa traviesa se forma en su rostro. Tomando su varita mágica que es de color purpura con alas negras el crista tenía forma de pupila de gato y una estrella negra arriba, la usa para convertir a la mariposa en una enorme y monstruosa versión de ella.

El monstruo rugió tan fuerte que llamo la atención de ambos chicos al ver tal criatura, Lars grita del miedo tanto se mete dentro de un casillero para no ser atrapado y Marco se queda impactado por un segundo solo para luego atacar de sorpresa con una patada voladora a la zona media del monstruo mandándolo contra la pared con gran fuerza. Esta proeza de fuerza impresiono a Star más de lo que creía, pesaba que los humanos al ser más débiles que los mewmanos podían ser cobardes pero parece que se equivoco, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención de este humano era que sus ojos cambiaron de color de marrón a ámbar en un parpadeo tras realizar la patada y su mirara detonaba cierta ferocidad que no parecía ser común entre los de su especie, los ojos de Marco estuvieron de ese color hasta que volvieron a la normalidad una vez calmado y posando su mirada en la rubia.

-Muy bien... Ahora dime. ¿¡De donde salió esa cosa!? –Exigió una respuesta.

-Es una mariposa. –Star levanto su varita y con un rayo devolvió a la mariposa a su forma anterior. –Lo ves.

Marco quedo aun más impactado al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, primero conoce a esta chica llamada Star luego aparece ese monstruo mariposa y ahora ve que Star tiene este objeto extraño que convierte al monstruo en mariposa. Era claro que por su mente pasa lo siguiente.

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso? Y más importante. ¿Quién eres? –Tenía una ceja arqueada con su mirada seria.

-Ya que lo preguntas te lo diré. –Hablo la princesa. –Mi nombre es Star Butterfly, princesa del Reino Butterfly y provengo de la dimensión mágica de Mewni. –Hace una reverencia para luego mostrarle su varita. –Y esta es mi varita mágica, es la reliquia más preciada de mi familia y es heredada de madre a hija. –Termino de hablar.

Una persona normal le costaría creer lo que dice esta chica con corazones en las mejillas pero Marco era el caso contrario y no solo se debía a lo que acababa de ver, sino que el también había tenido unas experiencias que serían poco creíbles para una persona normal más que mágicas serían descritas como monstruosas. El chico estuvo en sus pensamiento por un rato hasta que la voz de la rubio lo saco de su trance.

-Ahora que respondí a tus dudas. –Star se le acerco de forma algo curiosa. –Qué tal si tu respondes las mías.

-¿Qué dudas? –Retrocedió un par de pasos tratando de tomar distancia entre él y la princesa pero ella se le volvía a acercar como si fuera un juego.

-Como... ¿Por qué tus ojos cambiaron de color hace un momento? –Pregunto con una misma sonrisa. –Primero eran marrones, luego se tornaron en ámbar y volvieron a ser marrones. ¿Por qué?

-No sé de qué me hablas –Desvió la mirada mientras retrocedía.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. –Se le acercaba más.

Marco retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared y Star estando en frente de él sin darle alguna oportunidad de escape mientras la rubia se le acercaba solo quedando a pocos centímetros sus rostros uno del otro. El rostro sonriente de la rubia cambio a un rostro más serio viéndolo a los ojos por lo que trata de evitar cualquier contacto visual cuando sintió las manos suaves de esta tomarle el rostro. ¿Cuándo fue que le dio permiso de invadir de esa forma su espacio personal?

Star aun lo miraba de forma seria esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, ella respondió de buena forma las preguntas del castaño pero él se negaba a responder sus preguntas solo acrecentaba más su curiosidad por lo opto por acorralarlo aunque hubiera usado su magia para ello, pero prefirió no hacerlo por qué eso la haría quedar mal frente a Marco o ante cualquier transeúnte que pudiera pasar y generar pánico.

Justo cuando le iba a exigir una respuesta ambos escucharon como el equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela iba gritando con gran ánimo mientras iban a su práctica de entrenamiento para el próximo partido que tendrían, Star desvió la mirada por un momento para ver al equipo pensó que tenían unas armaduras muy extrañas y graciosas por lo colores que tenían, al momento de volver a posar su vista en Marco no lo encontró ya que este aprovecho el momento que ella no lo veía para escaparse de su agarre y huir de ella.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a salir corriendo de ese modo?! –La princesa se molesto ante tal acto pero luego sonrió de forma traviesa. –Bueno, Marco Díaz. Si es así como quieres jugar... entonces juguemos...

Ella empezó a caminar alejándose de los casilleros ignorando que Lars todavía estaba en uno de los casilleros y se quedo atorado.

Más al rato, Marco estaba caminando de regreso a su casa luego de escapar de Star y estaba aliviado de ya no tener que lidiar con ella pero apenas está por abrir la puerta escucha que su madre está riendo y conversando con alguien, al abrir la puerta quedo estupefacto al ver quién era.

-Oh. Marco, hola. Ven a conocer a la nueva estudiante de intercambio que vivirá con nosotros. –Dijo Angie con su habitual sonrisa alegre mientras estaba sentada en el sofá y a su lado estaba Star.

-Hola Marco. –La rubia tenía una sonrisa burlona al momento de saludarlo.

-Deben estar jodiendome... –Masculló en voz baja al verla ya que no tenía permitido usar ese lenguaje en casa y menos frente a sus padres.

-Tu madre fue muy amable al recibirme. –Star caminó hasta él para tomarlo del brazo y traerlo hasta la sala, susurrando algo en su oído. –Fue un poco malo de tu parte que me dejaras sola en la academia.

El latino todavía seguía preguntándose cómo es que esta rubia que afirma ser una princesa mágica había conseguido el derecho a invadir su espacio personal por segunda vez y con el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose más aún vivir bajo el mismo techo, sin duda alguna el mundo tenía algo contra él y no sabe porqué.

-¿No será grandioso tener la agradable compañía de Star en la casa? –Preguntó la Sra. Díaz.

-Para eso hubiéramos conseguido unos cachorros. –Marco liberó su brazo del agarre de su nueva huésped.

-Puedo arreglar eso. –Star saco su varita para disparar un rayo mágico creando una pila de ocho adorable cachorros. -¿Qué tal?

La mujer adulta quedo enternecida por lo adorables que eran mientras Marco tenía cierta incertidumbre por lo que pudieran tener los cachorros puesto que fueron creados por magia, uno de ellos se le acerco a lamerle la pierna pero lo aparta con su pie solo para que el cachorro le disparara un rayo láser de los ojos. Los demás cachorros también empezaron a disparar láseres por todos lados.

El castaño ve a la rubia de forma molesta y este solo le da una sonrisa tonta mientras encoge los hombros.

-Marco. Porque no ayudas a Star a levar sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto. –Ordeno su madre. –Yo debo hacer la cena para cuando llegue tu padre.

-Muy bien. –Suspira y toma el gran baúl de la princesa con un solo brazo para llevarlo al piso de arriba.

La princesa lo seguía mientras veía como levantaba con bastante facilidad su pesada maleta, esto solo aumentaba su curiosidad sobre el chico y se preguntaba si todos los humanos tenían alguna cualidad oculta que los hacía diferentes los unos de los otros o solo algunos eran especiales. Por el momento iba a centrarse en descubrir que hacía tan diferente a Marco.

Ambos llegan acompañados de los cachorros al cuarto donde Star se iba a quedar.

-Muy bien. Aquí te quedas. –Marco dejo la maleta en el piso y procedió a salir del cuarto evitando a los cachorros, no sin antes avisar algo. –Tomare una ducha, así que no me molestes.

-Mm... ¿Acaso temes que te vea desnudo? –Inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa burla, cosa que el latino decidió no hacer caso e irse al baño. Una vez sola con los cachorros empezó a ver su nuevo cuarto. –No está mal. Aunque puedo hacerlo más acogedor. –Saca su varita para decir un hechizo. -¡Remodelación de Torre Fantástica!

Toda la habitación se transformó en la torre que ella tenía en Mewni, literalmente creó una torre que se veía desde afuera de la casa como si hubiera sido construida y forma parte de la vivienda, en lugar de que esta saliera de la casa como si destruyera la habitación.

Star dio una vuelta admirando el interior de su cuarto antes de echarse en su cama, ahora sí que no iba a echar tanto de menos su hogar en Mewni. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

En el baño, Marco estaba dentro de la regadera dándose una refregada luego de la jornada del día del hoy. Perseguir el autobús, presentación de literatura, examen de historia, evadir a los peleoneros, tener que aclarar todas las acusaciones en su contra y ahora Star, sin duda no ha sido un día muy normal para el joven Díaz.

Terminando su ducha sale de esta con la toalla atada alrededor de la cintura mientras se seca el cabello con otra para verse en el espejo, frente a este vio su cabello algo erizado del cual sobresalían un par de largos cuernos encima de su cabeza que se curvaban para atrás cerca de la base con las puntas hacia delante y las iris de sus ojos volvieron a ser de color ámbar, mirando a sus manos ve que estas eran verde oscuro y parecían garras filosas al igual de que sus pies, tenía una cola verde cuya punta tenía tres espinas purpuras con forma como de gotas y dientes afilados. Marco Díaz definitivamente no es un chico normal ya que es mitad humano mitad monstruo por parte de su padre.

-Star me está pisando la cola. Se ve que es muy curiosa. –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras escondía sus rasgos monstruosos viéndose completamente humano. –No puedo dejar que sepa lo que soy, nadie más tiene por qué saberlo.

Terminando de secarse y vestirse con una camiseta blanca sin mangas pantalón azul marino oscuro y chinelas verdes, asoma su cabeza por la puerta del baño viendo que no estuviera Star por ningún lado tras confirmar que no estaba salió del baño tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para escabullirse a su cuarto. Al llegar a su cuarto se relajo y dejo que sus rasgos monstruos salieron sin problema alguno con su cola cerró la puerta pero no se percato que había alguien tras esta.

Al oír que el seguro se cerraba se voltea a ver quien estaba de tras de él sobresaltándose al ver que era Star con su ufana sonrisa al verlo en su verdadera forma por lo que se puso en guardia.

-Sabía que escondías algo. –Dijo Star con un tono de sorprendida. –Solo que no me espera que fueras un sangre sucia.

-¿Sangre sucia? –Tenso sus músculos al ver que ella se le acercaba con mucha calma por lo que retrocede hasta esta cerca de su cama -¡¿Ese es un insulto o qué?!

-Es como muchos llaman a los híbridos de mewmano-monstruo o mewmano-demonio. –Comento deteniéndose frente a él. –Pero nunca pensé en ver a un híbrido humano-monstruo.

-Ni te me acerques más o lo lamentaras. –Advirtió muy serio y con un gruñido como de lagarto.

-Marco, Relájate. –Toma las manos del latino quien mantenía su expresión amenazante. –No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Y cómo saberlo? –Soltó sus manos del agarre de la rubia. -¡¿Cómo saber que no te huiras y le dirás a alguien sobre esto?! Y aunque tengas magia y seas mujer no creas que no te hare daño. –Alisto sus garras.

Ella ríe levente tomando su varita, el chico pensó que ella iba a ser algún hechizo para atacarlo por lo te tenía sus garras para cualquier cosas no iba a dudar en atacarla con tal de proteger su secreto solo que no esperaba en ella arrojase la varita a su cama como si nada y darle una sonrisa más amistosa, esto no se lo esperaba.

-Marco, vengo de otra dimensión donde habitan monstruos y seres mágicos. ¿En serio crees que huiría de ti por ser mitad monstruo? –Pregunto con un tono amigable.

La vio por un momento pensando lo que le dijo y es verdad. No se escapo al verlo en su verdadera forma y ni se asusto cuando la amenazo, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a seres como él y pudo ver que estaba nervioso o bien el era un pésimo actor.

De cualquier forma esto lo calmo por lo que se sentó en su cama y Star tomo asiento a su lado mientras guardaba su varita.

-Ahora que estas más calmado. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco sobre ti?

-Está bien. –Suspira un poco. –Me llamo Marco Díaz y soy un híbrido de humano y ertiliano. Normalmente uso mi capacidad de camuflaje y cambia forma para esconder mis rasgos ertiles, solo en casa puedo estar en mi verdadera forma. Temo que las personas se asusten de mí por lo que soy.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué harías eso? –Dijo Star con duda. –No se supone que los humanos son inteligentes y con una gran capacidad de entendimiento.

-Lo son. Los humanos son inteligentes pero la masa es tonta y temerosa, cuando ven algo que es diferente solo basta con que una persona se asuste para que los demás entren en pánico.

-Hum... –Se puso a pensar. –Sí. Eso también pasa con los mewmanos de vez en cuando pero creo que sería más entendible puesto que en este mundo los humanos son la especie dominante sobre todas las demás y saber que hay otros seres tan inteligentes viviendo entre ellos puede ser algo alarmante.

-Sí. – Dijo y se le ocurrió algo. –Solo imagínate que entre la creciente población de mil millones de personas en el mundo se enteren que hay una alienígena que viene de otro mundo pero nadie la identifique como tal pues se parece mucho a una humana.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Star muy interesada por saber de esa alienígena.

-Es verdad. Es más la estoy viendo justo ahora. –Mostro una sonrisa burlona al ver como la cara de interés de la rubia cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

-¡Oye! –Ahora se veía molesta.

El chico soltó una carcajada ya que de lo sonriente y serena que había sido la princesa desde que la conoció había logrado hacerla caer en su juego para molestarla, lo que le causaba mucha gracia. Star por su parte bien está molesta por caer en la broma de Marco aunque no quería admitirlo estuvo buena, también le agradaba verlo feliz y sonriendo ya no le parecía un chico tan serio como hace rato que llevan de conocerse.

-¡Marco! –Angie toco la puerta del cuarto. –Necesito que vayas a la tienda por algunas cosas para la cena que tu padre no tardara en llegar y si quieres ve con Star para que conozca donde está la tienda.

-Okey. Lo hare. –Dijo este yendo a su armario por su ropa de siempre y ve a Star. –Voy a cambiarme, será mejor que salgas y me esperes en el pasillo.

-Muy bien. –Ella abre la puerta y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Al rato ambos están de ida a la tienda, hasta ahora ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra en el trayecto. Star bien quería saber un poco más sobre el linaje monstruoso de su nuevo amigo entre otras cosas mientras Marco solo quería hacer las compras y regresar para cenar tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, el latino se detuvo en seco con la mirada al frente como si fuera un animal que estuviera quieto cuando estaban siendo observados.

-Marco... –La princesa lo ve en ese estado. -¿Pasa algo?

El la ve y la toma de la muñeca para llevarla corriendo tan repentinamente que casi jalándola del brazo a toda velocidad mientras la chica trataba de seguirle el paso ya que no espera que el reaccionara de esta forma como si supiera algo que ella desconociera.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo enfrente de ellos sale un monstruo humanoide con cara de jabalí de tres ojos rugiendo, a lado de este aparece un monstruo pollo gigante y un monstruo tríclope con forma de papa luego aparecieron un oso con un cuerno de unicornio, un reno humanoide, una jirafa humanoide, un monstruo de dos cabezas y un enorme monstruo rana. Todos esos monstruos los estaban rodeando en un círculo.

-Ya decía yo que algo olía tan mal como el circo. –Comento Marco a lo que los monstruos se miran entre ellos preguntándose quién no se había bañado.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes humano? –Entre ellos sale un pequeño monstruo ave que usa el cráneo de un monstruo por sombrero y porta un cetro con su símbolo. –Por qué no me hizo mucha gracia.

-Ludo. –Star le llama la atención. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Oh. Ja ja ja. –Se ríe de forma arrogante el pequeño monstruo. –Como si eso fuera importante en este momento. Lo único que importa es que estas lejos de tu reino, sola y con la varita en mano. Como iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

-Muy bien, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Ya que tanto quieres una respuesta pues aquí esta ¡A ella! –Le ordeno a sus monstruos atacar.

El monstruo jabalí iba a atacarla pero la cara de este monstruo se encuentra con el puño de Marco quien cuyos ojos volvieron a ser de color ámbar para luego derribar al monstruo de una tremenda patada a la mandíbula. Los demás monstruos y su líder no creyeron lo que vieron.

-Ni crean que me van a dejar de lado. –Marco estaba en guardia. –Ya me hacía falta liberar algo de tensión.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es buen momento para que les muestres quien eres en verdad. –Comento Star sacando su varita con una sonrisa. –Eso si no te importa mucho.

El chico sonrió y revelo su verdadera forma ante los monstruos para luego golpear a Bearnicorn con un golpe de nudillos a la cara que lo dejo momentáneamente en el suelo mientras los demás seguían con la impresión. Star aprovecho para disparar unos rayos mágicos contra el monstruo jirafa, el reno humanoide y Ludo aunque este último evadió el ataca con la ayuda de su cetro a la vez que sus secuaces fueron golpeados.

\- ¡Sapo Toro! Dijiste que ese niño era solo un humano normal pero resulta que es un sangre sucia. –Ludo encaro a su mano derecha molesto.

-No la sabía. –Dijo en su defensa.

-Eso no importa, vamos por la varita. –Se lanzo a atacar a Star con su cetro pero la princesa lo evade de con elegante giro y vuelve a atacar pero ella lo vuelve a evadir del mismo modo mientras gira su varita que soltaba unas esferas de energía en el suelo alrededor de Ludo quien a pisar una explotó con las demás mandandolo a volar hacia por los aires.

-Trampas explosivas. –La princesa rió divertida por lo que hizo.

Marco le lanzaba una patada voladora al monstruo Papa de Tres Ojos derribándolo para centrar su atención en el monstruo de dos cabezas que tenía un garrote, para el híbrido no fue problema evadir los golpes del garrote para luego hacer un fuerte barrido con su cola y tomar al monstruo de sus piernas y lanzarlo contra el monstruo jabalí.

Sapo Toro fue golpeado por un rayo mágico de Star mandado contra un poste de luz el cual arranca del suelo para golpearla.

-Nube de Polillas Aterradoras. –La rubia disparo un rayo a la cara del monstruo.

-Wow... –Dijo este viendo distintos tonos de purpura y al ver sus manos de estas salen polillas aterradoras. -¡Ahhhh! ¡Están en todos lados! –Corre hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

La princesa ve como el monstruo Pollo era lanzado por Marco con el resto de los monstruos mientras Ludo caía en los brazos del monstruo jabalí.

-Por mucho que me gustaría seguir peleado, ya me está dando hambre. –Comento el pelo-castaño con cuernos estando en guardia al lado de Star.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. –Tomando su varita con ambas manos cargo energía en esta para liberar un hechizo fuerte. -¡Golpe de Arándanos gigantes!

De la varita se materializan Arándanos de gran tamaño que golpearon a los monstruos muy fuertemente quienes cayeron derrotados y manchados. La cabeza de Ludo quedo atrapado en un arando hasta que saca el pico para respirar desesperado.

-¡Retirada! –Ordeno mientras saca sus tijeras y abría un portal. Todos sus secuaces se levantaron adoloridos cruzando el portal y llevando a Sapo Toro quien no paraba de gritar por los efectos del hechizo que recibió. –Nos volveremos a ver. –Con voz amenazante se retira con el portal cerrándose.

-Eso fue increíble. –Marco estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la emoción. –Estuve increíble y tú estuviste increíble.

-Sí, lo sé. –Ella también sonríe y suelta una risita. –Y veo que estas de muy buen ánimo.

-Bueno, ser sorprendidos por monstruos y salir vencedor de una pelea contra ellos anima mucho a alguien. –Se rasca la cabeza mientras regresa a su forma humana. –Ahora debemos irnos.

-¿Por qué debemos comprar las cosas que tu madre nos pidió?

-Eso y que causamos bastantes daño a esta calle.

Ambos ven el desastre causa por su enfrentamiento contra los monstruos, viendo que no había espectador alguno salieron corriendo del lugar antes de que llegaran las autoridades.

Ya con las compras regresaron a casa por otra ruta a la que tomaron de ida, al llegar ven a Rafael, el padre de Marco, sentado en el sofá y leyendo el periódico.

-Hola papá.

-Hola mijo. –Saludo el hombre adulto que resulta ser un ertiliano que tenía casi las mismas características que su hijo salvo que él tenía la piel verde y escamosa como la de una boa a demás de que era alguien alto. El se acerca para abrazarlo y luego ve a Star. –Y tú debes ser Star mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente Sr. Díaz. –Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Dejen que les ayude con las compras. –Rafael tomo las bolsas y las llevo a la cocina.

-Tu padre se ve que es alguien agradable. –Comento la princesa. –¿Por qué no intento esconder que es un ertiliano o amenazarme cómo tú lo hiciste?

-Por qué no eres humana Star.

-Oh... –Se sorprendió un poco al olvidarse ese detalle sobre sí misma.

-Bienvenida a la tierra. –Sonríe levemente. –Vamos a la cocina que la cena ya debe estar lista.

-Claro, chico rudo. –Dijo en burla con una sonrisita mientras caminaba a la cocina.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como pudieron ver aquí tenemos a unos Star y Marco que son diferentes en sus personalidades como en sus vestimentas. Ósea Star es algo más educada pero traviesa y no ve con malos ojos a los monstruos, Marco es más serio y algo amargado como un imán de problemas además de ser mitad monstruo de cuya raza sabrán más en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado puede dejarme sus comentarios, alguna que otra sugerencia en ellos y si quieren que continúe esta historia, lo hare con gusto.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


	2. Salida con Pony Head

**Buenas**

 **Vi los comentarios como el número de usuarios a los que les gusto el primer capítulo, así que me decidí por continuarla con este segundo capítulo y les juro que hay más diálogos en este que en el anterior. Sin nada más que decir que empiece el show.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Salida con Pony Head

Era de noche en la casa de la familia Día, Star estaba dentro de su torre escribiendo en su diario.

-Querido diario. –Mientras escribe. –Ya han pasado un par de días desde que me mude a la dimensión de la Tierra y debo decir que es muy diferente a como son las cosas en Mewni. Por ejemplo aquí le dan mucha importancia a la educación y los estudios, teniendo diferentes niveles a los que los humanos asisten durante una parte de sus vidas preparándolos para conseguir los trabajos a los que se dedicaran el resto de sus vidas, a la vez que van definiéndose sus personalidades y aprenden a relacionarse los unos con otros.

Recordando cómo fue si primer día de clases cuando se presento ante todos sus compañeros quienes no creía nada de lo que les había dicho los hizo callar al realizar unos hechizos como crear un cerdito volador o transformar uno de los pupitres en uno viviente con cara de gato. Muchos quedaron asombrados aunque ha principio sus expresiones parecían estar asustados luego se calmaron durante la clase de literatura para al final de esta hacerle todo tipo de preguntas y si ella podría ser su amiga.

Esto último pensó que era por qué estaban interesados por saber de su magia y querían que les hiciera algún favor a cambio de su amistad, algo en lo que no estaba interesa por lo que de manera educada los rechazo hasta que demuestren lo contrario.

-Más debo mencionar a mi nuevo amigo y compañero de casa, Marco Díaz, en principio me pareció que era un chico que pretendía ser un chico rudo pero resulta que solo es serio y algo amargado por ser un imán de problemas, a demás de que es mitad monstruo pero lo oculta para no llamar la atención aunque le demostré que puede mostrar su verdadera forma cuando le revele a nuestros compañeros sobre mi magia insiste en seguir ocultando su parte ertiliana, creo que teme a las burlas y es muy fácil molestarlo. –Suelta una risita. –Es un buen amigo aunque no lo parezca y a veces no nos entendamos pero tengo el presentimiento de que mientras más tiempo pasemos juntos más llegare a conocerlo y a saber más sobre los ertiliano. Atentamente, Star Butterfly. –Cerró su diario.

-¡Oye, Star! ¡Ven a la cocina, hice algo de comer! –Grito Marco desde abajo por las escaleras.

-¡Voy! –La rubia se levanta y camina hasta llegar a la cocina donde ve a su amigo en su forma humana. –Muy bien, Marco. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para la cena?

-Esto. –Le muestra una bandeja de su receta de nachos con queso, jalapeños y más ingredientes. –Son nachos. Anda prueba uno.

La princesa toma uno de los bocadillos triangulares con queso para obsérvalo un momento antes de darle una mordida y saborearlo en su boca.

-Se nota que eres toda una crítica gastronómica. –Comento con sarcasmo el latino.

-No puedes esperar a que una dama coma algo si haberlo probado antes. –Dijo está terminando el nacho que tenía con una sonrisa de encantada. –Están deliciosos. ¿De qué están hechos estos bocadillos crujientes y triangulares? –Comió otro nacho con gusto.

-Sí te refieres a los nachos, están hecho de trozos de tortillas de maíz cortados y fritos.

Star quedo impresiona que algo tan simple como una tortilla de maíz que ella comía de vez en cuando se pudiera hacer un bocadillo como este que no tenían en Mewni, la humanidad no solo estaba más avanzada en tecnología que su reino sino que también habían innovado con platillos más simples. La Tierra no tenía magia pero tenían cosas buenas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien toco la puerta de la cocina que dirigía al patio trasero. A Marco esto no le pareció normal ya que ni él ni Star estaba esperando visita alguna y sus padres habían salido a cenar. Dejando la bandeja en el mesón va a abrir la puerta ve de un lado a otro para ver quién era, solo que no ve a nadie hasta que ve lo que parece ser una cabeza flotante de unicornio azul claro con una melena rosada atada en una trenza ojos verdes con pupilas de estrella, cuerno celeste y marcas de corazones a los costa de su cuello.

-Saludos terrícola inferior. –Dijo la cabeza de poni con una sonrisa algo altanera.

Marco puso cara de shock por un segundo para luego lanzar un golpe a la cabeza de poni flotante quien se elevo para evitarlo. Ella se sintió a salvo por un momento hasta que vio que el humano saltaba muy alto para alcanzarla.

-¿Acaso todo los habitantes de esta penosa dimensión son agresivos saltadores? –Pregunto la cabeza evadiendo los intentos de agarre el chico.

-¡Veras los que esta agresivo cuando te alcance! –Marco daba otro gran salto tratando de atraparla. Cabe decir que desde que Star vive con él a estado casi siempre alerta ante cualquier criatura de otra dimensión que venga a robarle la varita o hacerle daño.

-Marco. ¿Qué está pasando allí afuera? –La rubia salió al patio trasero para ver a la cabeza de poni con gran sorpresa al llevarse las manos a la boca. -¡Oh! No puedo creerlo. –Luego exclama con una gran sonrisa. -¡Princesa Lilacia Pony Head!

-¡Hola B-Fly! –Saluda la mencionada antes de casi ser golpeada por un gallito de bádminton en la cara. -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las personas de esta miserable y apestosa roca?!

-¡Ese era de advertencia, el próximo si te va a doler! –El latino tenía una raqueta de bádminton lista para lanzarla.

-¡Marco! No lo hagas. –Star le quito la raqueta. –Es Lilacia. ¿Recuerdas? Te conté sobre ella.

-¿La princesa voladora Pony Head? –Pregunto este con duda viendo a la cabeza de poni.

-¿Qué esperabas? Que viniera usando un lujoso vestido y una tiara. Por favor. –Dijo esta mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su mejor amiga. –Me alegra ver que este bien amiga, aunque por lo visto vives con un salvaje ignorante. –Le lanza una mirada molesta a al chico.

Este simplemente rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, no estaba de humor por ser insultado.

-En fin, vine aquí para salgamos a divertirnos juntas. –Hablo Lilacia con una sonrisa. -¿Qué dices amiga?

-Me encantaría salir contigo. –Acepto la invitación y ve que Marco va al interior de la casa. –Espera un momento. –Va tras él llamando su atención. –Marco.

-¿Qué quieres Star? –Pregunto este de forma apática.

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotras? No estaría bien que te deje aquí solo, luego de que me preparaste la cena. –La princesa hablo con voz algo suave con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de las manos. –Sé que tú y Lilacia empezaron con el pie equivocado-

-Yo diría que fue con un puño. –Comento la poni molesta interrumpiendo a su amiga quien le dio una mirada seria para darle a entender que no hablara en ese momento y ella entendió.

-Sin embargo... –Prosiguió. –Sé que solo buscabas protegerme, tan solo por favor quisiera que ambos pudieran llevarse bien por esta noche ¿sí?

Marco tenía poco de conocer a Star, pero podía darse cuenta de que intentaba manipularlo para que hiciera lo que ella quería sumando al hecho de que lo estaba agarrando de las manos y ponía una cara como de suplica la hacían más evidente. Bien podía declinar el ofrecimiento de la rubia pero la idea de que Ludo y sus monstruos pudieran hacerle algo mientras estuviera saliendo con Lilacia había cruzado por su cabeza, por lo que tomo la siguiente opción.

-Sí, me gustaría ir con ustedes. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se regañaba mentalmente por ceder ante la princesa.

-Gracias, Marco. –Ve a su amiga. –Lilacia-

-Sí, no tienes que decirlo puede venir con nosotras este apestoso humano. –La interrumpió nuevamente Pony Head, comentario que molesto al chico e hizo reír un poco a Star.

-El no es apestoso. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Su nombre es Marco y es mi nuevo amigo. –Lo presento ante Lilacia.

-Un gusto conocer Lilacia. –Dijo este extendiendo la mano. –Disculpa que te atacara hace rato me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Como sea. ¿Nos vamos? –Pony Head saco de su boca unas tijeras dimensionales. –Por qué ya quiero ir al Rebonubes. –Abrió un portal color fucsia a dicha dimensión.

-¿Espera iremos a otra dimensión? –Arqueo una ceja el castaño.

-Da'h... ¿Cómo crees que llegue a la tierra? Ahora vamos. –la poni cruzo el portal.

-Vamos. –Star lo toma de la mano para guiarlo al portal.

-¿Qué tu mamá no te dijo que no podías dejar la tierra? –Le cuestiono este tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Sí. –Respondió mientras se le acerca y lo toma del brazo izquierdo. –Pero es divertido romper las reglas.

Lo jala hacia el portal mientras este se cerraba tras ellos, a la vez que se abría otro portal del que salieron tres sujetos con trajes como de soldados de la segunda guerra mundial y usaban mascaras que dejaban ver sus ojos rojos brillantes, uno de ellos nota el rastro de brillo que dejo Pony Head por lo que se ponen a investigar.

Mientras en el Rebonubes, Pony Head, Star y Marco llegan a la pista de baila. El chico se ve impresionado por lugar que pese a ser una discoteca juvenil esta se haya construida sobre las nubes y habían chicos bailando todos se veían de aspecto humanoide pero algunos tenían orejas puntiagudas, pieles de distintos colores, cuernos entre otras cosas.

-¿Y qué esperas? –Pregunto Star a Marco estando recostada sobre una nube junto a Lilacia.

-¿Eh? –El castaño volvió a arquear una ceja.

-Ya sabes dejar salir tu verdadero tú.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero no lo hare.

-Vamos, nada malo va a pasarte. –Este se cruza de brazos rodando los ojos.

-¿Es así de aburrido todo el tiempo? –Pony Head pregunto a su amiga. –No veo cómo puedes vivir con alguien así.

Ella encoge los hombros con una sonrisa relajada y ve al chico, quien veía a todos los adolescentes del lugar divirtiéndose por lo que se preguntaba si alguien haría escándalo al verlo en su verdadera forma. ¿Tan solo había una forma de saberlo? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire con los ojos cerrados y revelando sus características eritilianas al exhalar, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba como híbrido pero casi nadie del lugar le prestaba atención.

Ve a Star que aún mantenía relajada pero tenía una sonrisa que decía _"Te lo dije"_ , aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella tenía razón pues ninguno de los chicos del Rebonubes se veía como un humano y ni habían reaccionado o se asustaron al verlo transformándose por lo que procedió a ver más del lugar.

La princesa mewmana se sentía satisfecha por lograr que su amigo dejase ver a otros su verdadera forma sin tener que sufrir perjuicio alguno, quizás podría hacer que se muestre así con los demás humanos, al ver a Lilacia noto que esta tenía cara de sorpresa y la boca muy abierta.

-Star... –La llamó por su nombre. –Dime que me golpe muy fuerte el unicuerno por qué creo que acabo de ver a ese apestoso es realmente un sangre sucia. ¿No?

-No voy a mentirte mi querida Pony Head pero no te golpeaste ni nada de eso, realmente viste a Marco en su verdadera forma, mitad-humano mitad-ertiliano. –Ella soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Un sangre sucia? –Cuestiono levantando una ceja esta.

-Es lo que es aunque prefiere más ser humano. –Apoyo su cara sobre una de sus manos.

-Ya veo... –Hablo en un tono no muy confiado. –De todas formas, debo serte honesta el no me agrada ni un poco es más ni confió en él.

-Deberías conocerlo para tener una mejor opinión de él. –Se levanta de la nube. –Vamos a ver en donde se metió. -Empieza a caminar mientras busca a Marco con la mirada.

-Ya lo conocí. –La cabeza de poni empieza a flotar siguiendo a su amiga. –Y pensé que me dejaría la impresión de su horrible puño en mi hermoso rostro.

Marco por su parte andaba caminando entre algunos chicos en la pista de baile, otros cerca de la barra de comidas, charlando en las mesas pero algo que le llamo la atención era que había algunas maquinas de árcades en el lugar y había un grupo rodeando una maquina de una juego de lucha.

Al acercarse ve a dos chicos uno de ellos se veía como el clásico nerd delgado con anteojos y frenos con algo de acné en la cara, el otro se veía como un fortacho con un feo estilo de cabello largo como de los ochentas y una sonrisa de creído. Se podía ver que el nerd perdía porque el fortachón usaba el mismo movimiento una y vez sin descanso alguno hasta que acabo ganando.

-¡Sí! –El tipo grande salta con gran alegría mientras el nerd baja la mirada en derrota. -¡Soy el número uno y nadie puede vencerme!

-Vaya cretino. –Dijo un chico molesto por lo que veía.

-Ese tipo estuvo acaparando el juego y no deja que nadie más juegue.

-Y lo peor es que eso pobre chico fue obligado a jugar. –Mencionó una chica.

Marco ya no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Oye. –Le pone una mano en el hombro del nerd. –Deja que alguien más se encargue de esto.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto el pobre chico con anteojos a lo que el latino le da una pequeña sonrisa amistosa mientras toma su lugar frente a la máquina.

-¿Acaso quieres ser mi siguiente víctima? –Pregunto muy confiado el fortachón.

Decide no responderle y pone una moneda en la máquina para empezar la partida, eligiendo un personaje que era vélociraptor del tamaño de un hombre mientras el brabucón eligió a un robot que con ojos rojos y cola de caballo, el escenario era la azotea de un enorme edificio.

A penas el combate empezó el fortacho trato de empujar a Marco para hacerlo a un lado y ganar con el mismo movimiento que siempre usa pero el castaño no se deja y apoyándose con la ayuda de su cola evita ser sacado y hace que su personaje evada el ataque con un movimiento para acercase y lanzar un feroz contra ataque con una serie de rápidos combos.

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver esto a la vez que Star y Pony Head se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, la rubia tenía una sonrisa al ver como su amigo le aventajaba al otro chico, la poni por su parte bien no era muy fan de los juegos de lucha pero debía admitir que Marco tenía una que otra sorpresa guardada bajo la manga.

Volviendo al juego el latino tenía una enorme ventaja pues venció en el primer round e iba tomando ventaja en el segundo al usar diversos combos, el fortachón trataba de usar cada truco sucio para romper la concentración de su oponente pero este no se dejaba y cabo desencadenando un ultra combo con el que su personaje no solo derrotaba al personaje rival sino que lo mandaba a volar fuera del cuadrilátero, cayendo por el edificio y estrellándose con un auto en el fondo.

-¡SUPREME VICTORY! –Grito la maquino mostrando una foto del personaje vencedor.

Todos los chicos vitorearon a Marco quien no solo había ganado sino que consiguió la puntuación más alta, para Star no era sorpresa que su amigo ganará el tenia varios juegos como ese en casa y un trofeo que había ganado en un torneo el año pasado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó el nerd asombrado.

-Este juego debieron conseguirlo de donde yo vengo y lo he jugado mucho en mi tiempo libre.

-¡Hiciste trampa! –Le acuso el fortachón molesto. -¡Quiero la revancha!

-Si alguien hizo trampa todo el tiempo fuiste tú, yo solo use mi experiencia para ganar.

Todos lo demás chicos le respaldaron con el bravucón quien al verse rodeado trata de verse intimidante tomando a Marco por el cuello de su camiseta para lanzarle un golpe pero sorpresivamente se le caen los pantalones mostrando que usaba bóxer rosa con lunares blancos, todos estallaron de la risa mientras el chico huía de la vergüenza.

El latino veo como Star saco su varita discretamente y con un hechizo le había bajado los pantalones al bravucón sin ser vista por nadie.

-¡Ajajajaja! –Pony Head no podía dejar de reírse. -¡Ese chico debe ser el más grande perdedor de todo el universo que hasta sus pantalones se le caen! –No dejaba de reírse.

-Vi todo el juego. Muy bien hecho, campeón. –Felicito Star a Marco mientras se le acercaba con su amiga.

-Sí no fue tan difícil. –Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

-Ahora, vamos a ver una de mis cosas favoritas del lugar. –Lo toma de la mano y lleva una cabina de fotos mientras él se preguntaba en qué momento le permitió a la rubia llevarlo como si fuera un perro.

Todos empezaron a tomarse fotos sonriendo, haciendo poses, Pony Head empujando a Marco, Marco empujando a Pony Head, ambos molesto uno con el otro y luego sonriendo con Star en medio.

-Sáquense unas fotos en lo que yo vuelvo. ¿Sí? –Star se fue de la cabina dejando a Pony Head y Marco solos.

-Escúchame bien, apestoso sangre sucia. Nosotros no vamos a ser amigos y mucho menos nos vamos a llevar bien. –Hablo Lilacia de forma severa, al tomarse la primera foto ambos sonríen de forma alegre.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que ninguna de esas dos cosas van a pasar. –Dijo Marco y la segunda foto es de ellos haciendo caras raras.

-Oh... No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo terrícola. –La tercera foto es de caras de pescados. –Y otra cosa, si tratas de hacerle algo a mi mejor amiga hare que lo lamentes por el resto de tú vida. –Le apunta con su cuerno al pecho mientras flota para salir de la cabina. –Estas advertido.

La última foto era de Marco con carga de indignado mientras salía de la cabina. Una vez fuera él ve que Star y Pony Head bailan en la pista de baile con los demás chicos, por lo que fue a acercándose hasta llegar a su amiga quien lo toma de las manos para que bailen aunque él no quería.

-Vamos Marco, tienes que relajarte y bailar. –Star dio una vuelta sobre sus pies.

-¿Podemos hablar? –La detiene tomándola por los hombros y llevándola al borde la nube. –Escucha solo quiero decirte que... –Ve que al fondo habían picos filosos y el esqueleto de un tipo por lo que se apartan un poco. –Muy bien... Pony Head y yo definitivamente no nos llevamos bien, más no le agrado.

-Marco, por favor. ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

El ve a la poni quien le lanza una mirada amenazadora para luego volver a bailar como si nada.

-No, no lo creo. –Dijo.

-Pues no lo estas intentando.

-Oye. No es que no lo intente, pero ella no lo hace tan sencillo. –Dijo. –Además, me amenazó si te hacía daño.

-Sí... –Star baja un poco la mirada y se lleva las manos por la espalda. –Ella suele muy sobre protectora conmigo desde hace ya un tiempo atrás. –Tenía una cara de incomodidad y soltó una risa nerviosa.

Por más curiosidad que sentía por preguntarle sobre ello, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo ya que se veía que era una que no le gustaba hablar, tal vez una mala experiencia o una mala relación como para que Pony Head se volviera así por lo que decidió hacer algo para animarla.

-Oye. ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? Yo invito. –Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gustaría. –Le dio una pequeña sonrisa animada.

Ambos van a la barra de comida mientras Lilacia se sigue divirtiendo al bailar con unos chicos cuando ve que un portal dimensional se abre y de este salen los mismos sujetos que llegaron a la tierra. Su enorme sonrisa se convierte en una expresión de miedo por lo que sale flotando en busca de su amiga mientras estos tipos la perseguían.

En la barra de comida, Star y Marco estaban comiendo unos sándwiches que ordenaron. El híbrido veía que su amiga estaba de mejor ánimo mientras disfrutaban de la comida sin duda era mucho más agradable verla así a que estuviera incomoda. Ya todo parecía estar más tranquilo.

-¡STAR! –Grito Lilacia y con ello se fue la tranquilidad. -¡Tenemos que irnos! –Llego muy alarmada.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar los tipos que estaban buscando a Pony Head sacaron unas pistolas inmovilizadoras y empezaron a disparar asustando a todos los clientes, la princesa Butterfly y el chico Díaz saltaron sobre la barra para protegerse de los disparos con la poni.

El chico ertiliano tomo lo que encontraba para lanzárselo a los atacantes y la rubia disparaba rayos mágicos con su varita mientras la princesa poni sacaba sus tijeras dimensionales para poder escapar pero su amiga le habla.

-Lilacia necesitamos tu ayuda. –Evadió un disparo y respondió al fuego.

-Lo que necesitamos es escapar ahora. –Le respondió asustada mientras abría un portal. –¡Vámonos!

-¡Marco debemos irnos!

El asiente pero antes de irse ve que unos disparos por poco y le dan a su amiga antes de que esta pudiera protegerse un disparo le rozo el hombro y su mejilla derecha, al ver esto y a los tipos el semblante de su rostro cambia a un muy amenazador para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-¡Le pateare culo a esos maricas! –Muy molesto hace sonar sus nudillos.

Salta sobre la barra y corre en dirección a los sujetos armados que le disparaban.

-¡Marco! –Star trata de ir tras pero Lilacia la toma de la manga. –Déjame ir tengo que ayudarlo.

-¡B-Fly, debemos irnos! –Trata de jalar al portal que abrió pero ella se libera.

-¡No puedo dejarlo aquí con esos tipos!

-Estará bien, además lo importante es que pasemos tiempo juntas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –La vio muy seria con una ceja arqueada.

-Por favor, amiga. Desde que te salimos de ese penosa dimensión haz estado más interesada en pasar tiempo con ese apestoso sangre sucia que ya ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo, tú mejor amiga. Solo quería pasarla bien contigo y así es como me tratas. –Pone ojos triste y con lágrimas. -¿Qué clase de chica le hace eso a su mejor amiga? ¡Y todo porque esta interesada en un estúpido chico!

Star se puso a reflexionar un poco lo que le había dicho Pony Head y decidiendo que palabras podía usar mejor para aplacar el posible arranque de ira de su amiga.

-Lilacia, lamento no haberte dado la atención necesaria en toda la noche pero debo recordarte que tú tampoco has hecho un esfuerzo por pasarla bien en grupo a causa de tus celos. –Dijo. –Tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga y nada va a cambiar eso, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener más amigos como Marco. Aunque él no te agrada y crees que es estúpido, a mí sí me agrada e importa mucho, así que con todo respeto puedes ayudarme o puedes apartarte que tengo que ayudarlo. –Le da la espalda para ver como están las cosas y ve que los enmascarados traen barras eléctricas tratando de golpear al híbrido. –Y si que tengo que ayudarlo.

Ella se va dejando a la poni sola que la estaba viendo en silencio y pensando en lo que le había dicho. Lilacia había caído en cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón en cuanto a sus celos por temor a perder a su mejor amiga ante alguien más y que no haya hecho ningún esfuerzo para verdaderamente conocer al terrícola la hace ver como alguien muy cerrada y recelosa, por lo que toma una decisión que nunca pensó que haría.

En la pelea, Marco estaba teniendo muchos problemas con los enmascarados ya que estos lo golpeaban con barras eléctricas y pese a resistir los golpes eléctricos gracias a ser parte ertiliano, el recibir golpes constante no lo dejaban respirar ni un solo segundo por lo que tuvo que evadirlos lo mejor posible.

Un golpe en la pierna hace que caiga al suelo y al ver que lo iban a golpear se cubre esperando los golpes, para su sorpresa unos rayos de magia golpearon a dos de los enmascarados dejando a uno de ellos atónito y quieto una oportunidad que el chico tomo con un fuerte golpe de su cola derribando al sujeto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Star le ayuda a pararse y ve que tiene quemaduras por los golpes.

-Sí, descuida. –Dijo mientras las quemaduras se curaban solas. –Por cierto, esos tipos son robots lo supe cuando golpee a uno de ellos en la cara. –El sonríe con algo de malicia.

-Oh Oh. –Dijo el robot más pequeño al darse cuenta como su compañeros de lo iba a pasar.

-Ósea que no hay por qué limitarse. –Ella sonríe divertida pensando en los hechizos que podría usar contra ellos sin preocupación alguna. -¡Tornado de Rosas Espinosas! –De su varita sale un tornado de rosa que atrapa a uno de los robots destruyéndolo con las filosas espinas.

-Llamare refuerzos, trata de detenerlos. –Dijo el robot pequeño sacando un comunicador mientras su compañero asentía para ir a golpear a Marco.

El chico se lanza al ataque con serie de feroces golpes y patadas desde diestra a siniestra que el robot no es capaz de protegerse hasta que el los cuernos de hibrido le atravesaron el cuerpo para lanzarlo por los aires para después patearlo hacia el fondo del Rebonubes siendo destrozados por los picos mientras el esqueleto celebra que alguien cayo como él.

El robot consiguió llamar refuerzos apareciendo un grupo de veinte de sus compañeros rodeando a los dos adolecente con armas listas para inmovilizarlos, Star y Marco su pusieron espalda contra espalda para cualquier cosa.

-Sera mejor que se rindan. –Dijo el líder tomando su pistola.

-¡Oigan bobos! –Todos escucharon un grito que venía de Pony Head. -¡¿Vinieron por el paseo en poni?! ¡Pues aquí tienen! –Disparo varios rayos con su cuerno a enorme bola disco donde revotaron para golpear a algunos de los robots mientras otros evadían los disparos.

Tras esto Lilacia comenzó a huir siendo perseguida por los robot que le disparaban con sus armas inmovilizadoras, mientras evadía los disparados respondía al fuego mientras Star y Marco iban tras ella para ayudarla destruyendo a los robots rezagados. El líder le disparo a la poni logrando darle para dejarla inmovilizada y cayendo al suelo por unos instantes, otros dos robot se le acercaban para atraparla pero estos son embestidos con gran fuerza por el chico ertiliano mientras la princesa Butterfly creaba una barrera temporal de energía para protegerlos.

-Lilacia ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Star mientras se arrodilla para ver a su amiga.

-No estoy muy bien amiga... –Levando un poco la cabeza débilmente y tosiendo un poco.

-Viniste a ayudarnos. –Dijo con una sonrisa la joven Butterfly a la vez que el joven Díaz golpeaba a un robot en el abdomen varias veces. –Eso fue muy noble de tu parte.

-No podía dejarte sola B-Fly. –Hablo con un tomo melodramático. –Tenías razón estaba siendo celosa y no hice ningún esfuerzo en conocer a tu nuevo amigo, ahora veo que no es un mal chico. Lamento no haber podido verlo antes. –Tose aun más.

-Vez que tenía razón como siempre. –Le da un leve abrazo y justo cuando un robot las iba a atrapar, Marco se le lanza encima para arrancarle la cabeza. –Pero ahora eso no importa.

-Oh, amiga... –Nuevamente tose. –...Acércate que quiero darte algo... –Sacando de su boca le hace entrega de sus tijeras dimensionales.

-¿Tus tijeras dimensionales? –Ella las tomas mientras Marco lanza a un robot contra otro y va a patearlos.

-No las necesitaré a donde voy... –Tose y empieza a agonizar. -...Me llego la hora... –Vuelve a toser más estruendosamente. –Adiós... Star... –Deja caer su cabeza con la lengua fuera y los ojos cerrados como si hubiera muerto.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas que se le escapaban mientras abrazaba a su inerte amiga con las tijeras en mano, Marco veía esta escena arrancándole el brazo a un robot para clavarselo a otro en el pecho.

-Adiós mi querida amiga, Lilacia Pony Head. –Star tenía una voz llorosa abrazando a la cabeza muerta.

-Lamento interrumpir su conmovedora y cursi escena pero debo informarles que... ¡ESTAMOS SIENDO RODEADOS POR ROBOTS!–Esto último lo grito haciendo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran, ya estaba cansado de este drama de telenovela donde las mejores amigas que se pelean por algo y luego se reconcilian con un discurso de sentimentalismo idílico mientras él se rompía las patas pateaba traseros metálicos. –¡Así que dejen de bromear mujeres y ya maduren!

-¡Ay! Ya, no grites apestoso. –Pony Head volvió a levitarse como si nada. –Ya te escuchamos capitán aburrido. Cielos, si que tienes un gran sentido del humor. –Hablo con sarcasmo.

-Pero si tiene razón. –Star se limpiaba la cara y guardaba su botellita de lágrimas falsas. –No fue un buen momento para ello. –Se puso de píe.

-Pero debes admitir que fue divertido. ¿No? –Lilacia soltó una pequeña risa y su amiga no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas por ello. –Lo ves, tenía razón.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si ahora nos ponemos serios y destruimos robots? –Marco estaba en guardia.

-Sí, por qué no. –la cabeza de unicornio cargo magia en su cuerno así como la rubia cargo magia en su varita. –Destruir a estas latas oxidadas será divertido.

Todos estaban preparados para la lucha cuando una estridente y autoritaria voz los detuvo.

-¡Ya basta, Lilacia!

-¿Esa no es la voz del Rey Pony Head? –Star estaba extrañada así como Marco pero Pony Head estaba aterrada.

Un portal se abre y de este sale una gigantesca cabeza de unicornio como Lilacia solo que es macho de un tono de piel levemente más verdoso con una melena y barba azules mientras viste una corona de rey. No se veía para nada contento.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Susurro Star a su amiga mientras Marco estaba impresionado por el enorme tamaño del Rey Pony Head.

-Ah... Hola Papi... –Dijo la princesa poni algo nerviosa. –Escucha puedo explicarlo...

-No trates de darme explicaciones. –La hizo callar muy severo. –Te escapaste del castillo cuando te dije claramente que estabas castigada, desafiaste mi autoridad y arrastraste a la Princesa Butterfly a todo esto y aun sangre sucia pero ese no me importa nada. –Este comentario ofendió al latino.

-Sí... –Ella bajo la cabeza junto con las orejas.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto nuevamente Star preocupada.

-Les molestaría explicarnos. –Hablo Marco.

La joven poni suspiro se volteo a ver a los chicos.

-Escuchen, la cosa es que estaba castigada por las últimas travesuras que cometí antes de esta noche y que si me escapaba iría a Santa Olga. –Confeso, cosa que asusto a Star pero Marco esta con duda.

-La correccional Santa Olga para princesas malcriadas... –Susurro una asustada Star.

-Así es, yo me lo busque. –Admitió con mucha pena.

-¿Ósea que iras a un reformatorio? –Pregunto Marco y ella asintió.

-Es por su propio bien, ya has causado muchos problemas, es hora de que aprendas a comportarte y a ser responsable de tus propias acciones. –Hablo un muy autoritario Rey Pony Head.

-Hubieras escapado cuando tenías la oportunidad pero te quedaste aquí a ayudarnos. No eres tan mala como creía. –Marco le da una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gracias, tú tampoco lo eres. –Le dijo Lilacia con una misma sonrisa.

Star tomo a sus dos amigos y los junto en un abrazo grupal que ellos aceptaron.

-Es hora de irnos princesa. –El líder robot con una correa que le puso para llevar a Lilacia.

-Buena suerte en la cárcel de princesas. –Comento Marco.

-Te llamare por el espejo. –Dijo Star.

-Gracias chicos. –Pony Head con gran animo. -¡Y no teman, no dejare que esa correccional me convierta en una aburrida! –Se fue por el portal.

-Lamento que haya queda envuelta en esto Princesa Butterfly, deje que le abra un portal a la tierra. –Hablo el padre de Lilacia abriendo un portal a la tierra con sus propias tijeras. –Espero que no le cuente a su madre sobre este incidente.

-Se lo agradezco y descuide, mi madre no sabrá nada de esto. –Ella hizo una reverencia mientras camina al portal junto con Marco pero el Rey Pony Head lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas sangre sucia? –Lo vio severamente y el chico lo ve fastidiado.

-Descuide, él es mi amigo, viene conmigo y es de la tierra. –Star se pone en medio de los dos y se lleva al chico al portal.

-¿En serio? ¿En la tierra también hay sangres sucias a demás de los humanos? –Cuestiono la enorme cabeza de unicornio. –Esa dimensión debe ser un lugar muy penoso si los humanos permiten a seres como esos vivir entre ellos.

Antes de que Marco pudiera responder algo Star lo hizo cruzar el portal el cual se cerró tras ellos, ven que volvieron a al patio trasero de la casa Díaz.

-¡¿Y ese tipo quien se cree que es?! –El híbrido sí que estaba molesto.

-Es el Rey Pony Head del Renio Nube.

-Ahora veo de quien heredó Lilacia ese lado tan encantador. -Comento con sarcasmo.

La rubia soltó una risita ante tal graciosa comparación, que en si no era mentira.

-Hablando de ella, mira lo que me dio. –Le muestra las tijeras dimensionales y el queda impresionado. –Con ella podremos ir a cualquier lugar del universo en todas las dimensiones conocidas y desconocidas. –Esto último lo dijo imaginado lo que podrían descubrir.

-Eso suena grandioso pero ahora solo hay un lugar en el que quiero estar luego de esta salida con Pony Head. –Camina a dentro de la casa.

-Muy bien, te sigo. –Hizo lo que dijo.

Al rato ambos jóvenes están sentados en el sofá viendo una película tele y comiendo nachos muy a gusto en compañía uno del otro, se ven por un momento y se sonríen para luego volver a ver la película.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Espero que les hay gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Ahora pasare a la sección de los reviews del capítulo pasado**

 **-KamenDoctor: Thanks for your comment and that you liked the first chapter.**

 **-Templario oscuro: Qué bueno que te gustara el primer capítulo y como pediste aquí tienes más. Por cierto, leí varios de tus historias están muy buenas.**

 **-SugarQueen97: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tienes un buen ojo para notar como es la personalidad de Marco en esta historia y eso es lo que quería lograr aunque te falto mencionar el detalle de que es mitad monstruo; con Star buscaba que tuviese una personalidad algo semejante a la de Eclipsa aunque para ser sincero en la serie canoníca creo que Star y Eclipsa son casi similares salvo por unas cosas entre ellas diferencia de edades y la experiencia, pero bien que notaras que hice esta versión de ella lo bastante diferente de la que todos conocemos.**

 **Una pregunta rápida: ¿Cuál creen que era el juego que Marco jugó con el fortachón?  
Pistas: es un juego de la vida real que salió en los noventas, los personajes descritos en este capítulo que aparecen en ese juego.  
Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews del capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que les gusto y los espero para el próximo capítulo, ya que esta historia acaba de empezar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	3. Trolleada

**Hola**

 **Ya sé que paso casi un mes desde que subí el capitulo anterior, eso es porque ya estoy cerca de terminar el semestre por lo que tuve que concentrarme más en mis estudios y dejar de lado los proyectos que estaba haciendo.**

 **Pero ahora que ya tengo más tiempo libre y entrare en descaso de los estudios, aquí está el capítulo número tres espero que les saque una que otro risa. Por cierto no todos los capítulos tendrán los mismos títulos que los episodios de serie.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más empecemos.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Trolleada

Era una tarde normal en la academia de Eco Arroyo, en los pasillos Star y Marco hablaban de la salida que tuvieron con Pony Head una semana y media atrás.

-Lo que digo es que de no ser por tu amiga Pony Head, esos robots no nos hubieran atacado. –Comento Marco al recordar lo sucedido. El iba vestido con una chaqueta roja remangada por encima del codo, una camiseta negra de bajo, jeans azules con un cinturón negro y zapatos marrones, sin olvidar sus guantes negros sin dedos.

-Marco, por favor. ¿Quieres dejar de verle el lado negativo a esa situación? –Star ya estaba cansada de que su amigo siguiera hablando de lo sucedido esa noche. Ella llevaba un vestido fucsia oscuro manga corta abombada con encaje blanco, unas medias blancas largas con rayas rosas y sus zapatos negros, sin mencionar que llevaba guantes blancos que le llegaban por encima de los codos y los corazones en sus mejillas son rosas, su peinado era el mismo. –Sé que te molesto que te insultaran y golpearan pero no hay razón para que sigas hablando de ello, ya supéralo.

-Mm... –Suspira con algo de resignación. –Está bien...

-¿Sabes? Por esa actitud de rencoroso no me sorprende que no tuvieras algún amigo antes de mí.

-Sí tengo amigos. De hecho tengo dos amigos llamados Fergunzo y Alfonzo. –Dijo en su defensa. –Y están hay están.

La rubia vio al lugar que señalaba el latino en el que estaban los dos chicos altos y musculoso con uno se veía como un rebelde con chaqueta de cuero jeans ajustados lentes oscuros y cabello peinado para atrás, el otro tenía un peinado estilo toma hawk lentes de onda modernos perforaciones en las orejas vestido con una camiseta roja sin mangas jeans azules botines rojos con blanco y brazaletes con picos en ambos brazos. Estos tipos tenían toda la pinta de ser amigos de Marco.

-Están atrás de esos dos tipos.

Los dos chicos malos se fueron dejando ver a quienes el híbrido señalaba que eran sus amigos. Una era pelirrojo de ojos verdes con pecas algo bajo y obeso vestido con ropa deportiva gris más unos zapatos negros con blanco, el otro era un chico alto y flacuchento de tez levemente oscura con cabello rizado lentes gruesos vestido con una sudadera verde oscura pantalón marrón y zapatos de color café. La pregunta que cruzo por la cabeza de Star fue ¿Cómo es posible que estos chicos que se veían muy penosos pudieran ser amigos de Marco?

-Amigo, vienen unas porritas. –Susurro Alfonzo a su amigo.

-Muy bien, hemos practicado para esto solo debemos seguir los pasos y las impresionaremos. –Dijo Fergunzo con determinación como su amigo.

A penas un par de porristas llegan los dos chicos empiezan a realizar tanto poses como golpes y patadas de karate que ha principio lograron hacer buenas ejecuciones fallaron al hacer las patadas voladoras con giro puesto que perdieron el equilibrio estrellándose uno contra el otro y cayendo al piso, pero fingieron que eso fue parte del acto cosa que no les funciono ya que las porritas se rieron de ellos y se fueron. La duda de la princesa ya fue aclarada.

-Tienen días mejores. –Dijo Marco en lo que va a ayudarlos.

-Yo me pregunto si alguna vez lo tuvieron. –Comento Star siguiéndolo.

-Hola chicos. –Les tendió las manos y los ayudo a pararse. –Debo decir que han mejorado mucho con sus movimientos de karate.

-Gracias Marco. –Dijo Fergunzo limpiándose un poco el polvo de su ropa.

-El Sensei nos dijo que mientras sigamos esforzándonos llegaremos a cinturón verde en poco tiempo. –Hablo Alfonzo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Crees que podrás venir al próximo torneo de ascenso de grado?

-Sí, por qué no. –Dijo este chocando puño con ellos.

El timbre sonó indicando que ya empezaba el último periodo de clases del día.

-Ya hay que ir a Matemáticas. –Hablo el chico con lentes.

-Hablaremos después amigo. Nos vemos. –El pelirrojo empezó a andar junto a su amigo rápidamente, no sin antes notar la presencia de Star. –Hola princesa Butterfly/Un gusto verla princesa. –La saludan los dos chicos antes de irse.

-Es claro por qué son tus amigos, deben ser los únicos chicos en la academia que no querrían pelear contigo porqué te tienen miedo. –Comento Star mientras caminaban a clases.

-Puedes criticar a mis amigos pero yo no puedo criticar a tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué te pasa Star? –Marco se irrito un poco por lo que ella dijo.

-Oh. Por favor, Marco. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad y apostaría a que ni siquiera ellos saben que eres mitad monstruo.

El gruño un poco y no por qué le molestara que criticara a sus amigos sino por el hecho de que tenía razón en que no les había dicho nada sobre que es mitad ertiliano.

-¡A un lado! –Dijo alguien que iba muy rápido haciendo que ambos chicos se hicieran a un lado, ven que se trata de una chica en patines que tenía ojo verde menta tez levente bronceada cabello rubio platinado con un mecho aguamarina vestida con una camisa verde bajo esta había un top negro de ejercicios sin mangas, unos jeans algo ajustados y usando unos patines del mismo color que su mechón más un collar con una concha marina atada a esta. -¡Lo siento Star y Marco! –Esta era Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Marco se quedo viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos como si estuviera hipnotizado por esta chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga quien puso una sonrisa algo picara al pensar en lo que este significaba.

-¿Esa chica te atrae? ¿No es así? –Pregunto con esa misma sonrisa sacando del trance al castaño.

-¿Quién? ¿Jackie Lynn Thomas? –Marco agito la cabeza en negación. –Yo no me siento atraído por ella. –Se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-Tú boca dice no pero tus expresiones me dicen lo contrario. –Sonrió muy divertida al ver como el chico fruncía el seño irritado apresurando el paso para llegar al salón y alejarse de ella lo más posible mientras ella le seguí a un metro de distancia.

Ya en el salón para la clase de matemáticas, todos estaban haciendo de lo suyo charlando, usando sus celulares para ver videos o mandar mensajes, otros hacían la tarea así como copiaban los apuntes. El joven Díaz estaba ocupado leyendo una revista sobre videojuegos y las próximas entregas a salir en unos meses, en el escritorio de al lado la princesa Butterfly estaba dibujando en un cuaderno una mariposa posada sobre una rosa.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe cuando la Profesora Skullnick llego haciendo que todos se sobresalten.

-Empezó la clase bola de sabandijas. –Hablo la mujer mayor con su habitual tono autoritario que hizo que todo dejaran de hacer sus cosas para empezar la clase. –Ya corregía sus exámenes de la semana anterior y debo decir que muchos fueron desastrosos. –Empezó a repartir los exámenes a cada uno de los alumnos.

Star vio su examen y ve que saco un 'F', ella todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba el sistema de notas de la escuela pero las cruces al lado de sus respuestas no le daban buena espina.

Torciendo los ojos ve el examen de Marco tiene una 'B' bien quería preguntarle lo que significa pero prefirió aguardar a que la clase terminara, bien notaba el particular malhumor de la profesora pero al hacer pasar a la pizarra a los problemáticos de la clase que hasta se escondían para no ser llamados como a los que eran buenos estudiantes pero les ponía ejercicios más difíciles, esto le dibuja una sonrisa algo perversa en su rostro en la adulta.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron disparados hacia sus casilleros para buscar lo que necesitaban e irse a sus casas.

-Oye Marco. –Star lo detuvo a medio camino de su casillero. –Quería preguntarte algo.

-Okey. Te escucho. –Dijo esperando que no fuese sobre su atracción por Jackie.

-¿Qué significa la 'F' en mi examen? –Le muestra dicha hoja. -¿Es algo bueno? ¿No? Como 'Felicidades' o 'Fabuloso'. –Ella esperaba que fuese así.

-La F es de Fracaso. –Dijo de forma normal. –Significa que fallaste en el examen.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con incredulidad, ¿Cómo fue que fracaso en algo tan simple como un examen de matemáticas? Eso no hablaba muy bien de ella, bien no le importaba la opinión de los desconocidos o de sus súbditos sino de quienes eran cercanos a ella por el hecho de que siempre fue vista como alguien capaz de lograr lo que sea y la nota de este examen decía que había fallado en algo... Y no podía aceptarlo.

No se dio cuenta de que había quedado mirando al vacío por unos segundo siendo observada con intriga por su amigo híbrido.

-¿Estás bien? –Le agito la mano en frente a ver si reaccionaba. –Tierra llamando a Star. Adelante Star. –Ella sacudió la cabeza y aparento estar bien.

-Claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Dijo con su típica sonrisa más se le notaba que uno de sus parpados inferiores estaba levente levantado. –Por cierto. ¿Qué nota tuviste en tu examen?

-Saque una 'B' de _Bien_. –La última palabra lo dijo en español cosa que la rubia no entendió. –Significa que saque una de las mejores notas que se puede tener en un examen.

Star no podía creer que Marco hubiera sacado una nota mucho mejor que la suya y él ni siquiera parecía importarle. Definitivamente debía a ver algún tipo de error en todo esto.

-¿Sabes? Me impresiona lo bien que estas tomando todo esto, muchos enloquecen cuando fallan por primera vez en un examen ya que temen meterse en problemas por ello al tener que mostrárselas a sus padres. –Comento el chico como si nada. –Siempre intentan esconder sus exámenes reprobados, otros intentan convencer a los profesores de que les suban la nota o intentan cambiarlas antes de entregarlas pero eso no funciona por qué se ve el intento de cambiar las notas.

¿Cambiar sus notas? Claro ella podía hacer eso, cambiar su 'F' por una 'B' o por la calificación más alta ya tenía el instrumento perfecto para ello y lo mejor es que no parecería alterado.

-Claro, Marco. Por qué así soy yo, capaz de tomar las cosas de buena forma. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, No me dijiste cual es la nota más alta que uno puede tener.

-Es la 'A' con signo de mas. Es la nota más alta de todas.

-Muy bien. ¿Podrías sostener mi libro un momento mientras me ato los zapatos? –Se la entrega a su amigo.

-Okey. –Este la sostiene el libro.

-Pero con ambas manos y brazos estirados frente a tu pecho.

-Bueno... –Esta extrañado por la petición de su amiga, más al ver que esta se alejo unos cinco pasos y dándole la espalda para atarse los zapatos. Algo andaba mal y al recordar que los zapatos de Star no tienen agüetas, nota que frente al libro estaba el examen fallido de la princesa y al verla esta estaba de pie apuntándole con su varita o mejor dicho le apuntaba al examen que estaba sosteniendo. Ella planeaba cambiar su nota con magia. -¡Oye!

-¡Hechizo de Transformación Mística! –Disparo un rayo mágico contra su examen pero Marco se agacho rápidamente para evadir el rayo solo que este fue a dar contra la Profesora Skullnick, quien cayó desmayada al suelo por el impacto del rayo que la envolvió.

Ambos adolecentes se acercan a paso apresurado a la Profesora solo para ver con gran sorpresa que esta fue convertida en un troll por el hechizo.

-Star... –Marco se voltea a ver a la menciona. –Dime... ¡¿QUÉ PUTAS MIERDAS TE PASO POR LA CABEZA?! –Le grito con mezcla de ira y sopresa. -¡Cómo se te ocurre intentar cambiar tu nota con magia, solo mira lo que hiciste! –Señala a Skullnick que se estaba despertado muy desorientada.

-¡¿Lo que yo hice?! –Le responde con total indignación y enojo. -¡Tú fuiste quien se agacho! Si hubieses hecho lo que te pedí, Skullnick no estaría convertida en un troll. Por lo tanto es culpa tuya que esto pasara.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto está confundida.

-¡A mí no me eches la culpa que tu eres la que tiene la varita mágica! –Le señalo con el dedo. –Esto no abría pasado si hubieras aceptado que fallaste en el examen.

-Primero que nada, yo no fallo; segundo, tú fuiste quien me dio la idea de cambiar mi nota y de seguro que lo has hecho antes; y tercero, no me señales con el dedo es descortés. –de un pequeño manotazo aparta la mano con la que el latino la señalaba.

-Mi expediente permanente está lo suficientemente manchado por peleas, conducta reprobable y falsas acusaciones como para incluir que cambio mis notas. –Dijo cruzando los brazos. –No soy tan estúpido para hacer eso.

Ambos adolecentes seguían discutiendo mientras la Profesora no entendía muy bien su discusión, solo recordaba que se iba a casa pero fue golpeada por un rayo antes de desmayarse.

Cuando se rasco la cabeza nota que su mano y brazo ahora eran verdosos, ve que todo su cuerpo también era verdoso y más grande que sus ropas apenas la aguantaban. Empezando a temer lo peor saco su espejo de su bolso para ver su rostro que ahora era el de un troll, se había convertido en un horrible.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –Grito del horror como de la desesperación al ver su estado actual. Fue tan fuerte que muchos la habían escuchado que hasta los dos adolecentes dejaron de discutir. -¡Soy un horrible monstruo! –Sale corriendo mientras lloraba destruyendo una de las paredes de la institución en el proceso antes de llegar a la calle con rumbo al centro.

-Luego seguimos discutiendo. Ahora debemos buscar a la Profesora antes de que cause daño a la ciudad o a las personas. –Hablo Marco muy serio.

Star asintió para emprender la carrera en busca de una muy asustada y triste troll que en ese estado podía ser tan sensible como destructiva.

Skullnick estaba todavía corriendo ciegamente mientras lloraba apartando desde autos y señales de tránsito con su gran fuerza, muchas personas salieron corriendo del miedo a la vez que los policías llegaban para controlar la situación.

-¡Muy señora... señor... cosa... lo que sea! –Dijo el jefe de policía que un hombre de edad madura con cabello rubio algo canoso y con bigote por el megáfono sin estar seguro de lo que era Skullnick.

-¡Soy mujer! –Grito la troll embravecida arrancando un poste de luz y lanzándolo hacia las patrullas oficiales.

-No lo parece. –El jefe le susurro a su compañero que asintió antes de volver a hablar por el megáfono. –Muy bien, señora. Por favor, mantenga la calma que todo saldrá bien. –Toma su radio para hablar con unos compañeros. -¿Ya tienen listos los dardos tranquilizantes?

-Estamos en la azotea del edificio y con las armas listas. –Hablo uno de los francotiradores desde un edifico de cinco pisos, junto a este estaban otros dos con rifles cargados y apuntando por la mira a la troll. –Estamos usando tranquilizantes para osos.

-Excelente. Una vez que tengamos a ese monstruo bajo control procederemos con un interrogatorio para saber de dónde viene. –Hablo el jefe por el radio a todos los oficiales presentes. –Si hay más seres como causando destrucción en la ciudad como lo que sucedió hace días debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.

Star y Marco estaban escondidos tras un callejón fuera de la vista de todos los oficiales que estaban rodeando a la furiosa Profesora Skullnick. Ambos analizaron la situación que se veía muy delicada por no decir riesgosa.

La rubia empezaba a tener un remordimiento de culpa por lo sucedido mientras el castaño trataba de mantenerse en calma y pensar en algún plan.

-Muy bien... –Marco veía a su amiga que tenía cara de que arrepentimiento. –Las cosas se salieron de control. ¿Alguna idea de cómo podamos solucionar esto?

-Podría ir y disculparme con la Profesora por convertirla en un troll. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada, el castaño la vio cara de póker. –Bueno. No se me ocurre como podamos solucionar esto, no creí que en la tierra las cosas pudieran ser tan complicadas.

-Star, solo porque en la tierra no haya magia no quiere decir que la vida es simple.

-Bueno ¿Y tú tienes algún plan? –Puso cara seria mientras ponía sus manos en pose de jarra. –Por qué no veo que estés aportando mucho.

El la ve un momento, luego ve toda la tensa escena que se desarrollaba entre los oficiales y su Profesor monstruo por lo que llega a la siguiente conclusión.

-Creo que debemos ir con los oficiales y contarles lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Ella quedo incrédula antes lo que escucho. -¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que mi madre me hará si se entera de esto?!

-Oye. No olvides que tú provocaste esto por lo que eres responsable de este desastre. –Dijo muy serio. –Así que lleva tu trasero con los oficiales, explícales la situación, te disculparas con Skullnick y la regresaras a la normalidad. Con suerte no habrá heridos en el proceso.

La princesa no quería admitirlo pero él tenía razón, por su tonto orgullo de no querer admitir que había fracasado en algo cometió el error de convertir a una persona en un monstruo y ahora esa persona estaba actuando como un animal amenazado.

Se estaba debatiendo entre asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos o escapar, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión estaba siendo arrastrada hacia los oficiales por Marco que la tenía por detrás del cuello de su vestido.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¡Esta no es forma de tratar a una dama! –Star pataleo tratando de liberarse pero era inútil.

-Hago lo que se tiene que hacer. –Pese a no querer involucrarse en problemas, de algún modo estos acababan involucrándolo ya sea si lo quería o no por lo que no le quedaba más que enfrentarlos lo antes posible. Llegaron con los policías. –Oficiales.

-Vaya. Vaya. Pero si es Marco Díaz, el chico rudo. –Dijo el jefe con un tono de sarcasmo al verlo. –Debo suponer que tienes algo que ver con esto. ¿No?

-A mí también me agrada verte Ben. –El chico respondió con un tono de poco agrado pero debía estar en control. –De hecho mi amiga aquí, tiene algo que contarles. –Deja a la chica frente a ellos que estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas con cara de puchero.

-Muy bien ¿A quién le robaste la niñera? Vándalo. –Vio muy severo al chico como también lo hicieron los otros oficiales que estaban cerca.

-Típico, culpen al que tiene ascendencia mexicana. –Siendo sarcástico y con los brazos cruzados. –Esto no es Texas.

-Será mejor que cuides tus modales niños. –Saca sus esposas. –No querrás ir directamente a la correccional para menores.

Al escuchar la palabra correccional la rubia no pudo evitar pensar que otro de sus amigos iba a ser enviado a un lugar donde tratarían de reprimir quien es, solo que esta vez sería mandado por algo que ella hizo la hacía sentir muy mal más de lo que ya estaba por lo que se puso de pie entre el oficial y su amigo para protegerlo.

-Discúlpeme buen señor, pero yo no soy la niñera de nadie y Marco no es un vándalo. –Dijo esta muy seria. –Mi nombre es Star Butterfly y soy la responsable de este desastre.

-Espera, dices que eres esa chica mágica que viene de otra dimensión que tanto comentan por ahí. ¿No? –Inquirió un oficial con una dona en la mano sin creerle mucho. –Pruébalo. –la rubia con su varita hizo levitar la dona y se la mete en la boca al oficial. –Shíí esh ehlla. Conttinuah.

-Accidentalmente la Profesora Skullnick fue golpeada por uno de mis hechizos mágico que la convirtió en un troll. –Explico brevemente.

-¿Tú convertiste a Skullnick en un troll? –Un oficial joven no pudo evitar reírse como otros oficiales de su misma edad. –Normalmente rumoreamos que ella era un Troll por lo horrenda que es y el cómo nos torturaba al hacernos pasar a la pizarra. Ahora, esos rumores son cien por ciento ciertos. –El oficial no podía evitar pensar que todo esto fue obra del karma por los malos ratos que le hizo pasar la profesora durante la secundaria.

-Compórtense cadetes. –Ordeno el jefe haciendo que esto dejasen de reírse y ve a la rubia con seriedad. –Supongo que puedes arreglar esto. ¿No?

-...Puedo intentar hablar con ella. –Dijo viendo al a troll llorando en medio de la calle. –Y ver si puedo regresarla a la normalidad.

El jefe Ben lo pensó un momento, bien no podía dejar que una adolecente se encargara de este asunto pero esta adolecente tiene poderes mágicos por lo que conoce más sobre monstruos y criaturas raras. Quizás no sea una idea tan descabellada dejar que ella se encargase de esto y si podía convertir nuevamente a la troll en humana, no tendrían por qué disparar los dardos que podrían hacer que la situación se agrave si resultaran ser ineficientes.

-Muy bien, dejare que te hagas cargo de la situación.

-Muchas gracias. –Star hace una reverencia al jefe de la policía. –Vamos Marco. –Empieza a caminar y su amigo la sigue.

-Aun así pienso que algo tienes que ver en esto Díaz. –Comento el hombre de azul muy seriamente.

Este no le presta atención y sigue a su amiga que iba hacia la profesora Skullnick quien estaba ocupada ahogando sus penas con los cupcakes de un puesto ambulante.

-Profesora Skullnick. –La rubia le hablo a la monstruo llamando su atención.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Se escucho molesta. –¡No tuviste suficiente con transformarme en un horrible monstruo!

-De hecho, vine para devolverla a la normalidad. –Comento jugando un con su falda mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿De verdad? –Puso ojos de esperanzada mientras ella asiente. –Estaría tan agradecida que te haría el favor que me pidieras. –Hablo en tono de alegría.

-¿Lo dice en serio? –La adolecente esta algo intrigada.

-Es en serio, si me devuelves a la normalidad te deberé un favor.

Star lo pensó un momento y le gustaba la idea. Si devolvía a Skullnick a la normalidad, ella le debería un favor y podría cobrárselo al hacerla cambiar su mala nota por la más alta. Al final todos ganan.

-Muy bien. Tenemos un trato. Ahora, quédese quieta. –La princesa le apunto a la troll con su varita mientras en su mente se planteaba el hechizo con el que podría regresarla a la normalidad y una vez terminar con este embrollo.

Pero el sonido de un portal abriéndose rompió su concentración. Al voltearse al ver que el sonido vino desde atrás viendo como su amigo estaba en guardia frente a Ludo y sus monstruos dispuestos a pelear. Los policías estaban perplejos por lo que sucedió.

-Hola Star... –Dijo muy maliciosamente el pequeño líder del grupo.

-Ludo, este no es un buen momento para que aparezcas. –Hablo la rubia muy seria.

-Cualquier momento que no sea bueno para ti, es bueno para nosotros. –Este soltó una risa malvada.

-Piérdete de una vez Kappa y llévate a tus amigos. –Marco le hizo seña de que se fueran.

-¿Kappa? ¡¿KAPPA?! ¡¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de llamarme Kappa?! –El joven Avarius se molesto mucho pero se dio cuenta de algo. –¿Qué es un Kappa? –Pregunto y sus monstruos estaban también con esa misma duda.

Antes de que el chico pudiera explicarse se escucho el sonido de otro portal abriéndose frente a ellos. De este portal salen unos seis tipos fornidos vestidos como vikingos con pieles de oso y cuero, su líder que estaba en frente era un hombre muy musculoso que tiene un poco más de dos metros de alto tenía una espesa barba negra con ojos color café usaba un casco de metal con enormes cuernos a los costados y empuñaba un gran martillo de mango largo con su mano derecha, sin olvidar su cara de pocos amigos con cejas muy pobladas.

-¡Entrega la varita, niña Butterfly! –Rugió el líder alzando su martillo y sus hombres gritaron en apoyo a su líder. Las autoridades estaban aun más confundidas que hace rato.

-¿Star quiénes son estos tipos? –Pregunto Marco a su amiga. –¿Acaso son mewmanos?

-Lo son. –Respondió esta. –Son los Ericksons, un grupo de guerreros que solían ser parte del Reino Johansen hasta que-

-Hasta que tu madre hizo que las cosas cambiaran en Mewni, al tratar a los monstruos como iguales. –Interrumpió el líder de los Erickson a Star. –¡Las cosas estaban bien cuando los sucios monstruos solo eran sucios monstruos! –Rugió con el vitoreo de sus compañeros.

-¡Oye! –Ludo y sus monstruos se ofendieron.

-¡Cuando tenga la varita en mis manos, las cosas regresaran a ser como eran! ¡Será grandioso! –Rugió junto a sus compañeros.

-Así que, Mewni los monstruos tienen derechos como el resto de los mewmanos, pero hay quienes no aceptan eso... –Comento el castaño a la rubia. –Entonces ¿Por qué Ludo y sus monstruos quieren tu varita si son tratados como iguales?

-Hay quienes son muy extremistas tanto de un lado como el otro que no quieren llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. –Dijo esta y su amigo asiente entendiendo a que se refería. –A demás, la varita puede ser usada por cualquier ser vivo.

-¿Enserio? –Se cuestiono eso último.

-Sí, es enserio. –Lo afirma.

El golpe del martillo en el suelo hizo que ambos chicos vieran a los vikingos.

-Basta de charlatanería sin sentido. –Dijo el vikingo líder. –¡Entréganos la varita y no destruiremos mucho este pueblo!

-Ni lo sueñes Niels. –Le contesto esta poniéndose en guardia con su amigo al lado mientras Skullnick solo se cubría del miedo.

-¡Oigan, vikingos! –Ludo les llamo la atención. –Nosotros llegamos primero y seremos quienes nos llevemos la varita. Así que lárguense. –Los monstruos de su lado gritaban a favor de su líder.

-¡Y acaso crees que un pequeño monstruo como tu podría empuñar la varita! –Niels empezó a reír junto a sus guerreros. –La varita es mucho más grande que tu, parecerás un recién nacido con su sonajero. –Los vikingos vuelven a reír.

Los monstruos vieron como su jefe ponía cara de ira por tal mofa a su baja estatura, no necesitaba que unos estúpido vikingos se burlaran de él. Star y Marco por su parte solo podían esperar lo peor mientras lenta y discretamente trataban de escaparse con su maestra.

-Este es un juego para dos. –Se dijo así mismo. –Pues mira quién habla. Con la altura que tienes me sorprende que los enanos no intentaran talarte como a un árbol. –Los monstruos solo se rieron.

-¡¿Qué?! –Niels se molesto. –Eso no es verdad.

-Y esas vestimentas. –Señalo las ropas de los vikingos. –El cuero esta pasado de moda y la piel de oso no se usa en esta temporada. –Los Erickson quedaron con cara de plato ante lo que dijo el pequeño monstruo.

-¡OHHHHHHHH! –El ejército de Ludo dijo con gran aliento al ver su líder se burla de sus enemigos.

-¡Así pues- pues- eres... eres... un estúpido!

-Pero que original. –Comento con sarcasmo. –Eso es lo más ofensivo que le podías decir a alguien cuando mi abuelo era joven.

Los monstruos se empezaban a reír mientras los vikingos ardían de furia. En medio de las risas, Sapo Toro nota que Star y Marco junto con la troll ya no estaban en medio de los dos grupos.

-Amo Ludo. Star Butterfly y el sangre sucia ya no están. –Informo el hombre sapo a su jefe.

-¡¿Qué?! –Ludo empezó buscar con la mirada hasta ver que estos arrastraban a la troll hacia las patrullas de la policía. -¡Hay están! ¡Vamos por la varita! –Ordeno junto a sus secuaces y estos obedecieron.

-¡Ericksons, al ataque! –El líder vikingo rugió y a su grupo se dispusieron a atacar.

Ambos grupos iban a arremeter contra los adolecentes y la mujer troll por lo que estos se cubrieron el uno al otro esperando lo peor, pero por alguna razón el sonido de los gritos de guerra se escuchaban un poco lentos hasta que se detuvieron. Vieron que algunos monstruos y dos vikingos les dispararon con dardos tranquilizantes por lo que estos estaban más lentos.

-Muy buen tiro, chicos. –El jefe de policía felicito a los francotiradores. –Recarguen y disparen nuevamente.

-Eh... Señor. Esos eran todos los dardos que teníamos. –Informo uno de los francotiradores.

-¡Demonios! –Tiró su gorra al suelo.

Mientras ambos grupos de monstruos y de vikingos están confusos por lo que le estaba pasando a algunos de sus compañeros, Star y Marco saltaron tras Skullnick atacando con disparos de magia y golpes respectivamente tomando por sorpresa a ambos bandos.

Los monstruos y vikingos respondieron a estos ataques de los dos adolecentes esto provoco toda una batalla campal entre ambos bandos. El pollo monstruo traba de picotear a Marco pero este se quito del medio haciendo que se estrelle contra un vikingo de barba roja que usaba una mazo de guerra. Sapo Toro media su fuerzas contra un vikingo de color, quien le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la cara pero logra mantenerse de pie para agarrar a su oponente y con un gran salto en el aire lanza a su oponente contra un auto. Niels trata de golpear a Star con su gran martillo, aunque esta logra evadirlo el enorme vikingo es muy rápido por lo que le lanza repetidos golpes con su arma por lo que no le da tiempo de contraatacar.

-¡Ríndete niña Butterfly! –Dijo el líder vikingo lanzando otro golpe con su martillo que la rubia logra esquivar por muy poco. –No hay forma en que puedas derrotarme.

La princesa vio que está siendo acorralada pues el terreno está destrozado por los golpes del martillo, por lo que un paso en falso podría costarle ser fuertemente golpeada por el enorme martillo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que podría servirle para esta situación.

-¡Propulsión de Conejos Cohete! –Apuntando su varita hacia abajo, esta dispara un rayo que la impulsa por hacia arriba dejando conejos negros tras el disparo. Una vez en el aire apunto su varita a su oponente comenzando a disparar rayos, Niels bloqueaba los disparos con su martillo. Cuando ve que Star está cayendo, se preparo para golpearla y cuando se estaba acercando movió rápidamente su martillo en un potente golpe pero solo volvió a golpear el suelo.

Al ver que su martillo no le dio a nada, vio que Star estaba sobre una nube color violeta con cara y ojos verde esmeralda.

-¡Baja de inmediato para que pueda quitarte la varita! –Amenazo furioso mientras agitaba su martillo.

-No. –Respondió dejando caer de su varita las Trampas Explosivas al suelo. –Adiós. –Se va en su nube el enorme vikingo agito su martillo golpeando una de las trampas que provoca una explosión en cadena que lo dejo temporalmente noqueado.

Star busca a Marco, quien estaba peleando contra un vikingo y minotauro que estaban armados con espadas. El joven latino es puso en medio de sus dos oponentes quienes y cuando estos lo iban a atacar el se apartó del camino haciendo que las espadas chocaran entre ellas, tomando el momento Marco se lanzó al aire con dos fuertes patadas a las caras de su enemigos derribandolos.

Y antes de que pudiera golpear a alguien es tomando por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanta en el aire, este ve que es Star quien lo agarro para subirlo a su nube.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una nube voladora? –Pregunto levantando una ceja al ver la nube con cara.

-Desde que se me ocurrió invocarla. –Respondió esta sonriendo muy ufana, cuando una flecha voló muy cerca de su cabeza del susto casi se cae pero su amigo la agarra del brazo para que no se caiga. –Gracia, eso estuvo cerca.

Ambos ven que un vikingo con arco y flecha les disparaba en medio de la batalla campal entre mewmanos y monstruos. Por lo que le disparo con un rayo noqueándolo y luego buscan a su profesora.

Ven que uno de los vikingos que fue sedado por un dardo tenía un hacha en mano, aunque se estuviera tambaleando se disponía a atacar a Skullnick que aun se estaba cubriendo del miedo.

-¡Profesora Skullnick! –Le gritaron a la profesora, quien levanto la cabeza para ver a su atacante.

-¡Ahhhh! –Soltó un fuerte grito que hizo que el vikingo se cubriera las orejas. La mujer troll se levanto y arranco una señal de transito del suelo. -¡Aléjate de mi indigente! –Le da un fuerte golpe con la señal que lo menda contra la pared de un edificio, cosa que la asombro. –Vaya, no me di cuenta de lo fuerte que soy ahora. –Flexiono uno de sus brazos con una sonrisa. –Esto no está nada mal.

-Oiga. –La voz de Marco le llamo la atención y que estén junto con Star bajan en una nube que se desparece con magia. –Si dejo de admirarse, será mejor que salga de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto esta. –Acabo de descubrir que tengo una increíble fuerza.

-Sí, lo sabemos. Vimos lo que hizo. Es maravillo ser un troll, la súper fuerza, vivir más de cuatrocientos años y blah blah blah blah. –Comento Star algo rápido. –Ahora, sí no quiere estar en medio de la explosión que voy a hacer le recomiendo alejarse y buscar refugio.

-Viviré más de cuatrocientos años... –Los ojos de Skullnick empezaron a brillar como si la vida le hubiera dado una nueva oportunidad en la vida, hasta que recordó lo que la rubia dijo. –Espera. ¿Qué es eso de una explosión?

-Mejor nos vamos. –Marco la toma de un brazo y la lleva corriendo tras un edificio.

-¡Oigan, monstruos y vikingos! –Star le grito a los dos grupos llamándoles la atención, cosa que consigue. -¿Buscaban esto? –Señalo su barita.

-¡Vamos por ella!/¡Tomen la varita! –Ludo y Niels ordenaron a sus tropas que dejaron de pelear entre ellos para arremeter con la rubia quien se veía muy calmada.

-¡Gran Explosión de Arañas! –Grito esta conjurando dicho hechizo en una gran explosión de luz cegadora y con arañas volando por el radio de la explosión. Al terminar dicho hechizo tanto los vikingos como los monstruos estaban vencidos y con alguna que otra mordedura de las arañas en feos bultos, sin mencionar las quemaduras y los daños provocados por la explosión en los edificios cercanos. –Creo que me volví a pasar un poco. –Se preocupo al ver los daños causados.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto Ludo levantándose muy adolorido y algo quemado juntos con sus monstruos. –Solo por esta vez te salvaste. –Tomo sus tijeras y abrió un portal. –Vámonos. –Todos sus secuaces entran por el portal muy cansados y adoloridos, Ludo es el último en entrar antes de desvanecerse.

Los vikingos se levantaron todavía dispuestos a luchar pero no tardaron en sentir el dolor de las quemaduras, por lo que su líder abre un portal y se van por este.

-¡No creas que esto se termino, niña Butterfly! ¡La varita así como Mewni me pertenecerán! –Rugió Niels antes de irse por el portal que se cerró.

-Ese tipo debe ser un verdadero cabeza dura. –Comento Marco mientras se acercaba con Skullnick a Star.

-Sí y por suerte no es muy brillante. –Star vio a su profesora. –Bueno, profesora Skullnick. Creo que es hora de regresarla a la normalidad. –Le apunto con su varita.

-Sabes Star. Mejor déjalo así, creo que me gustara ser una troll. –Dijo la mujer monstruo bajando la varita de la chica.

-¿Por las grandes cualidades físicas y la larga longevidad? –Pregunto esta de forma despectiva.

-No. No... Bueno sí. –Dijo soltando una pequeña risa. –Además, de que con todas las cosas que pasaron hoy creo que tuve suficiente de asuntos mágicos por un tiempo y no quiero que por error me conviertas en algo peor.

-Mejor, por qué Star apenas puede manejar la magia. –Murmuro Marco cosa que su amiga escuchó y lo vio seriamente. –Yo no dije nada. –Levantó las manos en señal de defensa.

-Pero que hay de las personas de la ciudad. ¿No se asustaran de verla? –Le pregunto algo preocupada.

-Me han llamado troll a mis espaldas desde que su profesora, bien se rieran a principio pero no durara mucho. –Suelta una risita malvada cosa que le dio mala espina al castaño.

-Entonces... ¿Estamos bien? –Star tenía una sonrisa algo inocente ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que sí. –

-Que bien. Y si no es mucha molestia... creo que me debe un favor. ¿No?

-Di que es de una vez. –Se cruzo de brazos teniendo un presentimiento de que iba el favor.

-¿Puede cambiar mi mala nota del examen por la más alta? –Le mostro la hoja y Marco se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Muy bien. –Toma el examen y con un marcador rayo sobre este. –Listo y nos vemos en clase. –Se lo devuelve y se va del lugar.

Star estaba emocionada por qué ahora iba a tener la nota más alto dejando de lado la mala que se había sacado y al ver su nueva nota sus ojos se abrieron mucho como en shock, ya que no era lo que esperaba. Marco se acercó a ver y leyó lo siguiente.

-Si quieres una 'A+', estudia. –Soltó una risa estremecedora al leer lo que decía la hoja. -¡Fuiste Trolleada! –Se sigue riendo y agarrando del estómago, hace tiempo que no se reía así.

-No lo entiendo... –Star salió de su shock muy molesta. -¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?! –Pregunto mientras su amigo dejaba de reír.

-Debí decirte que Skullnick es de las que no dan notas por hacerle algún favor, solo te la puedes ganar trabajando y estudiando. –Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga.

-Ya vámonos. –Una Star hartada empieza a caminar seguida de Marco. Ella lanza un hechizo que arregla el daño en la calle tras la pelea.

Los oficiales decidieron no hacerle nada a la rubia. Ya que les quedo claro uno cosa y era que si hubiera ataques de monstruos, vikingos o cualquier cosa rara que tuviera que ver con esa chica mágica era mejor no meterse.

Al día siguiente, Star y Marco estaban llegando al salón de matemática cuando todos sus compañeros los vieron.

-¿Por qué nos están mirando? –Pregunto la rubia sintiéndose un poco incomoda por ello.

-¿No es obvio? –Jackie apareció detrás de ellos. –Todos saben lo que le hiciste a Skullnick. Qué la convertiste en un troll.

-Eso fue un accidente. –Dijo está en su defensa. –Y fue culpa de Marco.

-A mí no me eches la culpa. –Dijo este en tono de molestia.

-Oigan. Relájense. –Jackie se puso en medio de los dos para separarlos un poco. –Nadie está molesto por ello, es más todos creemos que fue algo muy cool.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntaron sorprendidos.

-Claro, a demás no hay mucha diferencia entre como se veía antes por como se ve ahora. –Hace que se acerque un poco para susurrarles lo siguiente. –En realidad, yo creo que se ve mejor así.

-Sí, note lo alegre que estaba cuando Star le dijo las ventajas de ser un troll. –Menciono Marco.

-Bien por ella. Hablamos después. ¿sí? –La patinadora fue a sentarse a su asiento.

Marco le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ella le sonríe de vuelta, el se voltea a ver a Star quien lo ve con una sonrisa picara por lo que se molesta y se van a sentar a sus respectivos asientos.

Al rato llego Skullnick con unas hojas de exámenes.

-Espero que todos hayan aprendido algo de las clases anteriores por que hoy tendrán un examen sorpresa. –Todos soltaron gemidos de pesar por esta mala sorpresa.

-Psss. Marco, tengo un plan. –Le susurro Star a Marco contándole al oído su plan y al terminar este asiente.

La profesora iba a entregar los exámenes cuando de repente se cayó tirando todas las hojas al suelo, lo que provoco las risas de sus estudiantes, al ver por donde cayó y notando que uno de los pies del peli-castaño estaba más estirado que el otro como si la hubiera hecho tropezar a propósito.

-¡Díaz! –Se levanto muy molesta llamándole la atención al chico.

-¿Sí? –Este pregunto como si nada.

-¡Tú me hiciste caer!

-Y aquí vamos otra vez con las falsas acusaciones. –Irritado se cruza de brazos.

-¡No te pongas a la defensiva que una de tus piernas está más estirada que la otra!

-¡Así me siento yo y estoy cómodo! ¡No veo cual es el problema!

Se pusieron a discutir de quiso el la hizo tropezar o no mientras Star le devolvía los exámenes a la profesora, esta dejo de discutir con el latino para ya repartir los exámenes. Una vez que todos recibieron sus hojas les dio la mitad de la hora para resolverlo y entregarlos, era evidente que se le formo su sonrisa perversa a la troll por ver a sus estudiantes hacer el examen.

Sin embargo todos resolvieron el examen en menos de diez minutos, cosa que la dejo completamente atónita a Skullnick que no esperaba que respondieran el examen en una cantidad de tiempo tan corta. Tras terminar las clases y que todos los estudiantes se fueran, empezó a revisar los exámenes que tenían ejercicios muy fáciles como de primera con ecuaciones simples y todas estaban bien resueltas.

-Estos no son los ejercicios que yo puse. –Dijo revisando cada examen que estaba bien hecho. Entonces recordó que cuando se cayó, tiro las hojas al suelo y se puso a discutir con Marco culpandolo por haberla hecho tropezar mientras Star recogió todas las hojas, en ese momento pensó que la chica cambió con magia los ejercicios por unos más fáciles y ella ni se había molestado en ver las hojas antes de entregarlas. Esta revelación le hizo arder la sangre y gritar en furia. -¡STAR BUTTERFLY!

Mientras Star y Marco estaban tomando unas sodas cerca de una maquina dispensadora fuera de la academia cuando escucharon el grito de Skullnick.

-Parece que descubrió tu pequeño engaño. –Comentó Marco dándole un sorbo a su soda.

-Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho esta. –Star soltó una leve risa terminando su bebida. –Por cierto, gracias por distraer a la profesora mientras yo hacia el cambio.

-Alguien tenía que ser la distracción y mi cola es muy escurridiza por lo que nadie la noto cuando hice que Skullnick cayera al suelo. –Encesto su lata en el basurero. Star quiso intentar hacer lo mismo pero falló el tiro cosa que le molesto un poco, él recogió la lata y se la dio. –Si no lo logras a la primera, solo sigue intentando.

-Muy bien. –Vuelve a lanzar la lata y esta vez lo consigue. –Supongo que eso funciona. –Empiezan a caminar a casa. -¿Sabes? Tal vez podrías aplicar tu consejo e invitar a salir a Jackie un día.

-Eso a su debido tiempo. –Dijo con un pensamiento en la mente. – _"Cuando sepa cómo reaccionara al saber lo que soy."_

* * *

 **Bueno. Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios del capítulo pasado.**

 **-Templario oscuro: Si note que al subirlo se borro pero ya lo arregle tras actualizarlo y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, como bien está clasificado en Aventura y Humor trato de balancear bien las cosas. Muchas gracias.**

 **-Sugar: El juego era Killer Instinct versión arcade de 1994 que Marco jugo en el capitulo pasado aunque en su casa tiene la versión de 2013 para PC. Bien que le entendiste al Marco de esta historia, aquí con Jackie pues vemos un poco de su interección. Sobre la Star de esta historia pues aquí trato de mostrar un poco más sus defectos y en el siguiente capítulo veremos más de ellos. Con Pony Head pues me no me desagrada la de la serie y si aquí quise mostrar que puede ser una buena amiga, en la serie tuvo sus buenos momento aunque fueron muy fugases.**

 **Ahora una pregunta rápida. ¿Cuáles fueron las curiosidades del capítulo?**

 **Dejen sus repuestas en las reviews de este capítulo.  
Muchas gracias a quienes empezaron a seguir este fic y que les gusto. Los espero para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. Espíritu Escolar

**Hola**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que es más largo que el anterior y es posible que el siguiente sea una más largo, pero no le daré más vueltas a esto y vamos a empezar.**

 **¡Ya!**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

Capítulo 4: Espíritu Escolar

Era mediodía del viernes tras que Skullnick fue convertida en un troll y aunque algunos se asustaron al verla, se les explico la situación para que lo entiendan y las cosas sigan su curso con normalidad. Todos los alumnos de la academia se reunieron en las gradas del campo de futbol donde el director Skeeves iba a dar un anunció importante.

Star y Marco estaban sentados junto a Fergunzo y Alfonzo esperando al anuncio. La rubia tenía curiosidad por saber del entusiasmo de todos los presentes en el campo, viendo que el castaño no mostraba un particular interés en el anuncio dirigió su mirada a los amigos de este.

-Oigan ¿Saben por qué todos están emocionados por el anuncio? –Le pregunto al pelirrojo y al pelo-rizado.

-Es por el inicio de la temporada de futbol. –Dijo Fergunzon sonriendo. –Nuestro equipo se ha estado preparando para iniciar la temporada de este año con el juego de apertura.

-Y todos van a estar esta noche animándolos para que ganen. –Agrego Alfonzo.

-Suena divertido. –Mostro su buen ánimo con unos pequeños aplausos.

-Sí... Lástima que perderemos. –Comento Marco con mal ánimo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Pregunto la rubia arqueando la ceja.

-Ya verás.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el sonido de la voz del director aclarándose por el micrófono hizo que todos le prestasen atención a lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-Buenas tardes a todos. –Empezó con un saludo. –Me alegra ver su entusiasmo por esta nueva temporada de futbol y estoy seguro de que este será un gran año para las Zarigüeyas. –Los alumnos vitorearon de ánimos. –Tengo dos anuncios al respecto. Uno es que el equipo al que enfrentaremos esta noche son los Guerreros de la preparatoria Colina de Plata. –Los ánimos decayeron apenas se escucho la palabra "Guerreros". –El segundo anuncio es que el equipo de porristas liderados por Brittney Wong estará aceptando nuevos miembros por si alguien quiere unírseles para animar al equipo esta noche. Muchas gracias por su asistencia.

Tras los anuncios todos los estudiantes se fueron a almorzar. El grupo de cuatro se sentó en una mesa en el extremo sur del comedor, se podía ver que el ambiente estaba entre mezclado por quienes tenían esperanza de ganar el juego o los que ya aceptaban la derrota.

-Marco, dime una cosa. –La rubia le hablo al latino. –Estos "Guerreros" que menciono el Director Skeeves. ¿Quiénes son exactamente?

-Son el equipo rival de nuestro equipo de futbol y desde hace años que pierden contra ellos en cada partido. –Comento mientras señalaba a la mesa que tiene a los jugadores de futbol y las porristas. –Los chicos que tiene cascos y protectores son los que juegan futbol americano y los conocen como las Asombrosas Zarigüeyas, son buenos pero son intimidados por lo grandes y fuertes que son los Guerreros.

-¿Sabes? Con lo fuerte y rápido que eres estoy seguro de que serían capaces de ganarles aunque sea una vez.

-Ni hablar. –Negó con la cabeza. –Tendría que trabajar con Justin y su séquito de incompetentes. Estoy seguro de que si me dan el balón me dejaran solo para que los Guerreros se me abalancen encima. A demás, no me aceptarían ni en la pruebas.

-¿Y qué? Golpeas y pateas a monstruos, vikingos y tipos más grandes que tú a diario como si no fuesen nada. –Dijo. –Fácilmente podrías contra un equipo de futbol.

-De hecho eso si paso. –Comento Alfonzo metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿En serio? –A Star le llamo la atención dicho comentario en cambio a Marco...

-¡Oye! Quedamos que no mencionaríamos ni una palabra sobre ello. –Advirtió el latino muy severo.

-Por favor. Cuentenme sobre ello. –Puso sus ojos de suplica.

Alfonzo y Fergunzo estaban en una difícil decidió, por un lado contarle a Star sobre lo ocurrido y posiblemente enfrentarse a las consecuencias por parte de Marco, o no contarle nada a la rubia y decepcionarla.

Bien podían callar pero pensaron que lo mejor era no dejar a su nueva amiga con la duda y decepción, aunque eso signifique sufrir la posible ira del chico rudo. Pues no tenían nada que perder, a demás de que no podían negarse a la mirada de la rubia.

-Todo comenzó hace tres años, en el primer día del verano. –Relato el pelirrojo mientras la rubia lo escuchaba y el castaño los miraba con enojo silencioso. –Marco se apunto para entrar al equipo de futbol de entre diez y doce años, las Zarigüeyas Junior. Muchos no creyeron que entraría por atraer problemas y que haría que perdieran la temporada, para sorpresas de mucho de demostró una gran destreza y habilidad que superaba por mucho a la de todo el equipo. Ganaron varios partidos y fue condecorado como mejor jugador.

-Vaya. Debiste ser todo un ídolo en aquel entonces. –Star le dirigió la palabra a su amigo, quien solo tenía el mentón apoyado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados cubriéndole parte del rostro menos su mirada de enojo.

-Pero así como su popularidad ascendía también lo hizo la envidia y celos de los demás miembros del equipo, en especial de Justin. –Continuo Alfonzo. –Cuando escucho que el entrenador lo iba a reemplazar por Marco como mariscal, convenció a todo el equipo para echarlo antes del partido final contra los Escuderos. Fue en los vestidores donde hubo la confrontación, aunque Marco les dijo que dejaría el equipo tras el último partido pero ellos querían que se fuera antes.

-Cuando nuestro amigo aquí presente se negó Justin le lanzo un golpe en la cara, lo que provoco su arranque de ira devolviéndole el golpe y empezó una pelea con todo el equipo. Tras ello, Marco fue el único en salir del vestidor para avisarle al entrenador durante el partido final que dejaba al equipo y que los demás estaban indispuesto para jugar, ya que los dejo muy lastimados y sin posibilidad de ir al campo. Perdieron la copa del campeonato y a Marco lo vetaron por unos años de volver a jugar, y ese es el fin de la historia. –Termino Fergunzo de relatar.

-Aunque la versión más conocida es que dicen que Marco planeaba abandonar al equipo y unirse a los Escuderos en el último partido, hasta que fue descubierto por Justin y los demás por lo que hubo la pelea en los vestidores. –Agrego Alfonzo cosa por la que el latino se enfado y se llevo su comida a otro lado. –Sí... El odia que hablen de eso, así como que todos creyeran más en la versión de Justin que la de él... Fue muy duro.

El par de amigos volvieron a comer mientras Star solo ve como el castaño se marchaba. No podía evitar sentir pena por él, ya que por la actitud que tomo podía ver lo frustrado que estaba por la culpa de los envidiosos de sus ex compañeros de equipo es que ya no puede volver a jugar un deporte, el cual debió disfrutar en aquel entonces. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer y lo que fuera lo iba a hacer.

Tras terminar el almuerzo y las clases, Star se dirigió al gimnasio donde el equipo de animadores estaba practicando para animar al equipo en la noche. Pensó que quizás ellos podrían darle más detalles sobre el asunto ya que algunos llevan siendo compañero de Marco desde kínder.

Al llegar ve que había como cinco chicas y dos chicos, todos ellos llevaban uniformes con la palabra 'Eco' enfrente y realizando paso de baile de forma coordinada hasta hacían vueltas de carros como splits en el aire para terminar en pose grupal, con un de las chicas siendo levantada por los chicos de los pies mientras las demás chicas imitaban la pose de brazos arriba. Lo que le paso por la mente fue, ¿Cómo es que esas chicas no tienen vergüenza de hacer esos movimientos mientras usaban esas ropas? Y ¿Los dos chicos están en el equipo porque quiere o tendrán otros motivos? Cuales fueran las respuestas no quería saberlas ahora.

-Gran ensayo, descanse. –Hablo la chica del largo cabello negro y ojos rasgados de color café siendo bajada por sus compañeros, ella debía ser Brittney por lo que se acerco a hablar con ella mientras los demás descansaban. –Hola. ¿Star? ¿No?

-Sí. Buenas tardes, Brittney. –Saludo cordialmente y haciendo una reverencia. –Me gustaría unirme a su grupo.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de tanta coordialidad cuando te dirijas a mí. –Dijo Brittney con una sonrisa algo ufana. –Aunque gracias.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme? –Pregunto.

-Primero necesito ver si tienes la energía y los movimientos para ser animadora.

-Muy bien. –Ella toma posición para empezar a bailar.

-Espera. ¿Vas a hacer tu demostración vestida así? –Señalo el vestido negro que Star usa a menudo.

-¿Algún problema con él?

-Necesitas vestirte con ropa más deportiva y cómoda para hacer la demostración. –Comento. –Mejor ve a cambiarte y luego regresa. ¿Te parece bien?

La rubia no más asintió y se fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

A veces no entendía por qué tenía que usar ropa corta para hacer ejercicio en la clase de educación física, le resultaba incomodo usar ese tipo de ropa por no decir vergonzoso ya que tenía preferencia por la ropa larga.

En el baño uso su varita para cambiar su ropa a una camiseta deportiva amarilla manga larga y una calza negra igual de lagar, más unos zapatos deportivos rojo con blanco que eran nuevos y medias que le llegaban por encima del talón. Se soltó el peinado que traía normalmente dejando caer su largo y espeso cabello rubio que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, lo amarro en un cola de caballo alta con un cinta roja mientras los marcas de corazones negros se volvían rozados.

Al volver, hizo algo de estiramiento para calentar antes de empezar su demostración.

-No tenemos todo el día. –La líder estaba impaciente por continuar con la sesión de entrenamiento. –Aun hay cosas que debemos encargarnos antes del partido.

-Ya estoy listas. –Star empezó con una pose inicial de ballet, una pierna estirada los brazos adelante y las manos juntas, inicio con unos sencillos pasos de ballet con giros para luego realizar pasos de baile moderno con un ritmo más acelerado mezclándolas con sus habilidades de gimnasia con grandes saltos y piruetas en el aire para terminar en pose de inicio.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal demostración que no pudieron contener las ganas de aplaudirle mientras la princesa agradecía con una reverencia. Brittney había quedado muy impresionada por las habilidades de la rubia pero debía mantener la compostura ante todo.

-Ok. Sí tienes lo que se necesita para ser animadora. –Dijo la peli negra. –Estás dentro.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-Ahora. Como tu primera tarea, será cuidar a Otis.

-¿Otis? –Pregunto extrañada hasta que una chica de cabello castaño largo amarrado en una cola de ojos verde y piel clara trajo una jaula con una zarigüeya a dentro.

-El es Otis. –Dijo la chica que lo sostenía la jaula. –Es la mascota de la escuela. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sabrina.

-Un gusto conocerte. –Star tomo la jaula y vio al animal.

Este se veía como una zarigüeya normal que disfrutaba de comer su comida, este aparto la vista para ver a quien estaba sosteniendo su jaula. Star al verlo le saludo moviendo su mano y este le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa antes de volver a comer, tal parece que no es una zarigüeya tan normal.

-Sí te preguntas, porque te lo estoy dando la tarea de cuidarlo, es para evitar que lo roben. –Hablo Brittney otra vez. –Veras. Cada año, los Guerreros lo roban antes de cada partido y eso desmoraliza al equipo. Y ya que eres una princesa con poderes mágicos, estoy segura de que esta tarea será pan comido para ti.

-Agradezco que confíes en mí para esta tarea pero creo que hay alguien que puede hacer un mejor trabajo.

-¿Cómo quién? –Arqueo una ceja en duda.

Mientras Marco estaba por los pasillos de la escuela que daban con el campo de fútbol, la conversación en el comedor le había traído recuerdos de esos días. Gracias al apoyo de sus padres tomó la iniciativa de probar suerte en las Zarigüeyas Junior logró entrar gracias a las habilidades físicas que poseía por ser mitad ertiliano, en un principio pensó que eso le daba una injusta ventaja pero luego de reconsiderar el asunto viendo que solo las estaba usando para jugar y mientras estuviera en su forma humana donde estas habilidades no eran muy grandes todo estaría bien.

A lo largo de la temporada mientras ganaban los partidos, empezaba a sentir que era parte de algo y le gustaba incluso ser condecorado como el mejor jugador del equipo, pensó que estaba siendo aceptado por los demás y tendría más amigos en adelante. Fueron de los días más felices que puede recordar... Qué inocente e ingenuo era en ese entonces.

Cuando fue el último partido contra los Escuderos, donde descubrió que todo el equipo lo quería fuera antes del juego, esto lo había tirado a la basura toda idea de aceptación y amistad que pudiera tener con los demás chicos, eso le dolió pero acepto irse tras el juego. Lamentablemente esa proposición paso por oídos sordos y un muy celos Justin le lanzo el golpe que desató todo el enojo, tristeza y frustración en un arranque de ira que inició la pelea, por la cual lo vetaron de volver a jugar futbol y lo peor era que todos los demás creyeran la falsa versión de Justin.

Después de eso, se había ganado el odio de muchos por un corto tiempo. Eso apestaba. Estuvo bastante solo desde entonces y se había ganado el apelativo que sigue llevando de "chico rudo" no por su gran fuerza sino porque decían que no le importaba nada ni nadie que no sea él mismo. No obstante había aprendido algo, que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

-¡Oye, Marco! –Las voces de unas personas llamándolo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vi que eran Alfonzo y Fergunzo que iban corriendo hacia él.

-¿Ahora qué quieren? –Pregunto con algo de molestia aun teniendo en mente lo que estos habían hecho.

-Queremos pedirte disculpas por contarle a Star la historia. –Hablo Alfonzo con algo de arrepentimiento. –Sabemos que no querías que habláramos de ello.

-Lo odio. –Empezó a caminar hacia su casillero.

-Sí eso. –Hablo Fergunzo algo nervioso mientras lo seguían. –Pero pensamos que Star ya lo sabría por qué son amigos. ¿No?

-Es mi amiga, pero que vivamos juntos no significa que tiene el derecho a saber todo de mí. –Se detuvo frente a su casillo para meter su clave y sacar sus cosas.

-Entonces, no te molestaras si alguno la invita a salir. –Pregunto el chico con lentes sonriendo nerviosamente igual que el gordo.

-¿Y porque me molestaría?

-Por los rumores que dicen por ahí. –Dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada. –Que ella y tú... viviendo en la misma casa... por las noches... tú sabes...

-¡Yo no me acuesto con Star y de ninguna manera lo haría! –Marco en su frustración se llevo una mano a la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza. –¡¿A qué clase de pendejo animal de mierda se le puede ocurrir eso?!

-Pues la gente puede invertirse cualquier cosa en base a lo que creen que ven y otros se la creen. –Comento Alfonzo desvió la mirada rápidamente. –Pero ¿No es verdad eso? ¿Cierto?

-¡Ya dije que no! –Termino de colocar la combinación. –Y si miento que me ataque un animal. –Al abrir su casillero ve a una zarigüeya a dentro. -¡¿Pero qu-

No pudo terminar lo que decía por que el pequeño animal le salto encima atacando su cara, lo que provoco que cayera de espaldas mientras trataba de quitárselo.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron viendo la escena mientras les cruzaba un mismo pensamiento, _" _Vaya puerco mentiroso"_ _ En eso ven que la zarigüeya trae una nota escrita en cinta que tenía alrededor de su cuello. El gordito tomo la nota y leyó lo siguiente.

-Marco. Te encargo de cuidar a Otis mientras estoy con el equipo de animadores, lo traes para la hora del partido. Atentamente, Star.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar me a este tlacuache?! –Pregunto el latino quitándose a Otis de su cara mordida y rasguñada.

-Quizás pensó que tú podrías protegerlo de los Guerreros.

-Pero quien quería robarse a una enorme y fea rata como esta. –Vio a Otis quien cruzo sus patitas delanteras molesto por el comentario.

-No digas eso. –Alfonzo tomo a la zarigüeya y acaricio su cabeza. –Los animales también tienen sentimientos, a demás las zarigüeyas no son ratas y lo sabes. –Otis sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua a Marco, cosa que lo molesto.

-Solo vámonos a mi casa y para cuando sea el partido les llevamos a su mascota. –Se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar con sus amigos siguiéndolo.

-Pero hoy es noche de tacos en mi casa. –Dijo Ferguzon como excusa.

-Pídeles que te guarden las sobras.

-Pero son las sobras de los tacos de ayer.

-Te compro un taco en el camino.

-Muy bien. –Con este argumento lo convenció de seguirlo.

Star había terminado la práctica con los animadores, tras hablar con las chicas estas le contaron la versión de la historia que decía que su amigo era un traidor, sin embargo había descubierto que el director Skeeves había sido el entrenador en ese verano de hace tres años por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Aunque antes de eso, Sabrina le había dado una nota doblada para que se la entregara a Marco cuando lo vea. La curiosidad la invadió y al ver la nota tenía los nombres de Chantal, Megan, Andrea y de la misma Sabrina con los números telefónicos de cada una, al parecer su amigo tenía un pequeño club de admiradoras que creen que es atractivo pese a su mala reputación y actitud de lobo solitario. Cosa que le pareció algo tierna, sabiendo que este se quedaba viendo a Jackie cuando esta estaba cerca.

Dejando eso de lado había llegado a la oficina del director, toco la puerta para saber si estaba adentro.

-Pase. –Sí, el director está adentro por lo que procedió a abrir la puerta. –Hola, Star. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Director Skeeves. Me gustaría saber algo. –Dijo esta mientras tomaba asiento.

-Sí que necesitas. –Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Por cuántos años fue vetado Marco de jugar futbol? –A lanzar su pregunta la sonrisa del buen hombre desapareció por una cara de intriga.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-He escuchado las historias que cuentan sobre ellos, se que todos creen que Marco iba a traicionar al equipo pero siendo honesta creo más en la versión que dice que los chicos querían que él se fuera antes del último partido. –Respondió. -¿Usted que cree?

El hombre tomo un respiro y soltado un suspiro dio su respuesta.

-También creo en la misma versión que tú, pero las quejas de los demás padres que querían que Marco fuese expulsado tanto del equipo como de la academia por esa reacción tan violenta que tuvo, me presionaron. –Dijo bajando un poco la mirada. –Hable con los padres de joven Díaz y ellos me confirmaron que su hijo era alguien muy tranquilo solo que los problemas siempre lo encuentran, hasta yo he visto que no molestaba a nadie.

Star podía ver que claramente había algo de arrepentimiento en el rostro del hombre y sabía que es lo que seguía.

-Tome la decisión de vetarlo de volver a jugar en el equipo por dos años, esperaba que con ello Marco pudiera aprender a controlarse pero las cosas solo empeoraron. Peleas, conductas agresivas, comportamiento antisocial. –Enumero algunos de los problemas del chico. –En este punto no sé si aún queda algo de ese niño enérgico y feliz que le encantaba el fútbol.

Sin duda el director se había cuestionado si tomo la decisión correcta hace años, puede entender que lo hizo con tal de no echar al latino de la escuela pero siente que por ello lo puso en el camino que lo llevó a ser como es hoy. No obstante, la rubia se percato de algo que le había contado.

-¿Dijo que veto a Marco de jugar en el equipo por dos años? –Pregunto.

-Sí.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? –Pregunto con una sonrisa alegre.

-Fue en el año dos mil once. –Arqueo una ceja por curiosidad.

-Y eso fue hace... –Ella espero que Skeeves captase lo que trataba de decir y así fue.

-¡Hace tres años! –Se formo una gran sonrisa al decir eso. –¡El veto ya se venció! ¡Marco puede volver a jugar en el equipo! ¡Tiene que saberlo! –Pero entonces se acordó de algo. –Pero el ya no asiste a los partidos desde entonces y dudo mucho que quiera venir al de hoy.

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho de eso. –Star sonrió tranquila. –El va a venir, solo tuve que pedirle que me hiciera un favor.

-De cualquier forma le notificare esto a sus padres. –Tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcar el número. –Muchas gracias Star.

-No hay de qué. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como el director desde el otro lado decía "¡Por fin, venceremos a los Guerreros!". –Espero que esto le suba los ánimos a Marco.

En casa de los Díaz, Marco estaba en su cuarto con los chicos y Otis comiendo papitas mientras veían "Duro de Matar 4.0" en su computadora. El latino pudo encontrar como llevarse bien con la zarigüeya y que esta le deje de morder la cara al darle de comer otra cosa que no fuese su comida especial, por lo visto Otis era un animal más inteligente que el promedio.

Claro que antes tuvo que evitar que su padre saliera del baño para que Ferguzon y Alfonzo no se lleven el susto de sus vidas, no por verlo en bata sino por ver que en realidad era un ertiliniano o monstruo para generalizar. Fue bueno que su madre le avisara antes de subir las escaleras.

La película está por terminar y se acercaba la hora para el partido, solo tendría que ir dejar a Otis y largarse a donde sea a quedarse a ver el partido. Bien podía quedarse a ver el espectáculo de como los Guerreros aplastando a las Zarigüeyas, pero solo se iba a quedar a ver qué Star estuviera bien por su algo malo llegaba a pasar y si no se iría a casa.

Alguien toco la puerta por lo que fue a abrirla y ver a sus padres tras esta, lo que no sería raro de no ser porque llevaban banderitas, camisetas, cornetas, dedos de espuma entre otras cosas que eran para apoyar a las Zarigüeyas.

-¿No me digan que piensan ir a ver el partido? –Marco se llevo la mano a la cara aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Pues sí, jovencito. –Dijo Angie con entusiasmo y algo de firmeza ante la actitud de su hijo. –Star nos invito, ya que ahora es animadora y la vamos a ayudar.

-Ya va siendo hora de ir al partido. –Rafael reviso su reloj. –Será mejor apresurarnos si queremos tener buenos asientos.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver la sorpresa que Star nos tiene preparada. –La señora Díaz hizo sonar un silbato muy fuerte. -¡Ahora, todos al auto! –Ordeno como toda una entrenadora.

Alfonzo y Ferguzon fueron sin chistar mientras Otis iba sobre la cabeza de este último, Marco se resigno a seguirlos mientras sus padres hacían ruido con todos los accesorios que tenían a la mano. Una vez que todos subieran al auto, los amigos del latino comentaron lo bien que le quedaba la pintura facial al señor Díaz con los colores del equipo a lo cual este agradeció, el castaño sonrió disimuladamente sabiendo que su padre uso su capacidad camaleónica para cambiar los colores de su piel, algo que podía ser muy útil para ciertas situaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, vieron que todos los alumnos y varios padres a si como los profesores estaban en las tribunas apoyando a su equipo, manteniendo el espíritu de vencer a los rivales. Los señores Díaz fueron a buscar mientras los chicos iban a buscar a Star para entregarle a la mascota de la academia.

-Todos están emocionados por el partido. –Comento Ferguzon viendo a los fanáticos mientras Otis se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez tengamos oportunidad de ganar, ahora que Otis está a salvo. –Alfonzo acarició a la zarigüeya.

-¿Ya vieron a los Guerreros? –Preguntó Marco viendo a los enormes jugadores del equipo rival que no parecían ser adolescentes. –Veo muy difícil que puedan llegar siquiera conseguir más de veinte puntos.

-Vaya modo de apoyar a los tuyos Marco. –Se escuchó la voz de Star, que al verla esta mantenía su cabello en una cola alta de caballo pero lo que resaltaba era que llevaba el uniforme de las animadoras solo que la falda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con unas medias blancas largas y una camiseta blanca manga larga bajo el uniforme. Una forma algo curiosa de vestir un uniforme que tiene como función llamar la atención. -¿Trajiste a Otis?

-Aquí tienes a tu zarigüeya. –Marco le entrego a Otis a la rubia. –La próxima vez no metas un animal en mi casillero y no me metas en tus cosas.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. –Acaricio al animalito. –Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte en privado.

-Mmh... –Soltó un leve bramido. -¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Es algo que creo que te va a gustar. –Dijo sonriendo amistosamente. –Solo sígueme. –Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a atrás de las tribunas, dejando solos a los dos amigos del latino solos y con cara de duda ambos pero regreso un segundo. –Cuiden a Otis. –Les dio la zarigüeya y se fue.

-¿Qué crees que quiera mostrarle? –Pregunto el chico con anteojos que cargaba al animal.

-Algo no apto para el público, de eso no hay duda. –Dijo el pelirrojo entre cerrando los ojos.

-Me pregunto cómo es que Marco tiene esta suerte con las chicas. –Comentó. –Pese a ser muy antisocial y gruñón a ellas les parece atractivo.

-Sí. Y es como que no le importara. –Se cruza de brazos. –Yo en su lugar saldría con ellas.

El pelo rizado asiente ante esto. Ambos chicos habían sido los mejores amigos desde muy pequeños y siempre buscaban una forma de llamar la atención de las chicas, pero siempre les salía mal, ya que sucedía una de dos cosas, se ponían en ridículo ellos mismo o alguien más los humillaba y curiosamente pasaron ambas cosas en la mayoría de los casos.

Sin embargo, ambos lograron entablar amistad con Marco, el chico rudo, algo con lo que nunca pensaron que podrían lograr por la reputación que tiene y su mala actitud. Un logro para ellos, aunque los demás chicos pensaron que era mentira y los molestaban aun más, hasta Lars por poco les iba a dar una paliza pero su nuevo amigo apareció para enfrentar y vencer al bravucón acallando de una vez por todas las burlas de todos.

Bien no se juntaban todo el tiempo con él por que este era más solitario, tenerle algo de miedo por su extraña fuerza y celos porque algunas chicas lo encontraban atractivo, había conseguido una buena amistad por los años.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Otis se puso en alerta llamándoles la atención, entonces pudieron sentir la presencia de dos extraños atrás de ellos y al voltearse ven a dos enormes jugadores del equipo rival que tenía unas sonrisas nada agradables.

-Entreguen a la zarigüeya y nadie saldrá herido. –Dijo uno de los tipos.

-¡Ni lo sueñen! –Ferguzon se puso en guardia de karate.

-¡No se metan con nosotros, porque sabemos karate! –Alfonzo también estaban en guardia mientras protegía a Otis.

Uno de los Caballeros tomo un balón de fútbol y lo partió a la mitad con ambas manos. Ambos chicos como el animal estaban boqui abiertos.

-Eso también es muy impresionante... –Dijo el pelirrojo antes de que él y su amigo emprendieran una graciosa huida con la zarigüeya mientras eran proseguidos.

Tras las tribunas, Star le había contado a Marco su descubrimiento teniendo la certeza de que este se iba a alegrar. Sin embargo...

-¡De ninguna manera voy a ponerme un informe e ir a jugar en el campo! –El no estaba para nada alegre sino enojado, si estaba irritado por lo del almuerzo y que ella le dejara la mascota del equipo a su cuidado sin aviso alguno, esto era el colmo.

-¿Pero que acaso no te gustaba el fútbol? –Pregunto esta de brazos cruzados.

-Eso era antes, esto es ahora. –Dijo muy serio. –Y ahora yo me voy a casa. –Se puso a caminar.

-Espera. –Se puso en frente de él para detenerlo. –No puedes irte, el director le dijo a tus padres que ibas a jugar en el partido y yo le dije que ibas a venir.

-Ese es tu problema y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello. –Iba seguir su camino pero la rubia se volvió a poner en medio. –Ya quita de mi camino Star.

-Por favor Marco. Todas esas personas vinieron a ver a su equipo ganar el juego y eres su única esperanza.

-Ni hablar. –Tomo a la rubia de los hombros y la parto a un lado para seguir su camino, pero ella se le aferro al brazo izquierdo. -¡Ya deja de joder!

-Yo se que te gusta el juego y quieres volver a jugar. –Dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarlo aun cuando este decidió seguir caminando con ella a arrastras. –Tu padre me dijo que siempre llegas de las prácticas con una gran sonrisa y que cuando ganaste tu primer partido te dieron el balón que tienes en tu cuarto. ¿No?

El latino se detuvo al oír esto y bajando la cabeza comenzó a recordar, cuamdo era un niño de diez años que había logrado unirse al equipo y cuando fue su primer partido se divirtió mucho a demás de marcar la mayoría de las anotaciones para su equipo, por lo que Skeeves le entrego el balón del juego como premio por la victoria.

Cuando estaba en casa tras las prácticas, él y su padre jugaban con ese balón a los pases durante la tarde hasta su madre los llamaba para la hora de cenar, e incluso de las celebraciones que hacían por cada partido que ganaban. Realmente disfruto mucho de esa época hasta el incidente que lo arruino todo pero aun conserva el balón un una repisa de su cuarto, le sacaba el polvo y lo inflaba para jugar en el patio con su padre de veces en cuando eso le traía buenos recuerdos.

Sin darse cuenta se le formo una leve sonrisa en el rostro y al ver a Star que tenía su característica sonrisa ufana, volvió en sí y se quito dicha expresión.

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

-Parece que logre tocarte un nervio sensible que te hizo sonreír. –Dijo con orgullo al ver que este desviaba la mirada fastidiado. –Es obvio que quieres volver a jugar.

-Mmh... –Frunció el seño y luego soltó un suspiro. –Bien... Voy a jugar... Pero a cambio me deberás tres favores.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –La princesa se sorprendió un poco de ello.

-El primer favor es por cuidar a Otis; el segundo por el partido; y el tercero porque se me da la gana. –Respondió con una sonrisa algo altanera. -¿Te parece bien?

-...Sí... De acuerdo... –Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Gracias. –Dijo. –Ahora, puedes soltarme.

Ambos vieron que ella seguía aferrada al brazo de este y luego al verse entre ellos se separaron algo incómodos hasta que el chico dijo lo siguiente.

-Bueno... Ahora tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-Deja que te haga uno de esos favores. ¿Sí? –Ella saco su varita.

-¡Espera! ¡Ni se te oc-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues su amiga le disparo un rayo mágico que al impactarle una luz rodeo su ropa, que al desvanecerse tenía el uniforme del equipo de futbol con el número uno en la camiseta hasta tenía el casco puesto y una mascada que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro.

-¿Así te cambias todos los días? –Pregunto con cara de fastidiado.

-Solo cuando es necesario y si te preguntas por que la mascada, es para que no sepan quién eres. –Guardo su varita. –Vamos que el partido ya va a empezar.

Ambos chicos fueron al campo donde el partido comenzó con los Guerreros dando la patada inicial, uno de los jugadores de las Zarigüeyas, Dillon el doble cero atrapo el balón y fue tacleado por dos tipos del equipo contrario.

-Es un rudo inicio para la Zarigüeyas en los primeros segundos de este primer tiempo. –Dijo un narrador deportivo apático desde su cabina. –Sin embargo todavía los fanáticos no pierden las esperanzas de poder ganar, mientras fuera del campo un par de chicos huyen con Otis la zarigüeya de dos jugadores de reserva del equipo visitante. Esta va ser una larga noche.

Star fue a hacer porras con los animadores mientras Marco se sentó en la banca mientras esperaba a ser llamado para jugar, por lo visto el director le había informado al entrenador sobre la expiración del veto pero no lo iba a dejar jugar hasta la mitad del primer tiempo cuando remplazara a uno de los jugadores presentes.

Para cuando paso la mitad del tiempo, los Guerreros iban a la cabeza del marcador con veintiuno a siete. Las Zarigüeyas la estaban pasando mal y uno de los miembros no podía más debido a que fue muy golpeado, por lo que el entrenador hizo la sustitución que le permitiría al joven Díaz entrar al campo, quien se voltea a ver como sus padres le animan desde las tribunas.

-El entrenador hace un cambio de jugadores a mitad del primer periodo. –Dijo el narrador. –Entran el número uno por el doble cero, quien alcanzó su cuota de golpes muy rápido. No tengo idea de quién sea el número uno pero habra que ver si con este nuevo jugador de las Zarigüeyas podrán cambiar el resultado del marcador.

Marco veía como cargaban al chico para sacarlo del campo, él ya sabía que Dillon no era el más fuerte. Se puso entre un par de compañeros para crear una barrera mientras el mariscal se preparaba para hacer el pase.

Al momento de iniciar la jugada los Guerreros empezaron a empujar sin mucho esfuerzo a la barrera de las Zarigüeyas sin ponerles un solo dedo mientras Justin buscaban a quien lanzarle el balón. El latino no le pareció muy divertido que sus rivales se confiaran demasiado por lo que tomo al que tenía enfrente y lo empujo con gran fuerza para atrás abriendo un espacio entre los guerreros, cosa que uno de sus compañeros paso por este espacio para tomar gran distancia y recibir el pase para correr al área de anotación pero dos defensores de los Guerreros lo detuvieron a mitad del camino.

El balón salió volando, Marco al verlo empuja a un lado al tipo que tenía en frente para atrapar el balón en el aíre y correr a la zona de anotación, evadió a los defensores muy rápidamente y llegando a la zona de anotación en poco tiempo consiguiendo varios puntos.

Todo el público enloqueció por las maniobras del número uno, tanto que las los animadores dijeron la siguiente porra.

-¡1, 2, 3, 4, Las Zarigüeyas son asombrosas! ¡5, 6, 7, 8, Los Guerreros quedaron cojos!

-Y el misterioso jugador número uno consigue una asombrosa anotación apenas llega al campo. –Comento el narrador. -¿Será que este chico es lo que necesitan las Zarigüeyas para vencer a los Guerreros? Aun les queda bastante tiempo por delante, solo nos queda ver con que nos sorprenderán. –El narrador ve por sus binoculares lo que sucede a un lado del campo. –Y tal parece que el par de chicos que tienen a Otis todavía siguen huyendo de los esos dos jugadores de reserva, solo véanlos correr me sorprender que aun puedan seguir con ese paso.

El juego continúo con relativa normalidad, las Zarigüeyas empezaron a anotar más puntos conforme terminaba el primer periodo e iban por el segundo, los Guerreros empezaban a usar tácticas más agresivas intentando para a Marco quien estaba haciendo tres anotaciones más al lado de las cuatro anotaciones de los otros miembros del equipo. Todos los fanáticos estaban enloquecidos por las habilidades del número uno pese a que no tenían idea de donde salió o quien estaba bajo el casco.

-Quedan cerca de tres minutos de este segundo tiempo y los Guerreros todavía lideran el marcado con cuarenta y uno a treinta y ocho. –Informo el narrador. –Las Zarigüeyas tienen el balón en su poder pero necesitaran hacer unas jugadas más, avanzando más de diez yardas si quieren llegar al otro extremo del campo antes de que termine el partido y con el misterio número uno de su lado eso puede ser muy posible.

El equipo de la escuela estaba muy lejos de la zona de anotación y estaban de espalda contra la zona contraria por lo que quien entre con el balón en ella le meterá puntos al otro equipo, a estas altura un solo error podría costarles la victoria.

Marco estaba listo para derribar a los Guerreros que tenía en frente y conseguir atrapar el siguiente pasa para correr tan rápido como pudiera a la zona de anotación y ganar el partido. En algo tenía que agradecerle a Star por darle la mascada para cubrir su rostro, pues casi nadie sabía que era él y si el equipo se enteraba lo iban a correr antes de terminar el juego o lo dejaban solo en medio del campo.

El equipo realizo la jugada del gol de campo, un jugador patearía el balón para que este caía en alguna de las yardas adelante, esta jugada era arriesgada pues los guerreros podrían atrapar el balón y hacer otra anotación con la cual garantizaban su victoria en el partido. Esta era su mejor opción para avanzar y tratar de conseguir la victoria.

El numero 9, Hunter iba a patear para que el balón no fuera muy lejos y termine en posesión de los Guerreros. El chico dio unos pasos y pateo el balón muy alto que al momento de caer todos vieron que iba a caer a más de diez yardas, Marco se apresuro a atraparlo pero al momento de agarrarlo alguien más también lo agarra y no era otro que Justin.

-Oye, viejo. –Por el tono de voz del rubio musculoso no se hoy de buen humor. –Ya tuviste tu momento de triunfo es hora de que el mariscal traiga la victoria a casa. –Intento llevarse el balón pero el Latino no se lo dejo.

-Ya madura Armberg. Esto no se trata de tus quince minutos de fama, si no del juego. –Fue su respuesta intentando llevarse el balón pero fue detenido.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Díaz eres tú?! –Fue justo en este momento que su identidad incógnita se fue por el retrete. -¡Creí que te habían hecho de por vida! –Jalo nuevamente el balón.

-¡Fue un veto de dos años y ya expiro! –Jalo nuevamente el balón. -¡Ahora, deja de hacer el macho alfa y dame el balón para que ganemos el juego!

-¡Tú piérdete y deja que gane el juego!

Los dos adolecentes se pelearon por tener el balón que apenas se dieron cuenta de que los Guerreros los iban a taclear y a penas se dieron cuenta de ello Marco empujo a Justin fuera del camino junto con el balón mientras a él lo aplastaban los demás jugadores rivales.

Todo el mundo se asusto al ver eso por lo que el árbitro detuvo el juego, Angie y Rafael bajaron de las tribunas para ver cómo estaba su hijo y Star también dejo su puesto con los animadores para ver a su amigo, cabe decir que ella estaba ayudando a Sabrina a sostener a Brittney en una pequeña pirámide y cuando se fue la dejo caer.

Cuando todo los Guerreros se quitaron de encima del joven Díaz este pudo volver a respirar y fue ayudado por un par de miembros del equipo mientras lo ayudaban a llegar a la banca, al recostarlo ven que su brazo izquierdo esta dislocado. Los padres del latino llegaron y sabían qué hacer, primero le quitaron el casco y la máscara para que pudiera respirar mejor y lo sentaron para ayudarlo con su brazo dislocado.

-Rafael sostén a nuestro hijo con fuerza. –Dijo la señora Díaz mientras su esposo agarra a su hijo del torso y ella tomaba el brazo dislocado. –Esto te dolerá un momento. ¡Ya! –Ella jalo del brazo para acomodarlo en su lugar a la vez que el señor Díaz sostenía a Marco en su lugar para que no se moviera y de un tronido su brazo volvió a su lugar. –Listo. Como nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Marco? –Pregunto su padre algo preocupado por su hijo que veía su brazo reacomodado.

-Sí, pero esos tipos deben comer carne de caballo para pesar tanto. –Comento tras recuperar la sensación en su brazo. Star le paso una toalla y botella con agua. –Gracias.

-Esos tipos te golpearon muy fuerte. –Star estaba algo preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.

-Nada que no pueda soportar. –Tomó algo de agua.

-Quizás deberías irte mientras puedes Díaz. –Justin estaba enfrente con el seño fruncido.

-Ya quisieras Armberg. –Marco se puso de pie en forma desafiante frente a su viejo rival.

-A ver ustedes, ya compórtense. –El entrenador los separo. –Se supone que todos estamos del mismo equipo.

-¡Pero el empezó! –Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo viéndose de forma amenazante el uno al otro.

-¡Eso no importa! –El hombre hablo muy serio. –Ambos ya crecieron y si van a seguir con sus pleitos infantiles, los sacare del campo y perderemos el juego. ¿Acaso quieren eso? –Los vio con reproche mientras los dos desviaron la vista con resinación. –Como lo imagine. Ahora, mientras ustedes dos payasos se peleaban por el balón, Alejandro y Garrett intentaron detener a los Guerreros pero fueron aplastados, por lo que nos hace falta dos jugadores. –Seño al par golpea que estaban echados en la banca.

-Genial. Ahora necesitamos a otros dos jugadores y solo falta un minuto. –Justin se sentó frustrado. –Así nunca ganaremos.

-Tienen que haber otros dos chicos que puedan correr y hacer pases. –Marco se puso pensar en quienes podrían ayudar, Star también hizo lo mismo.

Entonces ambos escuchan como Fergunzo y Alfonzo seguían huyendo de los Guerreros de reserva, se preguntaron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo por todo el campo y hasta vieron como se lanzaban a Otis el uno al otro como si fuera un balón, al verse el uno al otro sonrieron un poco sabían que tenían la misma idea.

Star saco su varita y con dos disparos noqueo a los dos Guerreros, los dos chicos dejaron de correr y empezaban a respirar agitados.

-Muchas gracias... –Ferguzon estaba muy sudado y jadeando.

-Eso tipos nos persiguieron todo el partido... –Alfonzo estaba con la lengua fuera. -... Otis fingió hacerse el muerto pero ni así nos dejaron... –Muestras a la zarigüeya que estaba realizando su acto de muerta pero al ver que ya no había peligro dejó de fingir.

-Gracias por cuidar a Otis. –Star tomo al animalito. –Lo voy a cuidar ahora.

-Ya era hora. –Dijeron ambos pero antes de que pudieran desmayarse un rayo mágico los envuelve y estaban usando los uniformes del equipo. -¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Ahora son parte del equipo. –Dijo Marco viendo que Ferguzon portaba el seis y Alfonzo el trece. –Jugaran en el partido.

-¡Alto hay! –Justin apareció tras ellos. –No me digan que piensan dejar que estos dos babosos jueguen en el último minuto del partido. ¿Acaso quieren perder?

-Estos dos babosos a los que llamas son mis amigos, protegieron a Otis y estuvieron corriendo todo el partido de un lado a otro, creo que pueden con esto. –Marco hablo en su defensa.

-Yo puedo confirmar eso, ya que los he estado viendo. –El entrenador apareció poniéndose en medio de los dos adolecentes. –Y aunque preferiría no hacerlo, ya no nos quedan más opciones y el tiempo fuera está por terminar. –Hizo sonar su silbato. -¡O'durguson! ¡Dolittle! Entraran al campo.

-¡Señor, sí señor! –Dijeron ambos chicos firmes y con el saludo militar. El entrenador se retiró para hablar con el árbitro.

-Escucha Díaz, sí perdemos. Toda será culpa tuya. –Advirtió Justin muy severo.

-Y sí ganamos, no será gracia a ti Armberg. –Respondió Marco de forma astuta.

-¡OHHHHHHHHH! –Dijeron los dos amigos de Marco al ver la expresión que ponía el rubio hasta Otis se unió al dúo, mientras Star se reía en voz baja.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto Díaz pero detesto más a los Guerreros, así que ya vámonos al campo y terminemos con esto. –Se puso su casco y se fue al campo.

-Buena suerte allá fuera chicos. –Star se fue con Otis para reunirse con los animadores. –Perdón que me fuera así. Es que Marco se lastimo pero ya está bien.

-Para la próxima avisa antes de irte. –Brittney está molesta porque su nueva recluta la dejara caer de esa forma pero algo le llamo la atención. –Espera. ¿Cómo es eso que Díaz se lastimo? ¿Acaso el es el misterioso jugador?

-Sí. Sí lo es.

Todo el equipo se vio algo confundió hasta que la rubia les explico todo lo que descubrió.

-Bueno. Bueno. ¡Ya cálmense! –Ordeno Brittney. –Ahora debemos enfocarnos en animar al público. Sí Marco esta en el juego es posible que ganemos, así que mostremos espíritu y animemos lo que queda de este juego.

-¡Sí! –Todos dieron su aprobación y se fueron a echar porras.

-Star como lograste que Marco volviera al campo, dejare que seas la punta de la pirámide. –Brittney le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, no voy decepcionarte. –La rubia fue con sus compañeros.

La asiática-americana llamo discretamente a Sabrina para hablar de algo.

-¿La compresora de aire esta lista?

-Sí... –Dijo Sabrina algo insegura. –Sé que es para la broma de iniciación de Star pero esto podría traer consecuencias, recuerda que es una princesa mágica.

-Como sea. Solo quiero dejarle en claro a la princesa que en esta lugar solo existe una abeja reina y esa soy yo. –La líder de los animadores tenía algo en mente para la princesa de otra dimensión.

En el campo los chicos es alistaban para realizar la jugada que decidirá al ganador del juego.

Marco estaba delante de Justin para pasarle el balón y detener a los Guerreros que posiblemente irían tras él, por otro lado Ferguzon y Alfonzo estaban en extremos opuestos de la barrera de las Zarigüeyas con las instrucciones de atrapar el balón y correr tan rápido como les fuera posible a la zona de anotación. Bien sonaba como una tarea fácil pero con los jugadores rivales que eran tipos muy robustos, uno tendría miedo y ellos lo tienen.

Apenas Marco le paso el balón al mariscal, toda la barrera de las Zarigüeyas empieza a detener a los Guerreros mientras el gordo y el flaco correr tratando de alejarse de ese enfrentamiento. El rubio le lanzo el balón al gordo quien lo atrapo y al ver que tres jugadores rivales iban tras él se la lanzo a su mejor amigo quien se lo devuelve pero empiezan a correr lanzados pases y siendo perseguidos en círculos.

-Este sin lugar a dudas debe ser el partido más alocado que haya visto hasta ahora. –Comento el narrador. –Con solo treinta segundos en el marcador, dos Zarigüeyas se pasan el balón entre sí mientras son perseguido en círculos por tres guerreros. ¿Será que esto es parte de la estrategia del equipo de Eco Arroyo o solo están quemando tiempo? En mi opinión, es lo segundo.

El latino se puso a empujar a los jugadores rivales con toda su fuerza logrando apártalos de su camino para luego tomar carrera y taclear a los perseguidores de sus amigos, quienes ahora sostenían el balón uno a cada lado.

-Lleven el balón al área de anotación, yo defenderé. –Dijo Marco muy serio mientras sus dos amigos quienes aun asustados iban en la dirección equivocada. -¡La otra área de anotación! –Corrigieron su ruta rápidamente mientras él los seguía de cerca.

Los Guerreros trataron de taclear al par que llevaba el balón pero el joven Díaz los detenía pero es superado por dos que venían en direcciones opuestas para su sorpresa Justin derribo a uno de los dos jugadores mientras él se encargaba del otro y para ese momento ya había cruzado más de la mitad del campo, solo les faltaban quitar del camino a otros dos Guerreros y detener a los que los perseguían.

A un lado del campo los animadores de las Zarigüeyas mantenían los ánimos del público con sus bailes y piruetas, Brittney dio la orden de hacer una pirámide con Star en la punta siendo cargada de los pies por los chicos a la vez que las chicas se preparaban con unos disparadores de confeti para lanzarle al público.

Pero esto era en si una fachada para una broma que le tenía planeada a Star que hizo en poco tiempo, escondiendo una compresora de aire muy potente con una manguera ancha que la había escondido bajo el suelo con la boca saliendo a la superficie para expulsar el todo el aire que contenía cuando la rubia fuese levantada en la pirámide donde saliera la boca de la manguera para levantarle toda la falda. La asiática pensó que la princesa debía tener vergüenza de enseñar su cuerpo si usaba mucha ropa larga para cubrirse hasta los talones y eso es algo que iba a ver.

Cuando estaban por realizar dicha pirámide, Brittney les indico a las chicas que se alistaran con los lanzadores de confeti y que esperen a su señal mientras ella tomaba su megáfono para decir lo siguiente.

-¡Todos muestren su apoyo a la Zarigüeyas! –Todo el público grito con gran furor. -¡OK, equipo muestren una porra!

-¡Oigan Guerreros! ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Acaso ya se cansaron?! ¡Las Zarigüeyas son veloces, por eso es que están muy lentos! –La porra la dirigió Star al arriba de la pirámide con Otis en su hombro izquierdo, justo donde Brittney quería que estuviera.

La líder de las porrista saca discretamente un control de su mochila con el que activa la compresora para que expulse todo el aire que tiene a dentro mientras una a una, las porristas disparaban el confeti al público.

En ese momento Star escucho como un silbido del viento se escapa de algún lado y antes de ver de dónde venía un viento soplo muy fuerte por debajo de ella haciendo que su falda se levantara.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –Soltó un fuerte grito mientras baja rápidamente los brazos para evitar que la gente viera su ropa interior.

Este grito suyo fue tan fuerte que muchos la vieron hasta los dos Guerreros que iban a intentar detener el avance de las Zarigüeyas la escucharon y se distrajeron, ese momento fue suficiente para que Marco y Justin los derribaran del camino mientras Ferguzon y Alfonzo corrían llevando entre los dos el balón hasta la zona de anotación.

Al momento en el que llegaron el árbitro dio un silbatazo anunciando que las Zarigüeyas anotaron un Touchdown, terminando el partido cuarenta y cuatro a cuarenta y uno a favor del equipo local. Todo el público enloqueció por la victoria.

-¡LAS ZARIGÜEYAS GANARON! ¡LAS ZARIGÜEYAS GANARON! –El narrador estaba eufórico de la emoción. -¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN AÑOS QUE LAS ZARIGÜEYAS DERROTAN A LOS GUERREROS! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Los miembros del equipo cargaron en hombros a los jugadores responsables de la anotación ganadora, mientras el entrenador se le escapo una lágrima pues no pensó que viviría para ver algo como esto. Sí, toda la academia de Eco Arroyo celebraba la victoria... excepto cierta rubia cuya cara estaba tan roja como un tomate por haber sido humillada de una forma indigna.

-Debo decirte, Star. –Le hablo Brittney con una sonrisa algo burlona. –Que hiciste un buen trabajo como animadora y que eres una gran adición al equipo. Bueno, nos vemos el lunes. –Se empezó a alejar pero no sin antes decirle algo. –Por cierto, lindos panditas.

La cara roja de estar se le puso una mueca entre disgusto y enojo mientras tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus parpados. Ahora, sabía quien era la responsable de tal humillación y Otis vio con malos ojos a la líder de los animadores.

-Oye Star. –Marco se le acerco con Ferguzon y Alfonzo. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien Marco. No te preocupes. –Respondió está entre dientes aunque era evidente su enojo.

-Sí tú lo dices. –Arqueo una ceja en duda.

-Viejo. No puedo creer que hayamos jugado como miembro de las Zarigüeyas. –Dijo el pelirrojo muy asombrado.

-Y más si es que fuimos los responsables de la anotación ganadora. –El chico con lentes estaba igual que su amigo panzón.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo. –Comento el latino de buena forma. –Se merecen tener el balón de esta victoria.

-Muchas gracias, Marco. –Dijo Alfonzo aun más asombrado. –Pero también es tuyo, ayudaste en la victoria.

-Creo que podemos turnarnos para tener el balón.

-Eso estaría bien. –Dijo Ferguzon dándole el balón a Marco. –Cuídalo el fin de semana. Ahora hay algo importante que debo hacer. –Se desmaya del cansancio y lo sigue el de lentes.

Latino ve que Otis salto a su hombro solo para pasar y picar a los dos chicos en sus caras mientras la rubia contenía toda su ira.

Tras el fin de semana, ya era lunes y al terminar la primera clase todos salieron al primer recreo. Star y Marco estaban hablando por los pasillos.

-El entrenador dijo que podía unirme al equipo cuando iniciasen las pruebas, pero le dije que por el momento no estoy interesado pero que puede llamarme para algún juego importante. –Comento el castaño.

-¿Qué hay de Ferguzon y Alfonzo? –Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

-Ellos decidieron que el juego contra los Guerreros sería el primer y último. –Respondió. –Sin derrotas, ni empates, solo una victoria.

-Está bien. Aun deben estar cansados después de tanto correr como para intentar las pruebas y asistir a las prácticas.

-Y hablando de prácticas. ¿Asistirás a tus prácticas con los animadores de esta tarde?

-No lo creo. De hecho es posible que me echen del equipo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Se escucha el grito de Brittney por el pasillo y cuando ven que esta es atacada por Otis junto con otras dos zarigüeyas que saltaron de su casillero mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en el rostro de la rubia.

-¿Tienes algo que ver en eso? ¿No? –Inquiero el joven al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Solo una pequeña venganza por la humillación que me hizo en el partido.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto este con algo de intriga.

-Nada que debas saber. –Desvió su mirada para no verlo a los ojos. –A propósito olvide darte esto. –Le da la hoja con los teléfonos de las chicas.

-Son los teléfonos de casi todas las porristas. –Vio los nombres de la lista.

-Sí. Tienes tu propio club de admiradoras. –Empezó a caminar. –Vamos por algo de comer.

El chico guardo el papel en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y si guío a su amiga.

-Por cierto. Gracias por ayudarme a volver a jugar futbol, fue un lindo gesto.

-Lo sé, soy toda una santa. –Dijo con orgullo.

-Nah... Ni tanto. –Dijo este ganándose una mirada algo molesta por parte de ella mientras con una sonrisa le desordeno el cabello y siguió caminando.

La rubia aunque algo molesta por el comentario y que le desordenara el cabello, le agradaba verlo de buen humor por lo que dejo su molestia de lado y lo siguió para conseguir algo de comer.

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Que por lo visto es el más largo hasta el momento. Vaya que cosas.**

 **Ahora pasamos a los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

 **-Templario oscuro: Bueno es normal que uno piense en Mortal Kombat ya que fue un éxito revolucionario en esa época, sobre Skullnick arrancándole las cabezas a Star y Marco por mucho que ella quiera sabemos que eso no va a pasar, porque es homicidio, lo cual es ilegal y la haría ver como los monstruos de hace quinientos años.**

 **-SugarQueen97: Entiendo tu punto sobre Jackie y veré que ella se vea más como una chica normal que como la chica cool y madura que nos pusieron en la serie. Con respecto a Star y Marco, pues es normal que se lleven así en un principio por qué no tenía planeado que se lleven bien como lo hicieron en la serie ya que prefiero que se vayan conociendo y que maduren, a demás el género de esta historia es de aventura y humor por lo que el romance esta en segundo plano.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews, que yo los leo.**

 ***Advertencia***

 ***El próximo capítulo contendrá más violencia y posible desmembramiento... Quedan advertidos.***

 **Yo voy a dormir, porque hace rato que canto topollillo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Brazo Monstruoso

**Hola**

 **Me he dado cuenta que los capítulos se van haciendo cada vez más largo y que todo esto lo hago a la marcha, pero dejare la charla para después del capítulo. Así que empecemos.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Brazo Monstruoso

La semana había pasado con normalidad para todo el mundo en Eco Arroyo, excepto en la casa Díaz en la mañana del viernes donde Star y Marco nuevamente combatían a la banda de monstruos de Ludo en el patio trasero.

Marco estaba en su forma hibrida para pelear mientras le propinaba un Superman Punch a Bearnicorn en la cara para luego tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo contra el Pollo Gigante y Beard Deer, Star le disparo un rayo al Monstruo Jirafa y cuando Pinza de Langosta trato de atraparla ella hace un Split en el suelo para usar la Nube de Polillas Aterradoras haciendo que este se asustara golpeando a un Monstruo Cocodrilo en la cara.

-Ludo. Tú y tus monstruos podrían hacer algo mejor que esto ¿Sabes? –Dijo Star mientras se ponía de pie de un salto solo para como una espada corta casi le corta la cara de no ser que bloqueara por muy poco el ataque de esta con su varita.

-¿Mejor? –Pregunto Ludo quien blandía la espada y la volvió a atacar con esta a la rubia.

La joven estaba bloqueando los tajos de la espada con su varita y cuando estuvo la suficiente distancia de su adversario hizo que su varita se convirtiera en una espada con una hoja de energía mágica, el joven Avarius quedo impresionado y con la boca abierta.

-No te distraigas. –Star lo ataco con su espada mágica y este la bloqueo con su espada lo mejor posible empezando un duelo de espadas.

Marco por su parte estaba peleando con el Minotauro entre los dos chocaban sus puños golpe tras golpe pero entre los choques el joven hibrido hace que la piel de sus manos se convierta en duras escamas de cocodrilo, causando mucho dolor a los puños se su adversario que los agito muy adolorido cosa que el chico aprovecho para darle un gancho izquierdo a la boca del estomago seguido de uno fuerte derechazo a la mandíbula que lo dejo fuera de combate.

-¡Y es un knock-out! –Dijo un monstruo mosca humanoide de baja estatura. –Emmitt dio un buen espectáculo pero el Sangre Sucia sigue siendo un muy fuerte oponente.

-¡Mosca Boo! –Sapo Toro reprendió a su compañero. –Deberías estar peleando al lado de Emmitt contra el Sangre Sucia, no haciendo de comentarista deportivo.

-Oye, le aposte diez elotes de maíz a Emmitt a que él perdería contra ese niño y gane. –Dijo con una sonrisa cuando el minotauro fue lanzado contra el por el joven Díaz quedando bajo este en el suelo.

-Espero que esos elotes valieran la pena. –Negó con la cabeza mientras iba a combatir a Marco.

Por otro lado Star aun combatía a Ludo y a este se le sumo Papa de Tres Ojos que intentaba golpearla con sus puños pero sin conseguir darle hasta la joven Butterfly evadió su último golpe que por desgracia fue a parar a la cara de su líder.

-¡Ay, jefe! ¡Lo siento mucho! –El monstruo estaba aterrado le había hundido la cara a su amo con ese golpe.

-Para la próxima fíjate a quien golpeas. –Ludo tomo su pico para regresar su cara a la normalidad, pese a estar molesto por el descuido de su secuas debía mantenerse enfocado en derrotar a la princesa y conseguir la varita.

-Oigan. –La voz de Star los llamo para ver como esta cargaba un ataque con su varita. -¡Golpe de Arándanos Gigantes! –Disparo arándanos de gran tamaño de su varita contra sus dos enemigos que los mando contra otros monstruos que estaban en su camino, todos terminaron embarrados contra la pared. –Esta es otra victoria para nosotros. –Con su varita regreso todo el jardín a la normalidad tras la pelea. –Muy bien. Marco hay que alistarnos para ir a la academia.

-¡Primero quítame a estos gorrones de encima! –El grito casi ahogado del joven Díaz provenía de la pila de monstruos que estaban pegados a la pared. Marco había quedado en medio de los monstruos y la pared al momento que Star lanzó su hechizo. El consiguió salir de entre los monstruos con algo de dificultad. –La próxima vez que lances un hechizo avísame para que no quede en medio de este.

-Por algo digo mis hechizo al aíre. –Ella se acerco con las manos en pose de jarra. –No es como que- ¡Oh Cielos! –Se llevo las manos a la cara como si hubiera visto algo que la asusto. –¡Marco, tu brazo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? –El chico ve su brazo derecho y ve que este está todo roto del codo para abajo. –Oh... –Se lo toca y le duele mucho. -¡Auh, auh, auh!

-Deberías ir a ver a un doctor. –Comentó Ludo al ver el brazo del chico y sus subordinados estaban de acuerdo mientras abría un portal dimensional. –O de lo contrario podría ponerse morado y tendrían que amputarlo. Eso le paso a mi tío cuando era un adolescente, de ahí que lo conocen como Murdo el manco. –Se retiró seguido de sus monstruos a Mewni.

-Ja. Como si eso fuera a pasarme. –Bufo el latino como si nada. –Vamos Star o llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases. –Ve que ella se estaba cubriendo los ojos y con una cara de entre asco con preocupación. -¿Qué te pasa?

-E-Es que. –Trato de verlo a la cara pero sus ojos se posan en el brazo roto de su amigo. –No puedo evitar ver tu brazo... –Soltó un gemido de estar asqueada. -...Es que es horrible y no lo soporto.

-Pues no lo veas y ya. –Dijo ocultando el brazo roto con la ayuda de su brazo sano aunque eso le doliera. –No te preocupes.

Star estaba preocupada porque el brazo de su amigo estuviera roto pero más sentía culpa porque ella fue quien le rompió el brazo accidentalmente y quería ayudarlo pero su asco a las heridas fuertes no le permitía acercarse a poder tratarlo. Se sentía muy mal por él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso y no estar preocupado? –Preguntó ella en tono de preocupación.

-Bueno mi brazo sanara, lo que es obvio. –Soltó una risa algo despreocupada. –Pues no será por arte de magia pero-

Al escuchar la palabra "magia", la rubia salió corriendo al interior de la casa y se escucho como subía rápidamente las escaleras. Marco sabia que ella se había dirigido a su cuarto en la torre por lo que se apresuró en seguirla, solo para ver que ella estaba sacando un enorme libro viejo que estaba debajo de su cama el cual comenzó a ojear rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Busco un hechizo para sanar tu brazo. –Ella estaba muy concentrada viendo las páginas del gran libro.

-Star no es necesario que busques un hechizo para sanar mi brazo, voy a estar bien. –Se le fue acercando pero la rubia no lo escuchaba.

-Lo encontré. –Leyó el nombre del hechizo y luego apunto a su amigo con su varita. –Ahora no te muevas, que esto no dolerá.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Te que voy a estar-

-... Releasio, Demonius, Infestica! –Conjuro Star el hechizo disparando un rayo de magia al brazo herido de Marco.

El rayo dio justo en el blanco mientras el chico pudo sentir como este estaba haciendo comenzando a hacer efecto y su brazo se sanaba más rápido de lo normal, pero cuando el hechizo terminó de hacer su efecto el brazo se convirtió en un enorme tentáculo que se movía de forma descontrolada. Ambos jóvenes quedaron con caras de estupefactos hasta que el castaño dijo lo siguiente.

-¡¿PERO QUE PITOS TE PASA?! –Está tanto enojado como alterado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! –Ella se disculpó muy avergonzada. –Solo quería sanar tu brazo roto.

-¡Y mira lo que sucedió! –Le señala el monstruoso brazo. –No puedo ir a la academia con esta cosa. Me verán como un monstruo.

-Siendo honesta, tú ya eres un monstruo desde antes de que conociera. –Dijo esta señalando las otras facciones de su amigo que la miraba con furia. –Bueno, eres mitad monstruo. –Corrigió lo que dijo. –Aunque ahora eres como setenta y cinco por ciento monstruo pero lo que trato de decir es que-

-Ahórrate tus explicaciones. –La interrumpió poniéndole su mano izquierda en la boca. –Solo busca un hechizo en tu libro ese para quitarme esta porquería o de lo contrario todos pensaran que conseguí trabajo para una película de hentai.

-Muy bien, Muy bien. –Dijo ella empezando a ver en su libro un hechizo para revertir el brazo monstruo mientras lanza un suspiro. –A veces, puedes ser muy sensible.

-Sensible, mi cola. –Señaló su propia cola.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo ese alboroto? –Se escucho una voz que provenía del libro de hechizos.

Las páginas se voltearon por si solas dejando salir a lo que parecía ser un geniecillo azul barbudo con una gema en su frente, vestido con ropas blancas y sandalias cafés mientras estaban flotando en posición de loto.

Este no era nada más ni nada menos que Glossaryck, el guardián del libro y maestro de magia de las princesas de Mewni.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido que interrumpe mi meditación? –Pregunto viendo al chico híbrido con el tentáculo por brazo. –Ok. Eso sí es un buen motivo para hacer ruido.

-¿Y quién rayos eres tú? –Preguntó Marco mientras trataba de detener al brazo monstruo.

-Sir Glossaryck de Términos. –Se presentó el mismo. –Y tu deber ser el Sangre Sucia terrestre del que Star me ha contado mucho o estoy equivocado.

-No. No te equivocas, Papá Pitufo. –Dijo el castaño algo irritado por que el tentáculo lo estaba golpeando.

-Más respeto, Marco. –Star lo regaño. –Glossaryck es mi maestro en la magia y el mayor experto en magia del universo.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? –La cuestiono.

-¿Así que dudas de la veracidad en las palabras de mi alumna? –Preguntó el genio del libro.

-Con ella no sabes qué puede pasar. –Señaló su brazo.

-...En eso tienes razón. –Concordó con el joven Díaz. –Star es muy parecida a su madre.

-Glossaryck. –La rubia le llamó la atención a su maestro. -¿Qué haremos con el brazo monstruo de Marco? ¿Se puede revertir?

-Hay un hechizo para revertirlo y será mejor que lo practique cuanto antes, por que entre más tarde más peligroso se volverá al brazo. –Ve al enorme tentáculo agitándose violentamente de un lado a otro hasta que tiró el libro por la ventana. –Llévese el libro con usted para buscar el hechizo.

-Yo me voy a comer algo. –Marco salió del cuarto para ir abajo mientras trata de evitar que su nuevo brazo destruyera todo a su paso.

-¿Cuánto tengo tiempo? –Pregunto Star al geniecillo.

-Hasta que el brazo empiece a influenciar al Sangre Sucia y luego trate de destruirlo. –Comentó viendo la cara de susto de su alumna. –Pero si encuentra el hechizo correcto y lo usa en él volverá a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Es bueno saber eso. –Dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mochila. –Buscaré el libro antes de irme. ¿Estarás bien sin él?

-Por supuesto. –Afirmó este como si nada.

Ella se fue de la habitación dejando solo al hombrecillo azul que se puso a pensar en la situación.

-La maldición del brazo monstruo por lo general acaba en un trágico resultado para un mewmano o monstruo ordinario. –Pensó en voz alta. –Pero nunca antes se había usado esa maldición en un ertiliano, por lo que el resultado es incierto. –Suspira. –Esa raza de monstruos junto con las otras que habitan en la Tierra son diferentes a los de Mewni en varios aspectos.

Pasadas las horas, las cosas para Marco fueron cualquier cosa menos placentera o pacificas. Para empezar el brazo monstruo tiro toda la comida de la mesa al suelo y le tiro el jugo de naranja encima, a la hora de subir al autobús todos se alejaron de él para no ser atacado por el errático y baboso tentáculo, lo mismo pasó durante las clases la única que se había quedado cerca de él era Star que estaba revisando su enorme libro.

Para la hora del almuerzo la rubia uso un hechizo para atar al brazo a sí mismo con una cuerda para que comieran en paz. Junto a ellos estaban Ferguson y Alfonzo quienes se les acercaron para contarles algo que los tenía emocionados pese a que le tenían algo de miedo al brazo monstruo.

-Oye, Marco. –Dijo el pelirrojo pese a no quitarle los ojos al tentáculo que luchaba por liberarse.

-¿Qué? –El mencionado estaba con un humor de perros y en su forma humana.

-Solo quería recordarte que mañana en la mañana, será nuestro torneo para ascender de grado y será al aire libre en el parque.

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo. –Le dio un mordisco a su comida con ese humor que tenía.

-Debieron prepararse toda esta semana. ¿No? –Comentó Star mientras comía con sus finos modales.

-Pues sí y venceremos a Jeremy Birnbaum. –Alfonzo menciona este nombre con determinación en su rostro como la de su amigo.

-Y... ¿Quién es este Jeremy? –Pregunto la rubia con duda.

-Es un cretino que está en nuestra clase de karate y se cree el mejor por ser cinturón negro. –Respondió de forma serie como irritada. –Pero mañana el va a caer.

-No vamos a dejar que se siga burlando de nosotros. –El gordito estaba con la misma expresión.

Star bien no podía entender esta rivalidad que tenían los amigos de Marco contra este Jeremy, ya que por como lo describen sonaba a que era un verdadero cretino, aunque bien ellos podrían estar exagerando por que le tenían envidia de que él fuera mejor que ellos en karate, pero no iba a descartar nada hasta conocerlo en persona.

Marco termino de comer y se levantó para llevar su charola pero apenas hizo eso se tropezó con Jackie y la hizo caer por accidente.

-Disculpa, no te vi mientras me iba. –Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para levantarle pero por un minuto olvido que su brazo derecho fue convertido en un tentáculo monstruoso, la chica al verlo se veía tanto incomoda como asustada por lo que le dio la otra mano.

-Gracias, por ser considerado Marco. –Dijo ella estando en el suelo mientras le toma la mano al chico para levantarse, pero el brazo monstruo se soltó volviendo a sus erráticos movimientos. –¿Sabes? Pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar un poco... –Estaba más nerviosa porque esa cosa la tocara.

-Te escucho. –Dijo este mientras pisaba la punta del tentáculo para que dejara de moverse.

-Creo que estas ocupado y... no es un buen momento... –Busco la forma de excusarse mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Solo dilo, esta cosa no es problema alguno. –Dijo mientras pisaba con fuerza al tentáculo.

-¿Cómo fue que cambiaste tu brazo por un tentáculo? –Le pregunto y este suspiro.

-Star trato de arreglar mi brazo roto con magia pero el hechizo lo convirtió en esto.

-¿Te rompiste el brazo? –

-Fue mientras peleábamos contra unos monstruos. –Dijo Star uniéndose a la conversación y estando en medio de los dos. –Pero eso fue mi culpa, use un hechizo muy fuerte que envió a los monstruos contra Marco y acabo estrellándose contra la pared rompiendo su brazo.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes. –Hablo en su tono de molestia a la rubia que tenía cara de culpa.

-Calma Marco. –Dijo la rubia platina llamando su atención. –Ella solo trataba de ayudarte, si bien es molesto que tengas un tentáculo por brazo no puedes hacer sentir mal a Star por ello.

El solo soltó un bufo de enojo, pero no le iba a responder a la chica que le gustaba.

De repente un flash de luz los sorprendió a los tres y cuando vieron de donde venía encontraron a una chica filipina de cabello azabache corto ojos cafés, vestida con una camiseta amarilla con una bufanda azul delgada alrededor de su cuello pantalón jeans azul de su talla zapatos blanco deportivos, sobre su cabeza llevaba gorra gabsby color avellana con unos lentes blancos sobre estos y guantes cafés que sostenían una cámara fotográfica entre sus manos, también traía una mochila tipo bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-A los seguidores de mi blog les va a gustar esto. –Dijo la chica sacando otra foto.

-¡Janna! –Marco se molesto que por error dejo de pisar a su brazo monstruo el cual comenzó a golpearlo y ella volvió a sacar otra foto. -¡Esto es molesto!

-Esto es puro oro. –Janna saco otra foto. –Para el encabezado 'Chico rudo golpeado por su propio tentáculo'. –Ella ya lo estaba imaginado. –Será un éxito.

-Disculpa. –Star llamó la atención de la azabache. -¿Quién eres y porque le estas tomando fotos a Marco en uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida?

-¡Oye! –Este se molesto por el comentario de su amiga.

-Janna Ordonia. –Le tomo la mano a la rubia para saludarla. –Periodista del periódico de la academia y escritora de un blog en línea sobre lo paranormal. –Le muestra el periódico de la semana. –Este es mi último trabajo.

-Perdedores sin gloria ganan el partido contra sus eternos rivales. –Leyó el encabezado de la sección deportiva que tenía una foto de Marco y Justin tacleado a dos Guerreros mientras Alfonzo y Ferguson con caras de miedo llevaban el balón a la zona de anotación. –Las Zarigüeyas abren la temporada derrotando a los Guerreros por primera vez en años, gracias al mariscal Justin Armberg, el chico rudo, Marco Díaz y a sus dos cobardes amigos.

-Esa foto no me favorece en lo absoluto. –Comentó Ferguson que vio la foto junto a Alfonzo.

-Y nos llaman cobardes. –Dijo Alfonzo.

-El editor pensó que de ese modo llamaría más la atención. –Janna guardo el periódico y fijo su vista en Star mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz. –Ahora, me gustaría tener una pequeña entrevista contigo para mi blog en línea. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-¡No aceptes! –Dijo Marco mientras luchaba por atar al brazo monstruo. –Tordera tus palabras para su ganancia personal. –Le da una mordida al brazo monstruo para poder atarlo. –Sabe a pollo.

-Claro. No veo por qué no. –Respondió Star haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo su amigo.

-Excelente. –Dijo la azabache. –Empecemos...

Janna le había hecho las clásicas preguntas a Star como, ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo es la dimensión de la que proviene? ¿Cuál es la fuente de poder de toda su magia? Entre otras mientras anotaba toda la entrevista.

La rubia respondió de buena forma a cada una de las preguntas de forma simple sin ir por muchos detalles mientras Jackie, Ferguson y Alfonzo solo escuchaban la entrevista a vez que veía como Marco luchaba contra su nueva extremidad, podían jurar que el chico tenía toda la intención de querer arrancarse el tentáculo y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas pero una pregunta de la periodistas les llamo la atención.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Marco?

-Además de vivir bajo el mismo techo, que vamos a la misma escuela y estamos en el mismo curso, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos. –Respondió la rubia con normalidad.

-¿Buenos amigos? Ah... –Eso le intereso a la azabache. -¿Y qué clase de cosas hacen juntos?

-Comemos juntos, vemos películas por las noches, yo me inclino por las de drama y romance mientras el va más por las de acción y aventura pero nos gusta las de comedias, combatimos monstruos y vikingos malvados, a demás de viajar entre dimensiones.

-Pero ¿Acaso alguna vez no hicieron algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse? –Pregunto mientras se le forma una sonrisa zorruna. –Algo más intimo...

-Si hubo algo... –Dijo la princesa con inocencia cosa que llamo de los que la estaban escuchando.

-Cuéntame.

-Bueno... –Parece algo avergonzada. –Por las noches cuando los señores Díaz duermen... jugamos cartas y el siempre pierde por lo que me pide la revancha la noche siguiente.

-¿Solo eso? –Janna tenía una cara sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Solo eso. –Sigue con su sonrisa inocente. –No hacemos ninguna esas actividades morbosas que tengas en la mente. –Mostró su ufana sonrisa tras descubrir lo que la periodista trata de preguntarle.

-Eres buena, Star. Muy buena. –La azabache entrecerró los ojos.

-A todo esto ¿Quién fue la persona que empezó a esparcir estos rumores?

-Dicen que fue Lars quien empezó con esos rumores.

-¡Ese desgraciado, ya verá! –Marco dejó de luchar con el brazo monstruo y se fue a buscar al bravucón de la escuela.

-¡Marco espera! –Star se fue tras él para impedir que hiciera algo estúpido.

-Esto me huele a primicia. –Janna los siguió con cámara en mano.

Jackie junto Ferguson y Alfonzo los siguieron para ver que iba a pasar.

Lars estaba metiendo a un pobre nerd bajito llamado Francis en su casillero, al enorme tipo le gusta molestar a todo aquel que sea más pequeño y débil que él, más si alguien trataba de enfrentarlo y él le daba una paliza para destrozar su valor pero no aceptaba cuando alguien le ganaba por lo que siempre buscaba a esa persona para poder vengarse.

-¡Lars! –Marco le llamó la atención.

El enorme tipo se volteo para ver al latino que todavía tenía problemas con su brazo monstruo, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Qué quieres Díaz? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? –Hizo sonar sus nudillos mientras sonreía de forma arrogante. -¿O acaso quieres que deje libre a este nerd?

-Por favor, que sea la segunda opción. –Dijo Francis encerrado en el casillero.

-Lo que sea que le hagas a los otros estudiantes no me interesa. –Fue su respuesta cosa que desanimó al pobre chico encerrado. -¿Fuiste tú quien empezó eso estúpidos rumores? –Preguntó muy serio mientras sus amigos llegaban a ver la escena.

-Sí. –Lo admitió sintiéndose muy confiado. –¿Acaso te molesta? Por qué son ciertos.

-Nada más alejado de la realidad. –Dijo entre dientes molesto mientras Star estaba algo molesta. –Ahora si vas a aprender a cerrar tu enorme boca.

-Y sí no quiero. Vas a abofetearme con esa cosa que tienes por brazo, se nota que no le caes bien. –Suelta una risa. –Apuesto a que la princesa sirvienta te lo dio para-

No pudo terminar su insulto porque el brazo monstruo lo tomó por los pies levantandolo de cabeza para sacudirlo de arriba a abajo golpeándolo contra el suelo para después abrir el casillero donde estaba Francis y sacarlo, pero al hacerlo el tentáculo arroja al nerd al cesto de basura y lanza a Lars dentro del casillero para encerrarlo.

Todos los que vieron esto se quedaron con la boca abierta y tratando de refugiarse lo mejor posible mientras Janna tomaba fotos.

-Estas bien frito Marco. –Comento la periodista haciendo que todos le dirijan la mirada.

Paso todo el día y ya siendo de noche en la torre de la princesa, Marco aun estaba vigilando a su brazo monstruo mientras Star revisaba su libro de hechizos buscando el hechizo para revertir la maldición del brazo monstruo.

Se podía notar que el latino estaba más que descontento con el tentáculo, ya que le hizo ganar tres días en detención tras las clases la semana entrante y tener que disculparse con los compañeros a los que amedrento, bien acepto disculparse con Francis pero con Lars este último se burlo cosa que no le gusto y quería golpearlo pero se contuvo para no agravar la situación.

Claro que su único consuelo, fue saber que el bravucón estará suspendido por una semana debido a su constante bullying a los más pequeños.

-Ya lo encontré. –Star dio con el hechizo que buscaba. –Justo lo que necesitamos para deshacernos del brazo monstruo.

-Ni pienses que un segundo voy a permitir que me dispares ese hechizo. –Dijo Marco viendo que el brazo monstruo estaba más calmado. –Porque no quiero quedarme manco.

-Para tu suerte, ya he pensado en eso. –Saca una maceta con una planta en ella y le apunta con la varita. -...Retorniun Brazus Normalirectu! –Disparo un rayo que incendia la planta hasta hacerla cenizas. –Por eso es que tengo respaldos. –Saco otra maceta.

-Yo ya me voy a dormir para olvidar de una vez este horrendo día. –Se va a su cuarto mientras su amiga sigue practicando el hechizo.

Al irse a dormir, el latino tuvo un sueño que empezó de lo más normal pero que empezó a tornarse oscuro cuando una luz purpura envolvió todo el ambiente con una niebla que rodeaba todo el lugar en el que esta.

La atmósfera se sentía muy tensa hasta que ve personas envueltas en sombras acercándose a con la intención de atacarlo con odio, por lo que se defiende combatiendo a esa personas y derrotándolas pero se da cuenta que estaba en su forma híbrida por lo que sus golpes son muy fuertes que les hace botar sangre a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, ve que estos se levantan nuevamente como si nada, esta vez tenían trinchos, palos con clavos entre otras cosas que usaran como armas, por lo que aprovechando su velocidad y agilidad con su fuerza para acabar con ellos pero las personas sombras vuelven a levantarse para volver a pelear.

La sangre empezaba a cubrir su brazo derecho y es cuando empieza a escuchar una risa malévola que no logra saber de dónde viene por el eco que hace hasta que lo escucha decir lo siguiente.

-¿Realmente crees que con contenerte los detendrás? –La voz malvada parecía venir de su brazo cubierto de sangre el cual se transformó en el brazo monstruoso que este tenía una boca con dientes afilados. –Cuando deberías enseñarles quien manda, poniendo el ejemplo. –De un violento movimiento tomo a una de las personas sombras por el cuello de forma rápida le gira la cabeza rompiendo su cuello y matándolo al instante, de este modo los demás huyeron. –Así.

Marco quedó en shock por ello, no podía creer que ese tentáculo aparte de ser molesto tuviera conciencia propia junto a una naturaleza tan malévola para matar a alguien de esa forma.

-Solo imagínate lo que podríamos hacer, haríamos que todos esos inútiles que nos envidian nos teman, Jackie sería toda nuestra, nadie volvería a meterse contigo aun si supieran lo que somos. –Todo esto lo dijo con una perversa sonrisa a la vez que el híbrido procesaba todo. –El mundo sería nuestro y no habría nadie para detenernos.

-¡Di lo que quieras! –Respondió el latino. –Como si algo de eso me importara en lo más mínimo.

-Claro que no te importa nada. –Dijo con sarcasmo en tentáculo y luego sacando su malvada sonrisa. –Como no te importo lo sucedido en Jalisco hace años.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?! –Se sorprendió al oír eso.

-O la vez que te prohibieron jugar futbol, sin mencionar lo ocurrido con Daniella.

-¡Eres... un enfermo pervertido! –Se enojó mucho. -¡Como te atreves a meterte con mis recuerdos!

-Ahora soy parte de ti, por lo tanto se todo sobre ti. –Lo dijo sin rodeo alguno. –Tus miedos, tus inseguridades, todo. Incluso se sobre tus habilidades, es un desperdicio que solo las uses para parecer humano cuando eres algo totalmente superior a ellos. Todos estarían a tus pies, tendrías su respeto, ellos-

-¡Hablas como si eso fuese ser el puto amo del mundo! –Está al límite de su paciencia. -¡Pero eso es ser-

-Un monstruo –Lo interrumpió el brazo. –Eso es lo que eres y no lo puedes negar, pero no sabes el poder que tienes y desde ahora yo me encargare de ello. –Empezó a reírse como un enfermo maniático hambriento de poder.

Antes de que Marco pudiera hacer algo tentáculos envueltos en sombras lo rodean y por todos lados jalándolo para el suelo con gran fuerza que no le permitían moverse mientras el brazo monstruo se ríe de él estando libre.

-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! –el castaño luchaba por liberarse.

-Es una pena que las cosas salieran de este modo, pero eres débil para hacer lo que se debe mientras que yo soy fuerte para reclamar todo lo que quiero, incluyendo todo lo que tienes. –El brazo monstruo se estiró hacia arriba mientras Marco luchaba para no ser tragado por la tierra.

Llegada la mañana del sábado, eran las nueve y media, Star estaba dormida sobre su libro de hechizo tras haber estado toda la noche despierta practicando el hechizo para deshacerse del brazo monstruo y las docenas de macetas con plantas quemadas o mutadas en lo que sea eran evidencia de ello.

La rubia empezó a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida volvió a practicar aun estando cansada, a punto su varita a la última maceta que le quedaba.

-...Returnio Brazius Normal Reeno. –Disparo un rayo a la planta que se convirtió en una mano derecha, cosa que la sorprendió mucho. –Lo logre... –Proceso lo que había hecho mientras la mano le da un pulga arriba. -¡Lo logre! Marco se alegrara por esto. –Tomo la maceta y con su varita fue al cuarto de su amigo tan rápido como pudo y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. -¡Marco! –Lo llamo entrando a su cuarto pero él no estaba a dentro. -¿Dónde está?

Revisó toda la habitación para ver si había rastro de su amigo pero nada, en eso por el pasillo paso el señor Díaz en su forma de ertiliano muy tranquilamente y al verla decidió hablarle.

-Buenos días Star. –Las saludo como de costumbre. –Si busca a Marco, se fue al torneo de karate de sus amigos hace unos minutos.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto ella algo más aliviada. –Se lo agradezco mucho. Porque le voy a quitar ese brazo monstruo que tiene de una vez por todas.

-Es bueno saber eso. –Dijo el hombre sintiéndose más calmado. –Marco ya empezaba a verse algo morado.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Marco se ve algo morado? –Le intrigo el comentario del monstruo adulto.

-Pues, cuando bajo a desayunar vimos que su piel empezó a ponerse morada y llevaba unos lentes oscuros, creo que el sol está algo fuerte. –Comento. –Aunque no dijo nada, solo se sentó a comer muy rápido como si fuese un animal salvaje y se fue al parque. –Se le acerco un poco. –A demás de que pude oler que algo andaba mal con él.

Star estaba muda y solo podía pensar en una cosa, que el brazo está empezando a influenciar a Marco o peor estaba tomando control de él. Por lo que salió muy velozmente de la casa para el parque esperando poder salvarlo antes de que cometa algo de lo que se arrepienta.

El hechizo del brazo monstruo era muy peligro puesto que cuando este empieza a mal influenciar a su víctima es cuando se acerca a la fase final donde lo destruye, algo común tomando en cuenta que los afectados eran mewmanos o monstruos, los humanos son muy parecidos a los mewmanos por lo que los efectos debían ser iguales para Marco pero es mitad ertiliano, una raza de monstruo terrestre de que no tiene casi nada de conocimiento por lo que el hechizo podría volverse impredecible.

La rubia invoco su nube voladora para poder llegar lo antes posible al parque.

En las canchas de la plaza, toda la clase de karate de Ferguson y Alfonzo estaban presentes y listos para el torneo mientras eran observados desde unas tribunas por su padres y amigos, los dos amigos estaban haciendo estiramientos para calentar pero una voz los saca de su calentamiento.

-Vaya. Vaya. –Se escucho la voz de un chico mayor que ellos. –Pero si son la albóndiga y el fideo.

Ellos ven que se trata de su odioso enemigo Jeremy quien es un chico de unos dieciséis años con una musculatura muy desarrollada que tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, que tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia acompañada con su gran altura.

-Pensé que tendrían las neuronas suficientes para no venir al torneo, sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad alguna de ganar. –Dijo muy confiado el cinturón negro. –Creí que me quedaría sin mis sacos de boxeo para calentar.

-Eso no pasara por que ahora tú serás el saco de boxeo. –Dijo Ferguson muy serio.

-Para que lo sepas ayudamos a las Zarigüeyas a derrotar a los Guerreros. –Comento Alfonzo del mismo modo.

-¿Ese partido donde cobardemente huyeron de los Guerreros? –Cuestiono soltando una risa burlona. –Es claro que no tienen nada de lo que se necesita para enfrentarme, ni su amigo ese Mango podría vencerme.

-¡El podría ganarte incluso partirte a la mitad si lo quisiera! –El pelirrojo se estaba molestando.

-Calma viejo. –El castaño lo detuvo. –No desperdicies energía, aun no es el momento.

El pelirrojo tomó aire y se calmo.

-Muy bien, lo resolveremos esto en el tatami.

-Hay que seguir calentano. –El chico con gafas comento y se alejaron del mayor.

-Traten de no romperse algo, de lo contrario no podre enviarles flores de disculpas al hospital. –Jeremy procedió a irse mientras se reía.

Luego de unos minutos, el Sensei Bradly se paro en frente del público con sus dos asistentes.

-Muchas gracias a todos por asistir al torneo de hoy día. –Hablo el Sensei y todo le aplaudieron. –Hoy algunos de nuestros estudiantes se probaran para conseguir avanzar al siguiente nivel en el arte del karate. Primero estará nuestro mejor estudiante, Jeremy Birnbaum. –El mencionado toma su lugar en el tatami. –Su retador es un joven con un gran apetito, Ferguson O'durguson.

El chico pelirrojo panza alegre se puso en guardia estando enfrente de su oponente quien hizo sonar sus nudillos antes de ponerse en guardia. Cabe decir que Ferguson está asustado por dentro pero intentaba verse calmado, pero era evidente el miedo estaba en su cara como en la de Alfonzo que temía por el bienestar de este como del suyo por ser el siguiente.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar con el combate, alguien salió desde la sombras llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Muchos se asustaron al verlo, quizás por su piel morada o el hecho de que tenía un tentáculo por brazo, pero lo que más llamo la atención era que se estaba acercando al tatami.

-Hola Marco. –Lo saludo Alfonzo algo extrañado e incómodo por verlo en ese estado pero este lo ignoro. -¿Estás bien amigo?

-Disculpa pero no puedes estar aquí cuando esta por empezar un combate. –Dijo uno de los asistentes pero este no le hizo caso y siguió avanzado. –No me escuchaste. No puedes estar aquí.

El asistente lo tomo del hombro izquierdo pero Marco de un empujo con su mano izquierda lo empujo con mucha fuerza que lo hizo chocar contra los otros alumnos y todos cayeron al piso asustando a muchos, Ferguson fue a verlo.

-Amigo creo que debes ir con un doctor, porque estas algo morado. –Dijo este tratando de ser bromista para ocultar sus nervios.

-¿Es en serio? –Pregunto Alfonzo con cara de incrédulo.

-Ya sabes que bromeo cuando estoy muy nervioso. –Y sí que lo estaba. –No puedo evitarlo, es como un bobo mecanismo de defensa para situaciones serias.

-Alfonzo y Ferguson. –El Sensei los llamo. –Será mejor que controlen a su amigo o los descalificare.

-No se preocupe, lo tenemos todo bajo control. –Dijo el gordo aun más nervioso.

-Sí, todo está bien. –Dijo el flaco respaldando a su amigo.

-¡Todos váyanse de aquí, en este mismo instante! –Se escucho la voz de Star por lo que sonaba como un megáfono y todos ven que llego en su nube. -¡Es peligroso que se queden aquí!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el brazo monstruo se alzo para mostrar su boca llena de filosos dientes.

-Es algo tarde para eso. –Dijo el tentáculo lanzándose con un fuerte latigazo que golpeo a algunos de los practicantes de artes marciales que cayeron fácilmente por la fuerza del golpe.

Las personas gritaron del terror y asustados huyeron para evitar otro ataque del brazo monstruo, algunos ayudaron a los karatecas golpeados a escapar algunos intentaron detener al chico poseído por el malvado tentáculo pero resultando en un esfuerzo inútil porque fueron derrotados con un veloz golpe de este.

El Sensei no se quedo de brazos cruzados por lo que tomó al brazo monstruo por sorpresa al lanzarle un patada voladora a Marco que evito que golpeara a otro de sus alumnos. Al levantarse se le cayeron los lentes que ocultaban sus ojos totalmente blancos y carentes de pupilas.

-No permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis alumnos Díaz. –Estaba en guardia para pelear contra el monstruo. –Todos váyanse de aquí, yo me encargare. –Le ordenó a sus alumnos que no chistaron en irse con todos los demás, exceptuando a Alfonzo y Ferguson que estaban preocupados por su amigo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Marco? –Preguntó el cuatro ojos entre preocupado, asustado y confundido.

-Es el brazo monstruo. –Dijo Star que descendió en su nube al suelo para estar al lado de ellos. –Esta controlandolo contra su voluntad cosa que no debería pasar.

-¡Eso es terrible! –Ferguson se aterro.

-Por suerte el brazo monstruo todavía no lo destruye.

-¡Eso es peor! –Alfonzo se estaba alterando.

-Pero ya tengo el hechizo que lo arreglara al instante.

-¡Eso es... es-es grandioso. –Dijeron ambos ya sin tanto pánico.

-Lo que necesito es un tiro directo sobre ese miembro de calamar y será historia. –Ve que el Sensei es lanzado en su dirección por lo que se lanza sobre el par de chicos evitando al hombre que fue a estrellarse contra un gong grande quedando inconsciente. –Yo me encargare de él mientras ustedes sacan a ese hombre.

Ella se fue a encara a la malvada extremidad que controlaba a su amigo, solo para ser detenida por el creído de Jeremy que se puso en frente.

-Mejor no te acerque linda, que esto se pondrá feo. –Dijo el enorme chico antes de ver a Marco controlado por el brazo monstruo. –Muy bien. Asquerosa rata fronteriza te voy a regresar devuelta a México.

-Voy a disfrutar partirte a la mitad, blanco ignorante. –Le respondió el tentáculo. –A demás, soy estadounidense.

-Como si me importara.

-Disculpa. –Star le llamó la atención al chico. –Pero yo puedo encargarme de esto.

-Como si una chica linda como tú pudiera-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el brazo monstruo lo tomo por las piernas para azotarlo contra el suelo como su fuera una muñeca de trapo y lánzalo a los arbustos como si nada.

-Algunos chicos son muy estúpidos. –Negó la rubia con la cabeza y luego apunto su varita al brazo monstruo. –Es hora de terminar con esto.

-Como si fuera a dejarte hacer eso. –El tentáculo se abalanzo sobre la chica controlando al chico evadiendo los disparos del hechizo con suma facilidad y una vez estando cerca de un latigazo hizo que la chica perdiera el agarre de su varita tirándola un lado.

-Eso fue algo muy grosero de tu parte. –Star se froto la mano que fue golpeada.

-Como si eso me importara. –Suelta una risa malvada. –Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer para- -Un golpe de palma a la boca por parte de la princesa lo tomo desprevenido y al verla esta estaba en guardia casi de lado con las manos levantadas en forma de espada. -¿Caso sabes pelear?

-No creas que dependo solo de mi varita para defenderme. –Le lanzo una rápida patada frontal a la boca del tentáculo para seguir con rápidos golpes de espada mientras este estaba confundido.

El brazo monstruo se recupero trato de atacarla ferozmente pero Star demostró nuevamente sus habilidades acrobáticas al evadir los golpes del tentáculo y aprovechar para realizar rápidos contra ataques con golpes de espada o palma, al tomar distancia la rubia realiza una patada de mariposa que golpea a la malvada extremidad de su amigo para continuar con una serie de patadas combinadas con maromas y saltos que dieron justo en el blanco.

Alfonzo y Ferguson regresaron luego de poner a su Sensei a salvo volvieron para ayudar a su amiga a salvar a Marco, al ver pelear como toda una experta quedaron con la boca abierta ante el despliegue de habilidades de la princesa que ahora se veía como una de las heroína de los cómics o videojuegos que tienen.

El tentáculo se dio cuenta de que no podía ganarle de ese modo pues es la extremidad de un calamar contra una chica que parecía ser una hábil luchadora por lo que tenía que hacer algo para frenar su ataque por lo que se le ocurrió uno de los trucos más sucios y cobardes de todos, en un rápido movimiento uso a Marco como escudo para que recibiera la patada de talón descendente de Star y fue inevitable que ella pudiera cambiar el rumbo de su patada pues le había dado justo en la cabeza a su amigo haciendo que este cayera al suelo de cara.

-¡MARCO! –Se asustó y preocupo por lo que hizo perdiendo la concentración de la pelea, el brazo monstruo aprovecho esto para golpearla con un fuerte golpe que la mandandola a un metro de distancia para después atraparla al enrollarse a su alrededor. -¡Déjame ir, repugnante cobarde!

-Como si fuera a hacer tal cosa. –Se ríe. –Eres tan débil como esta mísera arrastrada. –Señalo a chico que está todavía en el suelo. –Disfrutare darme un festín con tus entrañas.

-¡STAR! –Los dos chicos que habían observado todo fueron a ayudar a su amiga que estaba en problemas mientras esta trataba de liberarse y el tentáculo se reía.

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es que los de dedos de la mano de Marco empezaron a moverse como si estuviera reaccionando y el color morado de su piel volvía a su tono normal como si hubiera despertado de un coma. La patada que recibió en la cabeza fue los suficientemente fuerte para hacer que recuperara el conocimiento, ya que al abrir los ojos sus pupilas volvieron.

Al recuperar la conciencia de su cuerpo, vio que seguía usando su ropa típica para estar en casa y dormir, al ver a su alrededor ve que estaba en el parque.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Ve que el brazo monstruo tenía atrapada a Star de cabeza y estaba a punto de hacerle algo malo, por lo que se levanto muy enojado. -¡¿Qué crees que haces adefesio de mierda?! –Esto llamo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Tú qué crees? Me desharé de este estorbo. –Respondió el brazo monstruo señalando a la rubia. –Y luego me deshacer de esos dos ineptos. –Señalo a Alfonzo y Ferguson que se quedaron quietos de la impresión de verlo nuevamente como si nada. –Así veras cual equivocado estas por fingir ser algo que no eres.

-¡Marco, el brazo monstruo te controlo mientras dormías! –Star aun luchaba por liberarse. –Ataco a varios chicos y asusto a todos en el parque ¡Ahora quiere comerse mis entrañas!

-Me jodiste el día de ayer... Invades mi cabeza... Controlas mi cuerpo... lastimas y asustas a la gente... arruinas la competencia de mis amigos... ¡Y ahora intentas comerte a Star! –Enumerar cada una de las cosas que la malvada extremidad ha hecho.

-Bah. Como si tú no fueses a hacer algo así. –Lo dijo con una sonrisa sínica. –Después de todo es lo que somos ¡Somos monstruos!

-Yo no soy un monstruo ¡COMO TÚ! –Todo el enfado que tenía adentro desató su transformación en híbrido pero esta fue más lejos ya que su cabello se hizo levemente más largo y erizado mientras su piel se torno verde esmeralda y escamosa como serpiente con escamas grandes de cocodrilo en pies, hombros, ante brazo y mano izquierda, aunque lo más llamativo eras sus ojos de color anaranjado brillante. Esta es su forma de eritiliano completo. -¿Quieres ver que cometa una monstruosidad? ¡Aquí la tienes! –Dijo con una voz más recia y áspera mientras muerde su brazo derecho desde la parte donde empezaba el brazo monstruo.

-¡Ay! ¡Para eso duele! –El tentáculo trato de detenerlo pero el ya se había mordido tanto el brazo que travesó la piel gruesa, músculos y todo lo demás hasta llegar al hueso y romperlo. -¡¿Qué crees que haces estúpido?!

-¡Me deshago de ti! –Se mordió con más fuerza el brazo para jalarlo con fuerza y terminar de arrancárselo por completo, chorreando sangre en el acto.

El brazo monstruo por el dolor soltó a Star mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba, pero la lanzo un par de metro al aíre por lo que Marco escupiendo el tentáculo usa su brazo izquierdo para atraparla y evitar que se lastime.

Los dos chicos que todavía estaban de espectadores no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, su amigo en realidad era un monstruo y acabo de arrancarse el brazo de la manera más brutal posible. Tras recuperarse del shock corrieron para ver cómo estaban sus amigos mientras el brazo monstruo terminaba de retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡Marco! –Le hablaron al ver que se había cercenado una de sus extremidades mientras sostenía a la rubia con su brazo sano, quien se recuperaba de haber estado de cabeza.

-Marco... –Star se sorprende al verlo convertido en un monstruo completo y más al ver que ya no tenía el brazo monstruo. –El brazo monstruo...

-Ah. Eso... –Dijo con su tono de indiferencia. –... Me lo arranque.

-¡¿Te lo arrancaste?! –Se sobresalto al ver que este se había quedado manco por sí solo. -¡¿Dónde está mi varita?! ¡Te hare crecer un nuevo brazo!

-¡Ya relájate, quieres! –La detiene antes de que se alejara. –No es necesario que uses tu magia para esto.

-¡Solo tienes un brazo y actúas como si no importara! –Parecía que iba a enloquecer.

-Observa. –Cerro lo ojos para concentrarse y apretando los dientes como si hiciera esfuerzo, por lo que en cuestión de segundos le salió un nuevo brazo a partir de su hombro. Esta nueva extremidad era exactamente igual al anterior antes de ser convertido en un tentáculo. –Listo.

-¿Tienes capacidades regenerativas? –La rubia quedo tanto sorprendida como perturbada.

-Sí. ¿Cómo crees que me recupero tan rápido de las cortadas y moretones?

La chica hizo memoria al recordar cómo este había sido golpeado por los guardias robot de Santa Olga con bastones eléctricos, las quemaduras se curaron en cuestión de segundos como si nada y en el partido de fútbol le habían dislocado el hombro pero se lo reacomodaron, un humano y hasta un mewmano hubieran necesitado recuperarse después de eso pero él volvió al juego como si nada.

Ahora, entendía por qué estaba tan calmado cuando se le rompió el brazo el día de ayer hubiera sanado rápidamente si ella no hubiera utilizado magia con la intención de sanarlo. En esto momentos se sentía como una gran tonta.

Por su parte, el híbrido tenía una sonrisa divertida por ver la expresión del rostro de la rubia por no haber notado su factor regenerativo antes, pero él tenía que reconocer que hasta ahora no le había contado mucho sobre los ertilianos quizás eso le hubiera ahorrado todo este lío. Bueno, vive y aprende.

Al voltear ve a al Alfonzo y Ferguson que estaban con las caras en blanco y su bocas abiertas, se percato de que lo estaban viendo y al ver su cuerpo se da cuenta de que estaba en su forma monstruo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la había jodido por revelarles de esta forma su secreto y en el peor de los casos.

-Hola...

-¿E-Eres un monstruo? –Pregunto el pelirrojo aun teniendo la cara shock y con miedo.

-...Soy... mitad monstruo... –Desvió la mirada.

Ambos chicos no podían creer que su amigo tuviera tal secreto y que nunca se los haya contado, bien esto podía explicar su tremenda fuerza y el hecho de que no se cansara con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, no sabían que hacer pues temían lo que él les pudiera hacer por saber tal cosa por lo que iban a retroceder lentamente pero una risa los distrajo.

-¿Deberás crees que con arrancar de tu cuerpo podrás deshacerte de mí? –Todos vieron como al brazo monstruo seguía vivo y para su desagradable sorpresa este empezaba a generarse un cuerpo parecido al de Marco pero con el aspecto del tentáculo con la boca con dientes afilados estaba en la cabeza y su otro brazo tiene unas garras afiladas. Se veía como Venom pero sin ojos, baboso y con un tentáculo en lugar de brazo derecho. –Recuperaste tu brazo pero yo gane un cuerpo propio con varias de tus habilidades y a diferencia de ti sangre sucia, yo soy un monstruo completo y nadie podrá detenerme. –Soltó una risa malvada.

-¡Desgraciado! –Rugió el ertiliano con gran enfado. -¡Voy a destruirte! –Se lanza al ataque velozmente yendo a cuatro patas como un animal salvaje contra su enemigo.

El brazo monstruo también se lanzo al ataque a cuatro patas, al momento de encontrase chocaron puños al mismo tiempo, el eritiliano lanzo una patada a la cara del monstruo malvado pero este la bloqueo con su tentáculo y lo tomo de la pierna para lanzarlo con fuerza contra un poste de luz que se quebró por el impacto, de un gran salto fue tras su oponente para caerle encima pero Marco tomo el poste roto y lo uso como bate golpeando al tentáculo con cuerpo en medio del aíre mandándolo a otra parte del parque para luego perseguirlo.

-Esto ya se salió de control. –Dijo Star y luego ve como Alfonzo y Ferguson trataban de fugarse. -¿Y ustedes que creen que hacen?

-Pues... –El chico con anteojos trataba de buscar una excusa convincente.

-¿Estaban por escaparse? –Inquirió un arqueando una ceja.

-No. No. No. –Negó el pelirrojo. –Lo que hacemos se llama retira estratégica.

-Ese es solo un nombre elegante para decir que huyeron como cobardes. –Se ve como Marco es lanzado por los aires y cae en otra parte del parque. -¿En serio no piensan ayudar a Marco después de lo que él hizo por ustedes?

-Mira no es que no queramos ayudar, es solo que-

-¿No van a ayudar a Marco porque es mitad monstruo y le tienen miedo? –Se ve al ertiliano darle una patada voladora al brazo monstruo con cuerpo.

-Si lo dices así suena como algo feo. –Dijo el pelo-rizado mientras su amigo ríe nervioso.

-No puedo creer esto. –La chica se llevo una mano al puente de su nariz mientras buscaba su varita. –El es su amigo y sé que aunque no conviven mucho él les tiene algo de aprecio por ser los únicos chicos que son sus amigos y no le han buscado pelea alguna hasta los defendió de los otros cuando se burlaron de ustedes. –Encontró su varita. –El me conto lo que sucedió hace tiempo atrás y esperaba que tal vez aparte de mí, ustedes pudieran saber sobre su herencia monstruosa sin que lo juzguen pero veo que me equivoque son como todos los demás.

Ambos bajaron la mirada en señal de vergüenza y tristeza pues las palabras de la rubia tenían mucha verdad en ellas, pero su momento de autocompasión fue interrumpido cuando Marco cayó sobre las tribunas rompiendo algunas en el proceso cayendo al suelo y con una señal de tránsito atravesándolo por el abdomen con el poste, el tentáculo con cuerpo le cayó encima para que la señal se le clavara aun más en el cuerpo el híbrido intenta quitarse pero el dolor se lo impide.

-Aunque puedas luchar es claro que todavía no estás a mi altura. –El brazo monstruo empuja más el poste de la señal en el cuerpo de Marco mientras este suelto un grito ahogado. –Ja ja. Vaya que eres patético. –Un rayo mágico lo golpeó mandandolo varios metros lejos.

El joven Díaz se sacó el letrero del abdomen pero no podía moverse hasta que el hueco cerrará y el dolor desaparezca, ve que Star se le acerca rápidamente para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Ella se veía preocupada por la herida que iba sanando a cada segundo junto con otras heridas en brazos y piernas como el corte que tiene en la frente.

-Lo estaré cuando esa cosa este hecha pedazos. –Era claro que quería acabar con ese monstruo.

Ella lo saca de donde esta mientras el malvado monstruo se levanto recuperándose de la quemadura del rayo con el que lo golpeo mientras soltaba una risa malvada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? No hay forma en que puedan detenerme. –Salto para caerles a Star y Marco con la intención acabar con ellos pero lo que no espera era que recibiera dos patadas voladoras por parte de Ferguson y Alfonzo que lo tomaron de sorpresa, cayó al suelo pero se reincorporo para encarar a los chicos que estaban en guardia. –Pensé que habían huido como las nenas cobardes que son.

-Ya quisieras. –Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de mostrarse firme.

-Es claro que tienen miedo. –Sonríe el brazo monstruo con cuerpo. –No pueden esconderlo.

-Aun así no vamos a dejar que lastimes a nuestros amigos. –El chico de pelo-rizado intento sonar serio.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA! –Soltó una risa estrepitosa y burlona. -¿En serio creen que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí? –Soltó una pequeña risa. –Es increíble los crédulos que son los humanos, al creer que tienen oportunidad de derrotar a seres que son claramente superiores a ellos ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso intentan demostrar que no son las débiles criaturas que son realmente? Niegan por completo su verdadera naturaleza con la idea de creer que pueden lograr cualquier cosa pese a sus limitaciones. –Hizo una pausa. –Vaya bufones que son.

Tras ese comentario recio dos golpes de puños en la cara por parte de los dos chicos para luego ser golpeado por una feroz serie de golpes y patadas coordinadas por ambos chicos en equipo, que no le daban tiempo de cubrirse o defenderse por lo que intento atacar con latigazo pero ambos chicos se agacharon mientras lo hicieron caer al suelo con barridos y lo toman de los brazos cada uno arrástralo por el suelo para lanzarlo contra las tribunas, aterrizó sobre su espalda y cayó por estas hasta llegar al suelo. Esto le dolió mucho.

-Eso fue... bastante impresionante. –Star no tenía muchas palabras para describir lo que vio.

-Por lo visto son más fuertes juntos que por separado. –Marco se recuperó de las heridas. –Pero eso no será suficiente para vencerlo y perdí bastante de mis fuerzas al regenerar mi brazo.

-Pude aprender el hechizo con el cual iba a deshacerme del brazo monstruo antes de que te lo arrancaras. –Comentó la rubia. –Pero es muy escurridizo y no logro atinarle.

-Entonces hay que inmovilizarlo para que puedas dispárale. –Empieza a caminar hasta estar al lado de sus amigos. -¿Les molesta si me les uno? Creo que sé cómo podemos derrotarlo.

-No, para nada. –Dijeron ambos chicos al ver como el ertiliano se les une a la pelea y les murmura su plan.

Ven que el malvado monstruo se vuelve a levantar por lo que Marco se apresura a atacarlo evadiendo un ataque del tentáculo, lo toma y lo jala con todas sus fuerzas para harremetarle un golpe a la cara del brazo monstruo aprovechando que estaba aturdido por el golpe le lanza un corte de garra las costillas lastimando al monstruo.

El tentáculo lo iba a golpear con un golpe de garra de su brazo izquierdo pero el joven Díaz lo evita y lo agarra con su cola para jalarlo hacia el dándole una patada en la cara aunque solo fuese una boca, el brazo monstruo intentó contraatacar con un latigazo pero el híbrido lo evadió rápidamente solo para dejar que sus dos amigos le propinaron dos patas voladoras al mismo tiempo que lo hizo retroceder pero entonces el ertiliano le hizo unos cortes por el cuerpo, las piernas y el brazo normal del malvado monstruo logrando inmovilizarlo, los dos humanos se le acercaron por los costados para ponerlo de rodillas mientras lo jalaban de sus brazo a la vez que sentía que Marco le agarraba la cabeza y hacía que la levante para ver a Star que le apuntaba con su varita.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡No pueden vencerme, son débiles!–Preguntó el monstruo al borde la desesperación mientras intenta liberarse.

-Entre todos te vencimos. –Dijo Marco muy serio. -¡Ahora Star!

-¡...Returnio Brazius Normal Reeno! –Ella dispara el hechizo que logra dar a su objetivo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –Grito el brazo monstruo sintió como perdía el cuerpo que gano y se convertía en un brazo humano roto y cercenado.

Todos soltaron suspiros de alivio por que todo había terminado, bien no hubo mucho daño al parque pero nadie murió. Todos ganan excepto el brazo monstruo.

Sin embargo escucharon unos ruidos extraños que venían de unos arbustos por lo que va a ver que era y para su sorpresa ven que era Jeremy que se levanto todo aturdido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó rascándose la cabeza. –Debo haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza porque que esa rata mexicana de Díaz parece un monstruo.

Ante este comentario Marco iba a hacerle algo por el enojo pero fue detenido por la rubia.

-Derrotamos al malvado monstruo... –Dijo Star. –...Pero convertí a Marco en un monstruo para que nos ayudará por suerte el hechizo ya debe estar por perder su efecto. –Le guiño el ojo a su amigo, quien regresó a su forma humana. –Lo vez.

-De cualquier modo ese monstruo no hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad contra mí. –Dijo muy confiado y flexionando sus músculos.

-Tienes una araña en la espada. –Comentó Marco.

-¡AHHHHH! –Sale corriendo asustado.

-¿Y qué haremos con eso? –Preguntó Alfonzo señalando el antiguo brazo de Marco.

-¿Creen que serviría como un rascador de espalda? –Todos miraron al pelirrojo. –Yo no más decía.

-Solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer. –Dijo el latino.

Pasando a la tarde, todos se fueron lo más lejos posible de la ciudad a un terreno abanado donde había viejos y oxidados autos.

Juntaron leña y paja para quemar al antiguo brazo del híbrido que iba a estar en medio para volverse cenizas. Al terminar de reunir la madera suficiente y limpiar el área, Star procedió a prenderle fuego con su varita.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo como ardía la fogata hasta podían olor el aroma a carne quemada en el lugar.

-Oigan. –Marco le dirigió la mirada a los dos chicos. –Gracias por ayudarnos con esa cosa y por no enloquecer tanto al ver lo que soy.

-Bueno nos tomaste por sorpresa. –Dijo el gordo. –Hasta tuvimos miedo de lo que nos ibas a hacer algo por ello y queríamos huir. –El ve la cara seria de su amigo. –Cosa que no hicimos.

-Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto es a salvo con nosotros. –Dijo el chico con lentes haciendo una señal de juramento como el otro. –Lo prometemos.

El suelta un suspiro pues espera un tipo de reacción como esa y también que ellos hubieran salido corriendo del miedo pero debía admitir que le agradaba que ellos no fueran a decirle a nadie sobre su secreto.

-Vamos por una pizza, que tengo hambre. –Dijo el latino para animar los ánimos.

Alfonzo y Ferguson por la emoción fueron los primeros en salir corriendo a la pizzería mientras Star lo iba siguiendo, Marco se quedo un momento viendo como toda la fogata empezaba a hacerse cenizas e inclusive su antigua extremidad.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Star que volvió para verlo. -¿Acaso piensas en lo que paso?

-Más que nada en lo que dijo ese tentáculo maligno. –Respondió.

-Pues no lo hagas. –Dijo esta. –Tú no eres como él ¿Y sabes por qué? Por qué nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia y amigos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Así que olvídate de lo que te dijo y sigue adelante. ¿Sí?

El asintió ante las palabras de su amiga, pero ella hizo algo que no se esperaba lo abrazo repentinamente cosa que lo sorprendió.

-Solo quiero que sepas que cuando alguien trate de atacarte por ser quien eres o por lo que eres, te cubriré la espalda. –Le dijo en voz baja abrazándolo un poco más. –Perdona que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto.

-No te preocupes. –Llevo una de sus manos por la cabeza de la chica para acariciar su cabello mientras se le forma una leve sonrisa en la cara. –Todo está bien.

-Gracias. –Se separo de él con una sonrisa. –Ahora vamos por esa pizza que mencionaste.

-Sí. –Empezó a caminar al lado de su amigo dejando el lugar y caminando a la pizzería.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo que hasta el momento es el más largo.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los comentarios que dejaron recientemente:**

 **-Sugar: Pues si le hubieran dado más tiempo como a Gravity Falls para que pudiera desarrollar más cosas pero en si está bien.**  
 **Esa sería una de las razones por las que Marco es así, las otras se van a ir viendo conforme avanza.**  
 **Con relación a Alfonzo y Ferguson pues no les cambie mucho las personalidades pero si les di un buen uso.**

 **-Templario Oscuro: Supongo que el Dubster nunca muere...**  
 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**  
 **Pues si aunque como le dije a Sugar hay otras razones para que Marco sea como es, sí Ferguson y Alfonzo son buenos tipos y les tiene algo de aprecio aunque no lo parezca.**  
 **Solo espero a ver lo que sigue mientras me carcome la curiosidad.**

 **-Guest: Que bueno que entendieras la referencia y ojala hayas disfrutado los anteriores capítulos como este. Muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews de este capítulo.**

 **Voy a tratar de sacar el siguiente capítulo tratando de que sea más corto y que así no me pueda tardar tanto. Muchas gracias.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	6. El Otro Estudiante de Intercambio

**Hola**

 **Si me tarde en sacar este capítulo fue que estaba ocupado haciendo un comic y escribiendo Devil Trigger que ya está para que lo lean y me den su opinión. Ahora si vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El otro estudiante de intercambio

Era de mañana en la casa Díaz, mientras Star se arreglaba para empezar el día que esperaba que fuera tranquilo. Ya pasaron días desde que derrotaron al brazo monstruo, aun después de eso siguieron los ataques de los bandos Ludo y Niels respectivamente pero nada serio.

Ella llevaba su vestido de azul marino claro manga corta con encaje blanco hasta en la falda y mangas, una cinta blanca en la cintura, medias larga, zapatos negros mientras se amarraba una cinta azul oscuro para alzar su largo cabello rubio.

Marco entro al baño solo usando su camiseta blanca sin magas, pantalón azul y chinelas verdes, se veía recién levantado por sus ojos medio cerraros y al estar frente al espejo abre la boca para cepillarse los dientes.

-Buenos días Marco. –Saludo Star atándose el cabello en su habitual peinado.

-...Hola... –Dijo este con sueño mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-Debiste estar durmiendo muy feliz para no querer levantarte aun. –Comento con una sonrisa.

-...Estomago... Ruge... –Señala su estomago. -...Hambriento... ...Escuchar...

Ella puso su oreja izquierda y escucho como suenan los órganos de su amigo, escuchaba el rugido como si fueran dinosaurios peleando entre sí.

-Sí que debes tener hambre. –Comento esta alejándose del estomago del chico. –Con razón la señora Díaz hace bastante comida.

-...Aja... –Escupió en el lavabo toda la espuma de la pasta de dientes hasta el hilo de baba que le colgaba.

-Que desagradable. –Se mostro asqueada por lo que vio mientras este se lavaba la cara con agua fría. –Un caballero nunca escupe frente a una dama. –Lo mira con reproche mientras este se seca la cara.

-¿A poco y tú te tragas la pasta de diente? –Pregunto Marco ya más despierto.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces no te quejes. –Empezó a caminar para ir por el desayuno.

-Por lo menos no escupas en frente de mí. –Star también fue a la cocina.

-Lo siento su alteza, pero no soy un caballero.

-A lo mucho deberías ser más educado.

Le iba a responder pero escuchan que los señores Díaz estaban hablando con alguien en la sala y al bajar las escaleras ven que hablaban muy amenamente con un chico de su misma edad con cabello castaño claro que usaba una chaqueta azul, pantalones marrones y botas más un gorro verde con lentes encima, es alguien a quien Marco conocí pero que no le caía bien.

-Buenos días niños. –Angie los saluda al verlos. –Star ven a conocer a Gustav.

-Fue nuestro estudiante de intercambio el año pasado. –Comento Rafael con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señorita Butterfly. –El mencionado estrechando la mano de Star. –Los señores Díaz me contaron sobre usted.

-El gusto es mío Gustav. –Ella sonrió de forma amable. –Supongo que tú eres el chico de la foto en la pared.

-Sí, igual que el resto. –Menciono mientras ven las fotos de los anteriores estudiantes de intercambio. –Me pregunto de donde salieron el robot y la alpaca.

-Esa era una llama. –Dijo Marco. –Su cara era más larga y sin tanto pelaje, además la muy desgraciada me escupía en la cara.

-Vamos Marco, sabes que Misty solo te demostraba su afecto. –Dijo Rafael con una sonrisa.

-Ese afecto por poco llega a mi boca. –Mascullo entre dientes con una expresión de asco y desagrado al recordarlo pero le saca unas risas a su amiga y a su ex compañero de casa. -¿De qué se ríen?

-De nada. –Dijo la rubia. –Vamos a desayunar.

Todos se fueron a la cocina a comer el desayuno mientras los señores Díaz y Star tenían una agradable charla con Gustav mientras Marco solo se dedicaba a comer lo que tenía en el plato para salir a ver una película que estaban disponibles en el mes y quizás ver la repetición de 'Yo, Frankenstein' que estaban pasando solo por hoy.

La rubia por su parte escuchaba atentamente lo que contaba el chico que había vivido anteriormente con sus anfitriones, comento un poco sobre él como que es originario de Escandinavia y que prepara unas ricas albóndigas, se iba a quedarse por un par de días y que luego se iría, quitando eso de lado conto como una vez rescato a un pingüino de un oso polar, algo impresionante. Bien sonaba como alguien intrépido y valiente aunque para ella su historia sonaba un poco exagerada pero lo podía dejar pasar ya que era alguien más agradable y caballeroso que Marco.

Tras que todos terminaban de comer el joven de Escandinavia iba a llevar sus cosas a una de las habitaciones disponibles en la casa, Marco subió a su cuarto para vestirse e irse al cine lo antes posible mientras Star iba a ayudar a Gustav a llevar sus cosas a la habitación usando su magia para llevar la pesada mochila, al hacerla levitar se caen unos libros que al momento de levantarlos ve que son sobre Escandinavia y como hablar noruego entre otras cosas similares.

-¿Qué...? –Se pregunto al verlos pero no pudo inspeccionarlos porque Gustav los alzo muy rápido.

-Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme con tu magia pero deja que yo me encargue. ¿Sí? –El chico tomo su mochila y se fue subiendo las escaleras muy rápidamente, no sin antes asomar su cabeza con una mirada que decía "No te metas en lo que no te importa".

Ahora ya no le parecía alguien tan agradable como se veía, por lo que al ver a Marco ve que se estaba yendo de la casa vestido con una camiseta blanca, jeans gastados con cinturón, zapatos deportivos rojos y sus guantes negros, por lo que va tras él.

-¡Marco! –Lo abraza por la espalda al salir por la puerta y siguen caminando.

-¿Y ahora que mosco te pico? –Pregunto este extrañado por el gesto de su amiga pues pensó que seguía asqueada con el por lo sucedido en el baño. –Pensé que estarías con Gustav, ya que parece que se llevan bien.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de que Gustav me agrade más que tú? –Le tomo de las mejillas al latino.

-Ya quisieras... –Se estaba empezado a irritar hasta que están lejos de casa y ella lo suela.

-Bueno. Debo decirte que descubrir algo sobre Gustav. –Esto le llamo la atención al castaño. –Por alguna razón tiene libros sobre Noruega y como hablar noruego sea lo que sea.

-Y hasta ahora lo nota. –Lo dice como si nada cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías?

-Desde la primera vez que conviví con él tuve un presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. –Se explico. –Para empezar fueron sus historias como esa vez que salvo a un pingüino de un oso polar, siendo que los pingüinos viven el polo sur y los oso polar en el polo norte, Noruega se encuentra cerca del polo norte pero no lo suficiente como para ver a un oso polar.

-Sí... Eso creo... –Asintió recordando la clase de geografía y el globo terráqueo que le mostraron así como mostrarle donde queda el norte y el sur, aunque no sabe casi nada de los países de cada continente.

-Y también esta su identificación de Noruega. –Le muestra la tarjeta de platico con la foto de Gustav y su nombre.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –Pregunto curiosa.

-De su billetera, no preguntes como lo hice. –Dijo. –Ahora, en esta foto parece un pederasta en potencia, además no tiene apellido solo nombre, Gustav.

-Y es eso es malo porqué... –Le iba entendiendo.

-Su identificación resulta ser falsa al no tener apellido alguno con el que se lo identifique más claro en caso de algún accidente o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Y si tiene apellido pero le da vergüenza decirlo. ¿Cuál crees que sea?

\- No lo sé. ...Bergen? –Dijo al azar.

-Bergen? –Ella lo ve con cierta incredulidad. -¿Es enserio?

\- No sé de apellidos noruegos, así que no me culpes.

-De cualquier forma todo lo que dices más lo que vi es prueba de que Gustav no es quien creíamos que es. –Su amigo asiente ante este comentario. –Sin embargo, no es suficiente debemos descubrir quién es y lo que trama.

-Tenemos un misterio entre manos y vamos astas husmear entre sus pertenencias para descubrir quién es realmente Gustav. –Dijo a lo que su amiga sonríe. –Pero primero, al cine.

-¿Es una broma? Debes ser el detective menos profesional que conozco. –La rubia pone sus manos en sus caderas.

-Debo ser el único que conoces. –Siguió su camino al cine. -¿Vienes o te regresas?

Ella lo pensó un momento y entre quedarse con un desconocido que usa la máscara de alguien agradable o ir al cine con su amigo amargado y gruñón, no lo pensó mucho por lo que siguió a Marco al cine pues le daba curiosidad ver cómo era.

Ya pasando a la tarde Star y Marco planearon como espiar a Gustav para descubrir lo que oculta. La rubia estaba espiando al chico caucásico desde el árbol que da a la ventana y ve que este estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono mientras anotaba en una libreta.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que hablaba el chico por el teléfono pero parecía ser algo secreto como para hablar en voz baja para no ser escuchado. Bien podía contar con Marco para que el espiara de cerca pero no lo veía por el corredor del segundo piso, a lo mejor se le olvido y se fue a su cuarto a jugar alguno de sus juegos de pelea ultra violentos y sangrientos como Killer Instinct o Mortal Kombat, ese último le dio asco y escalofríos.

Entonces escucho un tos a su lado, al voltearse ve a nada menos que Sapo Toro y a un vikingo de color sin barba que estaban sentados en la rama opuesta del árbol.

-Sapo Toro. Vikingo Erickson. –Dijo esta con algo de cordialidad.

-Star. –Dijo el monstruo.

-Mi nombre es Olaf. –Dijo el vikingo.

-Okey. Olaf. –No le dio mucha importancia. -¿Nos están espiando para dar información a sus respectivos amos? –Los vio de forma acusadora.

-Ah... –No sabían que decir en su defensa.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. –Regreso a vigilar a Gustav quien se había metido a su cuarto al momento en que ella se volteo a ver a los serviles de sus enemigos. –Grandioso. Ahora no podré continuar con mi espionaje.

Se cruzo de brazo molesta haciendo un puchero viendo molesta al monstruo y al vikingo. Ambos se vieron entre ellos pensando en que decirle.

-Si te sirve, pude escuchar que el muchacho habla de alguien sobre una entrega importante que debe recoger mañana. –Comento el hombre sapo. –Lo que no pude saber es en donde.

-Pues yo por mi catalejo vi que tenía algo escrito en una libreta. –Dijo Olaf. –Al que planea hacer pasado mañana.

La rubia quedo sorprendida de que dos de los sirvientes de sus enemigos le haya proporcionada algo de información para descubrir al "extranjero" que había llegado a la casa de los Díaz.

-Bueno, eso me sirve. –Star bajo del árbol aterrizando sin problema alguno en el suelo. –Creo que debo compensarlos por su ayuda. ¿Les invito algo de comer?

-Yo quiero un pedazo de pastel y una bebida. –Dijo el vikingo.

-Y yo quiero probar eso nachos que tanto comen. –Sapo Toro levanto su mano.

-Muy bien. –La princesa se fue directo a la cocina a conseguir lo que los espías le pidieron.

-¿Crees que regrese antes de que ese hombrecillo azul baje a la cocina por su pudín? –Pregunto Olaf al monstruo.

-Espero que sí, no quiero perderme ni un segundo de la persecución. –Le respondió.

Tras darle darles a sus "invitados" algo de comida antes de buscar a su amigo para contarle lo que descubrió. Al ir a su cuarto ve que este no estaba echado en su cama ni en frente de su televisor o computadora jugando sus videojuegos, esto le pareció raro.

-¿Estará en el baño el muy haragán? –Star estaba algo molesta y cruzada de brazos.

-Pues tú no deberías haber tocado primero. –Se escucho la voz del latino pero no veía donde esta hasta que vio los ojos de este flotando en el aire hasta que ve su cabeza materializándose de la nada. –Hola.

-¡Ahhh! –Se susto por esto y no entendía cómo es que su amigo se volvió una cabeza flotante. -¿Cómo es que...?

-Ya te lo dije tengo capacidad de camuflaje, si yo quiero puedo cambiar el color de mi piel, cabello y ojos hasta puedo ser casi invisible.

La rubia solo asiente y ya dejando de lado eso, ambos se contaron lo que descubrieron de Gustav estaba planeando algo pues debía recoger algo el día de mañana a demás de que decía que nadie esta sospechando nada y que será una gran sorpresa pasado mañana, siendo estos las cosas en común que descubrieron.

El híbrido aporto diciendo que lo escucho al decir que le había tomado medias a los señores Díaz, lo cual a demás de ser raro era inquietante.

-Eso no es suficiente. –Dijo Star. –Necesitamos saber lo que está planeando y atraparlo en el acto.

-Cuando no esté registraremos sus cosas. –Propuso Marco.

-Me parece bien.

-Bien. Ahora lárgate. –La toma de los hombros para girarla y empujarla hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo por qué? –Arqueo una ceja ante lo que hacía la cabeza con cuerpo invisible de su amigo.

-Por tu propio bien, no querrás saberlo. –Una vez que la saco de su cuarto cerró la puerta.

La rubia tenía algo de curiosidad de saber el por qué de esa acción y lo que dijo, pero eso tendría que esperar pues ya tenía algo que hacer por lo que se fue a su cuarto a esperar a la cena.

Al día siguiente, Gustav se fue a quien sabe donde a buscar lo que quería. Marco y Star entraron de la forma más sigilosa posible al cuarto del chico, que en primera instancia todo se veía en orden lo más sospechoso es que no desempacado del todo su mochila.

-Es hora de descubrir cuáles son sus nefastas intenciones. –Comento la princesa mientras habrían la mochila del chico caucásico.

-¿Sabes? Hoy en estos días la palabra "nefasta" solo sería usada para broma si un villano la dice constantemente en una mini serie de comedia. –El chico híbrido mientras sacaba los libros que la rubia le había mencionado. –Los libros son todos sobre cómo se habla noruego, la cultura Escandinava y más. –Abre uno de libro en la sección de flora y fauna la cual lee. –Y es justo como lo pensé, no tienen pingüinos ni osos polares aunque este último si se le puede encuentra en Islandia, solo que el muy animal dijo que es de Noruega.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –Pregunto una sarcástica Star. –Estamos buscando evidencia para descubrir quién es realmente Gustav y te importa más donde habitan esos animales.

-Yo se que el tipo en un farsante por las incongruencias de sus historias y solo me quería asegurar.

-Como sea. –Ella ve que en la mochila tiene libros de cocina. –Se ve que es alguien que disfruta de la buena gastronomía.

-No le niego que sus albóndigas sean deliciosas. –Comento y ella asiente, entonces ve que el "extranjero" dejo su celular por lo que revisan sus mensajes que hablaba con alguien sobre que su pedido de cuchillos llego y que llevara a la familia Díaz al Punto Insolar.

De repente escuchan que alguien abre la puerta por lo que buscan donde esconderse rápidamente. Al abrirse la puerta se ve Gustav entrando en la habitación para ver que sus libros estaban fuera de su mochila, por lo que sospechaba que alguien estaba husmeando entre sus cosas por lo que empezó a registrar todo el cuarto empacando por debajo de la cama pero no encontró nada, vio en su armario y no encontró a nadie, por ultimo mira por sus ventana sin ver a nadie, esto le pareció extraño mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero solo encogió los hombros pensando que solo se le olvido guardar sus cosas, tomó su celular y se fue del su cuarto.

Sin embargo, no vio sobre su cabeza pues Marco estaba en su forma híbrida trepado en el techo como una lagartija mientras Star se aferraba a él con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus piernas envolviendo la cintura teniendo la espalda contra el techo. Ambos tuvieron que mantener silencio en todo momento o de lo contrario serían descubiertos.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca. –Dijo el latino soltando un suspiro. –Suerte que no se le ocurrió mirar sobre su cabeza.

-Sea como sea, no podemos ser tan descuidados por poco y nos atrapa. –Dijo la rubia. –Marco. ¿Sabes que es ese Punto Insolar?

-Un lugar en un lugar del bosque para campamento o hacer un día de campo. –Contestó. –Dicen que allí nadie te puede escuchar gritar.

-Eso es nefasto... –Un pensamiento le cruzo por su mente. -...Marco... ¡Gustav quiere matar a tus padre!

-¡Desgraciado caníbal! –El híbrido sintió tanto asco como enojo. –Los humanos no nos comemos entre nosotros y los ertilianos sabemos horribles.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Levantó una ceja. -¿Acaso fue cuando te arrancaste el brazo?

-No... Fue cuando tenía seis años le mordí una pierna a mi padre. –Ella lo ve con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Estaba cambiando mis dientes de leche en ese entonces.

-Como sea. Debemos llegar al Punto Insolar y atrapar a Gustav antes de que mate a tus padres.

-Al fin tendré una excusa para poder golpear a ese tonto. –Se le formo una sonrisa algo sádica al castaño.

-¿Acaso buscas algún motivo para poder recurrir a la violencia ante los problemas? –Inquirió esta.

-Por lo general alguien me provoca, le advierto pero me ignoran y tratan de golpearme entonces les respondo en defensa propia. –Dijo. –Así suelen ser las cosas con los que me buscan pelea, pero no puede lanzar el primer golpe a no ser que tenga una buena razón y ahora si la tengo.

-Muy bien... –Dijo esta no muy convencida con el argumento de su amigo. –Ahora. ¿Podemos bajarnos del techo? Empiezo a sentirme algo incomoda estando en esta posición. –Tiene un leve sonrojo desviando un poco la vista.

-¿Era necesario que lo digas? –El desvió la mirada fastidiado mientras se sonroja un poco.

Luego de ello el resto del día paso con normalidad, durante la cena el otro estudiante de intercambio les contó a los señores Díaz sobre su sorpresa en el Punto Insular cosa que animo y emociono a la pareja pero, Marco y Star sabían cuales eran las intenciones de ese chico por lo que iban a detenerlo a toda costa.

Pasando a la mañana siguiente, Gustav se había adelantado en un taxi para llegar antes al lugar acordado. La princesa y el híbrido se vieron en la necesidad de mentirles a los padres de este para poder ir tras el "extranjero" diciendo que lo iban a ayudar con la sorpresa.

Ambos estaban siguiendo el taxi en el que iba Gustav pero lo acabarían perdiendo luego de unas cuadras por lo que la rubia invoca a su nube para que los lleve volando al Punto Insolar.

Lograron llegar al lugar para ver a quien perseguían ya había llegado y estaba preparando sus cosas como cuchillos y una hoya que estaba calentando mientras cortaba leña. Ambos descendieron de la nube y cayeron frente este de sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Gustav soltó los leños que tenia por el susto.

-Más te vale quedarte quieto o no respondo por lo que mi compañero haga. –Advirtió Star apuntado con su varita mientras Marco en su forma humana con una sonrisa algo sádica hizo sonar sus nudillos.

Gustav quedo cayado por un momento antes de salir corriendo del miedo.

-Siempre corren, así es más divertido. –Marco va tras él mientras Star lo sigue de cerca.

El joven "extranjero" iba huyendo de sus perseguidores por el bosque que se le iban acercando, cuando cruza un puente suspendido sobre un precipicio que lo lleva devuelta a donde estaba lo corta con el hacha mientras Star y Marco que estaban en medio de este, por un momento se siente a salvo al verlos caer pero le dura poco pues la rubia invoco nuevamente su nube que los salvó de la caída poniéndolos enfrente de un asustado Gustav.

-¡Aléjense de mí! –Agito el hacha para alejarlos pero el joven Díaz se lo quita fácilmente de las manos. –¡¿Que es lo que quieren de mí?!

-Queremos la verdad Gustav, si es que ese es tu nombre. –La princesa Butterfly le apunto con su varita mientras su amigo ya quería golpearlo.

-¡Esta bien, les diré la verdad! –Dijo este muy asustado. –Mi verdadero nombre es Charlie Booth y soy de una ciudad llamada Bakersfieldville. –Estos levantaron una ceja en duda. –Es una ciudad aburrida donde soy otra cara entre la multitud, cuando fui seleccionado para ir de intercambio decidí reinventarme ser alguien diferente. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Mi sueño es ser chef y abrir un restaurante en mi ciudad natal para poder alegrar a las personas. Esa es la verdad y planeaba hacer un picnic hoy para los señores Díaz por ser tan buenos conmigo, conseguí la carne para las albóndigas de mi proveedor, así como el hacha y las leñas para prepararlo todo.

Ambos jóvenes lo vieron por unos segundos hasta llegar a la conclusión de que se dejaron llevar un poco por toda la situación y sus especulaciones, bien Gustav no era alguien con nefastas intenciones pero tampoco es que fuera alguien muy inocente, por lo que el joven latino solo tenía algo en mente.

-Pero que poser. –Fue lo que dijo. –Esa ni siquiera es una buena razón para golpearte, es penoso.

-Es verdad. –la chica guardo su varita. –Alguien que finge ser otra persona es penoso.

-Vamos. –Dijo el chico caucásico. -¿Ustedes serian amigos de alguien que es aburrido o de alguien interesante?

-No es el hecho de si eres un rostro aburrido de Bakersfieldville o un eres un intrépido chico de Noruega. –Dijo Star muy seria. –El punto es que mentiste sobre quién eres, le mentiste a los señores Díaz y a otras personas hasta casi me engañas por hacer creer que eras alguien caballeroso y amable.

-Bueno su alteza, temo decirle que todo lo que uno es tiene mucho que ver con como los demás te ven la apariencia y la imagen son muy importantes. –Charlie se molesto.

-Lástima que nada de eso importa cuando se descubre la farsa y todos ven lo patético que alguien puede ser solo por llamar la atención. –Marco lo levanto del cuello para asustarlo. –Ahora Charlie, esto es lo que pasara te vas a ir de mi casa hoy mismo y no volverás, es será el trato. ¿Entendiste? –Lo deja en el suelo.

-Sí entiendo pero ¿No vas a delatarme con tus padres? –Pregunto confundido y Star también lo estaba.

-No eres para mí nada más que un patético diablo, puedes considerar eso como mi parte del trato.

-Sí claro y gracias por no contar nada. –Dijo aliviado. –Debo hacer el picnic. –Fue a ver su hoya y la comida.

-Eso fue algo muy maduro de tu parte. –Dijo Star con una sonrisa mientras lo rodea de los hombros con un brazo.

-Sí es verdad.

-¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de ti? Que sé que eres alguien honesto aunque a veces seas un glotón y grosero.

-Pero que alago. –Dijo este con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

Al rato llegaron los padres de Marco para ver a los chicos teniendo todo listo para el picnic y que todos disfrutaran de la comida pasando un día agradable, hasta que "Gustav" tuvo que irse al atardecer para la pena de los señores Díaz aunque Star y Marco no tendrían que lidiar con él nunca más.

-Bueno. –Marco se tiro en el sofá y prendió la tele para ver que había. –Con eso se cierra el caso del agradable y simpático extranjero Gustav.

-Mejor conocido como el aburrido y mentiroso Charlie Booth. –Star se sentó a su lado para ver la tele. –Me siento un poco mal de que haya tenido que irse así.

-Yo no. Un fastidio menos en mi vida. –Este comentario llamo la atención a su amiga.

-¿Y entre esos fastidios estoy yo? –Lo ve molesta.

-Sí... pero eres un fastidio agradable y mi amiga por encima de ello. –Le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

Ella lo veo molesta pero luego sonríe ante ello y luego vuelve a ver la tele.

-¿A dónde crees que haya ido? –Pregunto.

-¿Y eso importa? –Hizo una retorica. –De seguro está bien.

En otra parte, Charlie se estaba quedando en con una familia afroamericana bajo el nombre de François, un chico que viene de Francia, por lo que sí está bien pero es un mentiroso.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo debe ser hasta ahora el más corto que he hecho.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado y les haya sacado una que otra risa. Pueden comentar en los reviews del capítulo sobre que parte les hizo reír.**

 **Pasamos a la sección donde respondo a sus comentarios:**

 **-Templario Oscuro: Si tienes razón en que cada escritor le da la profundidad que quiera a los capítulos que escribe, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y sobre mi curiosidad pues ya está más calmada. Por cierto, olvide mencionar que la Star Adulta lleva la frase "me odio a mí mismo" a un nuevo nivel.**

 **-SugarQueen97: Sí Marco tuvo malas experiencias antes de conocer a Star pero las que más lo marcaron fueron las que lo convirtieron en quien es en esta historia. Alfonzo y Ferguson iban a huir temiendo que Marco les pudiera hacer algo por saber su secreto. Pues si así se llevan tienen sus altas y bajas pero son buenos amigos. Sí me pareció que Jackie le hacía falta verse más humana para que Marco no tuviera ese tipo de gusto hacia ella.**

 **-alphaprimus: A tus dos comentarios.  
Ch1: Si la historia es interesante y es lo que quería lograr.  
Ch5: Me alegra que te hayas divertido, el brazo monstruo era un ególatra con ambición de poder. Sobre si Toffee tiene alguna relación con Marco, pues no, no la tiene, ya que los Septarianos y los Ertilianos aunque sean razas de reptiles humanoides son diferentes.**

 **Con eso terminamos esta sección y paso a hacerles dos preguntas:**

 **1.- ¿Por qué creen que Marco saco a Star de su cuarto?  
2.- ¿Cuántas referencia a la cultura popular han podido a lo largo de esto seis capítulo?**

 **Sus respuestas en los reviews. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	7. Sonríe Star

**Hola**

 **Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que subí un nuevo capítulo, por temas de la universidad y que estoy escribiendo una historia que ya publique un tercer capítulo que es un tráiler de que se verá más información de los personajes, la historia se llama Devil Trigger (Piloto).**

 **Ya sin nada más que decir vamos con el capítulo, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo lo lleve pero bueno disfrútenlo.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Sonríe Star

Hoy era el día de la foto escolar y nuestro par de protagonistas se estaban alistando para este día.

Star estaba usando su vestido magenta mientras se peinaba su largo cabello, ya que se lo iba a dejar suelto para la foto mientras Marco usando su chaqueta roja remangada y estando en su forma híbrida solo se estaba limpiando los dientes.

-Estoy lista. –Dijo la rubia al terminar de peinarse.

El latino escupe la pasta de diente tras terminar de cepillarse los dientes, su amiga se retiraba para ir a tomar el desayuno con los padres de este, por lo que también baja a comer.

Pasados unos minutos ya todos estaban terminando de comer cuando la señora Díaz hablo.

-¿Están listos para que les tomen la foto del anuario? –Pregunto Angie que ve que la rubia asiente con una sonrisa y luego ve a su hijo que aun era un hibrido. –Marco, por favor dime que no iras en tu forma híbrida para evitar la foto como el año pasado

-No quiero que me tomen la foto. –Dijo este rodando los ojos.

-Será mejor que escuches a tu madre, no querrás que suceda lo de la vez anterior. –Advirtió Rafael quien estaba en su forma humana ya que luego iría a trabajar.

-Nadie se dio cuenta y aunque lo hicieron no pudieron encontrarme.

-Espera. ¿Acaso todos en la academia te vieron en tu forma hibrida? –Inquiero Star teniendo una idea clara de lo que la familia Díaz hablaba.

-Sí... –Dijo sin mucha importancia. –Todos pensaron que estaba usando un disfraz muy bien hecho para evitar que me tomaran la foto.

-¿No estarás hablando enserio? ¿Ó sí? –Cuestiono mirando a los dos adultos que asintieron de forma afirmativa. –Lo hiciste... ¿Pero nadie se asusto?

-No solo me vieron raro y hubo uno que otro idiota que se burlaba de mí, aunque los hice callar. –Choco su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-Esa no es la forma de resolver los problemas. –Comento su padre mientras recogía los platos. –Además, Janna casi se dio cuenta de que no usabas un disfraz.

-Igual no consiguió nada una vez que me escape y se olvido de ello cuando Pie Grande pasó de visita por el área. –Solo una risa. –El tío Earl lo hizo de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo fue que conseguiste escaparte de Janna? –Star estaba curiosa.

-Bueno, sabes que tengo la habilidad de camuflarme y hasta ser casi invisible. –Hizo que su brazo izquierdo se desvaneciera y solo quedara su guante flotando en el aire. –La desventaja es que mi ropa no puede hacer eso.

La rubia estaba algo confundida por un momento por lo que le dijo hasta que entendió lo que quería decir y no le gusto, ahora sabe porque la saco de su cuarto cuando estaban espiando a Gustav.

-No... –Dijo entre la vergüenza y el asco mientras su amigo sonreía divertido por ver su expresión. -¡No, no, no! –Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras le aparecía un fuerte rubor le aparecía. -¡¿Es que no tienes sentido alguno de la decencia?! –Lo vio con indignación.

-Te dije que no querías saberlo, pero velo por el lado positivo, no viste nada de nada. –Dijo dándole poca importancia al asunto pero ella molesta empezó a darle golpecitos cómicos muy molesta por lo que tuvo que cubrirse.

Los señores Díaz tan solo se mantuvieron al margen de esta pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo los dos adolecentes y por lo que se entendía su hijo tuvo que hacerse invisible para evitar que Star viera algo que no debía, pensaron que este por ahí no cerró la puerta del baño mientras usaba la ducha y ella entro o cualquier otro escenario. Aunque de una cosa de la que están seguros es que deberán hablar con Marco para ver que no esté usando sus habilidades para hacer cosas indebidas.

Al rato el autobús llego y ambos chicos se fueron a tomarlo, el castaño fue forzado a estar en su forma humana o de lo contrario no le iban a dar su mesada, fueron a sentarse en el fondo con los amigos de este que se estaban arreglando.

-Hola chicos. –Saludo Ferguson mientras se peinaba y ve a Star. –Hoy luces muy bonita Star.

-Luces como los radiantes rayos del sol por las mañanas. –Comento Alfonzo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias a los dos por los halagos. –La rubia sonriendo se sentó al lado de Marco manteniendo su distancia de estos dos.

-Oye Marco. ¿Te vas a tomar la foto o te volverás a escapar? –Pregunto el chico con lentes a los que el mencionado sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y con las pupilas de su forma híbrida asustando a su par de amigos. -O-Oh sí-í. Olvide el pequeño detalle de que eres parte monstruo.

-¡No lo digas en voz alta! –El pelirrojo le tapo la boca a su amigo. –¡O nos hará algo horrible!

-Ya lo hubiera hecho cuando apenas me vieron, pero eso solo me haría ver como mis ancestros de hace siglos atrás y no me lo permiten. –Regreso sus dientes y ojos a la normalidad. –A demás usare ese truco para no tomarme la foto.

-A todo esto. ¿Por qué no quieres tomarte la foto del anuario? –Preguntó la princesa.

Justo cuando le iba a responder un flash de los dejo los tomó por sorpresa y ven que frente a ellos estaba Janna con su cámara fotográfica.

-Yo puedo responderte a eso. –Dijo mostrando fotos que le habían sacado antes de su previa huida del año pasado. –Marco tiene mala suerte con la foto del anuario, en unas está sucio, en otras es bañado en fondue de queso o salsa barbacoa y mi favorita donde es golpeado por un balón de básquet. –Las fotos muestran al joven Díaz en dichos momentos en los que sus enemigos logran humillarlo hasta el momento perfecto donde es golpeado por dicha pelota en la cara.

Star como los dos chicos trataban de contener sus risas por ver dichas imágenes pero el castaño muy enojado le quita las fotos a la azabache y las rompe en mil pedazos para luego comérselos.

-Igual tengo copias. –Dijo con una sonrisa ufana viendo el ceño fruncido de Marco.

Todos llegaron a la academia donde cada curso de estudiante tenía sus horarios para tomarse las fotos. El grupo de Star y Marco les tocaba antes del almuerzo, cosa que si a la rubia le parecía bien al castaño no le parecía muy buena idea.

La primera clase pasó con normalidad pero durante el primer receso el híbrido estaba como en un estado de alerta total llegando hasta la paranoia mientras abría su casillero lentamente.

-Marco. ¿Ahora qué te pasa? –Pregunto Star al verlo en ese estado. –Te vez como si fueras un zorro a la espera de los cazadores. –Estaba a punto de abrir su casillero pero lo que dijo su amigo la detuvo.

-Tengo mis motivos y tú también deberías estarlo. –Estaba terminando de introducir su clave.

-¿Cómo porqué debería-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Marco al abrir su casillero se pone tras la puerta mientras salen disparados unos pies de fresa de su casillero que se estrella contra un pobre chico que iba escuchando música en sus audífonos.

-¡¿Pero que fue eso?! –La rubia no podía entender lo que acaba de suceder.

-Un intento de broma del día de la foto y no soy el único blanco. –La puerta del casillero de Star se movió como si algo estuviera dentro y al momento de abrirse Marco tomo a su amiga jalándola hacia él para quitarla del camino de unas zarigüeyas que salieron de este y atacaron al pobre chico embarrado de pie.

-Okey... Tal vez no estés tan demente como creí. –Star estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo y pregunto lo siguiente. –Pero ¿Quién quería hacernos esto?

-Si tuviera que adivinar, serían Justin y su equipo de incompetentes que metieron eso pies en mi casillero, y apostaría a que Brittney puso las zarigüeyas en el tuyo en venganza por lo que tú le hiciste.

-Se lo tenía merecido por lo que me hizo. –Inflo las mejillas molesta al recordar lo sucedido en el partido.

-¿Y qué te hizo? –Alzó una ceja con duda.

-¡No es algo que tengas que saber! –Dijo rápidamente con una expresión seria. –Y no insistas en ello. ¿Entendido?

-Bueno... –Tenía curiosidad pero ver la cara de esta era mejor no preguntar.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo apareció otro flash de luz y ven que Janna les había sacado otra foto.

-Solo hagan como que no estoy aquí y sigan en lo suyo. –La filipina tenía una sonrisa zorruna mientras sacaba otra foto.

Ambos están confundidos hasta que vieron lo cerca que estaban uno al otro, Marco teniendo su manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y Star tenía sus manos en el pecho de su amigo. Los dos se separan rápidamente desviando la mirada uno del otro mientras en la rubia le aparecía un leve sonrojo en su cara como al castaño.

Pasando a la clase de química, todos formaron equipos de dos para realizar unos experimentos de reacciones químicas aunque varios estudiantes solo hacían tonterías o no hacían los experimentos normalmente Star que quien hace los experimentos y Marco es quien anota, pero tuvieron que cambiar de lugares para que ella pueda mantenerse limpia hasta el momento de la foto.

-Agrega dos cucharaditas de yoduro de cloro a la mezcla. –Dijo la rubia.

El castaño pone el material en la mezcla dentro del matraz el cual tenía que causar que la sustancia dentro se tornara morada pero esta se estaba agitando violentamente.

-¿Eso debería pasar? –Pregunto el castaño alejándose lentamente.

-No... –Ella también se estaba alejando con la varita en alto.

La sustancia empezaba a escupir espuma que empezaba a quemar la mesa, por lo que Star dispara un rayo mágico con el que crea una burbuja para encerrar el matraz para evitar que siga escupiendo espuma corrosiva y Marco lo lanza fuera a fuera por la ventana antes de que explotara, la profesora trajo un químico para aplacar a la espuma que se quedo fuera de la burbuja.

Tras ello, la profesora Rodríguez reviso los materiales con los que trabajaban la princesa y el híbrido descubriendo que el compuesto que debían usar fue cambiado por uno muy volátil, también vio que Marco había tocado la burbuja que contenía algo de espuma corrosiva por lo que lo obligo a tomarse una ducha para descontaminarse. Todos se rieron de el por verlo completamente empapado y con expresión de perro malhumorado por tomar un baño hasta Star no pudo contener la risa.

Tras terminar la clase ambos jóvenes paseaban por los pasillos y el castaño aun se escurría el agua de su ropa y cabello.

-Esto tiene que estar entre las peores cosas que me pasan en el día de la foto. –Marco se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el agua del cabello.

-Deberías tener cuidado cuando hagas eso. –Star convirtió su varita en un paraguas para cubrirse. –Puedes empapar a alguien sin querer.

-¿Temes que arruine tu peinado? –Pregunta en tono burlón.

-No, pero quizás deberías ver quien está a tu derecha. –Le respondió en tono divertido.

Cuando este volteo ve que mojo algo a Jackie al sacudirse el cabello y ella no estaba contenta.

-Sería bueno que no hicieras eso. –la rubia patinadora se quitaba un poco el agua. –Tarde bastante en arreglarme para la foto.

-Oye. Yo no quería-

-Lo sé, solo se más consciente de quienes están alrededor. –Lo interrumpió. –Iré a arreglarme al baño. –Se va en sus patines.

Marco se queda viéndola con cara de tonto por lo que hizo y Star soltó una risita burlona por tal expresión.

-Espero que con esto aprendas a ser más educado y a usar una toalla. –Ríe nuevamente mientras él la ve molesto.

Cuando empieza a caminar escucha que se está tocando música con varios instrumentos de un género que no conocía. Siguiendo el sonido llega al salón de música que por lo general tiene equipos de sonido y un piano, ve a un grupo de chicos tocando unos instrumentos que debían ser de ellos, uno tocando la batería, uno tenía una guitarra eléctrica, otro tocaba el bajo y alguien más tocando keytar mientras cantaba.

Fue el chico del keytar que le llamó la atención pues tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y unos colmillos blancos, piel bronceada y cabello castaño laceo, vestido con una camiseta negra con un pequeño patrón de estrellas blanca en el pecho con pantalones azules muy holgados teniendo bolsillos extras y zapatos negros con blanco. Ella quedo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Star... –Le hablo Marco y esta no les responde. -¡Star! ¿Qué haces viendo a Oscar y su banda?

-¿Tu sabes su nombre? –Star le pregunto tomando al híbrido de los hombros. –El chico que canta y toca ese extraño pero interesante teclado

-Sí... –Le quito las manos de encima. –Se llama Oscar Greason y esos son sus amigos, Luke es el de guitarra, Jake el del bajo y Ray el de la batería. Los cuatro forman su banda que llaman "Los Ojos verdes" y dicen que tocan rock, pero es más como una especie de rap metal electrónico... no muy bien hecha.

La rubia solo estaba observando al mencionado líder de la banda y para ella parecía ser una encantadora briza de aire fresco, hasta que el grupo termino su ensayo.

Los chicos empezaban a hablar sobre cómo estaba el ritmo de la canción y todos tenían una actitud relajada, por lo que Star se les fue acercando para hablarle a Oscar.

-Creo que estamos logrando un gran avance con nuestro estilo. –Dijo Ray que vestía un gorro verde pardo de lana que le cubría hasta los ojos, más unos jeans azules, sudadera naranja y zapatos rojos con blanco.

-Eso es todo un logro socio. –Jake habló en tono relajado, teniendo ojos verdes y cabello negro muy largo, camiseta blanca desarreglada, pantalón café y zapatos negros.

-¿Creen que debería tocar la guitarra como diestro o surdo? –Pregunto Luke que es cabello corto rubio de ojos verdes, vestido con una gabardina y pantalones grises con botas negras.

-Amigo. Tu eres surdo. –Dijo Oscar hasta que noto la presencia de Star. –Oh. Hola... ¿Tú eres la princesa mágica de la que hablan? ¿No?

-Mm... –La princesa se quedo callada y solo dijo lo siguiente mientras trataba de sonreír. -...Sí y mi nombre es Star Butterfly...

-Star... Ese es un nombre Cool. –Dijo el líder de la banda. –Hasta es bueno para una canción.

Se le formo una sonrisa aun más grande a la rubia al pensar que su nombre podría estar en una canción por parte de este chico y su banda, sería algo maravilloso para ella en lugar de esa boba canción que debe ser su presentación oficial ante el pueblo de Mewni, por suerte su madre ordeno deshacerse de ella y que escribiera una más original en su lugar. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar hasta ese día pero puede que Oscar haga eso antes.

-Oye. –La voz de Marco la saco de sus pensamientos para traerla a la realidad. –Debemos irnos, si no quieres llegar tarde a que te tomen la foto.

-¿Ese es Marco? –Preguntó el baterista levantándose el gorro y mostrando sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, es él. –Afirmó el guitarrista.

-¿Seguirá molesto porque no lo dejamos entrar a la banda? –Nuevamente pregunta el guitarrista.

El latino solo los ve con cara poco amigable por no decir enojado moviendo el pie esperando a que su amiga termine de hablar con Oscar.

-Sigue molesto...

La rubia no le resto importancia a lo que su amigo hacia para centrarse en el vocalista/tecladista de la banda.

-Bueno... –Star prosiguió la charla con el líder de la banda. –¿Y qué canciones han compuestos?

-Por el momento realizamos covers de canciones conocidas, pero escribo en mis ratos libres. –Comento este sonriendo relajadamente. –Quizás pueda mostrártelas un día.

-Eso sería agradable. –Dijo sonriendo hasta que sonó el timbre. –Oh. Cielos, ya debo irme pero antes. –Saca un papel y un bolígrafo para anotar un número telefónico. –Ten para que puedas hablarme y coordinamos un día para reunirnos.

-Me parece bien. –Toma el papel con el número. –Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego. –Star se despide y va del salón.

Marco la sigue no sin antes hacerle la seña de "losers" a Oscar y su banda mientras les sacaba la lengua. Estos no le tomaron importancia alguna pero el castaño al voltearse ve a la princesa viendo de forma servera.

-¿Por qué les haces esa seña?

-¿No es obvio? Ellos pueden decir que son músicos pero no están ni cerca de salir de lo mediocre a ser buenos y Oscar no es muy bueno componiendo o escribiendo canciones. –Desvía la mirada.

-Claramente no eres capaz de apreciar el talento en bruto que debe ser perfeccionado para que todo el mundo lo reconozca. –Se cruzó de brazos con cara seria. –¿Y que sabes tú sobre música? –Cuestiono mientras le aparecía una sonrisa sarcástica. –¿Es porque no te dejaron unirse a su banda?

-Ellos dijeron que pese a ser buen cantante no encajaba con su onda. –Respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Tu... cantas? –Ella empezó a reír.

Pese a molestarse decide apresurar el paso para llegar la próxima clase mientras Star lo sigue sin dejar de reírse por unos segundos más.

Tras pasar la clase de literatura hasta mitad de su hora, los estudiantes fueron llamados a un salón que estaba siendo usado para tomar las fotos del anuario.

Los compañeros de Star y Marco hicieron una línea para poder tomarse las fotos uno a uno. Mientras la rubia estaba revisando que estuviera impecable para la foto, por su parte el castaño no tenía la intención de tomarse la foto y mas estaba viendo a todos lados como animal en alerta.

La princesa estaba lista cuando llego se turno y sentándose frente a la cámara con un colorido fondo atrás de ella, puso una sonrisa encantadora mientras el fotógrafo se preparaba para tomar la foto.

De un momento a otro pudo ver que Brittney que llevaba su uniforme de porrista y con las manos en la espada mientras tenía una sonrisa que la inquietaba cuando escucho a Marco llamarla y ve que este iba hacia ella tan rápido como podía, pero en medio de su carrera Justin le metió el pie haciéndolo tropezar y que este cayera al suelo justo en sus pies.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como algo parecido a un líquido le cayó encima de su cabeza, regándose encima de su cabello y ropa, era pintura roja lo que le cayó arruinando su apariencia y le hizo perder la imagen que tanto se había esforzado en mantener todo el día, para empeorarlo el fotógrafo le tomo la foto luego de ello.

-Siguiente. –Dijo el hombre llamando al próximo estudiante mientras estos empezaban a reírse de la desgracia de la princesa y ver que a Marco también le había caído pintura.

En la hora del almuerzo, Star y Marco se habían quitado la pintura pero para el enorme descontento de la rubia no pudo pedir que le sacaran otra foto de ya que eran una por estudiante.

Sus ánimos así como su humor estaban por los suelos y esto era notorio por como tenía la frente sobre la mesa mientras se cubría con los brazos la cabeza mientras su amigo estaba a su lado comiendo como si nada.

-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? –Dijo la princesa metida en su pena.

-¿Karma quizás? –Inquirió el híbrido.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Una forma de venganza del destino o del cosmos para cuando haces algo malo.

-Dices que hice algo malo y por eso mi foto se arruinó. –Le inquirió a su amigo levantando la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

-Puede ser... –Respondió.

-Se que fue Brittney y va a lamentar lo que hizo. –Se sentó normal mientras apretaba los puños.

-Déjala Star, no vale la pena.

-Ja. –Suelta una risita irónica. –Lo dice el chico que es rencoroso y guarda una lista de todas las personas que están en su contra o que odia.

-Igual es solo una foto, no es para tanto.

Ella lo veo molesta y se retira con su comida mientras él solo la ve alejarse hasta que suelta un suspiro.

-¿Por qué las mujeres serán tan complicadas? –Se pregunta en voz alta.

-Quizás deberías pensar como una para entenderlas. –Comentó Janna tomando asiento frente a él. –Así que ¿Tienen problemas con su relación?

-No estamos en una relación y lo que no entiendo es porque le importa tanto esa foto, ni que fuera a ser la última. –Dio un gran bocado a su comida.

-Tal vez para ti estas cosas no sean de gran importancia pero para una chica como Star que tiene una imagen que cuidar lo es. –Dijo. –Solo imagina por un momento como quieres ser visto por las siguientes generaciones de estudiantes de la academia, si buscan en la biblioteca los anuarios y ven que tienes una foto horrible pensaran que eres un raro o un perdedor. Incluso los que vean ahora el anuario pensaran lo mismo.

-Un poco tarde para mí. –Dijo con cierto fastidio.

-Pero no estamos hablando de ti, señor lobo grande y malo. Esto es sobre Star.

-¿Y el punto es?

-Que Star es una chica que es princesa de un reino mágico en otra dimensión, ella fue educada para verse como una dama presentable y forma que debe causar una buena impresión ante sus súbditos y otros nobles, si ellos llegaran a ver esa foto podrían burlase de ella a tal grado que no la respetarían ni la escucharían aunque se convierta en reina. –Respondió. –Y ni pensar en lo que sus 'amigos' podrían decir sobre ella por ver esa foto, pues hasta donde se los nobles pueden ser unos dobles caras lame suelas que buscan su propia beneficencia a costa de otros. También esta que es uno de los momentos especiales para una chica, pero no eres capaz de ver eso por ser un amargado, desconsiderado y egoísta.

El castaño iba a hablar pero se detuvo en el último momento al pensar lo que le dijo y la verdad es que tenía razón, el no pensaba más allá de sus propias narices y no pensaba en lo que a su amiga le importaba, la cual carga con más responsabilidades de las que un adolescente normal tiene y más aun si hay muchas personas que están muy atentas a cada uno de tus movimientos mientras te juzgan y hablan de lo que haces.

Bien no entendía el porqué su amiga trataba de mantener esa imagen de dama educada y perfecta, sí sabía algo y era que ella es así, no iba a presionarla por respuestas a no ser que esté dispuesta a hablarle y menos ahora que le dijo. Quizás ella solo quería tener una foto para recordar.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cambiar esa mala foto de Star tomando una nueva antes de que empiecen las clases mañana para reemplazarla por la otra, pero necesitare tiempo para conseguir la original y los respaldos para poder destruirlos.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?

-Star me agrada y mi fuente sabe que Brittney buscara conseguir la foto para pegarla por todos lados para humillarla. –Respondió.

-Bueno ¿A qué se debe toda esta enemista entre las dos? –Pregunto con cara serie. –Creí que se llevarían mejor por ser unas obsesivas con la imagen.

-Ya sabes cómo es Brittney, siempre la abeja reina y humillara a quien represente una amenaza a su dominio en la escuela.

-Ok... Eso es cierto. –Recordó la vez que la líder de las porristas humillo a otra chica que la intento desafiar, a tal grado que esta se mudo del estado y se cambio el nombre.

-A demás... –Se hizo una seña para se le acercara, cosa que él hace para escuchar lo que la filipina le dice al oído y queda con los ojos abiertos. –Eso sería todo, ya me voy que tengo trabajo que hacer. Adiós.

Se quedo un rato pensado en todo lo que escucho para buscar la mejor forma de levantarle el animo a su amiga, ahora le quedaba claro el porqué metió esa zarigüeyas en el casillero de Wong hace días y tenía se lo merecía.

Mientras Star estaba en su casillero viendo sus cosas para la última clase del día cuando una voz la saco de sus asuntos.

-Oye Star. –Al voltear ve que es Brittney que vestía un buzo morado al igual que la sudadera que llevaba pero esta tenía mangas cortas y blancas más unos zapatos blancos. –Solo quería decir que lamento que tu foto saliera terrible, no sé que pudo pasar. –Dijo en tono falso de inocencia.

-Sí, es un misterio. –Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo y molestia.

-En fin, solo quería decirte que tal vez esto sea una lección que debas aprender.

-¿El no meterme contigo? –Inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-No digo que esa sea la lección pero no es mala. –Sonríe de forma divertida.

-Ya debo irme. –Star se aleja mientras maquina todo tipo de formas para vengarse.

Las siguientes horas fueron relativamente largas, ya que la princesa deseaba estar en su cuarto en esos momentos para no escuchar las cosas que sus compañeros comentaban sobre lo sucedido. Ella quería estar sola para no pensar en nada de eso, pero la idea de que todos vieran esa foto no paraba de molestarla en especial si Oscar la iba a ver, de seguro este no iba a querer verla por tal vergonzosa foto. Definitivamente este no había sido un buen para ella.

El castaño por su parte intentaba buscar como decirle a su amiga lo de la foto nueva que Janna prometió hacerle, pero primero tenía que conseguir que esta le hable nuevamente ya que luego de su muy 'inteligente' comentario ella no le dirigió la palabra el resto de la jornada escolar así como el camino a casa, apenas llegaron la princesa se encerró en su cuarto y él simplemente se decidió a esperar hasta después de la cena para decirle directamente la noticia.

Llegada esa hora todos estaban comiendo en el comedor y el ambiente se podía sentir un poco tenso por parte de los dos jóvenes. Los padres de Marco querían preguntarles por su día para tratar de cortar con esa tensión por lo que fueron primero con su hijo.

-Marco ¿Qué tal te fue hoy día? –Pregunto Rafael poniendo una pequeña sonrisa estando en su verdadera forma.

-Como siempre, aprendiendo, estudiando temas y cosas que quizás no me servirán cuando vaya a la universidad. –Respondió teniendo un tono algo más animado de lo usual y estando en su forma híbrida. –La foto en desastre como siempre.

-Vamos mijo, sabes que no es posible que alguien tenga su foto del anuario un desastre año tras año. –Dijo.

-Sí, esa mala racha termino cuando me escape y regreso el día de hoy. –Bufo soltando una risa pequeña. –Vaya cosas.

Ambos estaban algo sorprendidos por el pequeño cambio de ánimo de su hijo que por lo general era gruñón y reacio, igual notaron el sarcasmo oculto en sus palabras pero tal vez esto significaba que su carácter y actitud iban mejorando. Ahora el turno de su huésped.

-¿Y tú tienes algo que contarnos Star? –Preguntó Angie. -¿Te fue bien?

-Si por bien se refiere a que mi foto fue arruinada, posiblemente vaya a ser la burla de mis compañeros por un tiempo y que el chico que acabo de conocer no me dirija la palabra, entonces me fue bien. –Dijo con un claro sarcasmo al hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Preguntó el señor Díaz desconcertado.

-Brittney le tiro un balde de pintura en la cabeza. –Dijo Marco solo para recibir un pisotón en su pie derecho por parte de la rubia. –¡¿Y eso porque fue?!

-Te lo mereces por soplón. –Star se mostró molesta.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Tú les hubieras dicho la verdad?

-¿Y por que tendrían que hacer eso?

-Por qué son tus anfitriones y los responsables de cuidarte mientras estas en la tierra.

-Desde cuando te volviste el señor responsabilidad, para hablarme de ese modo.

-No lo soy pero alguien debería bajarte de esa nube en la que estas.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a discutir sin importarles que los padres del castaño estuviera viéndolos, quienes ahora se preguntaba si fue buena idea preguntarle a la rubia sobre lo que paso en la foto. Si ya las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos adolescentes cuando llegaron de la academia ahora explotaron en medio de la cena hasta parecían una vieja pareja de casados.

-¡Solo! ¡Es! ¡Una! ¡Foto! –Dijo Marco. -¡Te puedes tomar otras si quieres!

-¡Pues esa foto irá directamente a la biblioteca y cuando las personas la vean, se van a burlar de mí! –Suspira. -¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Este día no puede empeorar más.

De repente la puerta de la cocina fue partida por un hacha a la mitad, al caer se ve a Ludo y sus monstruos siendo Sapo Toro quien tenía el hacha.

-¡Aquí esta...! ¡Ludo! –Dijo el pequeño monstruo entrando en la cocina seguido de sus secuaces.

-Grandioso... Lo que faltaba... –Dijo Star con malos ánimos.

-Esto siempre pasa cuando alguien dice 'este día no puede empeorar más' y... Ya lo dije ¿Verdad? –Se dio cuenta de sus palabras a lo que sus padres asintieron.

En ese momento la ventana de la cocina se rompe revelando a Niels y los Erickson.

-¡Entrega la varita! –Rugió el líder vikingo con sus hombres también.

-Star. ¿Son amigos tuyos? –Preguntó la señora Díaz.

-No. Son mis enemigos y quieren quitarme mi varita. –Respondió la mencionada.

-Obviamente de ese modo, los monstruos tendrán el control de Mewni. –Dijo el líder de los monstruos con sus secuaces vitoreando.

-Los monstruos solo serán aplastados una vez que tenga la varita y haga de Mewni lo que debe ser. –Niels levanto su arma y sus guerreros rugieron.

-Ninguna de esas opciones me agradan. –Comentó Rafael.

-Pienso lo mismo querido. –Agregó Angie.

Apenas ambos grupos de monstruos y mewmanos ven a la pareja con rostros de molestia e indignación, por lo que la mujer de cabellera rizada decidió hablar.

-¿Pasa algo, señores?

-Ustedes son repugnantes. –Respondió Ludo sin cambiar su expresión. –Cómo es posible que un monstruo con caracteres de un fuerte guerrero este con una criatura tan insignificante y débil como ella. –Señalo a Angie.

-Pues yo diría que es la flor más bella del pantano pero es custodia por una horrible y espantosa bestia como él. –Niels señalo a Rafael. –Y lo más horrible de todo es que hayan engendrado a un ser como ese. –Luego señaló a Marco. –Una verdadera vergüenza.

-En eso tienes razón, no hay nada peor que tener a un Sangre Sucia en la familia. –Comentó Ludo. –Son una desgracia.

Los monstruos y vikingos estaban de acuerdo con que lo que sus líderes decían en relación al matrimonio de los Díaz como con el hijo de este, pero pronto sintieron como si los estuvieran viendo con una ira casi asesina y odio, se percataron que los señores Díaz los estaban observando de ese modo mientras se les acercaban con paso firme Angie tenía un palo de escoba sin cepillo y Rafael se quitaba la camisa.

-Caballeros... –Dijo la ama de casa muy fríamente. –Me prestó de ser una buena anfitriona con mis invitados pero nadie, ¡Absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de hablar así de mi familia! –Se notaba la ira en su voz. -¡Rafael, es hora de sacar la basura!

Su esposo no se demoro ni un segundo y se lanzo por la venta contra los vikingos consiguiendo derribarlos mientras ella giraba rápidamente el palo dando rápidos golpes a los monstruos para sacarlos de la casa.

Los más sorprendidos de todo esto eran Star y Marco, quienes siempre veían a los padres de este como dos adultos que eran tranquilos y felices que buscaban resolver las cosas del mejor modo posible, pero verlos molestos y atacando a sus enemigos era algo completamente nuevo e impensable.

Pero no se quedaron quietos como estatuas y salieron al patio trasero de la casa. Estando allí ven como los monstruos y vikingos combaten contra los señores Díaz.

Olaf trato de golpear a Rafael con su martillo pero este detuvo el ataque tomando al vikingo de la mano que sostenía el arma para lanzarlo contra uno de sus compañeros que iba a ayudarlo, un vikingo con una barba rubia y espesa lo estrangula por detrás pero para su sorpresa el ertiliano estila su cola haciendo que ésta se enrolle en el cuello de su oponente apretarlo y dejarlo sin aire, apenas el vikingo lo suelta con la intención de liberarse del agarre el monstruo de un movimiento lo lanzo con su cuello hacia otro vikingo que traía un hacha para atacarlo.

Angie por su parte estaba golpeando el pecho de un monstruo cabra con caparazón de tortuga rápidamente con su palo para luego derribarlo de una patada voladora con gancho giratorio, luego evade los golpes del enorme brazo de un monstruo lagarto con un brazo izquierdo de hombre pegándole en la muñeca y las rodillas del monstruo para darle otro golpe en la cara que lo hizo tirarse hacia atrás, cuando el monstruo pollo le dispara sus huevos ella los evade para tomar uno y redirigirlo a la cara del monstruo dejándolo ciego momentáneamente para que la humana lo mandara a unos metros de distancia con una patada lateral voladora.

Los dos adolescentes estaban impresionados con la habilidad de lucha de los dos adultos tanto que apenas daban crédito a que los vieran barrer el piso con sus enemigos con gran facilidad. Si bien ellos los vencían a diario, tenía una que otra complicación pero ver esto les hacía darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban de pelear como los padres del castaño.

-¿Sabes qué? No me quedare viendo esto. –Dijo el híbrido. –Voy a pelear también. –Marco se lanzo contra Emmit propinándole un golpe fuerte en la cara y tomar a Mosca Boo con su cola y lanzarlo contra Sapo Toro.

Star tomo su varita y le disparo un rayo mágico a un monstruo flor que iba a atacar a la señora Diaz por la espalda mientras esta estaba peleando con un monstruo parecido a un cocodrilo púrpura al cual le da un rodillazo en su vientre para hacer que se hincara de dolor y darle un golpe en la mandíbula con su palo.

-Gracias Star. –Se puso al lado de la rubia para golpear a un vikingo que iba a atacar a su huésped. -¿Siempre están peleando contra vikingos y monstruos? –Hace girar rápidamente el palo para golpear al monstruo jabalí en su pie dejando que la princesa le dispare con un rayo.

-Por lo general es uno de ellos y a veces son ambos, pero cuando eso pasa también se enfrentan los unos a los otros. –Respondió Star usando un hecho que hace salir enredaderas del suelo las cuelas atrapan a unos monstruos y vikingos.

-Por lo menos es bueno saber que pueden arreglárselas contra estos sujetos. –Angie de un rápido movimiento de su palo golpeo a Olaf y Sapo Toro en sus cabezas dejándolos temporalmente inconscientes mientras le sonreía a la rubia.

-Eso no es nada comparado a como usted y el señor Díaz los estaban golpean. –Comentó sonriendo. –Se nota lo experimentados que son.

-Muchas gracias. Tenemos muchos años de práctica y estoy segura que Marco te es de mucha ayuda. ¿no?

Ellas ven como Marco le da una patada en la cara a un gran monstruo humanoide con bolas de pinchos por manos para que Rafael transformando su cabeza en la de un Triceratops lo embistiera junto a dos vikingos y un monstruo con setas en la cabeza.

-Sí lo es. –Sonríe mientras ambas vuelven a estar en guardia.

En medio de la pelea se escucha el sonido de un celular con el tema de _'Space Unicorn'_. Todos dejan de pelear por ello hasta que la rubia saca de su bolsillo el celular de su amigo.

-¡Star! ¡¿Tuviste todo el tiempo mi celular?! –Pregunto Marco mientras tenía a Bearnicorn agarrado del cuello con su brazo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara con su mano libre. -¡¿Y le cambiaste el tono de llamada?!

-Me gusta mucho. –Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y es muy lindo. –Contesto la llamada. –Buenas noches. ¿Quién habla?

-Hola Star. Es Oscar. –Dijo el chico del otro lado.

-Oscar. Que gusto escucharte otra vez. –Dijo balanceándose sobre sus pies. -¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? –Todos la ven mientras habla por el celular pero seguían estando quietos en sus mismos lugares.

-Era para decirte que quizás el fin de semana podamos reunirnos para que te muestre mis canciones. ¿Qué opinas?

-Eso sería agradable, pero podemos hablar mañana en la academia.

-Claro... Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós. –Ella colgó la llamada.

-Así que era Oscar el que te llamo ¿Ah? –Pregunto la señora Díaz mostrando algo de alegría por la rubia.

-Pues sí... –Dijo tratando de hacerse la inocente.

Se podía ver que ambas estaban emocionadas por ello pero la toz falsa de Ludo las sacó de su emoción.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento cercano tipo madre e hija, pero... –Tomó su espada. -¡Quiero la varita!

-¡No más que yo! –Niels tomo su martillo levantándolo alto.

Ambos iban a atacar a las dos mujeres que se pusieron en guardia pero antes de que ellas pudieran contraatacar Rafael y Marco las defendieron de sus atacantes, Niels recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del señor Díaz y Ludo fue pateado en la cara por el joven hijo de la pareja.

-Mis valientes hombres. –Angie abrazo a su esposo y a su hijo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno creo que esta pelea ya duro lo suficiente. –Comentó Star sosteniendo su varita con ambas manos. –Sera mejor que estén detrás de mí. –La familia Díaz le hace caso a su invitada y se posicionan tras ella mientras dice un hechizo muy potente. -¡Ciclón de Luciérnagas de Fuego! –Con esto un enorme número de luciérnagas salen de la varita y velozmente crean un ciclón que atrapa a todos sus enemigos para sacarlos del jardín trasero mientras les causaban quemadura muy dolorosas.

-¡VOLVEREMOS! –Gritaron los líderes de sus respectivos bandos.

Tras esto la princesa arreglo el desastre con su varita. Tanto ella como Marco esperaba una reprimenda por parte de los progenitores de este pero pese a estar algo decepcionados de que no les dijeran nada sobre los ataques de monstruos y vikingos se mostraron bastante satisfechos de que los dos jóvenes pudieran hacerse cargo de tipos como esos sin muchos problemas, fueron comprensibles al respecto y sabían que mientras ambos estudiaran juntos nada malo les pasaría.

Además de que esto puso a la pareja Díaz muy cariñosa tanto que les dijeron a los chicos que podían ver tele por un par de hora en la sala de estar y que pusieran el volumen alto mientras ellos estaban arriba.

Pasada una hora y aun sentados en el sofá, Marco noto que Star ya estaba más calmada por lo que decidió hablarle.

-Star. –La llamo y esta lo vio. –Quería decirte que Janna me habló en el almuerzo y me dijo que podías tomarte otra foto mañana antes de empezar las clases.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto entre sorprendida y dudosa.

-De verdad. –Dijo. –Tendremos que ir temprano para que puedas tomarte la foto sin problema alguno y remplazar la del día de hoy.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte. –Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora. –Pero sabes, no soy la única que necesita una nueva foto.

-¿Eh?

-Tú también deberías tener una buena foto este año.

-Oye, ya te dije que eso no me importa, además tú te esforzaste mucho para lucir bien frente a la camara para que Brittney la arruinara.

-Es verdad pero tú también la mereces luego de que otros arruinaran las anteriores, por lo menos hazlo para tener una buena foto por una vez.

Solo se queda en silenció mientras ella le pone cara de súplica por lo que resignado dice lo siguiente.

-Muy bien, me tomare esa foto.

-Gracias Marco. –Ella lo abraza. –Sabía que lo harías.

-Sí. –Pasa su mano por el cabello de su amiga. –Discúlpame por lo que te dije en el almuerzo.

-Bueno, tenías razón en que esa solo era una foto.

-Igual estabas alterada por que el fotógrafo no te dejo tomarte otra.

-Es verdad.

Pasando al día siguiente, tanto la princesa como el híbrido llegaron antes de que empezaran las clases y se encontraron con Janna que los guío a un salón que tenía el mismo fondo e iluminación que tenía el fotógrafo el día de ayer y una cámara lista para el trabajo.

Star pudo tomarse su foto sin problema alguno pero decidió no arreglarse para verse bien y usando su vestido fucsia mientras Marco vestido con su chaleco rojo con capucha también se tomó su foto en su forma humana, más su sorpresa fue que Star pidiera tomarse una foto con él a lo que no se pudo negar y con una pequeña sonrisa se sacaron dicha foto como recuerdo.

Para cuando salieron las fotos para el anuario, todos se sorprendieron de que las nuevas fotos de los dos amigos salieran en lugar de las del día de ayer cosa que desconcertó a muchos.

Por otro los dos amigos tenían en su poder las fotos originales donde estaban embarrados con pintura.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellas? –Pregunto el chico.

-Voy a guardarlas donde nadie pueda conseguirlas. –La rubia toma las fotos y las pone en su mochila. –Ahora. A lo que sigue. ¿Todo listo?

-Obviamente. –Dijo este. –Ahora, actúa natural y nos vamos.

Ambos empezaban a alejarse de unos casilleros que no eran suyos y al estar lo suficientemente lejos escuchan como algo fuerte suena seguido de otro ruido igual, cuando se voltean ven a Brittney y Justin embarrados con pinturas verde y naranja brillantes respectivamente mientras todos se reían de ellos y les sacaban fotos. Tanto Star como Marco vuelven a mirar hacia adelante con sonrisas de estar satisfechos siguiendo su camino.

* * *

 **Bueno**

 **Ojala les haya gustado y les haya sacado una que otra risa. Pueden comentar en los reviews del capítulo sobre que parte les hizo reír.**

 **Pasamos a la sección donde respondo a sus comentarios:**

 **-Sugar: Le atinaste muy bien a la primera pregunta y si hubiera sido divertido que Marco le hiciera eso a Gustav, lástima que no se me ocurrió en ese momento. En debo decir que el capítulo que escribís fue el que me inspiro en parte a escribir el anterior.**

 **-Templario Oscuro: Que bueno que te gusto y si ya leí los capítulos como los tráiler y espero el próximo de Carpe Diem, por cierto Carpe no termina con 'm'. Y te invito a leer el tráiler que puso como capitulo en Devil Trigger (Piloto).**

 **-Adrian Wilder: Es opcional si quieres responder las preguntas, pero aunque Star paso por eso en el partido Marco no se entero de nada hasta ahora y el episodio original era relleno y tenía algo que daba para una posible continuación pero se quedo como eso relleno.**

 **-alphaprimus: Ni yo.**

 **-Xseyver: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, eres grande y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Ahora la pregunta de este capítulo es... ¿la segunda del capítulo anterior? Bueno.**

 **Nombren cada referencia que encuentren de los capítulos anteriores en los reviews de este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta este punto y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	8. Misión Compra

**Hola**

 **Ya es diciembre, estamos a nada de terminar el año y el año que viene esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Por lo que hoy les traigo este nuevo capítulo de mi historia y unas cosas al final del mismo, si nada más que decir empecemos**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Misión Compra

Era un sábado por la mañana mientras Star se estaba arreglando su cabello mientras usaba su vestido negro. Al rato llego Marco usando la camiseta blanca y jeans gastados para arreglarse un poco.

-Buenos días Marco. –Saludo la rubia a su amigo mientras se hacia su peinado de siempre.

-Hola. –Dijo este mientras se moja el cabello.

-Esta semana tuvo muchas sorpresas. –Comentó la rubia terminar de arreglar su cabello.

-Y que lo digas. –Tomo una toalla para secarse el cabello antes de arreglarlo.

Si bien la semana en comparación al día de la foto fue normal, descubrieron que los padres del castaño eran luchadores muy experimentados al dominar fácilmente una batalla contra sus enemigos y que no hay que hacerlos enfurecer como lo hicieron Ludo y Niels, por lo que podían esperar era que ellos lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarlos en casa.

También que Janna era una fotógrafa muy hábil al conseguir que las fotos tuviera la misma iluminación y fondo que uso el fotógrafo, por lo que nadie noto la diferencia. Jackie por su parte perdonó a Marco por lo sucedido aunque no planea hablar mucho con él por un breve tiempo mientras Star conoció a un chica que era su fan llamada Darcy Nefon y que trabaja con Janna en el periódico de la academia en la columna de chismes.

Tuvieron la satisfacción de vengarse de Brittney y Justin por embárralos de pintura, aunque estaban esperando el contra ataque de estos y también que el híbrido se volvió a pelear con Lars quien buscaba vengarse por lo del brazo monstruo. Una semana como cualquier otra.

Tras terminar de arreglarse Star tomo su varita y noto que esta se veía algo apagada.

-Mi varita necesita recargarse. –Comento la rubia.

-¿Esa cosas funciona con electricidad o qué?

-No, el cargador es lo que alimenta al unicornio dentro de la varita para hacer que la magia fluya en ella. –Abre la campana de su varita donde está el crista para mostrar a un unicornio cansado caminando en una banda para caminar. –Si el unicornio fallece mi varita dejara de funcionar hasta que aparezca uno nuevo que lo reemplace y eso puede tomar tiempo.

-Okey. –Dijo este. –¿Ese unicornio es como una mascota o algo así?

-Sí lo ves de ese modo. Sí, sí lo es.

Ella va a su cuarto a buscar el cargador pero tras unos minutos no lo encuentra por lo que se acuerda que lo dejo en el baño mientras volvía Marco se estaba cepillando los dientes, algo curioso para él es que deba cuidarlo mucho ya que si bien puede remplazarlos como el tiranosaurio aun así no estaba demás hacerlo.

Justo cuando terminaba de enjuagarse ve algo en el piso del baño cerca del tubo de la toalla, encontrando un cristal con forma de corazón purpura oscuro que tenía una pieza metálica en su punta estaba algo resbaloso por la humedad.

Apenas escucho que la puerta abrirse se levanto se golpeo con el tubo y se le cayó el cristal de las manos.

-Marco. ¿Has visto mi carga-

Apenas da unos pasos pisa algo que se oye como algo se rompe, al ver bajo su pie izquierdo ve que piso su cargador que ahora estaba hecho pedazos. No podía creer que lo que acaba de hacer mientras su amigo se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe que se dio y vio lo que paso, por lo que dijo lo siguiente.

-De esto no me puedes culpar. –Ve que ella recoge los pedazos para tirarlos al basurero. -¿No lo podías arreglar con tu magia?

-Mi varita no tiene potencia suficiente para ello. –Dijo y luego lo ve molesto. –¿Qué es eso de "no culparte por esto"?

-Pues encontré tú cargador en el suelo, abriste la puerta, pero me golpe con el tubo de la toalla, se me cayó y tu lo pisaste. –Explico. –Supongo que simplemente fue un accidente.

-Bien, pero ahora vas a ayudarme a conseguir un nuevo cargador. –La chica saco sus tijeras dimensionales y abrió un portal.

-Supongo que es mejor que quedarse aquí toda la mañana sin hacer nada. –Camino hacia el portal con su amiga. –¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Al único lugar donde puedo conseguir un cargador... –Dijo la princesa cruzando el portal seguida del híbrido. –Misión Compra...

Al cruzar el potar ven que se encuentran en una especie de mega tienda con una gran cantidad de cosas en estanterías y pasillo, con cabezas disecadas y espanta gnomos entre otras cosas.

-Pensé que buscaríamos los materiales para hacer un nuevo cargador. –Comento Marco viendo todo el lugar que estaba más desordenado que su ropero.

-Hace unos siglos atrás sí, pero ahora que esta Misión Compra ya no hace falta una extensa búsqueda. –Dijo Star mientras caminaban por los pasillos. –Claro que uno puede llegar a perder aquí y volverse loco.

Entonces ven como un duendecillo con cara de loco corría por el suelo mientras decía que encontró los artículos para el baño.

-Es difícil saber cómo organizaron este lugar, por suerte conozco el lugar y en poco tiempo hallaremos el cargador de mi varita. –Ella estaba muy segura.

-Saludos compradores inter-dimensionales. –Hablo una voz muy aguda y ven que venía de una ser pequeño de luz con alas transparentes de mariposa. –Soy Nabí. ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-¿Y qué hace la mosca parlante de la Leyenda de Zelda aquí? –Pregunto Marco a la rubia.

-Oye animal, ¿Sabes que puedo oírte? ¿No? –Dijo el hada.

-Y aparte es contestona.

-No se preocupe, solo vinimos por un cargador para mi varita y conozco el lugar. –Dijo Star tratando de evitar una posible discusión.

-Con gusto puedo llevarlos hasta la sección de cargadores para elegir el que necesitan. –Contesto Nabí.

-No es necesario pero igual muchas gracias. –Dijo Star mientras se alejaba con su amigo del hada. –Que tenga un buen día.

-Esa güera y el animal están chafas. –Comento el pequeño ser e luz. –Estarán dando vuelta como este pendejo. –Ve al duende que se había quedado boca abajo y estaba sin moverse. –Oye ¿Aun estas respiras? ¿No?

Muy cerca del pasillo Ludo y sus monstruos estaban de compras, desde buscar un afilador de picos hasta conseguir algo de comida y ropa, siempre y cuando él lo apruebe.

-Chicos por última vez no vamos a llevar ese vestido. –Dijo el líder de los monstruos frotándose el puente de sus ojos.

-Pero se le vera muy bien. –Dijo Bearnicorn sosteniendo el vestido rosa en una mano. –Por lo menos puedo llevarme esto. –Mostrándole la camisa naranja manga corta floreada en su otra mano.

-Llevaremos la camiseta.

El monstruo metió la camiseta al carrito para continuar con su compras, mientras la princesa y el híbrido caminaban por los pasillos buscando la sección de los cargadores pero parecía que estaban caminando en círculos hasta que se toparon con un enorme hombre pez del pantano de tres metros con un serio problema de obesidad que estaba bloqueando la única salida del pasillo.

-Échate una torta cabrón... –Fue lo que dijo Marco de la impresión al ver al enorme ser.

-Pero cuanto sebo... –Dijo Star de la impresión.

-Si desean pasar deberán primero resolver mis tres acertijos. –Hablo el hombre pez con una voz profunda y gruesa.

-Genial. Justo lo que necesitábamos. –El híbrido bufo con sarcasmo.

-No ha de ser complicado. –Dijo la rubia mientras veía al guardián. –Muy bien guardián. ¿Cuál es el primer acertijo?

-Primer acertijo: Estoy en la tierra y en el cielo, suelo estar a distancia. Si intentas acercarte, me alejare.

Ese fue el primer acertijo, al cual la princesa se puso a pensar que es la respuesta mientras el joven Díaz estaba viendo su celular como si nada hasta que dijo algo.

-El horizonte.

La respuesta del chico alerto a la joven Butterfly quien temía que dicha respuesta fuese errada pero para su sorpresa...

-Correcto. –Dijo el guardián. –Segundo acertijo: No es un ser vivo pero tiene dedos.

-Un guante. –Volvió a responder.

-Correcto. –Afirmo el hombre pez impresionado. –Ultimo acertijo: ¿Cuál es la única cosa que no cabe en una olla gigante?

-Su tapa.

-Correcto. –El guardián estaba muy impresionado. –Eres el primero en años en resolver todos mis acertijos y no fallar.

El sonrió muy satisfecho por logra algo que nadie había podido en años y lo que hizo esto aun mejor fue ver la cara de incredulidad de Star por lo que hizo. Ella no se esperaba que el conociera las respuestas de los acertijos.

-Para que sepas use internet para responder los acertijos y más rápido. –Comento mostrándole su celular.

-Ósea que hiciste trampa. –Inquirió esta con sus manos en la cintura. –¿No tienes vergüenza alguna?

-Las reglas eran resuelvan los acertijos y hizo hice.

-El tiene razón. –Dijo el hombre pez a favor del castaño cosa que a la rubia no le gusto. –Ya pueden pasar. –Intento moverse para darles paso a la entrada pero por más que lo hiciera no se movía ni un centímetro. –Híjole. Creo que no se va a poder. No me he movido en cinco años y he estado subiendo de peso.

-¿Bromeas? ¿No?

-Eso quisiera pero no.

El joven ve a su amiga esperando que ella tuviera alguna idea de que hacer.

-Si mi varita tuviera la energía suficiente lo podría mover con dificultad pero ahora no.

Este suspira teniendo que ser él quien deba mover al gordo guardián de la entrada.

Cinco minutos después...

Marco estaba en su forma híbrida mientras levantaba con dificultad al hombre pez del pantano sobre su cabeza resistiendo lo mejor que podía.

-¡Apúrate que este ballenato pesa más que los monstruos con los peleamos a diario! –Rugió Marco mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie al sostener al guardián sobre su cabeza.

Star no perdió ni un segundo y cruzo rápidamente a un lado de su amigo cruzando al otro lado de la entrada para luego tomar a Marco y jalarlo rápidamente para evitar que fuera aplastado por el enorme peso del guardián, quien cayó fuerte mente al piso.

-Eso dolió. –Dijo el enorme hombre pez. –debería buscar una dieta y ejercicios. Luego de ver los videos de gatitos del día. –Saco su espejo de bolsillo para ello.

Tras cruzar el pasillo, abren los ojos para ver que volvieron a donde empezaron.

-Veo que regresaron. –Dijo Nabí con algo ironía.

-No me digas que estuvimos dando vueltas. –Marco miro a Star con cierto fastidio.

-Creo que olvide lo grande que este lugar.

-No se preocupen que puedo ayudarlos a encontrar la sección de cargadores. –Comento el hada. –Si quieren vamos a servicio al cliente por un mapa.

-Iré con el hada, tú espérame aquí y no te vayas lejos. –Dijo la rubia mientras seguía al pequeño ser volador.

Este solo un gruño del fastidio pues sentía que no era una niño para que le estuvieran mandando por lo que decidió ver que más había en el pasillo.

Por otro lado Star y Nabí llegan al puesto de servicio al cliente, siendo atendido por un perezoso antropomórfico vestido con el uniforme de la tienda que era una camiseta verde con cuello y pantalón azul.

-Disculpe. –La princesa llamo la atención de empleado. –El hada guía me dijo que podía pedir un mapa aquí, será ¿Que podría darme uno para llegar a la sección de cargadores? Por favor.

-Me gustaría pero ahora estoy en mi descanso. –Respondió el empleado.

-Tu descanso termino hace dos minutos, ¡Ya muévete! –Grito la voz de una adolescente de dieciséis años y ve que el perezoso se mueve mientras una elfa de tés clara con ojos verdes y cabello naranja vestida con el uniforme de la tienda mientras llevaba un delantal de trabajo azul oscuro y gafete que decía "supervisora" aparece para atender a Star. –Te juro que lo despediría por estar de vago en horas de trabajo pero como tienen sindicato debo estar corriéndolos para que muevan sus patas. En fin ¿Qué necesitas?

-Un mapa para llegar a los cargadores de varita. –Dijo un poco de la impresión por lo que acababa de ver. –No quiero sonar ruda pero ¿Desde hace cuando que eres la supervisora?

-Desde que inicio el año, fíjate que mi papi quería que fuera más responsable y me puso a cargo de esta tienda debido a que hubo quejas por parte de los clientes sobre el servicio que daban los perezosos. –Respondió la elfa con tono fresa mientras imprimía un mapa. –Por lo tanto soy como la dueña del lugar y de todo lo que ves, incluso de la mosca parlante que te acompaña. –Señaló al hada.

-No soy tu juguete para que digas eso, sesos de medusa. –Nabí estaba indignada.

-Pero las medusas no tienen sesos.

-Exacto.

Star tocio un poco para llamar la atención de la supervisora antes de que esta le respondiera al hada, cosa que consiguió.

-Pero que descuido mío, ten aquí tienes tu mapa. –Le entrega el mapa a la rubia. –Que tu mi misión de compras sea un existo. –Dijo de forma solemne y levantando un mano en señal de gracia. -¿En serio? ¿Quién escribió eso? –Murmuro un poco alto.

-Muchas gracias y hasta luego. –La princesa se retira junto con el hada para buscar a su amigo.

Marco estaba caminando por el pasillo viendo que cosas habían paso cerca de un espejo que te permite ver cómo eres en otros universos, su reflejo lo mostraba como un humano completo pero se veía como un chico malo vestido con un polerón, pantalón y botas negras teniendo perforaciones en las orejas y el cabello más desarreglado que el suyo, solo que no lo vio y siguió su camino.

En medio de su andanza al girar por un pasillo se detuvo de golpe al ver a Ludo y sus monstruos en medio de sus compras por lo que se escondió tras el estante, al asomar su cabeza uso su habilidad de camuflaje para hacer su cabeza invisible y espiarlos.

Tan solo observa que estos estaban buscando un afilador de pico y Bearnicorn trataba de meter a escondidas un vestido que parecía ser de la talla de su jefe, pensó que el tipo debía tener serios problemas.

-¡Marco! –Escucho la voz de Star y ve que ella pasa cerca del espejo viendo que su reflejo tenía se cabello en una cola alta con un moño azul que combinaba con su vestido y aretes pero lo que más noto fue que sus marcas en la mejillas eran rosas y no negras como casi siempre los tenía. Ella llego con él junto con el hada. –Tengo el mapa para llegar a los cargadores.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien choca su carrito contra su espalda y al voltear ve que son Ludo y sus monstruos a quienes espiaba.

-Vaya. Por lo visto se puede encontrar lo que uno quiere en Misión Compra. –Dijo el líder de los monstruos con cierta gracia mientras el híbrido se pone en guardia.

-Marco, ya no nos que mucho tiempo. –Star le muestra que su varita se estaba volviendo cada vez más gris, por lo que este toma el carrito y lo vuelca a un lado haciendo que Ludo caiga con al suelo, esta distracción les dio algo de tiempo para salir corriendo rápidamente.

-¿Y a donde debemos ir? –Pregunto el híbrido mientras corrían.

-A los ascensores. –Indico la rubia al revisar el mapa.

-Yo sé donde están síganme. –Indico Nabí mientras se les adelantaba una poco para poder guiarlos.

Mientras corren ven que Ludo y sus monstruos iban tras ellos acercándose, por lo que el joven Díaz con su cola hace caer una pirámide de latas para hacer que estos se tropiecen logrando ganarles algo de tiempo cuando llegan al elevador.

Una vez dentro tocaron el botón que lleva al piso donde están los cargadores mágicos. Star a ver que su varita estaba en las últimas.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto. –Dijo la rubia.

-Trata de calmarte. –Comento Marco. –Ya vamos a llegar y luego podremos irnos.

-Sí acerca de eso... –Hablo Nabí. –Debemos pasar primero por una sección antes de llegar a los cargadores.

-¿Cuál?

Al detenerse el ascensor en el piso esperado ven como un empleado perezoso es atrapado en una trampa para ratones gigante, cosa que sorprendió y asusto un poco al par de adolescentes.

-Debemos pasar primero por la sección de trampas caza bobos.

-¡¿Y por que chingados no lo dijiste antes?! –Marco se enojó.

-Nunca preguntaste animal, así que no te quejes. –Respondió el hada.

-¿Deberíamos ayudar a ese tipo? –Star sentía algo de pena por ese perezoso.

-No, ese pendejo intentara pedir una indemnización por accidente laboral. –Se les acercó para susurra lo siguiente. –Lo que no sabe es que la hora de su descanso.

Ambos joven estaban algo dudo por ellos cuando del ascensor continuo salen Ludo y sus monstruos que tenían algunos moretones, con dos tipos grandes grises y fornidos con picos gruesos en sus cabeza diciendo cualquier cosa.

-Nunca conocí a tipos tan idiotas. –Dijo Ludo sobando su golpeada mejilla izquierda y ve a los adolescentes con el hada. -¡Vamos por la varita!

Star, Marco y Nabí huyeron rápidamente por el pasillo de trampas, primero estaban las paredes que se estrellan.

-Hay que tener cuidado para evitar ser aplastados como insectos en el parabrisas. –Comento el hada. –Afortunadamente estas cosas tienen un patrón para poder pasar intactos, solo un bobo sería tan-

No pudo terminar su frase debido a que las paredes se estrellaron con él en medio y quedando plano como una hoja.

-Gracias por el ejemplo. –Marco hablo en tono burlón a lo que Star soltó una leve risa.

Una vez que el hada logro reponerse evadieron las paredes que se estrellan en medio del camino, seguido del techo y piso que se mueven, la pared izquierda y la pared derecha, Bearnicorn y el Pollo Gigante intentaron seguirlos pero quedaron atrapados entre las paredes trampas. Las siguientes trampas eran mazos que colgaban y se movían como péndulos, esto les fue fácil de pasar los joven pero Pinzas de Langosta y la Jirafa Monstruo no tuvieron mucha suerte. Pasaron por unas paredes que disparan dardos somníferos, por lo que Marco tuvo que treparse en la pared mientras Star se aferraba a su espalda con sus brazos rodeando a su cuello y sus piernas a la cintura de este pudieron pasar sin problemas mientras Nabí volaba a su lado todo el tiempo, un monstruo reptil de gran cabeza no logro evitar los dardos y se desmayó al final del camino.

Pronto llegaron a al pasillo de los cargadores mágicos viendo que habían de todos tipos, tamaños, formas y materiales de lo que estaban hechos en los diferentes estantes y escaparates.

-Sera mejor separarnos, tu busca arriba mientras yo busca abajo.. –Dijo la rubia mientras se dividían y buscaban el cargado que la varita necesitaba. –Recuerda, es un cristal pequeño con forma de corazón purpura oscuro.

-Ya lo sé, mujer. Ya lo sé. –Marco se subió a los estantes para ver los de arriba.

Ambos chicos empezaron a ver los distintos cargadores viendo de todos tipos, desde generadores de estrellas hasta generadores de agujeros negros pero ninguno era de los que buscaban y para aumentar la tensión la varita estaba en lo último de sus energías.

Parecía que no iban a encontrar dicho objeto a tiempo hasta que...

-¡Lo encontré! –Exclamo el ertiliano con el cargador en mano. –En serio deberían organizar mejor este lugar.

-¡Es lo que todos dicen, animal! –Grito Nabí desde los estantes medios.

-Voy a ignorar por un momento que me insultaste. –Se vio algo molesto.

-Bájate de los estantes y entrégame el cargador. –Star estaba viendo su varita que se estaba por apagar.

-Ya voy, ten paciencia en lo que veo como bajar de aquí. –Pero antes de empezar a bajar escuchan como un aleteo de unos alas se estaban acercando y ven a un búho marrón de tamaño de un hombre volando hacía el híbrido.

-Respondo a tu llamado, mi excelso y respetable amigo híbrido. –Dijo la enorme ave mientras se acercaba.

-No es necesario puedo bajar solo.

-¡Respondo a tu llamado! –Justo cuando estaba cerca de Marco, el búho lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que pierda el agarre y caía al piso.

-¡Marco! –Star se apresuró para intentar frenar la caída de su amigo tratando de atraparlo usando su varita pero se le olvido que esta no tenía poder por ende le cayó encima. -¡Ay! Pesas más de lo que pensé... Podrías quitar, por favor. –Estaba debajo de su amigo.

-Pinche pavo, estúpido. –El castaño se levanto molesto viendo al ave.

-Es que tú también te pasas de idiota. Allí está la escalera. –Nabí señaló dicho objeto.

El joven Díaz tenía cara de estar amargado pero no le duró mucho cuando escucho la voz de Star.

-¡Marco! ¿Aun tienes el cargador? –Al ver ve la cara seria de esta por lo que ve su mano que aun tiene dicho objeto y se le entrega. –Muy bien, ahora solo debo ponerla en mi varita y...

Pronto se dio cuenta de que perdió la varita tratando de salvar a su amigo y al buscarla con la mirada pronto vio que su preciado objeto estaba en manos de Ludo, quien con una risa malvada de victoria.

-¡Al fin es mía! –El pequeño monstruo estaba con una gran sonrisa y apuntando la varita hacia los dos adolescentes. –Ahora. ¡Ambos van a morir! –De la varita sale una pequeña nube de humo con forma de la calavera pero no logra nada y la agita. -¡¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería?!

La princesa le da una patada en la cara mando a Ludo varios metros atrás y recuperando a su varita que se le cayó al monstruo para poner el cargador en ella, haciendo que recupere todo su poder como su color.

-Todo listo ahora debemos ir a pagarlo. –Comentó Star yendo a la caja registradora.

-¿Cómo que "debemos ir a pagarlo"? –Cuestiono Marco.

-Pues ambos somos responsables de lo que pasó por mi antiguo cargador aunque fuera un accidente. –Explico. –Así que será mitad y mitad.

Ante esto el castaño le respondió lo que los llevó a discutir mientras Nabí los veía irse.

-Sí así son estos ahora, no creo que deba esforzarme mucho en imaginar cómo serán las cosas cuando estén casados. –Comentó el hada y luego ve a Ludo aplastado bajo un candelabro. –Por lo visto te topaste con la trampa del candelabro, sabes que si lo rompes lo pagas ¿no?

-¿Puedes decirme dónde puedo hallar un afilador de picos? –Preguntó el líder de los monstruos bajo el objeto mientras sus subordinados llegaban luego de escapar de las demás trampas.

De vuelta en casa Marco estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la tele una película ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta que Star se sienta a su lado y toma el control para cambiar el canal.

-Oye, estaba viendo una película. –Se quejó el joven Díaz.

-Haz estado en la tele desde que volvimos y ahora yo quiero ver algo que no tenga que ver con guerras y violencia. –Dijo está buscando algo bueno que ver.

-Dices que no quieres violencia pero pateaste a Ludo en su cara, lo que es violencia. –Comento y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa ve que su amiga le estaba apuntando con su varita. –Ok. Igual esa película ya la vi aunque estaba muy buena.

-Gracias. –La rubia se detiene en un canal donde pasaban '¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit?' –Y gracias por ayudarme con el cargador de la varita.

-Sí, no hay de qué.

Después de esto solo se pusieron a ver la película, Star uso su magia para traer unas latas de soda y palomitas en un tazón haciéndolos levitar hasta la mesa de centro, a veces uno podía darse el lujo de hacer simples cosas con la magia.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido al leerlo.**

 **Ahora pasare a responder comentarios del capítulo pasado:**

 **-Templario oscuro: Que bueno que te gusto y qué bueno que te ayude con ese detalle.**

 **-Sugar: Qué bueno que te gusto y si esa fue toda la idea de los sucesos en el capítulo. Bueno naturalmente es algo que tenía que pasar y era inevitable. Con relación a los señores Díaz pues eso es algo que se verá a futuro.**

 **-Nyeron: A tus dos comentarios  
Capítulo 1: Que bueno que te gusto y espero ver que sigas esta historia.  
Capítulo 5: Ese era un chiste.**

 **La pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué webserie tiene parte de su influencia en el capítulo?**

 **Bueno un par de anuncios.  
El primero es que la historia "El Caballero Dimensional" deberá estrenarse entre Enero y Febrero de 2019 junto con una actualización de "Devil Trigger (Piloto)" donde el capítulo tres será actualizado y agregado un cuarto que tendrá un adelanto más un opening y ending además de contarles algunos detalles de la historia.  
El segundo es que busque la historia "Capuchas y Demonios" de Ulquiorra Dragneel y le den su apoyo para que pueda continuarla porque tiene potencial.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo  
Hasta luego, Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo.**


	9. Viaje de aniversario

**Hola**

 **-** _ **Hello, my baby. Hello, my honey. Hello my ragtime gal-**_

 **Ya paso un tiempo desde que subí el capítulo de esta historia, y sé que me he tardo por varios (mayormente por flojo) pero al final de este capítulo verán la otra razón de mi tardanza.**

 **Ahora vamos por lo que han venido.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

Capítulo 9: Viaje de aniversario

La mañana de domingo era tranquila en la casa Díaz, dentro de la torre de la princesa Star tenía una conversación con su madre vía espejo comunicándole como ha sido su semana y su vida en la tierra, omitiendo cierta información relacionada a ir entre dimensiones o pelear contra Monstruos y Vikingos.

-Me alivia saber que tu estancia en la tierra ha sido bastante buena hasta ahora querida. –Dijo la Reina desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Gracias madre. –Star hace una pequeña reverencia y usando su vestido azul marino. -¿Y cómo van las cosas en el Reino desde mi partida?

-Lo de siempre, nobles quejándose, trabajando en mantener el orden entre los Mewmanos y Monstruos, por suerte hasta ahora no han habido problemas serio aunque han desaparecido tanto Monstruos como Mewmanos en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, en unas horas sabremos quién es el responsable de esto. –Informo.

Tener estas charlas con su madre le trae recuerdos de vida en su dimensión natal como de sus seres queridos.

-En fin. Debo colgar aun tengo deberes que atender. –Comento la Reina Butterfly. –Un día de estos debo tomar el tiempo para visitar y conocer en persona a la familia Díaz. No tenía idea de que había Monstruos en la Tierra, y menos que hubiera parejas entre Humanos-Monstruos y que tengan hijos, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es tú amigo Marco en persona.

-Sí, el es todo un encanto. –Se noto el sarcasmo en su tono.

-De seguro que es un gran chico una vez que llegues a conocerlo mejor.

-Madre. ¿No tienes deberes que atender? –Pregunto para darle fin a la conversación.

-Sí, pero continuaremos con esta charla otro día. Cuídate querida, te quiero.

-También te quiero madre.

La Reina colgó y Star se quedo sola en su cuarto, hasta que el castaño usando su atuendo con chaleco rojo entro al cuarto para tirarse de cara en la cama de la princesa mientras soltaba un rugido como desganado y amargado.

La rubia se sienta a su lado para ver que le pasaba a su amigo mientras pasa una mano por el cabello de este.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Marco? –Pregunto curiosa la princesa.

-Es el aniversario de mis padres. –Levanto su cabeza para poder hablar más claro. –Y estoy sin ideas de que darles.

-Es cierto, hoy es su aniversario de bodas. –Recordó esta. -¿Y enserio no tienes nada que darles? ¿No puedes darles una tarjeta de felicitaciones o esas cosas llamadas riñoneras?

-Como si fuera a darle algo así a unos enamorados en su día especial. ¿Qué soy "el chico seguridad"? –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues debe haber algo que puedas hacer por ellos, aunque yo también quiero darles algo por ser tan buenos conmigo. –Se pone a pensar. -¿Qué lo que les gusta?

-Les gusta viajar, conocer lugares y crear nuevos recuerdos... –Marco enumero unas cuantas cosas que hacen sus padres. –A papá le gusta los ambientes boscosos y a mamá le gusta la casería.

Al escuchar sobre que les gustaba viajar a sus anfitriones, se le ocurrió una idea que pudieran servir para darles un regalo de aniversario que no olvidaran.

Más al rato, ambos encuentran a los padres del castaño sentados en el sofá donde Rafael en su verdadera forma estaba recostado en las piernas de Angie mientras esta sonriendo acaricia la cabeza de su esposo haciendo que suelte un suave ronroneo.

Para Marco esto era normal como embarazoso de ver por lo que siempre prefería ver a otro lado mientras Star le pareció tierno, por lo que prosiguió decir lo siguiente.

-Señores Díaz. –Llamo la atención de esto. –Marco me dio una gran idea para darles como regalo por su aniversario así como por dejar que me quede en su casa. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Por ello he decidido que los llevare a conocer Mewni el día de hoy.

Los dos adultos estaban sin palabras mientras que el castaño se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano a la vez que tenía un presentimiento de que no podría terminar bien.

De un momento a otro los señores Díaz subían a su cuarto en el piso de arriba y tras unos minutos volvían cada con mochilas de viaje, el señor Díaz en su forma humana vestía una camiseta anaranjada con short marrones, unas medias y botas de exploración mientras la señora Díaz tenía el cabello recogido en cola alta vestida con una camiseta lavanda sin mangas para hacer ejercicio shorts azul marino y zapatos naranjas deportivos.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –Preguntaron ambos adultos.

La princesa le dedico una mirada ufana de victoria al joven hibrido, cuyo semblante en el rostro denotaba fastidio y mal animo.

Al momento de abrir el portal a Mewni, Star fue la prime en cruzar seguía de Marco en su forma humana seguido de sus padres.

-Familia Díaz, les doy la bienvenida a la dimensión mágica de Mewni. –Hablo Star para dar una introducción. –Y estamos en mi hogar, el Reino Butterfly.

Los terrícolas ven a su alrededor todo un pueblo al estilo medieval con puestos de comercio con campesinos Mewmanos y algunos Monstruos que caminaban con toda normalidad, pese a que todo se veía bastante decente algo si le cruzaba en la mente a toda la familia Díaz.

-Star. ¿Por qué hay Monstruos caminando como si nada por las calles y los Mewmanos no se asustan o enloquecen? –Pregunto Marco lo que estaba pensado así como sus padres.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Los Monstruos ya son tratados como iguales desde hace años cuando mi madre asumió el cargo como Reina. –Le respondió la rubia mientras caminaban por las calles.

El Humano-Ertiliano hizo menoría tratando de recordar cuando fue que Star le dijo eso y recordó la vez que esta convirtió por accidente a Skullnick en un Troll, mientras los padres de este estaban impresionados de que los Mewmanos hayan podido aceptar a los Monstruos como iguales sin problema alguno hasta parecía un buen lugar para vivir.

Aunque al ver como un Mewmano dueño de un puesto de comida discutía con un Monstruo con forma de jabalí salvaje por que este dijo que encontró una mosca en su comida mientras el vendedor niega haber hecho eso acusando al Monstruo de poner la mosca, la cosa se puso fea cuando el vendedor se agarro a golpes con el Monstruo y llegaron los guardia para intervenir. Bueno, ningún lugar es perfecto.

Cuando los guardias aparecieron Star tomo a sus anfitriones para alejarlos de la escena con la excusa que quería mostrarles más del lugar mientras Marco los seguía de cerca, era obvio para el joven Díaz que su amiga estaba tratando de evitar ser reconocida por los guardias quien le informarían a su madre de esta que la vieron y entonces se metería en problemas por desobedecer sus órdenes.

Pronto llegaron a otra parte del área comercial, donde se criaban ganados de cerdo-cabras y otros animales oriundos de Mewni. Tanto Angie como Rafael pesaron que estos animales eran el buen resultado de cruzar dos especies pero por alguna razón Marco no podía evitar sentirse identificado con estos animales que parecen híbridos de animales terrestres, quizás creados con magia o quién sabe.

-¿Qué tanto vez? –La voz de Star lo saco de sus pensamientos para verla. -¿Te llamaron la atención los cerdo-cabras?

-¿No es obvio? –Arqueo una ceja. –Estos animales son como yo, son la combinación de dos seres diferentes... y no son ninguno de los dos. –Eso último lo dijo con cierto desgano y bajo.

-Marco... –Se preocupo al verlo con ese ánimo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. –Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para no darle importancia al asunto.

-Sabes que puedes decirme. –Intento acercarse a este.

-Por cierto. ¿Adónde se fueron mis padres? –Se percato de la ausencia de los dos adultos.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la ausencia de los señores Díaz por lo que decidió ir a buscarlos viendo dentro de las tiendas hasta que encontraron a Angie y a Rafael dentro de la herrería, donde la señora Díaz estaba viendo una espada recién forjada y el señor Díaz hablaba con el herrero.

Antes de que pudieran entrar Star vio que unos guardias estaban habiendo patrullaje, miro a todos buscando algo para poder cubrirse y no ser reconocida, por lo que tomo un gran sombrero azul de mujer y abrazo a Marco por el cuello dándole la espalda a los guardias.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Pregunto Marco ante la acción de la rubia.

-Solo abrázame y te deberé un favor. ¿De acuerdo? –Star acerco su rostro un poco al de Marco.

-Mmm... Bueno... –Dijo este desviando un poco la mirada mientras sentía que la piel de su rostro lo traicionaba al ponerse rojo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga.

No noto que el rostro de Star también se estaba haciendo rojo aunque en su caso era más notorio por lo blanca que es, solo necesitaba aparentar que eran una pareja siendo cariñosos en público cosa que logro al solo apoyar un poco su frente contra la de Marco y rosando de lado un poco su nariz con la de él.

Su plan funciono, pues los guardias pasaron sin reconocerle y mucho se molestaron en hablarle. A penas escucho como los pasos de los guardias se alejaban, separo su rostro del de su amigo.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –La rubia soltó un suspiro.

-Sabes que no era necesario que armaras esa escena para despistar a los guardias. ¿No? –Pregunto el castaño.

-Sí solo estaba dándoles la espalda estarían sospechando o se acercarían para tratar de acortejarme. –Se explico.

-¿Y se te ocurrió lamerme la jeta para evitar eso? –Alzo una ceja algo fastidiado.

-Para que lo sepas, soy capaz de engañar a quien sea con mis grandes habilidades actorales como lo que acabas de ver por lo que no era necesario que te besara realmente. –Dijo sería aunque su cara estaba algo roja.

-Como sea. –Decidió no darle importancia.

Cuando escucharon que la puerta de la herrería se abría, los dos jóvenes se separaron antes de que los padres del castaños los vieran tan juntos. Ven que Angie trae una ballesta junto con una aljaba llena de flechas mientras Rafael traía una cajita de madera.

-Una nueva ballesta con todo y flechas a un buen precio. –Dijo la mujer de cabello rizado mirando su compra y luego ve a su esposo. –¿Y qué tienes en esa caja querido?

-Algo especial. –Solo se limito a decir el Ertiliano camuflado mientras guardaba la caja en su mochila.

-Sabes que no puedes esconder nada de mí. ¿Verdad? –Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Vale la pena intentarlo. –Dijo este soltando una pequeña risa hasta que se escucha como su estomago ruge igual que un gran lagarto hambriento. –Ya debe ser medio día. Busquemos algo de comer.

-Me parece bien. –Entonces ve a ambos adolecentes. –Oh. Niños, perdón que los hayamos dejado atrás, es que vimos esta herrería y... –Se detuvo al ver los rostros tanto de su hijo como de su inquilina. -¿Están bien? Se ven rojos. ¿El sol en Mewni es más fuerte que en la tierra? Será mejor que les pongan protector solar.

Angie iba a sacar el protector solar de su mochila cuando Marco decide tomar a Star del brazo para llevársela con la excusa de que los llevara a comer algo para evitar que su madre le aplicara el protector solar hasta que su rostro como el de su amiga volvieran a sus colores normales.

Llegaron a un pequeño café de estilo rustico donde pidieron unas rebanadas de pie de limón con unas empanadas de queso y jugo de frutas recién exprimido. Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida así como contando anécdotas divertidas.

-Una vez cuando Marco tenía seis años y vio la película de 'Corazón Valiente' empezó a vestirse como el protagonista por casi dos semanas, uso una falda escocesa y tenía la cara pintada hasta se resistía a cualquier orden gritando "Libertad". –Comento el señor Díaz haciendo que tanto su esposa como la princesa se rieran pero el castaño solo gruño de mala gana al recordar un momento suyo de la infancia.

-Y como olvidar cuando vio 'Rápidos y Furiosos', comenzó a pedalear tan rápido como pudo su carrito de juguete. -La señora Díaz empezó a rememorar lo sucedido. –Fue a cuarenta kilómetros por hora hasta que la policía lo detuvo por exceso de velocidad y pasarse los altos, quien hubiera creído que un niño pudiera ir tan rápido en un carrito.

Todos a excepción del mencionado estaban riendo un poco por aquella anécdota, el híbrido no le hacía gracia alguna recordar las tonterías de su niñez ahora preferiría estar tumbado en el sofá y ver una película.

De repente ve como Star se levanta de golpe mientras se excusa de que necesitaba usar el tocador, esto bien les pareció raro a los dos adultos mientras el joven a los alrededores para divisar a unos caballeros que entraron al establecimiento solo para comer algo. Ante esto decide ir ver si esta no se escapo por la ventana del baño y al llegar a la puerta del baño de mujeres solo se le ocurre tocarla para sí le respondían.

-Oye, Star. –Toca la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna. –¡Star! –Toca un poco más fuerte y solo obtiene silencio. –¡Mujer, ya responde! –Golpeo más fuerte hasta que vio que Star asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Marco, no deberías tocar la puerta del baño de las mujeres, las personas pensaran mal de ti.

-¿Y planeas quedarte en el baño hasta que esos caballeros se vayan?

-Tal vez puedas ayudarme a salir sin ser vista mientras consiguiendo una de los carritos para que yo puede esconderme de bajo.

-Muy bien. Espérame aquí y no vayas a escaparte por la ventana del baño. –Empezó a alejarse.

-Sí hiciera eso, parecería que trato de escapar sin pagar la cuenta. ¿Enserio crees que sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? –Se molesto un poco mientras cerraba la puerta. –Me ofendes.

El medio Humano y medio Monstruo solo hace un ademan con su mano en señal de poco importarle lo que le diga. Y al volver ve que sus padres estaban conversando con los caballeros que habían entrado hace poco al lugar.

-Así que dicen que hay una Hidra esta cazando a los habitantes del Reino. ¿No? – Dijo la señora Díaz con duda.

-Exacto. –Dijo uno de los caballeros. –Vimos las huellas de ese monstruo en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura y creemos que debe ser responsable de que Monstruos y Mewmanos desaparezcan en el bosque.

-¿Y donde esta ese bosque? –Pregunto nuevamente mientras el señor Díaz ya sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa.

-Al noreste del Reino, cerca de donde estamos. –Respondió.

-Muchas gracias. –La mujer tomo su mochila. –Vamos Rafael, ve por los niños que vamos de casería.

-Claro. –Este pago la cuenta y ve a su hijo. –Oh. Marco, ya-

-Sí. Sí, ya sé que hacer. –Tomo un carrito y se fue al baño de mujeres con ese con este, un mesero trato de detenerlo pero no pudo.

Tras salir del café fueron directamente al Bosque de la Muerte Segura y una vez que llegaron, a la familia Díaz se le hizo un lugar que parecía un bosque saco de un libro de cuentos pero eso no detuvo a la pareja de casado de seguir con la búsqueda mientras los dos adolescentes iban detrás de ellos.

Pero antes de seguir dando un paso más la rubia detuvo al castaño para hablar con él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto este sin mucho ánimo.

-Que apenas salimos del café y tus padres quieren ir a cazar a una Hidra. ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto con sus manos en forma de jarra.

-Bueno... –Suspiro. –No tenía planeado decirte esto pero... –Hizo un pequeña pausa. -...De todo modos lo ibas a saber... Mi mamá era Cazadora de Monstruos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Puso cara de incrédula. -¡¿Cazadora de Monstruos?! -Ella ve a la mujer con cabellera larga y rizada que estaba viendo unas huellas de gran tamaño al lado de su esposo. -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ella viene de una larga línea de Cazadores de Monstruos que juraron proteger a la Humanidad de los Monstruos que amenacen su existencia, hasta que conoció a mi padre en la secundaria. –Dijo. –El es un Monstruo que fue criado por Humanos y aun así ya debes imaginarte como fueron las cosas para ellos.

-Debió ser difícil poder llevar una relación al saber lo que son. –Ella recordó como sus anfitriones les habían dado un paliza a su enemigos hace días atrás y ahora entendía el porqué de su actuar.

-Casi no fue así en un principio. –Comento el castaño. –La cosa es que...

Iba a relatar lo que sabe pero fue comido por una enorme planta carnívora y Star se asusta por ello, por lo que usa su varita para dispararle un rayo que lo obliga a escupir a Marco que estaba cubierto con baba.

-¡Que te crees al tratar de comerme, tu pinche planta puta piraña! –El castaño molesto pasa a su forma híbrida y arranca a la planta de raíz y la lanza lejos de donde estaba. –Bueno, como te decía-

Nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando dos avispas gigantes lo atacaron de sorpresa e intentaron llevárselo, aunque el joven Díaz consigue librarse y arrancarles las alas al par de insectos que trataron de huir pero son devoradas por plantas carnívoras.

-¡¿Alguien más que quiera comerme?! –Grito muy molesto entonces salieron criaturas feas de la tierra que tenían flores en la cabeza y todas lanzando chillidos amenazantes, a lo que el castaño respondió con un rugido idéntico al de un Tiranosaurio que asusto a las bestias haciéndolas esconderse en la tierra. –Sí, eso pensé maricas.

Star no estaba segura, si insultar de ese modo haría que las bestias del bosque lo dejaran en paz o el haber lanzado ese rugido solo atraería a bestias más grandes. Y antes de siquiera escuchar lo que este le iba a contar ambos se percatan que los padres de este se fueron, por lo que fueron a donde estaban hace un momento y al ver las huellas de la Hidra las siguieron con la intención de encontrar a los adultos.

Unos minutos después, llegan a la entrada de una caverna con forma de calavera cuya boca es la entrada y daba miedo a quien se le acercara por los animales y bestias que habría en su interior, pero al a este par de adolescentes no les importa y se adentran a buscar a los señores Díaz.

El interior del lugar se sentía una temperatura mayor y por lo visto había aguas termales en el interior de la cueva. Star y Marco caminaban por el lugar con la mayor cautela posible, para no llamar la atención de la Hidra que los señores Díaz estaban buscando.

De un momento a otro el rastro de las huellas que dejaron los adultos se perdió mientras caminaban sin idea de donde están cuando escucharon un fuerte respirar en el lugar hasta que se topan con la enorme Hidra de una cabeza con cuernos de vaca y dormía, es azul con anillos de tonos más oscuros en el cuello y cola, con ojos varios como si fuera una araña y cresta de azul oscuro.

-Muy bien... –Star Hablo en voz baja. –Encontramos a la Hidra, pero no a tus padres. –Ve el que estomago de la enorme bestia se movía de forma extraña hasta escuchaba gritos ahogados, fue cuando una idea se le paso por la mente y la asusto. -¡Marco, la Hidra se comió a tus padres!

-Debo ser honesto Star. Lo último que dijiste fue una pendejada. –Dijo este golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. –En primera mi madre puede ser una cazadora retirada pero sabe muy bien lo que hace; en segunda tiene me padre que es un como un súper hombre reptil con gran fuerza y capaz de convertirse en diferentes reptiles. Dudo mucho que este intento de Brontosaurio pudiera comérselos.

-Me ofendes al decir que no soy discapacitada mentalmente por pensar en una posibilidad donde tus padres estén en peligro. –Molesta puso sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra.

-Eso es porque ellos no estuvieron criándote desde que naciste como a mí, y discapacitada mentalmente no es ni de cerca un insulto fuerte, te hubiera dicho estúpida, idiota o imbécil, hasta usaría palabras más vulgares. –Enumero las opciones para insultarla.

Esto solo desencadeno uno discusión que no pudo mantener el volumen bajo tan qué molestaba a la Hidra que no tardo en abrir los ojos viendo a los adolescentes pelear, por lo que esta soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo saltar a ambos jóvenes antes de lanzarse a comérselos. Ambos saltan para evitar ser comidos y se ponen en posición para el combate.

-¡Rayo de Pirañas Salvajes! –De la varita salió un rayo que dio a la cara de la Hidra, golpeándola y dejando unas pirañas que le masticaban la cara.

La bestia se molesto agitando su cara para votar a las pirañas de esta y escupirles fuego a los adolescentes que lo evitaron por muy poco, a lo que la rubia responde con el mismo ataque mientras el castaño corrió tomando impulso para dar un salto y asestarle una patada en el cuello a la Hidra haciendo que esta se agache por el dolor.

Ante esto Marco se trepo en la cabeza de la bestia para empezar a golpearle la cara de forma repetida haciendo que esta se sacudiera la cabeza para poder quitárselo pero este se aferraba con fuerza para no salir volando. Star aprovecho esto para realizar un Hechizo que llevaba tiempo pensando y este era el momento para probarlo.

-¡Corte de Erizo Giratorio! –De la varita sale disparado un erizo azul de gran tamaño que giraba con a gran velocidad dirigiéndose al cuello de la Hidra cortándola de un solo tajo.

El cuerpo así como la cabeza con cuello cercenado de la bestia cayeron al suelo sin vida mientras Marco aterrizaba en cuatro patas y el erizo aterrizo a su lado teniendo una enorme cresta de púas en fila de la cabeza al final de la espada, el roedor hizo la seña de amor y paz antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El castaño ve a su amiga que tenía los ojos bien abiertos es estado de shock por lo que al acercarse agita su mano frente a ella para ver si reaccionaba, pensó que estaba en ese estado por matar a la Hidra así que le dio un pellizco en la mejilla para ver su reaccionaba.

-¡Au! –Dijo esta al frotarse el área pellizcada. –Se puede saber ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Estabas como estatua luego de que mataras a esa bestia. –Señalo el "cadáver" inerte de la Hidra.

-¿La mate? –Estaba incrédula. –Yo mate a una criatura inocente... –Puso cara de espanto. -¿En qué clase de mujer me he convertido?

-En la clase de mujer que no deja que un lagarto súper desarrollado se la coma de almuerzo. –Sonrió divertido ante la expresión de su amiga mientras la rodea por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo. –Felicidades, has crecido y ahora entiendes el significado de matar o morir.

-¡Niños! –Escucharon la voz de la señora Díaz desde atrás. Ambos voltean y ven a los padres del castaño que se les acercaba con preocupación en sus rostros mientras la mujer tenía la ballesta que compro cargada y su esposo tenía una antorcha encendida. –¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Qué acabamos con la Hidra. –Marco señalo el cuerpo "muerto" de la bestia.

-¡¿Le cortaron la cabeza?! –El señor Díaz se asusto. –¡No debieron haber hecho eso!

-¿Por qué era una hermosa y pacifica bestia que molestamos? –Star está asustada por lo que hizo y de que sus anfitriones estuvieran molestos.

-¡No! ¡Por qué si cortas la cabeza a una Hidra, le crecerán tres cabezas más en su lugar! –Respondió Angie seria. –Marco. ¿Acaso te olvidaste cuando te conté la historia de Heracles y la Hidra de Hera?

El joven Díaz hizo memoria recordó la historia de que su madre le contó mientras Star levantaba una ceja en duda ante quienes eran Heracles y Hera, para este momento el cuerpo de la enorme bestia se levanto por sí solo y de cuello cercenado le crecieron tres cabeza más, que no se veían muy contentas.

-¿Saben? Ahora ya no me siento tan mal por creer que mate a un ser vivo. –Comento la princesa. –Pero ahora lamento haberle cortado la cabeza.

-No es momento para chistes, mujer. –Dijo el híbrido.

La Hidra dio un fuerte rugido mientras les escupía fuego a todos, por lo que sin perder tiempo evadieron el ataque y se cubrieron tras rocas lo suficientemente grandes.

-¿Y ahora cual es el plan? –Pregunto Marco en voz baja.

-Cortarle la cabeza no es opción... –Star se puso a pensar. –Y si lo atamos para-

-¡Esa es una buena idea Star! –Angie la interrumpió. –Sí atamos una cuerda lo fuertemente en su cuello lo asfixiaremos. Eso es brillante.

-No era lo que tenía en mente pero puede funcionar. –Dijo la rubia.

-Yo tengo una cuerda. –Rafael saca de su mochila dicho objeto.

-Nosotras le dispararemos para distraerlo mientras tú y Marco lo ahorcan con la cuerda. –Indico la mujer de cabello rizado mientras apuntaba su ballesta a la cabeza de la bestia y Star también le apuntaba a la bestia con su varita.

Las dos dispararon a las cabezas de la Hidra consiguiendo que centrara su atención en ellas mientras evitaban ser rostizadas por las llamas que escupía la bestia y las perseguía, mientras padre e hijo se las arreglaron para no ser vistos para escabullirse tras la Hidra y teniendo cada uno un extremo de la cuerda consiguieron enrollar la cuerda alrededor de los cuellos.

La Hidra al sentir como les ponerle la cuerda al cuello intenta atacarlos pero los disparos de flechas y hechizos que recibe en la cara no lo dejaban. Una vez que consiguieron atrapar todos los cuellos en la cuerda, Rafael y Marco tiraron con todos sus fuerzas cortando la circulación de aire y sangre que comenzó a marear hasta que fue perdiendo la consciencia y desmayarse.

Todos respiraron aliviados ahora que la enorme bestia estaba fuera de combate.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –Dijo Marco bajándose de la Hidra junto con su padre. –Por cierto. Esta cosa se ha estado comiendo a la gente del pueblo y todavía están en su estómago.

-De eso nos encargamos. –Hablo Rafael mientras a Angie saca un cuchillo de su mochila y le hace uno corte a la panza de la Hidra para que este pueda hacer una abertura en el estomago de la bestia.

Star al ver esto casi se desmaya pero Marco consiguió atraparla antes de que caigan, a la vez que los señores Díaz ayudaban a los Mewmanos y Monstruos a salir del estomago de la Hidra.

Ya en la entrada de la cueva los habitantes del Reino les dieron las gracias a los Díaz por rescatarlos y que se fueran de regreso a sus casas, Star estaba sentada sobre una roca pensando en todo lo que acaba de ver en este viaje cuando Marco decidió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto al verla tan pensativa.

-Sí... Estoy bien. Te agradezco por preguntar. –Dijo está tratando de aparentar que estaba bien pero al ver la cara de seria de su amigo soltó un suspiro. –Bien. No me siento muy cómoda con el hecho de que tu madre era Cazadora de Monstruos, y claro dejando de lado el hecho de ver cómo le abrió el estomago a una Hidra, lo cual fue muy desagradable. –Soltó un suspiro. –Sinceramente no sé qué pensar al respecto de todo eso.

-Mira... –La rodea con un brazo. –No voy a decirte que te entiendo porque estaría mintiendo pero solo te diré que ya no seas chillona. –Ella se molesta y le iba a contestar. –Y no me interrumpas, que no termino. –Star cerró la boca y lo mira molesta. –Vienes de esta dimensión que en un mundo al estilo de la Edad Media con Monstruos y Criaturas fantásticas. Eres la princesa de un Reino que en el pasado sus habitantes combatían Monstruos y ahora estos viven como iguales. Los caballeros de tu Reino mataban Monstruos, ahora los protegen aun si para eso tienen que atacar a otros Monstruos o Mewmanos. Mi madre era Cazadora de Monstruos, pero ahora está casada con mi padre que es un Monstruo. –Hizo una pausa. –El punto es que mientras más conoces a alguien, puedes llegar a entender y saber porque es como es ahora, con sus defectos y virtudes. ¿A poco no escuchaste a los caballeros contar sus historias de cómo hace años combatían a los monstruos antes de que tu madre cambiara todo eso?

La rubia se quedo unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que el híbrido tenía razón. De pequeña escucho como los caballeros más experimentados hablaban con melancolía sobre sus cruzadas contra los Monstruos hasta que su madre lo cambio al asumir el Trono, ella escuchaba con admiración esas historias y quería ser una guerrera antes que empezara a aceptar a los Monstruos como iguales, lo que la hizo sentirse mal por ello. Pero ella cambio y aunque ya no le gustaran esas historias respetaba a los caballeros y el oficio que estos hacen.

En cambio, la señora Díaz fue buena con ella desde que se conocieron por ello estaba agradecida y la apreciaba. Ahora que sabía que solía ser una Cazadora de Monstruos, eso no tenia porque cambiar su opinión sobre ella y no lo iba a hacer pero si agrega al de curiosidad por saber de su pasada así como el del señor Díaz. Sin olvidar de que juntos salvaron a Monstruos y Mewmanos de ser digeridos en el estómago de la Hidra.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo sonriendo un poco. –Creo que no es necesario que lo piense mucho, pues sé como son tus padres y cada día que pasa aprendo más cosas sobre ellos, así como de ti. –Hizo una pausa. –Al final hay lados de las personas que aun desconocemos y eso lo hace más emocionantes mientras los vamos descubriendo.

-Sí... –Sonríe de forma altanera. –Lo sé, soy tan bueno diciéndole a la gente cuáles son sus problemas que deberían pagar por ser psicólogo.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco ante el comentario de su amigo, sabiendo que a este le faltaba años para ejercer esa profesión si quiera llegar a estudiarla.

-Bueno. –Ella se puso de píe. –Creo que después de pelear contra una enorme bestia, lo mejor será ir a refrescarse.

-¿Y tienes algún lugar en mente? –Pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Sí.

Al rato, todos fueron a un lago cuyas aguas eran limpias. A los señores Díaz les había en cantado tanto la idea que se cambiaron de ropa y entraron al agua para relajarse un poco. Marco estaba sentado en una roca a la orilla del lago remojando sus pies, para el usar zapatos mientras estaba en su forma híbrida no era muy cómodo.

-¿Disfrutando del agua? –Pregunto Star sentándose a su lado.

-Sí es agradable. –Respondió.

-Tengo una pregunta. –Esto le llamo la atención. –¿la señora Díaz te entreno para que seas Cazador o para defenderte?

-La verdad es que me enseño unas cuantas cosas y lo básico de combate para que pueda defenderme, la destreza para combatir la herede de mi padre, ya que se le considera de los Monstruos más feroces. –Sonaba confiado. –Osea, soy un luchador nato. Nadie me puede sorprender.

Ante esto Star simplemente se le ocurrió bajarlo de su nube al empujarlo al lago, haciendo que caiga al agua y termine empapado. El la ve molesto desde el agua mientras ella ríe.

-Por lo visto, la soberbia es otro lado tuyo que aun no conocía y mucho menos tú reconoces. –Se sigue riendo hasta que es jalada por su amigo al agua y al verlo ella estaba igual de empapada.

-Es oficial. Ambos somos soberbios. –Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Ante esto ambos empezaron a reír y a lanzarse agua el uno al otro mientras los señores Díaz lo veían con una sonrisa. Sin duda este fue un viaje para recordar.

 **Hasta llego el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gusta y les haya sacado alguna risa (o si los hizo pensar pero eso ya está fuera de mi alcance)**

 **Ahora respondió a los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **-SugarQueeen97: Pues más o menos eso paso, todo fue un accidente. Sí, el pez gordo se lleva el premio al personaje más gracioso del capítulo. La escena de los espejos fue un guiño a tu historia, pues soy gran fan de ella. XD Si cualquiera como el hada pensaría lo mismo y qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **-CarrodSparda: Que bien que te gustar el capítulo pasó y que te divirtiera el pez gordo. Y sí, todo fue referencia a Vete a la Versh, más que nada a La Leyenda de Melda.**

 **-Nyeron: Gracias por tu comentario y que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Bueno. Ahora les diré que la otra razón de mi tardanza fue que hace semana subí una historia llamada "El Caballero Dimensional". Ósea el primer capítulo oficial de la historia donde sucede "Devil Trigger (Piloto)", ya está disponible para que vayan a leerlo y le den su apoyo. Aunque la actualización para "Devil Trigger (Piloto)"se retraso para poder tener listo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia pero igual lo van a tener.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	10. Fiesta Salvaje

**Hola**

 **Ha llegado el momento que esperábamos... Ese momento del mes que tanto quieres... Ese momento en el que puedes relajarte y... leer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **No los hare esperar más de la cuenta y vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Fiesta Salvaje

Ya era viernes en la Academia de Eco Arroyo y todos estaban emocionados por el fin de semana, pero más que nada era por el evento social más exclusivo y esperado por todos exceptuando a cierta rubia con corazones oscuros en las mejillas que desconocía el evento.

Star pasaba por los pasillos viendo como varios de los estudiantes trataban de lucir arreglados o verse bien. Por lo que decide acercarse a Sabrina que estaba revisándose en un espejo con su cabello y vestida con su uniforme de animadora.

-Sabrina. –Le hablo consiguiendo su atención. –¿Por qué todos están todos arreglándose? ¿Acaso volverán a tomar las fotos escolares?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –La castaña puso cara de incrédula. –¡¿No lo sabes?! –Pregunto a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza. –Esta noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittney y son de lo más lujosas. El año pasado hizo su fiesta en su casa en la playa. –Dijo. –Todos buscan ser invitados mostrando que pueden verse bien pero ella solo le da invitaciones a quienes sean populares.

-Muy bien... –Dijo con algo de duda. –Sí sus fiestas de cumpleaños son tan lujosas como dices y todos quieren asistir pero solo van los populares, no veo motivo para que todos traten de lucir bien para que ella los invite. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –A demás, si sus fiestas son tan importantes de seguro ella habría hecho algún anuncio previo.

-Los hizo durante toda la semana. –Respondió la animadora. –¿No los escuchaste?

La rubia empezó a hacer memoria de los sucesos de la semana. El lunes se hizo un anuncio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittney en el primer receso pero ella estaba escuchando a Oscar y su banda; el martes se publico un anuncio de la fiesta en el periódico escolar pero no pudo leerlo debido a que Ferguson derramó agua sobre el que tenía; el miércoles pegaron unos pósters en las paredes de la escuela pero estos se destruyeron cuando Ludo y su ejército atacaron la escuela en un intento de robar la varita que termino en fracaso; y el Jueves las animadoras repartieron volantes en la entrada de la academia solo que cuando le dieron dos para uno para ella y otro para Marco pero latino fue quien los recibió y tiro a la basura sin chistar antes de que ella pudiera verlos diciendo que solo eran estupideces. En resumen no se entero de la fiesta hasta el día de hoy y sus amigos ni le mencionaron nada sobre ello.

Por lo que simplemente encoger los hombros en señal de no haber tenido idea de la fiesta.

En ese momento había llegado Brittney usando su vestido purpura con mangas blancas, falda azul, zapatos negros sencillos con medias blancas que le llegan a la canilla y con invitaciones en las manos y todos los que estaban en el pasillo formaron una fila india para ver a quienes invita a su fiesta. De ese modo la joven de rasgos asiáticos comenzó a repartir las invitaciones, dándole a quienes forman parten de los equipos de animadores, algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol americano o quienes eran considerados como gente "cool" como Jackie, todos los demás se decepcionaron o desesperadamente piden que les dé una invitación aunque ella los rechaza de forma amable.

A la princesa le decepciona que la capitana de la porristas haga tanto anuncio de su fiesta para que unos poco vayan, por lo que solo tenía una cosa en mente al momento de encontrarse frente a frente.

-Buenos días Brittney. –La saludo con una sonrisa. –Escuche que hoy era te cumpleaños y quería darte mis felicitaciones.

-Hola Star. –La mencionada la saluda igual sonriendo. –Pues si lo es y te lo agradezco mucho. Además, hoy hare una fiesta para celebrarlo pero temo no tener suficientes invitaciones para todos e incluso para ti. –Se mostró con una sonrisa de pena.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que la pasaras muy bien con tus invitados. –Dijo de buena manera. –Ahora, si me disculpas debo ver mis cosas para las clases. Nos vemos. –Empieza a alejarse.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos. –Brittney iba a dar la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de algo. –Espera ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Qué tuviste una conversación con Star muy agradable, donde te felicito por tu cumpleaños y aunque le dijiste que no tenías suficientes invitaciones, ella lo acepto y se fue. –Sabrina describió lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero para la pelinegra no era lo que esperaba, ella creía que Star iba a estar ansiosa por ir a su fiesta que hasta le pediría o a lo mucho rogarle ser invitada a la fiesta. Brittney pensaba que Star estaba tan acostumbrada de ser invitada a fiestas y eventos sociales de gran importancia no iba a soportar no ser invitada pero no espera que se lo tomara tan bien hasta hubiera esperado que ella se colase en medio de la fiesta como muchos intentaban cada año.

Quizás debía presionarla un poco más para conseguir el resultado que buscaba.

-Star. –La llamo mientras se le acercaba. –¿Sabes? Mi fiesta va a ser en una casa para eventos que mi papi alquilo aunque antes todos los invitados subirán a un fiesta-bus para llegar al lugar.

-Eso suena divertido. –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus libros y se iba a la primera clase del día.

La joven asiática no podía creer que eso no la tentara a quiere ir a su fiesta, ¿Quién no ama los fiesta-bus? Exceptuando a los que sufren mareos por el movimiento claro está, pero no se iba a detener.

Tras la primera clase le volvería a hablar.

-También tendremos bocadillos finos, ponche de frutas y una maquina de karaoke.

-De seguro a muchos le gusta sacar a relucir sus dones musicales.

En medio de la clase de literatura.

-Tendremos unos juegos y música del momento para bailar.

-Esas cosas nunca pueden faltar. –Star estaba leyendo La Ilíada.

En el almuerzo.

-También tendremos un espectáculo con acróbatas rusos.

-De seguro que el espectáculo será un éxito.

-¿No tienes otro lugar en donde comer Wong? –Pregunto Marco mientras comía un sándwich y la chica asiática no más se retiro.

Ya para la última clase del día que es educación física, la líder de las porristas iba a hablarle nuevamente a la princesa.

-Si vas seguir persuadiéndome para que pida ir a tu fiesta, puedes parar ahora. –Fue lo que dijo Star usando el uniforme de la academia aunque usaba su calza largas y una camiseta manga larga blanca debajo. –A demás, no me interesar ir a una fiesta exclusiva para unos y dejan afuera al resto. –Empezó a hacer calentamiento.

-Bueno. Eso es obvio. –Dijo Brittney. –No puedes simplemente invitar a cualquiera cuando tienes un alto estatus social en la academia, solo puedes estar con quienes tengan un nivel igual o cercano al tuyo.

-Y a ese mismo tipo de fiestas he asistido desde mi infancia, por lo que ya no me interesan tanto. Son aburridas –Comento. –Prefiero más que nada las fiestas informales que debes en cuando realizan los súbditos de mi reino, son más animadas y divertidas que las fiestas de los nobles.

-¿Te escabulles para ir a esas algarabías? –Cuestiona la pelinegra sintiéndose ofendida.

-Sí y también asisto a un club juvenil en otra dimensión. –Dijo terminando de trotar como el resto de las chicas. –Por lo tanto no tengo interés en ir a tu fiesta. –Se le formo una sonrisa al ver la cara molestia de Brittney. –Aunque puede que cambie de opinión sí...

-¿Sí que? –Inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Sí toda la clase pudiera ir a tu fiesta.

-Eso no va a pasar. –La joven Wong tenía un leve tono que denotaba su molestia.

-Mm... –Star solo encogió los hombros. –Supongo que tu fiesta no va ser tan divertida como dices que será. –Se empieza a alejar.

La asiática-americana no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras una rubia con corazones tatuados decía que las fiestas que daba eran aburridas por lo que se le ocurrió una idea con la que pensaba ponerla en su lugar.

-Muy bien, Star. Toda la clase va a poder ir a mi fiesta. –Esto hizo que la rubia se diera vuelta para verla. –Pero solo si tu novio vence al mío en el juego de quemados.

-¿Mi novio? –La joven Butterfly se desconcertó un poco por eso hasta que entendió a quien se refería y se sonrojo. -¡M-Marco no es mi novio! ¡Es solo mi amigo!

-Solo amigo. –Dijo Brittney sonriendo con sarcasmo. –Vamos Star. Un chico y una chica, viviendo bajo un mismo techo. Como no puede pasar algo.

- _Es que todo en la academia creen que hago cosas indecentes con él._ –Pensó, pero decidió controlarse y nos responder a las insinuación. –Muy bien, acepto la apuesta y espero que cumplas con tu palabras. –Le extendió la mano.

-Claro, hasta lo voy a anunciar al final de la clase. –Estrecho la mano de la princesa para cerrar el trato.

Por otro lado el castaño pudo sentir como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, teniendo el presentimiento de que había sido envuelto en algo y no le iba a gustar.

Para cuando fue el momento del partido de quemados los chicos se dividieron en dos equipos, el equipo azul donde estaban Justin y los que eran parte de equipo de futbol, y el equipo rojo donde estaban Marco con Alfonzo y Ferguson más otros chicos que no eran muy atléticos.

El partido empezó como era de esperarse que el equipo azul acabara con gran parte del equipo rojo mientras estos apenas pudieron sacar a unos cuantos. Para cuando se acercaba el final de hora, del rojo quedaban Marco y sus amigos mientras que del azul estaban Justin y cinco de sus compañeros de equipo.

Todos tenían por lo menos un balón en mano mientras las chicas apoyaban a su equipo preferido siendo obviamente los miembros del equipo de futbol aunque las porristas secretamente querían que ganara el equipo del chico duro para que este fuera a la fiesta. Brittney tenía una sonrisa confiada al creer que la victoria estaba asegurada mientras Star estaba con una expresión estoica en todo momento.

-Bueno, Díaz. –Dijo Justin muy confiado mientras sostenía un balón. –Te daré a elegir en donde quieres que te golpee. ¿En la panza o en la cara?

-Mejor en tu cara, Armberg. –Fue la respuesta de Marco antes de lanzar su balón y golpeando a Dillon.

-¡Golpéenlo sin piedad! –Ordeno el rubio lanzándole su balón al joven latino al igual que sus compañeros.

El hibrido evadió los balones con gran facilidad para luego tomar los balones y lánzaselos a Garrett, Alejandro y Hunter consiguiendo golpear a cada uno. Armberg se molesto y tomo los balones para golpear al castaño quien solo se limito a evadir los balones con rapidez hasta que consiguió un balón y devolvió el ataque pero el mariscal consiguió evadirlo.

Ambos chicos siguieron en un intercambio de balonazos por casi cuatro minutos era bastante claro que Marco conseguía evadir los ataques con suma facilidad mientras Justin le seguía el paso pero se empezaba a cansar. Justo en el último minuto al joven Díaz se le acabaron los balones y tenía a Justin en frente con dos balones listo para atacar.

-¿Tu últimas palabras?

-Como dije... ¡En tu cara!

-¡Tu lo pediste! –Justo cuando lo iba a atacar este se agacho dejando el paso a dos balones que impactan con su cara haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Al levantarse ve que en el lado del campo de Marco todavía estaban Ferguson y Alfonzo con los brazos estirados. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de ellos dos y cayó en una trampa.

El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato.

-El juego termino. El equipo rojo gana. –Declaro el entrenador.

Los miembros de los rojos empezaron a celebrar su victoria mientras que los azules maldecían su suerte. Por otra parte Brittney tenía la boca abierta al ver que su novio había perdido y su boca fue cerrada por Star que ahora mostraba su sonría ufana.

-Ahora es cuando debes cumplir con tu parte del trato. –Se un poco de burla mientras la asiática la veía con molestia y aburrimiento. –No es necesario que menciones la apuesta, puedes decir que lo estuviste pensando y listo.

La joven Wong no tenía las ganas hacer ese enuncio pero dio su palabra e iba a cumplirla.

-¡Escuchen todos! –Consiguió la atención de sus compañeros. –Solo quiero decir que he estado por un buen rato y he decido que toda la clase está invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, por esta vez.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la noticia que hasta algunos se pusieron a celebrar y a saltar de la alegría hasta le agradecieron a Brittney por esta oportunidad.

Star por su parte se sentía satisfecha con lo que hizo. Sabía que la líder de las porristas no la iba a invitar y esperaba a que le rogara para poder ir, viendo que esta disfrutaba de tener el poder por lo que hizo lo contrario y así la tendría a su merced para hacer la apuesta, de ese modo su fiesta exclusiva ya no sea tan exclusiva. Hubiera esperado que ambas compitieran en algún juego pero por lo visto su rival quería mantenerse impecable para esta noche, por lo que metió a los chicos en esto aunque hubiera preferido que dijera que Marco era su novio. Sin embargo ya sabía que su amigo no iba a perder y menos contra su rival de la academia, por lo que todo salió como esperaba.

Ahora debía prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche.

Horas más tarde en la residencia Díaz, la princesa se estaba arreglando con el cabello para que estuviera peinado en una bola alta mientras usaba una diadema de flores colores rojas y lilas. Su vestimenta era un vestido sin mangas de cuello alto color morado y con la falda que le llega a las rodillas, guantes largo negros que le llegaban a los hombros, medias largas negras y zapatos color carmesí de tacón corto.

Se ve en el espejo para ver su apariencia y sonríe mientras se coloca algo de perfume con aroma a lilas y moras.

-Estoy lista. –Se dijo a sí misma.

Tomo su varita y la convirtió en un paraguas el cual estaba cerrado y también tomo una bolsa con el regalo para Brittney.

Al salir de su cuarto y dirigirse abajo encuentra a Marco que vestía un camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos teniendo el cuello desabotonado y mal arreglado, con un chaleco negro que tiene un diseño floral adelante con flores amarillas y rojas con tallos y hojas verdes en un fondo azul floral, jeans azules a su medida con un cinturón negro, botines negros con blanco y una pulsera de cuero negro.

Cabe destacar que este no se veía de buen humor, dándole una mirada de desagrado y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Luces muy bien Marco. –Comento esta con una sonrisa. –Pero debes arreglarte el cuello y peinarte un poco.

-Olvídalo. –Dijo este sin cambiar su semblante. –Para empezar yo no tenía planeado ir a esa fiesta y sé que tienes algo que ver en que todos en el curso puedan ir.

-Marco. –Se hace la herida. –Me ofende que pienses eso de mí. –Le arreglo el cuello de su camisa y peinándolo un poco mientras este la ve molesto. –Y si no quieres ir, entonces ¿Por qué vas?

-Me obligaron a ir. –Masculla entre dientes, se percato de algo que lo hizo actuar por instinto acercándose un poco a su amiga para olfatearla.

-Es de muy mala educación oler a una dama sin su permiso. –Lo aparta un poco.

-Hueles bien.

La piel en su rostro se torno un poco rojiza por tal comentario por lo que desvía la mirada y su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Gracias me puse algo de perfume... –Dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa. –Creo que deberías decirle eso a Jackie cuando la veas.

-No le he dirigido mucho la palabra. –El también desvió la mirada para que no viera el rojo que se tornaba su rostro.

-Creo que la fiesta es buen momento para cambiar eso. –Dijo esta. –Ahora vámonos. El bus vendrá dentro de poco.

-Sí.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa del castaño y caminaron hasta llegar a la parada del bus. Al poco tiempo llegaron Alfonzo y Ferguson, ambos vestidos con trajes elegantes y bien peinados a lo que el castaño hizo un comenta que se veían como un par de monos cilindreros aunque la rubia dijo que se veían elegantes, pero estos dijeron que era trajes de los que se arrancan para los espectáculos para ocultar su verdadera ropa, también le traían sus regalos a la cumpleañera.

El bus no tardo en llegar, era de color purpura con dos pisos de altura y tenía un cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Brittney", ya desde afuera uno puede escuchar la música que suena adentro.

Al abrirse las puertas los cuatro entran y ven a toda la clase dentro del bus decorado con adornos de fiesta y algunos bocadillos, mientras todos conversan y ríen un poco.

La anfitriona se les presenta usando un vestido violeta sin tirantes con una larga y algo esponjada falda, zapatos de tacón alto rosas, además de que tenía un suave maquillaje en el rosto que la hacía ver muy bien.

Los amigos de Marco tenían las bocas abiertas mientras el castaño se mostraba totalmente indiferente Star prosiguió a saludarla con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Brittney. Te vez encantadora.

-Gracias Star. Lo mismo digo de ti. –Le dice sonriendo. –Pasen que dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la casa.

-Claro. –Todos entran mientras le dan sus regalos a la cumpleañera.

Tras ello el autobús volvió a moverse mientras todos disfrutaban a la charla y la música hasta que llego la hora del karaoke donde entre todos los presentes se haría un concurso para ver quién era el mejor cantante de la clase.

Primeramente fue Justin para anotarse unos puntos con la cumpleañera, le fue bien. La joven Wong fue la siguiente, varios por no decir todo se estaban tapando las orejas por lo desafinada que estaba y de ese modo pasaron otros que eran decentes, buenos y no muy buenos.

Marco simplemente se tapo las orejas en todo momento en señal de que no quería escuchar a nadie cantar y los últimos en pasar eran la banda de Oscar, vete a saber cómo entraron al autobús, estaban tocando un cover de la canción "My Name is Jonas" de Weezer solo que la cambiaron la letra para que diga Oscar en lugar de Jonas y de paso cambiar otras cosas, a nadie le gusto y estaba seguro que eso era plagio.

Lo que no entendía de toda esta situación era como Star escuchaba eso con una pequeña sonrisa en lugar de arrancarse el cabello como el resto.

-No es una melodía muy agradable ¿Ó sí? –Escucho la voz de Janna a su derecha.

Se voltea a verla y ve que esta ni se había molestado en arreglarse para la fiesta, solo traía una libreta de notas pequeñas, un lápiz y un bolso mientras se tapa los oídos como el resto.

-La verdad es que solo Star cree que parece bueno porque le parece atractivo ese intento de emo vampiro salido de Crespúsculo. –Hizo un comentario denotando su molestia y desagrado ante el ruido de la banda, solo para ver como la reportera estaba escribiendo lo que dijo. –¿Es enserio?

-Es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de escribir sobre la fiesta de la líder de las animadoras y no voy a desperdiciarlo.

-¡El año pasado acampaste cerca de su casa de playa para tomar fotos a la distancia!

-Un verdadero periodista se arriesga por tener una premisa para su público conocedor. –Dijo con orgullo.

-¡Eso apareció en tu blog!

-Y tuvo mucho éxito. ¿No? –Ella sonrió de forma burlesca.

La banda de Oscar termino de tocar y todos respiraron con alivio, aunque el líder de esto anuncio que darán un concierto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, cosa que no le animo a los presentes.

El solo sonríe de una forma sarcástica negando con la cabeza ante el anuncio del músico, Star tomo asiento a su lado con cierto reproche.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto este.

-Nadie sabe apreciar la música de un genio en bruto. –Fue lo que dijo la rubia.

-Perdóname pero no todos tenemos ese "fino" oído que tienes. –Se molesta cruzando los brazos. –Aparte no es como que allá alguien lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlos ver mal.

-¿Cómo tú? Qué dices que sabes cantar. –Le inquirió esta alzando una ceja con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

El solo desvió la mirada ante tal comentario hasta que la filipina se metió en la conversación.

-Marco tomó clases de canto a los siete años en un coro infantil y fue solista. –Hizo presente su sonrisa zorruna. –Le hice unas preguntas a tus padres y fueron amable en responderme algunas.

El híbrido la vio con mucha molestia y antes de que le pudiera a decir algo, Jackie apareció en frente de ellos.

-¿De verdad cantas Marco? –Pregunto la rubia platinada, vestida con una blusa blanca con cintas en los hombros, pantalón turquesa y zapatos blancos, con una cadenilla dorada colgando de su cuello.

Sí... No se esperaba que su pequeña conversación atrajera la atención de la chica que había sido su interés desde hace algún tiempo. Por lo que en su mente se planteo los dos opciones; uno donde se niega a cantar y ella se aleja con algo de decepción; y otro donde si canta con una canción que no le gusta.

Bien podía elegir la primera también quería impresionarla con su habilidad musical y a la vez restregarle en la cara a Star que él era mejor cantante que Oscar, pero estaba seguro de que el repertorio de música del karaoke solo tenía desde canciones pop en su mayoría así como tecnológicas o románticas, por lo que posiblemente no habría una que fue del género musical que le gusta.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Janna le paso una tablet que contenía las canciones del karaoke, viendo que había que estaba seleccionando una canción que él conoce.

-Nunca digas que no hago nada bueno por ti. –Le muestra el micrófono. –Ve recordando la letra que es tu turno.

En la pantalla de la máquina de karaoke sale el nombre de la canción "Monster" de Skillet y empieza a sonar la canción.

Marco tomo el micrófono mientras se pone de pie. Empieza a aclarar su garganta con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba la letra de la canción al momento en el que debe cantar:

 _ **The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

 _ **It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

Al empezar a cantar logro impostar un tono y voz para ir acorde con la canción, consiguiendo que todos los presentes se asombrar de que pudiera cantar y era muy bueno. El latino iba paseando por el autobús mientras se preparaba para continuar con su acto.

 _ **My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

Todos en el bus lo estaba viendo cómo va saltando de un lugar a otro con gran sin perder el ritmo en todo momento. Los que lo detestan tenían la boca abierta ya que nunca esperaron algo como esto, los demás estaban viéndolo, Oscar y su banda pensaban que estaba fuera de tono, los que lo conocían estaban asombrados que no decían nada, Star estaba muda ante lo que veía y escuchaba, no pensó que su amigo hablara enserio de que supiera cantar.

 _ **It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Empezaba a dar saltos y hacer gestos como cara de monstruo mientras salta entre los demás compañeros, hasta haciendo unas piruetas en el aire.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

Tras de su última pirueta termina dándole la espalda a todo el mundo antes de dejar caer el micrófono al suelo y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar mientras todos lo ven con asombro, entonces todos estallan en aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo por su canto aunque el toma su actitud de indiferencia ante esto. Para muchos era claro quién era el ganador.

Tanto Brittney como Justin están molestos por perder, Oscar y sus amigos mantenían el mismo pensamiento de que el castaño esta, Alfonzo y Ferguson hicieron de guardaespaldas a su amigo aunque ellos querían también formar parte de grupo que lo ovacionaba, Janna solo estaba escribiendo lo que pasaba y Jackie mantenía su mirada de asombro.

Si bien el castaño le agradaba que le rubio platinada lo viera de ese modo, lo que más disfrutaba de esta situación era la cara de pasmada de Star por demostrarle lo contrario. Quería sacarle una foto a la expresión de su amiga pero estaba seguro de que luego lo obligaría a borrarla si intentaba publicarla en Facebook.

A los pocos minutos el bus se detuvo en la casa de eventos, que era de gran tamaño y de un solo piso con cocina y baños hasta un armario. Básicamente el lugar tenía todo lo esencial de por sí, estaba decorado para la fiesta de cumpleaños desde afuera.

Todos bajaron del bus y fueron directamente al interior de la casa, viendo que estaba tenía una decoración del mismo tipo que en el bus, pero era más espacioso con más comida, tenían mesas y sillas, unos mozos con bandejas de bocadillos y el centro de la sala estaba libre para poder baila con la música de un DJ que contrataron para la fiesta.

A penas la música empezó a sonar muchos fueron a bailar, otros se fueron por algo de comida mientras Star y Marco a lado de sus amigos toman una mesa y se sientan a hablar. Brittney estaba sentada junto a sus amigos mientras tomaba algo de soda.

-Ese Díaz... Tuvo el descaro de hacerme ver como aficionada frente a todo en mi propia fiesta. –Toma un trago la asiática mientras se sigue quejando. –Apuesto a que Star lo planeo todo para arruinar mi fiesta. –Ve a su rival que habla despreocupadamente con sus amigas. –La oxigenada es más lista de lo que pensé.

-Calma Brittney, yo me encargare de la sabandija de Díaz. –Justin hizo sonar sus nudillos mientras miraba al latino con desprecio.

-Dijiste que no te ibas a pelear con nadie en mi cumpleaños. –Esta lo detuvo. –Además, olvidas que aunque Díaz se vea delgado tiene una gran fuerza y no quiero que lastime ese lindo rostro que tienes.

El rubio quería contradecirla y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Desde pequeños siempre buscaba de una manera u otra el mostrar que era mejor que su rival, pero este le superaba de alguna manera y no podía soportar que alguien fuera mejor que él.

Por parte de la cumpleañera, que veía la cara de molestia de su novio pensando que estar enojado no le sentaba bien y luego estaría quejándose, por lo que decidió tratar de tomar cartas en el asunto de la rivalidad/enemistad que existía entre él y el joven Díaz para ver si dejaba de poner esa cara.

Hizo memoria sobre lo que sabe de este último, hasta donde sabe es un asocial con mal carácter, con habilidades físicas que hacían ver a los demás chicos como enclenques, su grupo de amigos se reduce a dos fracasados en la opinión general y la princesa. A demás de que a sus amigas les gusta el latino desde hace un tiempo y esto último le dio una idea, la cual le divertiría y a la vez conseguiría separa al cómplice de su rival.

-Oigan chicas. –Le hablo a Sabrina y a las otras chicas. –Tengo un trabajo para ustedes y creo que les puede gustar. –Se le formo una sonrisa.

Mientras Star y Marco hablaban con sus amigos. En eso el castaño consiguió entablar una conversación con Jackie mientras tomaban soda.

-Debo decir que me impresiono mucho tu actuación en el bus. –Comento la patinadora sonriendo. –No tenía idea de que cantaras tan bien.

-Soy alguien con varios talentos ocultos. –Responde este con una leve sonrisa.

-Supongo que eso es cierto. –Dijo. –No soy muy fan de ese tipo de música pero debo decir que estuviste genial.

-Gracias, y ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-Dirás que soy tonta pero me gusta la música pop y la electrónica, hasta algo más suave.

-Pese que tenías un gusto por el rock o algo más fuerte.

-Solo porque soy patinadora no significa que deba ser cool. –Toma un sorbo a su bebida. –Todos son lo que quieran ser y mientras sean honesto las cosas irán bien.

El suelta una risa algo seca ante esto mientras por su mente recuerda que hace unos años por la honestidad termino con varias apuñaladas en el brazo izquierdo, un corte en la cara y otro en el pecho, a demás de que casi mata al alguien que había sido cercano a él.

Antes de poder decir algo más alguien le toco el hombro y al voltearse ve a Sabrina que usaba un vestido amarillo claro y sandalias color café, se la veía algo nerviosa.

-Hola Marco. –Sonrió esta con un leve sonrojo.

-Sí, que tal.

-Oye... –Esta desvió un poco la mirada con su nerviosismo. –Disculpa si te molesto pero ¿Será que puedes ayudarnos a mí y a mis amigas con algo?

-¿Y no puedes pedirle eso a alguien más? –Cuestiono este. -¿Cómo a Ed? ¿Jeff? ¿O a uno de los mozos?

-Pensé que tu serias mejor opción, ya que eres el más fuerte que hay aquí. –Le ve algo avergonzada. -¿Nos ayudas?

Le iba a denegar el ayudarle para seguir hablando con Jackie pero era posible que Star le dijera que "un caballero siempre ayuda a una dama cuando esta se lo pide" o alguna otra pavada por el estilo, y aunque le pudieran responder sus amigos se podrían del lado de esta, empezando a fregarle la paciencia.

Por lo que decidió levantarse y aceptar el ayudar a la animadora con lo que sea que sea su problema, teniendo que excusarse por un momento con la platinada quien le dijo que podía tomarse su tiempo antes de seguir a la castaña.

Ella lo lleva por un pasillo donde estaban sus amigas, Chantal, Andrea y Megan, quienes usaban vestidos rosa pálido, purpura y azul respectivamente. Estaban cerca de la puerta de un armario en el pasillo que iba a la cocina, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo le iba a pasar.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitan? –Pregunto este con algo de desconfianza.

-Hay unas cajas que contienen algunos vasos de cristales finos pero son algo pesados. –Comento Sabrina. –¿Será que puedes moverlas a la cocina?

-...Muy bien... –Entrecierra los ojos a la vez que entra al armario y ver detrás de los abrigos guardados. –No veo ninguna caja.

-¿Seguro? Déjame ver. –Sabrina también entro al armario pero la puerta cierra de golpe.

-" _Ese presentimiento que tuve hace rato.._." –Pensó Marco hasta que escucho una risilla de la oji-verdes que le hizo poner cara de fastidiado. –" _Odio cuando se hace realidad..."_

Apenas se voltea la joven se le abalanza para besarlo mientras en su mente se maldice por ser como su madre diría tan atractivo como su padre. Pudo escuchar como las demás chicas le decían a su amiga que tenía treinta segundos con él hasta el hasta que le toque a otra.

Star solo se había quedado algo callada desde que habían llegado al lugar.

-¿Celosa de que te puedan arrebatar a Marco? –Era la voz de Janna en modo de broma, a lo que la rubia agita su cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto esta alzando una ceja.

-Te quedaste viendo mientras se iba con Sabrina. –Toma algo de vaso. –Ya debes saber que ella, así como Chantal, Andrea y Megan están locas por él.

-Tuve ese presentimiento cuando me pidieron que le diera un papel con sus números de teléfono.

-Bueno, a ellas siempre les pareció atractivo Díaz pese a su reputación y las tonterías que este hizo de niño. –Comento. –Uno pensaría que ellas se iban a cansar de él pero por lo visto no fue así, aunque acepto que hay algo en él que puede ser atrayente.

Este pequeño descubrimiento le hizo mucha gracia, que alguien como las porristas o incluso Janna pudieran tener interés en Marco y se preguntaba si Jackie también podría estar interesada en su amigo, por lo que se pregunta si es que por ser mitad monstruo tiene ese encanto con las chicas terrestres.

Sin embargo, un fuerte grito la hizo sobre saltarse así como al resto para ver de dónde venía y encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa. Ve que los Erickson irrumpieron en el lugar por la entrada principal, veía como algunos vikingos iban arrinconando a los chicos y mozos en una esquina mientras otros iban tras los que intentaban escapaban, por lo que se esconde junto a sus amigos bajo la mesa.

-¡Niña Butterfly! –Rugió Niels agitando su arma. –¡Entrega la varita y habrán muchos heridos!

-No quiso decir 'o habrán muchos heridos' –Comento Francis.

-¿Intentas torcer mis palabras? –Le cuestiona mientras agitaba su martillo de forma amenazante. –Porqué no me gustan los juegos mentales.

El pequeño nerd se asusta como el resto de los presentes por lo que Star debía pensar en algo y rápido, por suerte se le ocurrió algo mientras veía tanto a Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna y Jackie.

-Escuchen voy a buscar a Marco mientras ustedes distraen a los Erickson. ¿Les parece bien? –Propuso la princesa.

-¿Y cómo esperas que hagamos eso? –Pregunto el pelirrojo muy nervioso.

-Aunque nosotros sabemos karate, no creo que estemos al nivel de esos tipos. –Agrego el muchacho con lentes.

-A demás, tú tienes magia. –Comento la peli-negra azabache. –Fácilmente podrías deshacerte de esos tipos sin la necesitad de tener a Díaz al lado. ¿No crees?

-Pase horas arreglándome como para meterme en una pelea y quedar hecha un desastre, además a Marco le encanta pelear contra los Erickson y los Monstruos de Ludo. –Respondió mientras veía que el camino estaba despejado. –Voy a buscarlo. –Sale de la mesa.

-¿Y cómo esperas que los distraigamos? –Pregunto una preocupada Jackie.

-Niels y los Erickson no son muy inteligentes, aprovechen eso. –Se va.

En eso los cuatro chicos se encontrado por Olaf y son llevados con los demás rehenes.

Cada uno estaba tenso por la situación, los dos amigos estaban que sudaban del susto, la rubia platinada estaba muy quieta para no hacer algún movimiento brusco, la filipina por su parte duda de la efectividad del plan de la joven Butterfly.

-Si no encontramos a la princesa Butterfly vamos a demoler este lugar seguido del pueblo. –Amenazo el líder de los Erickson asustando a todos.

-¡Esto es un horror! –Se escucho el grito de exasperación y molestia de Brittney. –¡Se supone que este iba a ser mi día especial pero Star y Marco lo arruinaron todo! –Se lleva las manos a la cara.

-¿Eh...? –El vikingo no sabía que decir ante tal cosa. –¿Qué es eso de día especial?

Al ver que este Mewmano no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, Janna entendió a lo que se refería su amiga y se le ocurrió una idea para así ganar tiempo, explotar el desconocimiento de los invasores sobre la cultura terrestre y tener una gran noticia para su blog así como el periódico.

-¡Acaso no lo saben! –Hablo Janna mientras se acercaba a la asiática. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Brittney pero sobre todo es el día en el que se vuelve una diosa, ya que ella desciende del legendario rey mono, Sun Wukong. Por ende debemos reverenciarla. –Se arrodilla para hacer una reverencia a la cumpleañera.

Los amigos de la chica no entendieron lo que esta hacia hasta que este le hizo una señal de que la siguieran en su treta, por lo que no chistaron en seguirla y todos los demás rehenes lo hicieron aunque no tuvieran idea de que es lo que pasaba.

A la joven Wong le agradaba que todos le hicieran una reverencia, tan solo hubiera preferido que no fuera porque la periodista invento el hecho de que sea descendiente de un mono.

Por parte de los Erickson no tenían idea de que estaban haciendo los humanos, simplemente los observaban venerar a esa chica.

Star consiguió llegar al pasillo por el Sabrina llevo a Marco y dando con un armario donde pudo escuchar las quejas del latino así como leves risitas de las chicas. Por lo que no dudo en abrir la puerta y al hacerlo abrió los ojos al ver lo que pasaba dentro.

El joven latino era rodeado por las porristas y con la cara llena de marcas de besos con lápiz labial. Esta situación fue incomoda para todos los que estaban en el armario, ante esto la rubia levanto su varita apuntando hacia el castaño, quien solo esperaba lo peor.

-Apártense de él, lujuriosas. –Fue lo que dijo la princesa antes de dispara un rayo que envolvió a las chicas en enormes cintas rojas de energía, cosa que confundió a su amigo hasta que le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a que se levante. –No me esperaba que estuvieras envuelto en una situación como esta.

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a dispara con esa cosa, llamándome pervertido o puto y luego no me volverías a hablar. –El toma la mano de Star y se pone de pie.

-Una cosa sobre ser princesa es siempre mantener la compostura y la cabeza fría ante cualquier situación sin saltar a precipitadas conclusiones. –Le responde con una sonrisa inocente. –Pero si hubieras sido tú quien estaba encima de alguna de ellas, si te hubiera disparado y denunciado a las autoridades de la ciudad.

-Vaya amiga que eres... –Hablo en un tono leve de molestia. –Pero dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué fueron todos eso gritos de hace rato?

-Los Erickson llegaron y capturaron a casi todos aquí, los tienen como rehenes. –Le informo. –Viene a buscarte para que me ayudes.

-¿No podías hacerte cargo tú?

-Sí, pero pensé que a ti te gustaría pelear contra ellos. –Le sonríe.

-¿No quieres ensuciarte? ¿No? –Le pregunto escéptico.

-Obviamente no. –Le responde. –¿Quieres ir a pelear o prefieres practicar la polígama con las porristas?

-Obviamente sí, iré a pelear. –Se le acerca para hablarle en voz baja. –Ellas son lindas pero algo empalagosas. Pero hay un problema y es que estando en mi forma humana no seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Niels y sus secuaces, solo podría entretenerlos antes de me superen. –Pone una cara algo seria. –Si tal solo pudiera transformarme sin asustar a los demás.

Star lo vio un poco preocupada, ella sabía que él no le gustaba la idea de revelarles su verdadera forma a las personas y que estas se asusten de él. Si bien lo hizo una vez pero creyeron que era un disfraz, una segunda vez levantaría muchas sospechas en los curiosos e incluso llamaría la atención de los medios. Sí tan solo pudiera hacer ver que su forma híbrida fuese un producto de su magia...

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo, usando su varita crea un humo purpura con el que envuelve a Marco, quien la ve algo confuso.

-¡¿Qué es carajos estás haciendo?! –Pregunto este poniéndose en guardia. –¡¿Tratas de ahogarnos?!

-Es un humo inofensivo, transfórmate antes de que se disperse. –Le habla en voz baja muy cerca de la oreja.

Se extraña un poco por esto pero entonces entiende y se transforma en su forma híbrida. Cuando el humo se disipo Marco estaba en su forma híbrida ante las porrista que tenían las bocas bien abiertas.

-¡Convirtió a Marco en un Monstruo! –Habló Andrea que era la porrista de piel oscura, cabello negro algo esponjoso atado con una cinta negra y ojos azules.

-Lo hice para darle algo extra a Marco, porque lo único más fuerte que un Mewmano es un Monstruo. –Ella pone le toma las mejillas a su amigo y se las estira para mostrar los dientes. –Y les aseguro que sigue siendo el mismo, con toda su gruñona y agresiva personalidad. –Le suelta los cachetes y este la ve algo molesto.

Las chicas lo observa por un momento sin decir ni una palabra mientras él estaba esperando que el truco que su amiga funcionara y se lo creyeran.

-Pues... –Dijo Chantal que tenía la piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto. –No se ve muy mal, hasta se ve más exótico.

-Me gusta el color ámbar de sus ojos. –Comentó Megan que tenía su piel y ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y los labios pintados. –Le quedan muy bien.

Las demás chicas empezaban a decirle cumplidos al joven Díaz en su aspecto híbrido, este solo se limpiaba la cara las marcas de los besos.

La rubia tenía esa sonrisa ufana mientras veía a su amigo que este mantenía su semblante de malhumor antes de salir por la puerta. Para Star esto era prueba de que si estas chicas podían aceptarlo aun si supieran que era realmente parte Monstruo, pero para Marco solo era señal de que estas adolescentes hormonales fanáticas de Crepúsculo solo quiere con él y cuando sepan la verdad se asustaran.

Al salir del armario se encontró con un Vikingo al cual sorprendió y logro noquear con un golpe en la cabeza para luego dirigirse al salón principal, donde ve como todos los rehenes se arrodillaban y hacían reverencias a Brittney, salvo los Erickson que no entendían nada y el tampoco.

-¡Ya basta! –Niels se estaba impacientando. –Si niña Butterfly no entrega la varita, empezaremos a romper cráneos. –Sus secuaces lo siguieron esto, lo que asusto a los Humanos.

-Viejo mejor cuida tu tono, estas amenazando a una Diosa. –Dijo Janna poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven Wong. –Podría hacerte algo terrible.

-¿Cómo qué? –Cuestionó el Vikingo barba negra viendo a la líder de las porrista.

-Ah... –Ella no sabía qué decir y solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. –Que tal... si alguien... te patea... en la cara...

Este solo empieza a reírse antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que eso p-

Fue interrumpido cuando Marco aprovechó que estaba distraído para propinarle una fuerte patada en la cara al líder de los Erickson dejándolo fuera de combate. Haciendo que todos quedaran completamente sorprendidos.

-¡Hizo un milagro! ¡Es una verdadera diosa! –Grito Olaf señalando a la cumpleañera. –¡Invoco al Sangre Sucia y pateó a Niels en la cara!

-Gracias capitán Obvio, no me había dado cuenta. –Hablo Marco con sarcasmo. –Ahora les voy a partir la madre a putazos.

El híbrido se lanzó a los Vikingos empezando todo un espectáculo de golpes y patadas, donde el joven Díaz decidió no contenerse mucho con los Erickson para así derrotarlos lo más rápido posible, valiéndose de sus habilidades en combate como velocidad y fuerza, hasta usar mesas y sillas para golpearlos. Era como si estuviera en Injustice.

Todos estaban atónitos al ver a Marco darle una paliza a tipos que le doblaban en tamaño y eran mucho más musculosos, pero lo que más les chocaba era que este se veía como un monstruo con cara de querer matar a alguien.

Star llegó junto con las demás porristas para explicarle a todos que "transformó" a su amigo para que este tuviera oportunidad de pelear contra los bárbaros.

-Bueno, no voy a discutir los resultados. –Dijo Janna. –Aunque el hecho de que lo convirtieras en un chico monstruo como se veía en su disfraz de hace un año, me parece sospechoso.

-Simplemente pensé que le gustaría verse de ese modo. –Respondió la joven Butterfly con una sonrisa sencilla.

-Para serte sincera, no creo que esa apariencia monstruosa sea natural en Marco. –Comentó Jackie. –Es más como algo externo a su ser.

El comentario de la rubia-platinada no fue mucho del agrado de la princesa, ya que era la única que conocía la verdad de latino a parte de sus dos amigos, ese comentario solo le decía que Jackie prefería más a Marco si fuese solo Humano que el híbrido que es. Pero se sacudió un poco la cabeza de esos pensamientos pues a lo mejor estaba mal juzgando a Jackie por no conocerla mucho, tal vez sea mejor que empiece a interactuar más con ella y se hagan amigas, a lo mejor Marco también empiece a conocerla más.

Volviendo a la pelea Marco había conseguido derrotar a casi todos los Erickson que estaban presentes en la fiesta, solo faltando dos de ellos. El primero trata de agarrarlo con ambas manos solo para que el Ertiliano se le escabulló por entre las piernas y lo hiciera tropezar con su cola para tomarlo por las piernas y darle un par de vueltas hasta tirarlo contra el segundo que iba a atacarlo con su hacha. Ambos Vikingos quedaron derrotados.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! –El castaño le hablo a los derrotados y golpeados bárbaros. –Se supone que son tipos que saben combatir pero no son más que pendejos que se inyectan esteroides o es que yo soy mucho más fuerte. –Tenía una sonrisa engreída.

-Muy bien, Marco. No seas presumido. –Star usó su varita para crear un lazo que atrapa a todos los Erickson formando una bola y saca sus tijeras de su bolso para abrir un portal. De un solo empujo, los manda directamente al portal.

Todos estallaron de la emoción luego de ver la pelea que terminaron rodeando al par de amigos, salvo la cumpleañera que no estaba nada feliz pero alguien la jalo del brazo y vio que era la misma princesa que no soportaba.

-No olviden darle las gracias a Brittney. –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. –Es más, de no ser por ella, nada de esto hubiera sido posible y en su cumpleaños. Muy bien hecho.

Los presentes empezaron a rodear a la cumpleañera y dándole buena atención, mientras Star y Marco se alejaron un poco de los demás.

-Lindo gesto el darle todo el crédito a Wong. –Comentó el híbrido.

-Es su cumpleaños y se merece ser el centro de atención por hoy. –Mantenía su sonrisa. –Y parece que nadie entro en pánico al ver cómo eres.

-Es porque todos creen que hiciste esto con tú magia, si supieran la verdad enloquecerían. –Se le acerca para susurrare al oído pero luego la vuelve a olfatear.

-Ya te dije que no debes olfatear a una dama.

-Es que hueles diferente.

-¿Ahora crees que huelo mal? –Se molesto un poco poniendo su mano en posa de jarra.

-No, solo que ahora hueles diferente pero-

No pudo terminar su frase ya que tuvo que salir corriendo de sus fans dejando a una confundida Star que tuvo que quedarse con la duda hasta que su amigo se liberara de sus fanáticas, mientras ella disfrutaría del resto de la fiesta con los demás.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y le haya hecho reír.**

 **Sé que me tarde un monto en sacar este capítulo, pero tuve que terminar primero el segundo capítulo de la historia que saque recientemente y también por cosas de la vida (Estudios, conseguir plata, dibujar, perseguir mi propia cola, ver la 4ta temporada de la serie, etc.)**

 **Veré de escribir ambas cosas de forma paralela.**

 **Pero igual agradezco a quienes sigue esta historia y a los que empezaron a seguir la otra.**

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capítulo:**

 **-SugarQueen97: Bien que te gustara ese cambio que hice, ya arregle los errores ortográficos que me mencionaste, gracias por señalarlos. Tienes un buen ojo para los detalles y la verdad es que si, Star y Marco en esta historia son tan tercos que solo los puedo comparar a Inuyasha y Kagome.**

 **Ella fue la única en dejar Review, el resto ni se mosqueo. Bastardos... (Mentira XD)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. De paso les digo que Ulquiorra Dragneel actualizo su historia de "Capuchas y Demonios" para que pasen a leerlo los que lo siguen y ya para finales de este mes o a mitad del próximo estará listo el tercer capítulo de mi otra historia.**

 **Hasta luego y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	11. Mewbertad

**Buenas**

 **Desde que empezó la cuarta temporada de la serie, a muchos quizás no les agrade del todo lo que pasa aunque yo la encuentro divertida y con uno que otro dato interesante que pueda ser parte de la trama principal o del desarrollo de los personajes. Tan solo queda ver y esperar a lo que nos ha preparado para esta última temporada.**

 **(Marco tiene uno de los mejores momentos en los que se luce en los episodios que salieron de la semana pasada. Ya quiero ver que con salen esta semana)**

 **Sin nada más que decir empecemos con el capitulo.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Mewbertad

Tras el fin de semana luego de la fiesta del viernes, las cosas han estado normales pero Marco había estado señalando el extraño olor que Star había empezado a desprender desde entonces pero nadie más que él podía detectarlo por sus sentidos agudizados, la misma princesa se molestaba por ello y afirmar que no olía raro ya que siempre mantiene una buena higiene personal.

Siendo Miércoles y tras terminar la clase de arte, todos ya se habían ido aunque Star ofreció que ella y Marco se quedaran a limpiar el salón pero esto fue una excusa para que pudiera ver a Oscar y su banda preparándose para su concierto en el estacionamiento de la academia, ya que el salón tenía vista al estacionamiento.

-Okey. Ya termine de limpiar. –Dijo un fastidiado Marco vestido con su camiseta gris, jeans y zapatos rojos. –Ya deja de babear por ese papanatas con sus segundones y vamos.

-No seas grosero con un genio en potencia. –Se molesto un poco y vuelve a ver por la ventana, usa su vestido fucsia. –Creo que debería pasar un rato a saludarlo.

-Creo que será capaz de saber que estas cerca por ese olor que tienes... y creo que se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Te repito, que mantengo una buena higiene personal y no hay forma en que emita un olor que no sea jabón o champú que uso. –Dijo algo molesta. –Así que deja de decir que huelo mal.

-Nunca dije que olieras mal, solo que hueles rara. –Entre cierra los ojos viendo algo en la cara de su amiga. –Por cierto, tienes algo de pintura en la cara.

Star se está indignando por lo que decía el joven Díaz, por lo que saco su espejo de mano de su mochila para ver a qué se refería, encontrando en medio de su frente un corazón lavanda y al quitarse se da cuenta de lo que le está pasando.

-Esto no es pintura. –Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –El castaño arqueo una ceja.

-¡Voy a entrar en la Mewbertad, no puedo estar aquí! –Fue por su mochila y se apresura a salir del salón.

Marco no entendió lo que pasó y decidió ir tras su amiga que estaba tratando de evitar el contacto visual con otros chicos. Al alcanzarla logra hacerla para y que aparecían más corazones en su rostro.

-¡¿Pero que pitos te pasa?! –Se le aleja un poco pero la con preocupación. –¿Te enfermaste? Ó ¿Qué?

-Marco esto es serio, debo irme cuanto antes o destruiré la academia cazando chicos. –Dijo en voz baja tratando de no verlo, entonces algo pasó por su mente. –Pero tú eres un chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Destruir la academia y cazar chicos? –Este no entendió lo que dijo pero ve que ella lo toma de las manos.

Ella levanta la vista y se le va a acercando lentamente.

-Marco... –Susurra con cierta extrañeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

Al híbrido esto le pareció raro pero al percibir el extraño olor que desprendía la rubia hizo que su mente se apagara por un momento y se le iba a acercando, ni siquiera había notado que Star era algo más baja que él, lo lindo y bien cuidado que estaba su cabello y lo lindo de sus ojos azules, pero lo que hizo que su mente volviera a funcionar de golpe fue ver que más de esos corazón empezaban a salirle por todo el rostro y siente como algo pegajoso en sus manos.

-¡Star reacciona! –Se aleja de ella y esta también vuelve en sí.

-¡Esto es malo! –Ella se empieza a preocupar más al ver sus manos. –Debo irme de aquí o por lo menos buscar un lugar en donde esconderme hasta que pase.

-Mejor te escondes en el armario de limpieza. –Señaló dicha habitación de espacio pequeño. -Deja que te-

La iba a tomar de la mano pero ella se apresura y se mete en dicho lugar cerrando la puerta.

-¡No me toques, solo harás que empeore! –Le dijo desde adentro.

-¡¿Entonces qué debo hacer?! –Pregunto mientras limpio sus manos. –Tu libro ese de Hechizos no tiene algo para eso.

-Quizás... –Dijo. –Primero debes hacer que todos salgan de la academia y luego ve por mi libro, está en casa.

-No hay problema. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

El empieza a alejar y llega a una alarma contra incendios, toma un bolígrafo de su estuche y lo usa para bajar la palanca para activarla. La alarma sonó por lo que emprendió carrera para salir de la academia con rumbo a su casa.

Todos los alumnos y profesores salieron de las instalaciones de la academia, pensando que había un incendio, sin saber que algo más iba a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Marco había llegado a su casa pero en vez de entrar por la puerta principal opto por escalar a la torre del cuarto de Star para evitar que su madre lo vea y piense que se escapo de sus clases. Al ver que no había nadie alrededor, dejó salir sus características Ertilianas para escalar con facilidad por la torre y entrar por la venta, fue directamente a sacar el Libro del Hechizos que estaba debajo de la cama.

Para cuando tomó el libro, escucho como la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, era Glossaryck cargando un bote de pudín bajo su brazo izquierdo, entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras la bloqueaba con uno de los muebles en el cuarto. Se alejo un poco antes de que las hojas de unas dagas atravesarán la puerta.

-¡Lograste escapar esta vez duende azul, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte! –Era la voz de la señora Díaz y estaba molesta. –¡Y aléjate de mi cocina!

A escuchar los fuertes pasos de Angie se alejaban, el genio del libro suspiro aliviado.

-Esa mujer es muy agresiva. –Comentó. –Ya veo de dónde le viene el carácter a ese Sangre Sucia.

-En realidad es por ambos lados. –Dijo Marco tomando por sorpresa al genio azul de doce dedos. –Así que era tú quien se estaba comiendo todo el pudín del refrigerador.

-Culpable de los cargos. –Abrió el bote del pudín y empezó a comer. –Los terrícolas hacen pudines muy buenos. –Ve que el chico tiene el libro. –¿Y qué haces con el libro? ¿Acaso quieres aprender a hacer magia? Porque necesitarás la varita para eso y dudo que Star te la preste.

-Gracias pero el libro no es para mí. A Star le pasa algo llamado Mewbertad y debo buscar una cura antes de que destruya la academia. –Informo.

-¿Star está pasando ahora mismo por la Mewbertad? –Pregunto Glossaryck.

-Sí...

-Pues el libro no ayudara de mucho.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Deja que te lo explique... –Empezó a hablar.

Mientras Star estaba todavía metida en el armario de limpieza quitándose los corazones que le estaban apareciendo hasta que no quedo ninguno y se relajo al recargarse un poco en la puerta.

-Menos mal que ya paso. –Suspira. –Espero que Marco regrese con una solución para la Mewbertad o de lo contrario tendré que esperar hasta que pase. –Vuelve a soltar un suspiro. –Y pensar que creía que él era un simple y aburrido Humano, cuando en realidad era un Híbrido de Humano-Monstruo. Claro es gruñón, grosero y se enoja por casi cualquier cosa que lo moleste pero es alguien bueno y honesto a su muy singular manera, hasta no duda en hacer lo que es correcto. –Se le forma una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro pero repentinamente cambia se expresión a una de enojo y se cruza de brazos. –Algo de lo que carece el patán de mi ex novio.

 _-No olvides que Marco es más fuerte y atlético..._ –Dijo una voz parecida a la de ella.

-Eso es ver-... –Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a todos lado, viendo que era la única en el armario. -¿A-Ahí alguien más aquí?

- _No. Solo estas tu con tus pensamientos..._ –Volvió a hablar la voz. – _Tus pensamientos más profundos e instintivos..._ –El tono que usaba la voz era sugerente.

En ese momento, Star, sintió el verdadero terror. Al percatarse de que estaba sola con sus pensamientos, la Mewbertad hizo que surgiera un lado de ella que no conocía.

-Vamos Star. –Se habló a sí misma. –Debes controlarte, no importa lo que pase debes ser fuerte.

-¿ _Fuerte como los miembros del equipo de natación de la academia?_ –Pregunto la voz causándole un escalofrío en la espalda. – _Ya sabes. Los chicos que anda en esos trajes de baño-_

-¡Alegría compartimos! ¡Fa la la la la la la la la! –Empezó a cantar con fuerza y se tapa las orejas para ahogar lo que diga la voz y se le formen imágenes en su mente.

- _Cuando hacen sus estiramientos antes de entrar a la piscina o cuando salen del agua todos-_

La rubia cantaba más fuerte mientras ignoraba y trataba de no pensar en los nadadores o en otros chicos formaban parte de los equipos deportivos de la academia, pero la voz comenzó a hablar de Oscar y como se vería sin camiseta. Claramente Star estaba luchando contra sus más bajos instintos sin percatarse que más corazones estaban se estaban forman en su piel y se le despegaban cayendo al suelo mientras lentamente la cubrían.

La voz se hizo algo a más fuerte y más imágenes de chicos atractivos empezaban a aparecer en la mente de la joven Butterfly mientras esta traba de resistirse para no caer en sus bajos instintos.

Trató de imaginarse cosas feas, pero se le hacía difícil por lo que empezó a concentrarse en su respiración para calmarse logrando parar esas imágenes y acalla la voz por un momento. Los corazones que salían de su cuerpo, la estaban enterrando hasta la mitad de la cintura.

- _Veo que te resiste. –_ Volvió a escuchar la voz. – _Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen en la tierra: La realidad supera a la ficción._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto la princesa antes de que una imagen apareciera en su mente o más bien un recuerdo en específico.

En la mente de Star se ve un recuerdo en el que estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura cubriéndose con una toalla mientras veía como su ropa se secaba cerca de una fogata, pero no eran las únicas que estaban ahí también estaban las de Marco. Voltea a la derecha y ve a su amigo solo usando bóxers negros mientras hacía estiramientos en su forma Humana, notando el cuerpo delgado de su amigo estaba en buena forma. Mientras estiraba su brazo, Marco la ve y ella voltea rápidamente, el nota esto y se le ocurre una idea.

 _-¿Qué pasa Star? ¿Qué tanto me estabas mirando?_ –Preguntó el híbrido con algo de burla.

 _-Na-Nada..._ –Ella se puso algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras trataba de no verlo. – _Simplemente voltee y vi que estabas ahí. Solo eso._

- _Entonces. ¿Por qué no me lo dices de frente?_ –El se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa confiada y pasa su brazo por los hombros de esta lo que hace que se sobresalte. – _No tengas pena, entre nosotros hay confianza. ¿No?_

 _-Es que tú..._ –Hablo muy bajo y entre dientes.

 _-Perdona pero no te escuche muy bien. ¿Qué dijiste?_ –Se le acercó un poco.

 _-...Tú estás semidesnudo..._ –Murmuro tratando de apartarse de él un poco.

 _-Puedes decírmelo de frente sin ningún problema._ –Le tomó suavemente del rostro con su mano libre y hace que lo vea.

 _-...Mm..._ –Se pone más roja y ya no lo soporta. _–¡Estás semidesnudo!_ –Suelta un grito de frustración y empuja a su amigo quien estalla en risas, ella le grita molesta tapando su rojizo rostro con las manos. _–¡Marco eres un estúpido!_

Terminando el recuerdo y volviendo a la realidad, los corazones ahora estaban saliendo del cuerpo de Star sin control alguno mientras tenía la mirada perdida hacia adelante, y mientras era enterrada vida solo logra susurrar lo siguiente.

-...Estúpido y sensual Marco... –Termina por ser enterrada mientras los corazones que llenaban el armario.

Devuelta en casa de los Díaz, Glossaryck termino de explicarle a Marco lo que es la Mewbertad, quien se estaba frotando la cabeza con las manos mientras procesaba todo lo que había hecho el genio del libro.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien lo que dijiste. –Dijo el chico Humano-Monstruo. –La Mewbertad sucede cuando las Mewmanas, en este caso las Butterfly, se exponen a la radiación de la energía mágica de la varita...

-Así es. –Confirma el hombrecillo azul comiendo su pudín.

-Lo que provoca que les salgan sus marcas en las mejillas y esto se vuelve hereditario de madre a hija...

-Exacto.

-Pero durante su adolescencia pasan por la Mewbertad donde al exponerse a una cierta cantidad de magia prolongada, les provoca un tipo de transformación para que puedan dominar y manejar mejor la magia cuando sean adultas.

-Correcto.

-Sin embargo, al pasar por la Mewbertad sus instintos más primitivos por buscar pareja reaccionan empezando a cazar a todo chico que vea como si nunca antes hubiera comido tocino en su vida y desea más hasta que encuentre al que quiere.

-Precisamente.

-Pero de hacer eso es posible que no regrese a ser normal si consigue al chico que busca, a menos que no ponga sus manos sobre él hasta que la Mewbertad termine. ¿No? –Arqueo una ceja y Glossaryck asiente. –¿Y cómo cuánto va a durar esto?

-Hasta las tres cincuentisiete de la tarde. –Dijo el genio revisando su reloj. –En estos momentos puede ya estar en su fase de transformación.

-Al menos ya sé porque empezó a oler tan raro. –Comento el chico. –Lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque soy el único que capto su aroma?

-A lo mejor tu olfato es más agudo de lo que parece.

-Quizás... Aunque mi padre también tiene el mismo olfato y el no capto nada. ¿Por qué será? –Entonces vio el reloj en el cuarto de su amiga siendo las tres y media. –No importa, debo irme o de lo contrario Star destruirá la academia y me culparan de todo.

El joven Díaz se apresuro saltando por la venta y aterrizando en el árbol, solo para encontrarse con Sapo Toro y Olaf a quienes pasa de largo bajando del árbol y se va corriendo a la academia.

Glossaryck se quedo viendo desde la ventana al joven híbrido, por un momento se puso a pensar en lo dicho por este mientras acariciaba su barba.

-Los Ertilianos aunque sean una raza de reptiles humanoides como los Septarianos, claramente existen varias diferencias entre ambas razas. –Pensó en voz alta. –Lo mejor será que vaya y observe lo que pasa, a lo mejor se requiera de mi presencia en caso de que las cosas puedan salirse de control. A parte las escuelas tienen pudín.

En parpadeo todo su cuerpo se cubrió con una luz y desapareció, al igual que el envase que contenía el rico postre.

De vuelta en la academia todos los profesores, funcionarios y estudiantes de la academia estaban en la entrada del lugar preguntándose quién pudo haber activado la alarma de incendio, tanto que el Director Skeeves le ordeno a los profesores que revisaran que ningún estudiante faltara.

Entre medio de la multitud de alumnos, Janna y Jackie se encontraron con Alfonso y Ferguson.

-Hola chicos. –Salido la platinada al par de amigos. –¿Vieron a Star y Marco?

-No. No desde hace un buen rato. –Dijo el pelo rizado.

-¿No están entre los demás? –Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No los vivimos entre la multitud. –Comento la azabache con cierta sospecha. –A lo mejor uno de ellos activo la alarma para que ambos se escaparan entre la confusión para hacer... cosas... –Se le formaron ciertas ideas que le hicieron sonreír de forma picara.

-Janna, sabes que te quiero y todo eso pero debes dejar esas ideas sucias, así como tus investigaciones en busca de lo paranormal en tu blog. –Le hablo Jackie con franqueza.

-Te acepto lo primero, pero lo segundo no ya que tengo pruebas. –Fue su respuesta.

-Que Star sea una princesa mágica de otra dimensión no significa que seres como Pie Grande, los Vampiros u Hombres Lobos existan en la Tierra. –Le hablo seriamente. –A parte tu teoría de que Marco sea en realidad una especie de hombre reptil es ridícula.

-O vamos, debes aceptar que es anormal las destrezas físicas que tiene, su "disfraz" del año pasado era demasiado bueno para no ser real y que conste que no fue coincidencia que Star lo "transformara" con esa misma apariencia.

-Hay quienes se desarrollan mejor que otros, lo de parecer medio reptil puede que le contara a Star de ello y por eso lo transformo.

Esta discusión entre dos chicas por un mismo chico puede ser interpretada de diferentes formas, una de las más comunes es que se crea a que a ambas les atrae ese mismo chico pero para los dos amigos de Marco esto era una discusión en relación a las dos caras del mismo. Por el lado de Janna, esta desea descubrir el lado Monstruoso del latino mientras que el lado de Jackie, cree que él es un Humano normal como el resto.

Sí ambas supieran la verdad sobre el castaño estarían entre aterradas, sorprendidas, entre otras cosas.

Iban a decir algo pero el director hablo por un megáfono.

-Muy bien, todos vuelven a sus clases. Esto fue una falsa alarma.

Todos regresaron a dentro algunos estudiantes ven que del armario de limpieza salía un capullo gigante con forma de corazón púrpura con enredaderas del mismo color con hojas con forma de corazón.

Unos se acercaron y otros sacaron sus celulares para sacar fotos o grabar videos. De repente el capullo comenzó a brillar y apareció una mano desde adentro como si hubiera alguien adentro, a esta mano se sumaron otras cinco, antes de que el capullo se rompiera y salió alguien desde adentro volando un poco gracias a unas alas como de insecto que tenía en la espalda.

Todos los presentes en el salón vieron que se trataba de Star solo que sus piel es purpura, sus ojos tenían forma de corazón y brillaban, tenía dos antenas con corazones en la punta, dos pares de brazos extra y su largo cabello peinado en dos grandes trenzas. Se veía extraña y perturbadora.

La princesa Butterfly solo estaba viendo a quienes estaban presentes cuando finalmente dijo lo siguiente en un tono perturbador.

-Chicos... –Entonces se abalanza hacia esto.

Marco estaba por volver a la academia pero tuvo la brillante idea de desviarse para comprar un taco en Britta's Tacos, por lo que apenas llego escucho los gritos de horror de todos y vio como todos escapaban del lugar.

-Debí imaginar que mi plan para evacuar a todos no serviría. –Se dijo a si mismo antes de terminar su taco. –Igual, Skeeves no me hubiera creído si se lo hubiera dicho.

-Por lo visto hace un buen rato que empezó. –Se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Glossaryck y ver que este flotaba a su lado, teniendo una libreta y lápiz a mano.

-¡¿Y tu cuando llegaste?!

-Desde hace un segundo. –Respondió antes de ver como un chico intentaba escapar pero era arrastrado al interior del edificio. –Pobre muchacho.

-Será mejor que vaya a detener toda esta locura.

-Quizás lo mejor sea no intervenir, después de todo es algo de la naturaleza e intentar detenerle solo empeorara las cosas. –Lo detuvo el geniecillo azul.

Antes de que le pudiera responder es escucho el sonido de la banda los Ojos Verdes tocando "Story of My Life" de Social Distortion pero a su propio estilo y no era agradable.

Algunos se cubrían las orejas para no escuchar, hasta Marco y Glosarryck se taparon sus orejas.

-¿Es ese el chico del que tanto Star habla? ¿El músico genio en bruto? –Pregunto el enano azul.

-Por desgracia, lo es. –Respondió Marco por resignación hasta que recordó algo. –Y es por quien Star a va ir y posiblemente no regrese a la normalidad. –Luego pone cara de desganado y malhumorado. –Y voy a tener que salvarle el trasero. ¿No?

-Puedes hacer eso o mantenerte lejos de todo esto hasta que termine e ir por unos pudines. –Sugirió pero ve que el híbrido lo ignoró y se fue a la academia por lo que soltó un suspiro. –Lo jóvenes no escuchan a sus mayores, pero eso no es algo nuevo. –Este lo sigue para ver lo que pasa.

Marco entro por la puerta principal tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, y una vez dentro de la academia recorre los silenciosos pasillo que estaban cubiertos con enredaderas purpuras y la sustancia pegajosa que Star tenía en las manos parecía seda. Esto se estaba pareciendo a una película de terror y si lo que le dijo Glossaryck era cierto, la rubia debe estar recolectando posibles parejas en algún lugar.

Camino lenta y cuidadosamente por los pasillos de la academia, siempre vigilando sus espaldas en caso de que algo pase, entonces alguien le toca el hombro salto como gato asustado que hasta bufo mostrando los colmillos y ojos Ertilianos, pero ve que a unas asustadas Jackie y Janna.

-¿Jackie? ¿Janna? –Regreso sus colmillos y ojos a ser humanos. –¿Que hacen aquí?

-Una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Inquirió la filipina recomponiéndose del susto. –Acaso no sabes de la perturbadora bestia que esta atrapando a los chicos de la academia.

-¿Estás hablando de Star? ¿No? –Puso cara neutra.

-¿Es Star? –Se le acerca con libreta y lápiz a mano. –Cuéntame todo lo que sabes...

-¡Ya basta Janna! –Jackie le pega un manotazo en la cabeza a la reportera. –No te hagas la que no sabes, digo. ¿Qué otras princesas mágicas de otra dimensión conoces que tengan corazones en las mejillas y usen vestidos color fucsia conoces?

-Una... –Respondió esta sobándose la cabeza. –Pero eso no significa que desperdicie la oportunidad de una noticia para el encabezado del periódico. –Dijo en tono serio.

-¡Dije que basta! –Le da un pequeño golpe de karate en la cabeza.

-Sí ya terminaron con su rutina cómica del día, iré a evitar que la posible depredadora sexual de mi huésped abduzca al emo de Greyson. –Dijo Marco dándose media vuelta, pero la rubia platinada lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Sabes que le está pasando a Star? ¿Y qué es eso de ser una posible depredadora sexual? –Pregunto está preocupada.

-Es como la pubertad pero con una rara transformación mágica. –Respondió con la versión resumida de lo que sabía. –Si pueden ayudarme sacando a todos los chicos que atrapo, sería grandioso.

-¿Y cuanto nos pagaras por eso? –Pregunto Janna solamente recibiendo una mirada enojada del castaño. –Okey. Yo no más preguntaba.

Escucharon gritos y siguieron el origen de esto hasta dar con su origen. Para su sorpresa varios chicos de la academia estaban encerrados en los casilleros con una especia de seda purpura con corazones, todos estaban pidiendo por ayuda.

Marco, Jackie y Janna se escondieron tras el rincón por el que llegaron, para no ser vistos cuando escuchan un zumbido para ver como Star metía en un casillero a Lars sin mucha dificultad e irse a buscar más chicos.

-Bueno... Pese a lo raro que es todo esto, debo admitir que tiene material para un muy buen documental sobre la naturaleza. –Comento la filipina.

-Por favor, Janna. Hay personas en aprietos. –La patinadora le reprocha a la periodista y ve que el latino solo estaba estático viendo hacia donde se había ido volando la princesa. –Marco.

Este sacude la cabeza y parpadea mucho, como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance.

-Sí, debemos salvar a los chicos y detener a Star de que le ponga los dedos encima a Oscar. –Dijo este empezando a caminar. –Sacaremos primero a Alfonzo y Ferguson para que nos ayuden a liberar a todos los demás... Aunque por ahí no podamos salvar a todos.

-¿Acaso estas pensando en dejar al equipo de futbol atrás? –Pregunto la joven Ordonia. –Que malo eres Díaz.

La conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar el zumbido de Star por que volvieron a esconderse. Ven que regreso cargando a Oscar y a su banda quienes no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, poniendo a Jake, Luke y Ray dentro de los casilleros. Solamente tenía al líder de la banda que este al reconocerla decidió tocar una melodía que estaba componiendo para ver si así la calmaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, al joven Díaz esto no le gustaba tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el semblante de su cara mostraba molestia y agresividad que hasta sus ojos estaban por cambiar de color. El estaba dispuesto a salir de su escondite pero ve que Star lanza a Oscar un casillero y lo encierra como al resto, cosa que lo calmo extrañamente.

-Eso fue bastante anti climático. ¿No crees? –Al escuchar la voz de Glossaryck se sobre salta y ve al genio azul flotando cerca de él y comiendo un pudín.

-¡¿Qué verga?! ¡Deja de hacer eso! –Se mostró agresivo.

-Hoy estas más agresivo de lo normal. ¿Sabes? –Le da un bocado más a su pudín. –Lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras en casa.

-Ya quisieras. –Respondió y entonces escucho los gritos de sus dos amigos desde unos casilleros cerca. –A demás, me culparan de todo esto por no vigilarla.

Camino rápidamente hasta donde esto se encontraba sus amigos y con fuerza arranco la seda, consiguiendo liberarlos pero estos estaban muy asustados.

-¡Esos ojos con forma de corazón, era como si me estuviera quemando el alma! –Ferguson temblaba muy asustado.

-¡Su mirada decía que era indigno de estar en su presencia! –Alfonzo estaba pálido.

-¡Espabílense! –Los saco de los casilleros y le dio una cachetada a cada uno para que reaccionaran. –¿Son hombres o payasos? ¡Compórtense!

Los dos chicos se pararon como si fueran militares e hicieron el saludo en señal de respeto.

-Señor, sí señor. –Dijeron ambos en tono de respeto.

-Ahora vayan y ayuden a las chicas a liberar al resto de los demás que están atrapados y luego lárguense de aquí. –Ordeno y todo se pusieron a liberar a los chicos atrapados.

Todos se pusieron a sacar los chicos que estaban atrapados de uno en uno. A las chicas les costó quitar la viscosa seda de los casilleros por no decir que no les gustaba la sensación, Alfonzo y Ferguson también tenían sus dificultades por haber estado atrapadas por estas mientras Marco solo usando su fuerza rompía la seda y sacaba a los chicos atrapados.

Habían conseguido liberar a unos pocos antes de que Star regresara cargando a los porristas masculinos y los soltara desde un metro de altura, estos salieron huyendo mientras ella se acerca a su grupo de amigos con un rostro inexpresivo pero que denotaba su enoja al ver que sus "chicos" eran liberados.

Todos quedaron quietos por un momento tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco mientras Marco se le acercaba lentamente con la mentalidad de calmar lo suficiente para que los demás escapen.

-Star. –Apenas dijo el nombre de su amiga y esta lo cobre con su seda pegajosa en el suelo para luego ir por el resto quienes salieron corriendo a toda prisa. –¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa?! –Grito muy molesto tratando de quitarse la tela de encima.

-Por lo visto Star en ese estado te considera más una amenaza que una posible pareja. –Comento Glossaryck mientras tomaba nota. –A lo mejor tu herencia híbrida hace que te vea de ese modo.

-¡Le voy a enseñar lo que es una amenaza! –Logra liberarse y va a tras de su amiga.

La princesa Butterfly estaba disparando su tela a sus amigos para atrapar a los chicos y detener a las chicas mientras Marco se le acercaba corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo y Ferguson se dividieron para no ser atrapados Star estaba viendo para todos lados tratando de decidir por quien iría primero.

-¡Star! –Le hablo a su amiga pero ella le vuelve a atacar con su seda quedando pegado en la pared mientras ella se iba por otro lado. –Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Luego de volver a liberarse continúo persiguiendo a la Mewmana morada de seis brazo voladora, pero esta le seguía lanzando su tela para detenerlo lo que hacía que se desesperara y eso lo estaba enfureciendo.

Los cuatro amigos se separaron pero acabaron reuniendo cerca de la cafetería para variar y por lo visto nadie esperaba verse ahí.

-Muy bien ¿Qué parte de separarnos fue la que no entendimos? –Pregunto Jackie al ver a todos en el mismo lugar.

-Sería la parte en la que cada uno se va y se esconde en un lugar diferente al del resto. –Respondió Alfonzo.

-Esto solo demuestra que las grandes mentes piensan iguales. –Bromeo Ferguson ante la situación algo incomoda.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo por el mal chiste Star apareció y les disparo con su seda pegándolos en el suelo mientras se acercaba a ellos muy lentamente, esto hizo que se asustaran y tuvieran miedo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo una especie de manchón verdoso se la toma por detrás del cuello de su vestido y se la lleva trepando por la pared de la cafetería para irse por el techo. No entendieron que fue lo que había pasado pero si un monstruo se había llevado a su amiga debían hacer algo para ayudarla y como no vieron a Marco por ningún lado, asumieron que este no fue capaz de liberarse de su pegajosa trampa. Tras liberarse fueron tras Star.

En el techo del segundo piso de la academia, la transformada princesa Butterfly fue deja en el suelo con algo de brusquedad por su captor y al verlo ve que es Marco en su forma de Ertiliano completo, con su piel escamosa piel de serpiente esmeralda y escamas gruesas de cocodrilo en sus manos hasta sus codos y en pies, el cabello más erizado y levemente más largo, y sus ojos color anaranjado brillante. No se veía nada contento.

-No sé qué mierda se te metió en el cerebro para hacer todo esto, pero ya es hora de que le bajes de huevos o yo te obligare. –Hablo con su voz más reacia y áspera denotando su tono de enfado.

La chica lo ve por un segundo antes de dispararle con su seda, él la esquiva rápidamente y contra ella para atraparla pero ella se eleva para evitarlo y vuelve a atacar con su tela. Están así por unos minutos mientras hacen eso Glossaryck estaba tomando nota de todo esto desde una distancia segura y comiendo algo de pudín.

En eso ve que los amigos de ambos adolescentes llegaron para ver qué pasaba y decide acercarse al grupo.

Alfonzo y Ferguson se asustan al ver que Marco se había transformado en su forma de Monstruo completo para intentar detener a Star, solo temían que Jackie se asustara o Janna tomase fotos de esto y las esparciera por internet.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Star o ese Monstruo podría hacerle daño! –Dijo la rubia platinada con preocupación.

-¿Sabes? Ese Monstruo se me hace familiar. –Comentó la azabache poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

-Tal vez sea uno de esos malvados Monstruos a los que Star y Marco tanto combaten. –Dijo Ferguson tratando de no parecer sospechoso.

-No. No se ve como uno de esos Monstruos. –La joven Ordonia entre cerró los ojos intentando forzar la vista. –Es más se parece más a Marco.

-Luego podemos interroga al Monstruo, ahora debemos detener esto. –La joven Lynn Thomas hablo con firmeza. –Busquen una escalera.

-Yo que ustedes no me metería en la boca del lobo, como ustedes dicen. –Glossaryck se les acerco flotando. –Mucho gusto. Soy Sir Glossaryck de Términos, maestro en magia de Star. –Estrechó las manos de cada uno. –Ustedes deben ser sus amigos de los que tanto me ha hablado.

-Pues sí, lo somos. –Dijo un confundido Alfonso que estaba igual que el resto. –¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Star?

-Es la Mewbertad pero no se preocupen, pronto terminara en unos... –Revisa su reloj de Hombres de Negro. –...Diez minutos. Si el Sangre Sucia de Marco logra mantenerla entretenida hasta entonces y mientras no ponga sus manos sobre el chico que busca.

-Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con que Marco es un Sangre Sucia? –Jackie arqueo una ceja en duda.

-Debe decirlo porque su padre es mexicano. –Comentó Janna.

-No, porque el padre de Marco es un Monstruo lo que significa que el es un Híbrido. –Explicó Glossaryck a las dos chicas, una de ellas lo no podía creerlo. –¿Acaso no lo sabían? O claro solo ese par de chicos lo saben, pensé que Star o Marco se los había dicho pero ahora que lo recuerdo él no quiere que nadie sepa de eso. Jejeje. –Ríe algo nervioso.

Ambas vieron a par de chicos, estos trataron de parecer casuales y evadir cualquier pregunta que están tengan.

Pero todos volvieron a centrar su atención en el par de amigos que tres cinco minutos, ahora solo estaban mirándose el uno al otro con algo de cansancio por cómo estaban respirando algo agitados.

Star observaba a Marco, si bien aún le estaba viendo como esa amenaza que liberó a sus "chicos" e iba tras ella pero por alguna razón se le hacía familiar con los cuernos, la cola, los ojos y la voz por lo que empezó a calmarse para acercarse lentamente.

Marco por su parte aun estaba en guardia como animal amenazado creyendo que Star iba a atacarlo, pero no percibió hostilidad alguna y al verla por completo se fue calmando hasta que estaba tan cerca que podía captar su olor, que lo hizo quedarse viéndola con las pupilas de sus ojos empezando a dilatarse como si estuviera hipnotizado.

La Mewmana puso dos de sus manos en el rostro del Híbrido quien se tenso un poco pero se relajo cerrando sus ojos permitiéndole que ponga su otra mano en su rostro mientras sus otras cuatro manos alrededor del torso de este para jalarlo en un abrazo, empezó a olerlo y enterraba su cara en el pecho de este. Marco por su parte tenía enterrada la nariz en el cabello de Star y al captar su olor que ahora era más agradable a su olfato volvió a olerla y a rodearla con sus brazos devolviéndole el abrazo, ahora solo se estaba dejando seguir por un instinto.

Este acto se estaba volviendo un poco más intenso, pero los que estaban viendo esto simplemente no podían apartar la mirada de esta escena en desarrollo. Ferguson no quería ver nada de esto al igual que Alfonso, por recordar las clases de biología por lo que el pelirrojo le quito a su amigo los lentes y se los puso para así que ambos quedaron ciegos. Por su parte Janna tenía los ojos bien abiertos y maldiciéndose mentalmente por no tener una cámara en mano, mientras Jackie sentía que estaba viendo uno de esos documentales sobre el reino animal que sus padres tanto ven.

Star y Marco estaban en su mundo cuando juntaron sus frentes, frotando sus narices el uno contra el otro sin dejar de abrazarse.

El geniecillo por su parte ya vio suficiente y debía detener esto, ya que su estudiante le agarro una nalga a su amigo y le está rompiendo la camiseta por la espalda. Por lo que debía actuar rápido y eficaz, tomando una de sus sandalias la lanza esperando a que diera a su objetivo.

Volviendo con los adolescentes hormonales estos estaban por poco centímetros sus rostros, muy cerca de juntar sus labios, pero la sandalia de Glossaryck impacto en la cara del joven Díaz haciendo que este perdiera el balance por la fuerza del repentino golpe y cayera del techo directamente al suelo, pero le rasgando partes del vestido a Star con sus garras.

Al chocar contra el suelo, aterrizó sobre su costado derecho, teniendo un brazo dislocado y una pierna rota.

-¡MARCO! –Gritaron sus amigos al ver que cayó de semejante altura

-Ah... –Soltó un leve gemido de dolor antes de toda lesión, herida, huesos rotos o dislocados sanaran en cuestión de segundos, se sentó en el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –¿Que me golpeo? –Ve a su alrededor encontrando la sandalia y recordando el golpe en la cara que sintió antes de caer. –Muy bien ¡¿Quién carajos me lanzo una chancla?! –Se molesto.

Ve a sus amigos cerca de él con caras de sorpresa, por lo visto se les olvidó que él puede sanar en muy poco tiempo, para lo que no estaba preparado fue ver que Jackie y Janna lo estaban bien con gran sorpresa dándose cuenta que estaba en su forma de Monstruo completo. Ahora su que sentía que la había cagado.

-Es mía. –Dijo Glossaryck poniéndose su sandalia. –Disculpa que la usar en contra tuya Marco, pero debía hacerte entrar en razón a de lo contrario hubieras hecho algo de lo que te hubieras arrepentido.

-¿De qué estás hablando, güey? –Arqueo una ceja en duda, como si no tuviera idea de lo que paso, entonces noto que su camiseta estaba rota. –¿Y que le paso a mi camiseta?

-Marco... –Se escucho la voz de Star en un tono para nada familiar, todos la ven que esta está descendiendo con el hombro derecho de su vestido roto y con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba las manos superiores a sus mejillas y juntaba las otras dos pares de lado a lado.

Los chicos humanos dieron un paso atrás, dejando a un confundido Marco que sentía un escalofrió por la forma en la que su amiga dijo su nombre.

-Lo mejor será que empieces a correr y de paso vuelve a tu forma humana. –Le susurro Glosaryck.

Sin siquiera titubear, Marco salió disparado como un bala mientras volvía a su forma Humana y Star iba volando tras él.

-¡Debes resistir tres minutos más! –Le grito al ver como se alejaba rápidamente y luego ve a los otros chicos. –Estará bien mientras no lo atrape.

El castaño corrió tan rápido como podía evadiendo los disparos de seda para no ser atrapado mientras la rubia o ente caso peli lavanda volaba detrás de él con una sonrisa obsesiva.

-¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?! –Fue contra un muro solo para correr por este hacia la derecha para no perder velocidad y seguir corriendo, ve que con eso logró frenar un poco a Star pero esta no deja de perseguirlo. –Sé que me quieres como amigo pero nunca pensé que me quisieras de esta forma.

Intenta perderla al subir por el segundo piso y aunque logra retrasarla esta se le vuelve a aparecer al frente por lo que tuvo que desviarse para no ser agarrado.

Fue al coliseo con la intención de encerrarla ahí, una vez que llegó allí procedió a correr a la salida más cercana, vio que Star disparo su seda pero no fue hacia él sino a la salida bloqueandola en el acto sí que también bloqueó cualquier otra ruta de escape. Fue en este momento que Marco se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido.

-¡Carajo! ¡Debí escuchar a ese imitador de papá pitufo! –Maldijo su suerte mientras continuaba su escapando de la chica mariposa, ahora en un lugar reducido.

Para estos momentos empezaba a cansarse pero su perseguidora seguía con energía y deseos de atraparlo, suponiendo que su instinto es lo que la impulsa a continuar hasta atraparlo. Lo peor para él es que no tenía un reloj para saber cuánto tiempo a pasa, si bien escucho que Glossaryck le dijo que faltaban tres minutos, eso tres minutos eran muy largos, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para ganar tiempo y al ver las cortinas del escenario dentro del coliseo se le ocurrió una idea.

Usando las fuerzas que le quedaba corrió tan rápido como pudo evadiendo los disparos de ceda de la princesa Butterfly, llegando al escenario donde arranco una de las cortinas y ve que Star se le acerca para atraparlo pero usa la cortina para atrapar dentro de esta, atando cada extremo suelto de la cortina para evitar que se escape. Solo esperaba que ella volviera a la normalidad.

Después de ello solo se alejo del saco que hizo en el que estaba atrapada su amiga que se movía violentamente buscando como escapar, solo esperaba que quedase poco tiempo cuando su amiga dejo de agitarse y simplemente se quedo recostada en el suelo. Temiendo que a Star se le estaba faltando el aire por lo que se apresuró y usando su fuerza rompe las cortinas para hallar un montículo de corazones que fue quitando hasta que la rubia asomo la cabeza completamente confundida y con el cabello suelto, pero había vuelto a la normalidad.

Esta al ver a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado con una cara de incredulidad, le iba a preguntar qué había pasado pero este hizo algo que fue muy impropio de él, la abrazó.

-Qué bueno que regresaras Star. –Le dijo con una voz que denota alivio y felicidad.

Ella corresponde el abrazo con una leve sonrisa. Esta tenía que ser la primera vez que la abrazaba de esa forma.

Marco en tan solo tres décimas de segundo se percató de lo que hacía y se separó de ella. Por lo visto algo estaba mal con él hoy día, esto hizo que Star río levemente.

-También me alegra volver. Lo bueno es que la Mewbertad solo pasa una vez. –Comentó Star dándole la espalda a su amigo y quitando el cabello para dejar descubierta su espalda que tenía unas pequeñas alas de insecto transparentes color magenta. –Pero me deja un par de alas.

-Bien por ti, aunque no creo que puedas volar con ellas.

-Eso lo sé, pero tan solo tengo una pregunta. –Desvió la mirada.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camiseta?

No entendió a que se refería hasta que vio como su prenda estaba totalmente rasgada y solo se sostenían los vestigio por las mangas en sus hombros.

-La verdad, no tengo idea. –El la ve y desvía su mirada. –Por cierto, tu vestido...

La joven Butterfly ve que su vestido estaba muy rasgado por sobre el hombro derecho y se veía parte de sus sostén, también por el lado izquierdo de su cintura estaba rasgado. Star muy avergonzada se apresuró a taparse lo mejor que pudo.

-¡No puedo creer que me estuvieras viendo, desvergonzado! –Le regaña molesta.

-¡El que debería estar molesto aquí soy yo! ¡Ibas detrás de mí! –El se molesta.

-No digas tonterías. ¡No sería capaz de fijarme en ti!

El suspira con resignación.

-Olvídalo. –Dijo con desgano. –Solo vamos a buscar nuestras cosas y salgamos de aquí, antes de que Skeeves nos busque para obligarnos a limpiar todo este desastre.

Star ve a su alrededor dándose cuenta de a qué se refería Marco, por lo que se sintió avergonzada.

Marco ve como esta su amiga y le acaricia la cabeza.

-No te sientas mal. –Dijo. –Asustaste a varios chicos pero ya se les pasara. No hiciste nada, no eras tú en ese momento.

El comentario la calmo y se le acerco a darle un suave abrazo, este acepto el gesto mientras sigue acariciando la cabeza de su amiga por un rato, antes de separarse y salir del coliseo.

Ambos fueron a recuperar sus cosas teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, hasta por sus amigos. Marco supo que debía explicarle a Jackie y Janna sobre lo que vieron, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Star para convencerlas de que no digan nada en especial la reportera indiscreta.

Pese a no tener idea de que fue lo que pasó exactamente, Star agradeció que Marco estuvo allí para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse aunque este le dijo molesto que Glossaryck lo golpeo con una de sus sandalias y no recuerda porque. Al final, paso la Mewbertad, nadie salió seriamente lastimado, consiguió sus alas y posiblemente conseguirá unos días de castigo por destrozar la propiedad de la academia, pero al menos Marco dejo de decir que tenía un olor raro ahora le parece que huele bien y eso le gustaba más.

* * *

 **Espero que se hayan divertido y que les sacara una que otra risa.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que empezaron a seguir esta historia desde el principio como quienes lo siguen desde hace poco.**

 **Ahora pasemos a las Review:**

 **-Templario Oscuro: Ese insulto lo saque al ver un video del Fedelobo XD Pues si fue un capítulo divertido y qué bueno que te gusto.**

 **-SugarQueen97: Bueno parte de tu historia así como de otras inspiraron esta historia; Janna si bien tiene bastante de su personalidad canónica solo que la usa para conseguir información y ser reportera. La verdad es que Jackie no tenía idea alguna del secreto de Marco hasta ahora, cualquier especulación o teoría de Janna respecto a ese tema le parece ridícula, por el hecho de no creía en Monstruos. Lo que pasa entre Star y Marco es algo que se va construyendo naturalmente. Como dije antes, quise darle a Jackie un comportamiento más humano y que no se vea tan madura como en la serie, para que Marco no esté así de perdido como su versión canon. Pues no soy fan del drama, eso está claro y como se vaya desarrollando la historia también los personajes de acuerdo a las situaciones en las que estén.**

 **-Nyeron:  
1.- Esa canción sale en Guitar Hero III. Bien ¿no? XD  
2.- Pues esa canción de Skillet sentí que iba más acorde con el personaje y es de mis favoritas. También puedes leer mi otra historia. **

**-Adrian Wilder: ¿Pues a ahora que crees?** **¿Eh?**

 **-Celestialfyxen: Good you enjoyed the previews chapter. Well, Marco's instincts weren't wrong but he didn't know what was going on with Star.**

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora, hasta luego.**

 **(¡Me muero del sueño!)**


	12. Hadapolis

**Buenas**

 **Me tome un pequeño descanso de escribir mientras reorganizaba mi vida luego del semestre que tuve. (Y de que estuviera como vago)**

 **Pero no los voy a dejar esperando e iremos directamente con el capítulo.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Hadapolis

Luego del incidente de la Mewbertad en la academia, esta tuvo que cerrar por un par de días para arreglar toda la propiedad destrozada por la princesa Butterfly así como limpiar la seda pegajosa del lugar.

Ante esta situación Marco le conto con más detalle lo que recordaba a su amiga para que estuviera al tanto de lo que hizo, claro que con su característico modo de hablar Star casi lo golpea cuando usa una palabra groseras para describir algo de lo que hizo ella en ese estado.

Claro que el castaño tuvo que pedirle a la rubia que le ayudara a convencer a Janna y Jackie de guardar su secreto, pues era bien sabido que la reportera publicaba cada descubrimiento que hacía en su blog, por la patinadora era cuestión de que esta no se asustara cada vez que lo vea o bien que no se le vuelva a acercar por el resto de su vida. Sin olvidar que ambos reprendieron a Glossaryck por decirles sobre el secreto y este en su defensa dijo que de igual modo ellas lo hubieran descubierto.

En el living de la casa de la familia Díaz, Star estaba con sus dos amigas sentadas en el sofá para poder convencerlas de que cuando hablaran con Marco ninguna se asustara, incomodara o le llenara de preguntas al joven híbrido que lo hicieran enojar.

-Deben saber el porqué las he citado hoy a esta reunión. –Hablo de manera formal como lo hace una princesa y usando su vestido azul marino. –Como ya deben estar enteras de la verdadera apariencia de compañero de vivienda-

-Basta de formalismo y déjanos ver al Monstruo de Díaz, que tengo preguntas que hacerle. –Janna estaba impaciente con lápiz y libreta en mano.

-¡Janna! –Jackie le alzo la voz a su amiga en forma de reproche. –No creo que Marco se nos vaya a presentar con sus rasgos de Monstruo así como si nada. –Se la vio algo incomoda al hablar sobre ello.

-Vamos Jackie. No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo se sienten sus escamas, como hace para ocultar sus cuernos y cola, o saber si puede escupir fuego... –Enumero la filipina las posibilidades de habilidades que podía tener el castaño y a la vez hacer que la patinadora sienta escalofríos.

La rubia salo veía a sus amigas con cara de fastidio al ver la pequeña escena que estaban armando por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Señoritas. –Les llama la atención y esta se lo dieron. –Quiero dejarles en claro que Marco es un adolecente como cualquier otro, tiene sus problemas y como sus amigas debemos-

-El no me considera su amiga en varios sentidos. –Alego Janna.

-No he hablado mucho con él. –Comento Jackie.

-Entonces como las personas civilizadas y respetuosas que somos. –Corrigió lo último que dijo. –Debemos respetar sus deseos de privacidad, lo que significa no divulgarlos o asustarnos al verlo para demostrarle que lo vemos como un igual y no como un ser desagradable. –Hizo una pausa. –Y si no pueden hacerlo por ustedes al menos háganlo por la amistad que tenemos entre nosotras, caso contrario negare toda relación que tenga con ustedes.

Las dos chicas terrícolas alzaron una ceja en señal de duda ante lo que decía la princesa.

-O también puedo borrarles la memoria para que se olviden de ello. –Agrego una advertencia lo que espanto a la rubia platinada pero no a la azabache.

-No serías capaz de hacer eso. –Janna puso mirada desafiante.

-¿Sabes que estás retando a una princesa mágica de otra dimensión? ¿No? –Jackie estaba algo preocupado pues no quería que le borraran la memoria.

-Y se comporta como una, no se atrevería a ensuciarse las-

Antes de que terminara su frase Star en un susurro disparo con su varita el hechizo borra memorias a mínima potencia haciendo que la reportera olvide los últimos cinco segundos de la conversación.

-¿De que estábamos hablando? –Pregunto una amnésica Janna mientras Jackie la observaba con gran impresión y susto.

-Hablábamos sobre como aceptaste no divulgar el secreto de Marco. –Dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo hice? –Pregunto confundida.

-Sí y te gradezco que puedas mostrarme tu confianza. – Se le acerca para darle un abrazo.

La filipina estaba extraña pero acepto el abrazo y cuando se separaron vio la sonrisa ufana de la princesa como si hubiera hecho algo, fue ahí que comenzó a hacer memoria.

-Espera un segundo... –Dijo la joven Ordonia con sospecha. –Yo recuerdo que tú me amenazaste con borrarme la memoria si revelaba el secreto de Díaz...

-Sí.

-Yo te rete a hacerlo porque creí que no lo harías...

-Así fue.

-Y me borraste la memoria... Entonces ¿Por qué empiezo a recordar?

-Use el hechizo a baja potencia de ese modo uno puede ir recuperando la memoria gradualmente, de haberlo usado a toda su capacidad no recordarías nada.

-Veo que no eres como las típicas princesas de los cuentos de hadas. –Sonríe de forma impresionada. –Muy bien me convenciste no diré nada del secreto de Díaz. –Estira su mano y la princesa la estrecha como cerrando el trato.

Jackie no entendía lo que acababa de pasar y estaba bastante confundida al respecto, hasta que Star la ve.

-Simplemente fue un desacuerdo menor entre nosotras, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Le dijo la rubia a la platinada con un mecho aguamarina.

-¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Le borraste la memoria, no se molesto contigo y tú actúas como si no hubieras hecho algo malo!

-Que sea de la realeza no significa que deba ser buena y correcta todo el tiempo. –Lo dice con una sonrisa. –Un gobernante debe tomar las mejores decisiones por el bien de su reino aunque deba ensuciarse las manos para ello. No siempre se puede ser el bueno.

-...Okey... –Le asustaba que la rubia dijera todo eso con una sonrisa.

-Y ya que todo quedo aclarado es hora de pasar a darle la noticia a Marco. –Star empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras para buscar a su amigo.

Jackie soltó un suspiro pesado al igual que Janna. Ambas se vieron y asintieron estando de acuerdo en que debían seguirle el juego a Star por su propio bien, pues era claro que la princesa no se andaba con rodeos por lo que la siguieron para de una vez ver cómo era realmente Marco Díaz.

Al llegar al cuarto del chico, las chicas entran y ven que es el típico cuarto de un chico adolecente. Su cama desordenada, Postrer de personajes de películas y videojuegos, su computadora en su escritorio, su armario cerrado y una repisa con unas figuras de colección entre otras cosas.

La rubia escaneo todo el cuarto con los ojos algo entre cerrados para ver si este no se estaba escondiendo mientras la filipina va al armario de este y lo abre pero solo encuentra un armario algo desordena como el de todo adolecente normal. Janna empezó a revolver lo que había dentro hasta que Jackie la toma por la espalda y la arrastra lejos del armario.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Le pregunto indignada a su amiga. -¿Tienes idea de lo que hay en el armario de un chico?

-¿Algo como esto? –Le muestra un bóxer color azul oscuro en sus manos. –Es interesante pero yo esperaba encontrar alguna muda de piel o algo así.

-Eso es asqueroso y ¿Por qué crees que él tendría mudas de piel en su armario? –Puso cara de vergüenza al ver la ropa interior de un chico.

-Marco es un Monstruo del tipo lagarto por ende debe mudar de piel cada cierto tiempo, ya sabes cosas de la naturaleza.

-Bueno, es claro que el no está aquí y Janna por favor deja eso donde lo encontraste es desagradable. –Dijo Star mientras de salida al pasillo. –Pareciera que tiene una obsesión poco sana en Marco.

-Claro que no. –La joven Ordonia tiro la ropa interior devuelta al armario. –Solo que me interesa saber un poco más sobre el chico rudo de Eco Arroyo y sus secretos.

-Lo que se traduce a "estoy obsesionada con Marco". –Comento Jackie en broma haciendo que tanto ella como la princesa se rían menos la reportera que puso cara de puchero mientras dejaban el cuarto.

Star no tenía idea de donde estaba su amigo hasta que escucho el grito de alguien proveniente del cuarto de la princesa, esto las hizo saltarse de susto para luego caminar a paso lento como si trataran de evitar hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a la puerta donde se escucho otro grito que las tenía en los nervios.

La princesa con su varita en mano gira lentamente la perilla de su cuarto para abrirla un poco y poder ver que estaba pasando adentro pero...

-¡QUIERO TU ALMA! –Alguien rugió muy fuerte mientras un hombre grita de miedo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! –Abriendo la puerta de golpe y con su varita en mano lista para disparar.

Para su sorpresa solo escucha las risas de Marco y sus dos amigos. Al entrar con sus dos amigas encuentra a los tres chicos tirados en el piso mientras ríen, viendo que el híbrido estaba en su forma de Monstruo completo y los dos humanos estaban cubiertos con kétchup, la rubia que su espejo de pared decía "Llamada Finalizada", por lo que solo tenía una pregunta.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? –Le pregunto a los chicos y estos al verla se recompusieron.

-Solo hacíamos llamadas de broma. –Fue lo que dijo Marco usando su chaleco con capucha y al ver que estaban Jackie y Janna volvió a su forma humana.

-En serio. ¿Cómo es capaz de esconder los cuernos y la cola de ese modo? –Cuestiono la reportera.

-No quieres saberlo. –Fue lo que dijo el híbrido.

-Marco, ¿Qué son exactamente estas "llamadas de broma" que mencionaste? –Pregunto la princesa haciendo una pose de jarra con sus manos.

-Es cuando le haces bromas a alguien cuando llamas a un desconocido por teléfono para gastarle una broma, pero como no tienes teléfono pero si este espejo que puede hacer como video llamadas, decidimos llamar las llamadas de broma a un nuevo nivel. –Explico el castaño mientras sus dos amigos se limpiaban el condimento de encima.

-Nos cubrimos de kétchup fingimos que nos ataco un monstruo demonio, somos jalados y luego Marco les da un susto gritando "Quiero tu alma". A todos lo que llamamos se aterran de verlo. –Comento Alfonzo.

-¿Creí que no te gustaba que las personas se asustaran de ti? –Cuestiono Star viendo a Marco.

-Estos son alienígenas, no importa si los asusto ya que posiblemente ven seres con mi mismo aspecto casi todo el tiempo. –El Híbrido no le daba tanta importancia a ello.

-Si recibo llamadas de quejas tú tendrás que hacerte responsable, solo espero que no hayas llamado a alguien de Mewni. –Star pasó entre los chicos hasta quedar frente a su espejo. –Llama a Servicio al Cliente.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Pregunto Ferguson.

-Las llamas entre dimensiones no son baratas. –Respondió la rubia hasta que todos ven que el espejo decía "Llamando a Servicio al Cliente" y luego aparece la imagen de una Hada vestida como recepcionista. –Buenas tardes, quisiera consultar el estado actual de mi cuenta de espejo.

-Enseguida señorita. Nombre por favor. –Dijo la recepcionista.

-Star Butterfly.

-Muy bien. –La Hada tecleo rápidamente en su computadora. –Bueno señorita Butterfly. Me temo informarle que sus minutos de espejo están casi excedidos, por lo que tendrá que pasar a caja para poder cancelar para poder renovar.

-Ok. Muchas gracias por su servicios y le doy nueve por lo buena que es.

-Gracias aunque no iba a hacer la pregunta de satisfacción a cliente. Hasta luego.

Apenas la llamada termino, Star se volteo con una expresión de enojada hacia sus amigos más en específicamente a su compañero de casa, que podía sentir la tención de aquella mirada.

-¿Por qué nos estabas mirando feo? –Pregunto en voz baja el joven Díaz al resto de sus amigos.

-Es a ti a quien está mirando feo. –Susurro Jackie mientras ella y los demás estaban tomando una distancia segura.

Marco los estaba viendo hasta que volvió a ver a la rubia que lo miraba muy molesto, por lo que intento pensar en un modo de calmarla.

-Star-

-Vendrás conmigo a Hadapolis para arreglar esto. –Lo interrumpió sacando sus tijeras dimensionales y abriendo un portal. –Para adentro señorito.

-¿A quién crees que le estas dando órdenes? –Pregunto este con cierto fastidio en su tono de voz.

-A la persona que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer llamadas de broma. Ahora muévete. –Lo empujo en dirección al portal aunque este se resisto a entrar aferrándose a la entrada de este. -¡Entra! –Lo empuja para que entre.

-¡Qué no! –Protesto el Híbrido resistiéndose.

-Bueno, ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación. –Comento Janna con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Ordo-

Marco no pudo terminar su pregunto porque Star lo empujo al portal pero ambos caen dentro de este. Al otro lado estos caen al suelo terminado en medio de lo que se veía como un bosque de fantasía.

-Oigan ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Jackie quien había cruzado el portal junto con los demás.

Los dos adolescentes en el suelo ven como estaban y se levantan tan rápido como pudieron para ver a estos.

-Estamos bien pero lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto Star.

-Pensamos que se habían lastimado al cruzar el portal, así que decidimos cruzar para ver como estaban. –Fue la respuesta de la platinada.

-Será mejor que les abra otro portal para que regresen a la Tierra.

-¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de ver como es otro mundo? Ni hablar. –Dijo Janna mientras sacaba foto del lugar. –Este lugar es genial.

-Yo quiero ver qué otras cosas más hay aquí. –Dijo Alfonzo mientras observaba unas flores.

-Y conocer chicas. –Agrego Ferguson codeando a su amigo antes de chocar las palmas.

-Acepto que pese a sentirme un poco fuera de lugar con todo esto, es emocionante. –Comento Jackie mientras observaba el cielo.

Star soltó un suspiro de resignación empezó a caminar hacia la agencia de espejos seguida del resto del grupo.

En el camino varias hadas volaban cerca de ellos, Ferguson y Alfonzo estaban encantados con las hadas que se les acercaban de forma juguetona, Janna le sacaba fotos a unas hadas que hicieron de modelos y Jackie estaba viendo como otras cantaba y bailaban a modo de bienvenida para ellos, el único que se mostraba para nada como o mejor dicho disgustado con la presencio de los pequeños nativos era Marco que tenía una cara de disgusto por las voces agudas de las hadas mientras Star no le prestaba atención a estos seres.

-Oye. Star ¿Podemos apresurar el paso? –Murmuro Marco a su amiga. –Este lugar me está dando diabetes.

-Ignora a las hadas, Marco, solo quieren comernos. –Lo que dijo la rubia hizo que el joven Díaz se frenara de golpe.

Este vio al resto del grupo que si bien están ocupados con las hadas, estas a espaldas de ellos lo veían como si fueran delicioso bocadillos de un buffet de 'Todo lo que puedas comer' en especial al pelirrojo que era el plato principal. Aunque estaba seguro de que su amigo debía tener mucha grasa en sus carnes, el pelo rizado por lo delgado que es sería un entremés, la filipina sería uno de esas comidas que no tienen buen sabor y la patinadora se veía deliciosa.

Se dio unas buenas bofetadas en la cara para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, tomando a cada uno de sus amigos por el de sus camisetas y a las chicas por sus brazos, específicamente a Jackie a Janna la tomo del brazo con su cola, alejándolos de la hadas lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a Star que estaba entrando a lo que se veía como un roble con un puerta de un tres cuartos de su tamaño.

Todos estaban dentro de una sala de atención al clienta muy reducida de tamaño por lo que estaban apretados salvo la recepcionista que estaba cómoda tras su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? –Pregunto el hada recepcionista.

-Venimos a pagar mi cuenta del espejo. –Respondió la rubia.

-¿Star Butterfly? ¿Verdad? –Inquirió la recepcionista y esta asintió. -Muy bien puede pasar a cancelar.

-Marco. –Le hablo a su amigo y este mascullando se acerca a la recepcionista.

-Yo seré quien pague la cuenta. –Dijo de mala gana el Híbrido. –¿Cuanto sería en dólares? –Solo esperaba que no fuese muy costoso.

-Lo siento pero solo se acepta oro y joyas.

Eso era un problema, pues no tenía ni oro ni joyas y conseguir todo eso le tomaría de quince a treinta años por lo que intento decidió intentar otra cosa.

-¿No hay otro modo en que podamos saldar la cuenta?

-Lo normal sería enviarlos a la mina a trabajos forzados. –La respuesta de la hada hizo que todos quedaran estupefactos y luego miraran con molestia al castaño. –Pero dado que la cuenta está a nombre de una princesa, quizás la Emperatriz pueda darles otro trabajo para saldar la cuenta. –Imprime un papel que le da al joven. –Vallan al castillo con ello, ahí los atenderán.

Luego de salir de la apretada oficina de atención al cliente, todos se dirigieron al castillo a pie aunque el camino no fue muy largo y el Ertiliano tuvo que arrastrar a sus dos amigos para evitar que se fueran con unas hadas que los llamaban desde una panadería, lo que hubiera acabado mal para los dos jóvenes humanos.

Al llegar al castillo Marco les muestra a los guardias del castillo y estos los dejan pasar al interior de lugar. En la opinión de todos, el castillo tenía un tamaño para personas o seres con su misma altura a comparación de lo pequeñas que son las hadas, lo mismo era con toda la aldea alrededor del castillo. Probablemente las hadas se lo quitaron a quienes gobernaban anteriormente en alguna guerra.

Todos llegaron al salón real donde estaba la emperatriz de la hadas sentada en su trono con un cojín sobre este siendo abanicada por unos sirvientes hadas.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Pregunto la Emperatriz cuyo tono de voz era altivo.

-Pues esto. –Le entrego el papel que le habían dado la recepcionista.

-Debes dirigirte a mí con más respeto visitante. –Dijo la Emperatriz mientras uno de sus súbditos le pasaba la hoja. –Ya veo. Bueno tengo un trato que puede servirles para saldar la deuda si hacen un trabajo por mí.

-¿El cual es?

-Deben llevar este rollo a un lugar muy importante en específico que debe ser hecho con suma importancia. –Ella chasqueo los dedos y uno de sus sirvientes trajo un rollo de papel envuelto con un lazo y un mapa. –Si entregan este pergamino con instrucciones que deben ser entrega a alguien de mi guardia que está al otro lado del bosque encantado y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo vean o lo pierdan.

-Por curiosidad. ¿Y qué pasa si hacemos alguna de esas cosas? –Pregunto Janna presintiendo algo.

-Serán enviado a la mina para realizar trabajos forzados y trabajaran como parte de la servidumbre hasta que la deuda este salda, también es posible que alguno de ustedes se convierta en la cena. –Ella ve al grupo que estaba algo asustados por aquella declaración en especial los Humanos. –El pelirrojo sería perfecto para un gran banquete con muchos invitados.

Ferguson trago saliva muy pesadamente del miedo mientras Alfonzo le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

-No hace falta. –Marco tomo el pergamino y el mapa. –Terminaremos con esto antes de que lo sepan.

-Eso lo veremos. –Dijo la emperatriz. –Una cosa más, no me hago responsable si alguno de ustedes lo atrapa una banda de Orcos.

-Eso no es alentador.

-Ya pueden retirarse.

Los chicos se retiraron del camino y empezaron a tomar rumbo por el camino atreves del bosque, aunque el gordo y el flaco querían volver a la Tierra, pero el Híbrido no se los permitió ya que les recordó lo que dijeron tras cruzar el portal y que estos no podían retractarse ahora, por lo que no más tuvieron que seguir con el viaje.

Jackie quería pedirle a Star que la regresara a la Tierra pero sentía que si lo hacía se perderse de algo y que se vería como una cobarde ante Marco. Bien apenas conoce el secreto del chico y tenía que demostrarle que podía confiar en ella, de lo contrario la princesa le iba a borrar la memoria y eso podía ser arriesgado, por lo que tenía que seguirles el juego.

Janna por su parte estaba entusiasmada de ser posiblemente la primera reportera en documentar un lugar diferente en otra dimensión y a los habitantes, esta era lo que necesitaba para catapultar su carrera como periodista y no quería desperdiciarla por lo que tomaba varias fotos con su cámara.

Star estaba siguiendo el camino que está establecido en el mapa y esperando que esto termine lo antes posible mientras observaba molesta a Marco que solo estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados, era claro que todavía lo culpaba por meterla a ella y sus amigos en este embrollo.

El joven Díaz desde la perspectiva de todos parecía ir en su propio mundo haciendo girar el pergamino en su mano derecha hasta que abrió los ojos y se detuvo mientras se transformaba en su forma híbrida. Esto desconcertó a todos salvo a la princesa que sabía que algo lo inquietaba.

-Algo huele mal. –Dijo Marco de forma súbita.

-¡¿No me digas que ahora huelo mal?! –Le recrimino Star pensando que habla de ella.

-¡Tú no mujer! –Señalo unos arbustos a la derecha. –¡Allá huele mal!

Todos ven al arbusto y de este sale un orco verde gordo y bajo vestido con ropa de bárbaro usando un garrote. Se veía molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡No se suponía que me descubrieran! –Dijo el Orco gordo.

-¡Imbécil! –Grito alguien detrás del árbol junto al arbusto, quien se reveló como un Orco más delgado y alto que también vestía como bárbaro usando una maza con pico. -¡No se supone que debías salir!

-¡Idiotas! –Salió una orca de aspecto atlético con cabello blanco en una cola, vestida del mismo modo usando una espada. -¡Ahora nuestro ataque para tomar posesión del pergamino se arruino y gracias a ustedes! –Esto asusto a los dos Orcos.

-Lo sentimos... –Dijeron ambos con mucha pena.

-Ahora debemos atrapar a esos chicos que-

Cuando se voltea a ver al grupo de Star y Marco todos ellos se habían ida por otro lado mientras ella regañaba a sus compañeros. Por lo que le grito a estos queriendo regañarlos y mandándolos a buscar refuerzos, estos se fueron a cumplir la orden mientras ella iba tras los adolescentes.

Pasando por entre unos arbustos, todo el grupo de amigos consiguió alejarse de los Orcos al desviarse del camino indicado para continuar con el trabajo que la Emperatriz de las hadas les había dado.

Todos se detienen cerca de un pequeño lago para descansar, los que Ferguson y Alfonzo metían las cabezas en el agua, Janna tomaba fotos a una ardilla color lavanda con las orejas muy puntiagudas y largas pestañas, Jackie se sentó bajo un árbol y ve que Star estaba a su lado viendo el mapa por lo que se le acerco a ver.

-¿Y por dónde estamos? –Pregunto la patinadora a la princesa.

-Pues estamos cerca de mitad de camino aunque nos debíamos un poco por el bosque. –Respondió la rubia. –Ya pasamos como treinta minutos de viaje, esto no debería tomarnos tanto tiempo, aunque si nos encontramos con más Orcos nos tomara más tiempo.

-Esos Orcos ¿No van a ser un problema? –La platinada estaba algo incomoda.

-Si no te sientes cómoda aquí, puedo regresarte a la Tierra si quieres. –Comento la princesa.

-No. No. Yo quería estar aquí y no me voy a echar para atrás. –Negó Jackie. –Y por lo que he visto Marco no es de ese tipo de chicos que huye con la cola entre las patas cuando hace algo.

-Excepto si se trata de su herencia Monstruosa, hay el cambia. –Comento Star.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Apareció Marco colgado de cabeza del árbol.

Jackie grito y salto del susto sobre Star haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo, los demás ven lo que paso y se acercan a ver. El chico medio Monstruo bajo del árbol como si fuera una lagartija mientras la patinadora ve que esta sobre su amiga y se levanta para ofrecerle su ayuda, la princesa acepta y se levanta limpiando un poco su vestido.

-Aunque algunas veces puede ser muy inoportuno. –Agrego Star.

-Bueno. Mientras ustedes dos hablaban de mí. –Marco lo dijo con cierta sonrisa de confianza que molesto a la princesa y la patinadora movía la mano en señal de negación. –Creo que esa Orca nos está siguiendo.

-¿Por eso estabas arriba en el árbol cual iguana? –Inquirió Janna tratando de hacer una broma.

-Para que lo sepas, sería más como una lagartija y segundo debemos irnos antes de que ella nos encuentre.

-Marco, son Orcos y ya vimos que no son muy listo. –Comento Alfonzo.

-A parte, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que nos encuentre? –Pregunto Ferguson.

-¡Los encontré! –Apareció la Orca tras unos arbustos.

-Mi madre siempre dijo que los Orcos serán guerreros brutos pero no son tontos. –Dijo Marco antes de que la Orca se le lanzara encima.

-¡Entrégame el pergamino y no seré muy dura contigo! –Exigió la Orca ella siente que alguien le toca el hombro. –¿Qué? –Es derriba al lago por un rayo mágico disparado de la varita de Star.

-¿Marco estas bien? –Pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba con el resto a ver como esta.

-Sí pero igual yo podía lanzarla al lago. –Se levanto de suelo.

-No te hagas el fuerte.

La Orca se levanto del lago, completamente empapada y con mala cara lanzándose al ataque pero Marco la intercepta y lanza a los arbustos, pero esta se levanta y le lanza su espada pero todo el grupo se agacha al suelo evadiendo el arma.

La Monstruo intento atacarlos pero Star usando su varita la hace levitar con un hechizo que al momento en que salta toma mucha altura y caí aun más lejos por encima de los árboles, sin poder cambiar de rumbo o detenerse.

-Lo mejor será irnos antes de que regrese con refuerzos. –Dijo la princesa a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron tan rápidos como pudieron.

Durante el trayecto de su huída a la vez para entregar el pergamino, todos iban a trote para ir más rápido, la joven Butterfly estaba guiando a todo el grupo mientras e iba encima de la espalda del joven Díaz quien no entendía porque debía llevarla sobre su espalda cuando ella puede caminar y correr perfectamente.

Jackie los estaba siguiendo de cerca, ya que era muy buena atleta desde niña y el constantemente patinar la mantenía en forma, tras ella estaban Janna que estaba tomando fotos de Marco cargando a Star en su espalda, Alfonzo que iba tras ella a un paso mientras Ferguson trataba de mantener el paso pero el correr no siempre fue su fuerte por lo que se cansaba con relativa facilidad.

-Si seguimos a este paso llegaremos a nuestro objetivo y a la vez saldremos del bosque. –Anunció Star.

-¡¿Y quién te dijo que podías viajar gratis en mi espalda?! –Pregunto Marco que se sentía como un animal de transporte.

-Por qué yo llevo el mapa y ahora llevo el pergamino. –Respondió está mostrando ambos objetos. –Y tengo que estar ayudándote a arreglar el problema en el que nos metiste.

-Fergunson y Alfonzo ayudaron.

-¡No nos metas en esto! –Dijeron ambos chicos atrás.

-Pero es claro que tú fuiste el de la idea.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo tus brillante ideas donde soy arrastrado a ayudarte a resolver los problemas que causan? –Inquirió este.

Esto solo logra desatar una discusión entre los compañeros de casa cuya discusión ya parecía ser una constante en la vida de estos dos, pero para los demás esto era incomodo o era cansador en este caso eran las dos cosas por la situación en la que estaban y no era momento para eso.

Apenas estaban por salir del bosque, Star y Marco son atrapados en una red, Jackie es atrapada por unas boleadoras, Janna cayó en un agujero, a Alfonzo lo atrapo una red que lo dejo suspendido desde un árbol y a Ferguson le cayó una red encima.

Todos escuchan una risa y ven a los dos Orcos de antes acompañados de otros tres, que eran un Orca más baja con aspecto algo infantil de cabello corto color purpura y enmarañado, otra más alta con una figura atrayente y con cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta con un mechón sobre su frente, y un Orco que se veía con un mejor aspecto y físico que los otros dos Orcos con cabello castaño oscuro.

-Pero que putada. –Comento Marco.

-Lenguaje Marco. –Star lo reprocho mientras sus amigos suspiraban al ver que estos seguían en su mundo.

-Bueno... –Dijo la misma Orca que los perseguía acercándose a ellos saliendo del bosque. –Veo que consiguieron una buena casería... –Vea Ferguson y Alfonzo. –Este nos servirá para darnos un banquete y esto otro nos servirá como esclavo hasta que ya no pueda más. –Pasa a ver a Jackie y Janna. –A nuestros guerreros les gustara tener nuevas sirvientas que los atiendan y con quienes puedan divertirse.

Los humanos atrapados intentaban liberarse de las trampas, pues lo que menos querían era servirle a unos Orcos de diversas maneras por el resto de sus vidas.

Luego ve a Star y Marco con mucho cuidado, sabía quién era la princesa.

-Esta rubia debe ser la princesa del gran Reino Butterfly, una buena recompensa pararía su familia por ella cuando se enteren de que la tenemos como prisionera. –Dicho comentario hace reír a su congéneres pero causa que la princesa ponga cara de shock lo cual preocupa un poco a Marco. –En cuanto a ese Sangre Sucia, es fuerte y salvaje, sería un gran guerrero en nuestras filas y es bastante atractivo. –Dicho comentario hace que el chico mordiera la red en la que estaba atrapado con su amiga mientras las Orcas le lanzaban miradas coquetas.

Y antes de que alguien más dijera o hiciera algo, Star tomo su varita y la transforma en una espada de energía cortando la red poniéndose de pie para darle un golpe en la Orca de cabello blanco en la cara que dejo a todos descolocados mientras la monstruo caía por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡No dejare que me tenga de rehén! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? –Se escuchaba molesta.

Todos la vieron con gran sorpresa mientras Marco terminaba de romper la red para pararse al lado de su amiga y sin tener mucha idea de que hacer hace lo único que se le ocurre y es darle un abrazo por la espalda solo esperando que ella no le golpee o dispare con su magia. Star lo ve sorprendida y sin entender lo que hacía su amigo.

-¿Ah...? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto extrañada la rubia por aquel abrazo de su amigo.

-No lo sé, solo pensé que con esto te podría calmar lo histérica que estabas o que me hicieras. –Respondió este sin saber que más decir.

-Gracias, ya estoy mejor.

Dejo de abrazarla para ir con ella a ayudar a sus amigos pero ambos fueron rodeados por los Orcos que los veían molestos y se les lanzaron encima para atacarlos. Mientras se desarrollaba una batalle tras una cortina de humo, Janna logro salir del hoyo en el que estaba y procedió a ayudar a Jackie a liberarse de las boleadoras con las que fue capturada, posterior a eso ambas ayudaron a Alfonzo a bajar de la red de la que estaba colgado aunque cayó al suelo no tardo en reponerse y salir de red para ayudar a Ferguson a salir de su trampa.

En medio de la pelea que estaba sucediendo el pergamino sale volando y golpea la cabeza de Janna.

-¿Pero qué? –La chica ve el pergamino y lo abre leyendo lo que había dentro con el resto de los humanos. Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos por lo que leyeron por lo que la periodista silba con una mano en su boca para llamar la atención de quienes peleaban. –¡ALTOOOO!

Cuando la pelea se detuvo Star había creado un bate de energía mágico con su varita y estaba golpeando a la Orca más grande mientras la más pequeña trataba de detenerla agarrándola por la cintura mientras la de cabello blanco ya hacia tirada en el suelo de cara, Por otra parte Marco termino en una lucha de vencidas con el Orco de mejor aspecto usando al más gordo como mesa y el más flaco era el referí, el híbrido gano en las vencidas.

-Este pergamino en realidad una lista de clientes cuyas deudas han sido saldadas recientemente, pero adjunto a la lista hay una hoja con un cambio en el valor del oro y la joyas más un aumento en los precios. –Les mostro dicha información en la hoja.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron el medio monstruo y la princesa al unisón.

-Es la prueba que necesitamos. –Hablo la Orca de cabello negro. –Hemos intentado recuperar lo que es nuestro y a la vez salvar a nuestra gente.

-Muy bien. Tal vez quieran explicarnos que es lo que pasa y evitarnos la parte vergonzosa donde lo derrotamos. –Dijo Marco.

-¡Como si ustedes nos fueran a ganar! –Hablo la Monstruo molesta.

-Pues a ti te derrotamos antes. –Comento Star haciendo que el resto de los Orcos se rían de su compañera.

Esta los ve muy molesta y se callan, ella suspira resignada.

-Hace muchas décadas atrás, durante las guerras contra las Hadas por los territorios... –Empezó a relatar la pelo blanco. -...Los más débiles de nuestras especie siempre fueron los más listos y uno de estos busco colaborar con la causa creando un modo más efectivo para poder comunicarse con mayor rapidez y eficacia con las tropa, desarrollo el primer prototipo de espejos mágicos, además de pensar en un modo de cubrir los costos de fabricación de los espejos con un sistema de paga más accesible que el oro y las joyas, pero como nuestros antecesores eran brutos rechazaron el invento y el sistema de paga accesible. –Hace una pausa. – Por desgracia las hadas acabaron apoderándose tanto de los espejos como del sistema, lo que provoco que sus tropas ganaran la guerra, como consecuencia nuestra raza fue forzada a trabajar en minas excavando oro y joyas para pagar los daños causados, sin embargo las hadas decidieron emplear dicho sistema de paga ligándolo al valor del oro y las joyas, manipulando el valor de estos para mantener a nuestra gente siempre en deuda y constantemente trabajando para ellos por siempre.

-Y si eso no fuera poco, cuando las hadas decidieron lanzar el sistema de espejos a otras dimensiones llegaron a aumentar sus ganancias y cuando alguien no pagaba sus deudas con oro o joyas eran enviados directamente a las minas bajo el castillo. –Siguió el Orco gordo.

-Y no importa cuánto trabajen nunca salen de ahí. –Agrego el Orco flaco. –La Hadas son unas malvadas esclavistas.

Todo el grupo de amigos quedo pasmado por aquella revelación y se reunió un momento para poder hablar sobre lo que acaban de descubrir.

-¿Creen que dicen la verdad? Porque yo no les creo pero tampoco me agradan esa hadas. –Cuestiono Marco desconfiado.

-Pues la evidencia muestra que las hadas son corruptas y solo buscan mantener a los deudores cautivos contra su voluntad para beneficio propio. –Dijo Janna estudiando el "pergamino".

-La verdad siento pena por esto Orcos que solo buscan salvar a los suyos. –Dijo Jackie con dicho sentimiento en su tono de hablar.

-A mi me asustan. –Comento Alfonzo.

-A mi me quieren comer. –Agrego Ferguson.

Star estaba meditando acerca de la situación y pese al conflicto inicial con los Orcos no podía evitar pensar que la situación de estos seres era como la de los Monstruos en Mewni de hace años atrás. Y era algo que no podía tolerarlo.

-Esto es lo que haremos. –Dijo explicando su plan recién trazado. –Nosotros acompañaremos a los Orcos hasta las cercanías del castillo, mientras Marco se adelantara para infiltrarse en el castillo de las Hadas para ver si hay más Orcos y otros prisioneros para corroborar la historia de estos Orcos. –Indico la rubia.

-¡¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo primero?! –Cuestiono el mencionado.

-Eres el único que puede entrar y salir sin ser visto, por muy desagradable que eso sea. –Dijo con cierto asco.

-¡Ya te dije que no viste nada! ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Si lo que ellos dicen es verdad podremos devolverle a los Orcos lo que es suyo por derecho. Es lo correcto. –Dijo este con la frente en alto mientras su amigo la veía con cara de desganado y aburrido. –Y no tendrás que pagar la deuda.

-Mm... –Lo piensa un poco. –Muy bien, lo hare solo para que dejes de joderme con lo del espejo. –Se va rápidamente al castillo pero en la dirección equivocada.

-¡Lenguaje Marco y el castillo esta en el sentido opuesto! –Le regaña Star y este a regañadientes corrige su trayectoria.

Ve junto a sus amigos terrícolas a los Monstros que los estaban viendo, expectantes ante la respuesta de la princesa Butterfly y los Humanos.

–En cuanto a ustedes... –Le habla a los Orcos. -...Acompañemos al castillo de para ver si su historia es verdad.

-De acuerdo Mewmana, pero esto no significa que ahora seamos amigos. –Advirtió la Orca de cabello blanco.

-Lo sé solo somos bandos con sus propias intenciones y motivos que buscan una solución a nuestros problemas mientras vemos de formar alianza si la situación lo amerita. –Fue la respuesta de Star mientras iba caminando con sus amigos en dirección al castillo.

Los Orcos no tuvieron repuesta para ello y solo siguieron al grupo de visitantes inter-dimensionales hacia el castillo de sus más odiadas enemigas.

Mientras tanto Marco llego al castillo de las Hadas, usan su capacidad de camuflaje y deshaciendo de su ropa, entra por una ventana abierta desde el segundo piso y al estar dentro fue por los pasillos buscando un modo de ver bajar a la minas bajo el castillo. Convenientemente en la planta baja había un carro de mina sobre unos rieles que iban al subsuelo y justo habían terminado de descargarlo, por lo que empujo el carro subiendo en este para ir directamente a la mina.

Al viajar hacía el subsuelo del castillo ve cristales resplandecientes y farolas que iluminaban el lugar, dando un lugar tanto encantado como peligroso. Llega al fondo de la mina donde el carro se detiene contra un tope, por lo que tuvo que bajar sin hacer ruido alguno y siguiendo el sonido de picos golpeando el cristal contra piedra y cristal solo para encontrar algo muy desagradable, ve a un grupo de Orcos cansados, maltratos y encadenados picando cristales y cargando carritos hacia la superficie, pero también había seres de otras dimensiones y había jóvenes entre todos ellos. Todos eran prisioneros y estaban en muy mal tratados mientras eran vigilados por hadas masculinas guardias que soltaban risas secas y miraban a sus prisioneros con desprecio.

Un Troll adulto dejo caer su pico por el cansancio que tenía acumulado por el trabajo forzado pero recibe un latigazo eléctrico que hace que caía al suelo de frente.

-¡No es tu hora de descanso! ¡Toma ese pico y sigue trabajando! –Grito un hada guardia que tenía un látigo electrificado y golpeo el suelo para que el Troll se levantara del susto.

-Que no ves que está cansado. –Se le acerco un Orco a ayudar al Troll a levantarse. –Ha trabado por días sin parar, necesita descansar.

-¡Yo soy quien les dice cuando pueden descansar y cuando trabajar! Y gracias a ustedes no habrá descansos hasta nuevo aviso. –El hada se mostraba agresiva y los iba a golpear con el látigo pero es derribado con una roca de su tamaño que lo estrella contra una pared.

Las hadas guardias que estaban presentes vieron esto y buscaron al responsable creyendo que era una de sus prisiones quien lanzo la roca, por lo que iban a azotarlos pero uno a uno los guardias fueron estrellados por rocas o simplemente jalados por un ser que no podían ver. Justo cuando iba a sonar la campana de alarma esta fue arrancada de un muro y aplastada de la nada.

Los guardias restantes estaban asustados por lo que formaron un cirulo para protegerse pero estaban muy asustados y nerviosos de lo que pueda estar acechando en las minas, cuando algunas farolas fueron rotas dejando poca iluminación mientras una sombra se alzaba sobre ellos. Y justo cuando estaban por ver que era...

-¡QUIERO SUS ALMAS!

Los guardias gritan del miedo y el eco de estos llega hasta fuera del castillo donde Star y los demás lo escuchan levemente.

-¿Pero que fue eso? –Preguntó Jackie.

-Suena a los gritos de miedo de unos seres muy pequeños. –Respondió Star.

-Ojala que Marco no se meta en problemas.

-Yo me preocuparia de los problemas que él podría estar causando adentro.

-Oigan. Vean lo que dejo el Emperador de Roma. –Janna les muestra la ropa del híbrido.

-¡Janna! –La rubia uso varita para quitarle la ropa a la filipina con un rayo mágico que hace levitar las prendas. –No debes tocar la ropa de un chico.

-Vamos Star, vives con Díaz desde que llegaste a la tierra. –Rodea a su amiga con un brazo por los hombros. –Estoy segura de que alguna vez tuviste curiosidad por la ropa que usa o verlo como llego al mundo. A todo esto. ¿Cómo fue que llegó al mundo? ¿Su madre lo parió? ¿Puso un huevo? ¿O ambos?

-No creo que debas hacerle esas preguntas a Star. –Dijo Jackie apartando a la periodista de la princesa que esta última estaba roja de la vergüenza. –Será mejor que esperes a que Marco regrese y sea él quien las respondas, y si no quiere tampoco lo vas a obligar.

-Mm... –La joven Ordonia lo pensó un segundo y al ver como estaba la joven Butterfly, suspira con resignación. –Muy bien, esperare hasta que volvamos a la tierra.

-Buena chica. –Le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

De repente se escucha un estruendo dentro del castillo hasta que de la puerta principal sale una horda de Orcos y de otros seres de otra dimensión gritando mientras tenían picos de hierros y otras herramientas de minería, siendo perseguidos por los guardias del castillo.

En medio de toda la horda de prisioneros prófugos estaba Marco en su forma Monstruo completo y solo cubriéndose con unos pantalones viejos y desgastados que le prestaron para cubrirse, estaba golpeando a unas hadas con un escodo como si fuera un matamoscas.

A lo lejos sus amigos tanto como los jóvenes Orcos ven esto con gran sorpresa.

-Y por lo visto inició una revolución. –Star sonríe un poco con una leve risa. –Nada mal, Marco, nada mal. Ahora vamos a ayudarlo que lo empiezan a superar en número.

Todos fueron a ver cómo estaba el joven Díaz, quien estaba siendo rodeado por varios guardias y la emperatriz en persona.

-Me sorprende que seas un Sangre Sucia muy particular, pero no creas que por ello no voy a mandarte a ejecutar. –Hablo la emperatriz haciendo un ademan con la mano derecho. –Quiero su cabeza, y vendad el resto de su cuerpo para hacer pianos y bolsos de piel.

Los guardias lo iban a atacar cuando estos fueron atrapados por una red para mariposas con alas, atrapando incluso a su líder dentro. El joven Humano-Monstruo ve a sus amigos acercándose.

-¿Por qué se tardaron? Se perdieron la fiesta. –Bromeo el chico volviendo a su forma Híbrida.

-Solo ve a ponerte tu ropa. –Star le lanzo su ropa a Marco y este se fue tras unos arbustos mientras la red para mariposas se cierra con las hadas en su interior. –Emperatriz de las hadas, tengo entendido que retenido a varios clientes de su servicio de espejo como prisioneros así como varios miembros de la raza nativa de los Orcos.

-¡Ese no es asunto suyo, princesa! A demás, no estamos en sus dominios por lo tanto no tiene poder alguno. –La Emperatriz se mostró molesta. –Por lo que le sugiero que cuide su tono o la convertiré en mi esclava personal de por vida.

-Tal vez usted debería tener cuidado con lo que dice. –Se ve las uñas de la mano sin mucho interés. –Si bien es cierto que no es mi asunto o siquiera tenga poder aquí, tal vez allá alguien a quien convenientemente tenga ambas cosas. –Le hablo muy seriamente. –Ahora. ¿Alguien puede prestarme un espejo de mano?

-Yo tengo uno. –La Orca de cabello blanco.

Star marcó un número en este mientras en la pantalla aparecía la palabra 'E.S.P.A.D.A'.

- _Escuadrón Superior Policial Autónomo de Defensa y Acción._ –Se escuchó la voz de un operador. - _¿Qué necesita?_

-Díganle al operador todo lo que saben y asegúrense de que los prisioneros ayuden a dar un testimonio solido de lo que las hadas estaban haciendo. –Star le paso el espejo a la Orca de cabello blanco. –Con la condición de que nunca nos viste a mí y a mis amigos en Hadapolis. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho. –Acepto el trato.

Las hadas estaban buscando como escapar por no querían que E.S.P.A.D.A. los investigara. Star le indico a todo el grupo que ya debían irse de vuelta a la tierra, que buscaría un nuevo proveedor de espejo, no sin antes que Marco recibiera una hoja con los números de las Orcas cosa que le dio escalofríos en la espalda.

Ya de vuelta todos en la tierra, Alfonzo y Fergunson se fueron a sus casas al igual que Jackie y Janna, aunque esta última quería hacerle un montón de preguntas a Marco pero esto le dijo que con la tarde que tuvieron lo dejase para otro día.

Pasa a la noche, Star se estaba preparando para dormir cuando alguien toco la puerta y al abrirla ve que era Marco que tenía la mirada algo baja.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –Pregunto la princesa algo preocupada.

-Lo siento. –Dijo el chico algo de improvisto.

-Espero. ¿Qué dijiste? –Estaba sorprendida por que su amigo dijera esas palabras.

-Dije que lo siento. –Se irrita un poco.

-¿Dices que lo sientes? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto algo divertida Star.

-¡Ugh! Por gastarme tus llamas de espejo en hacer llamadas de broma, arrastrar a todos a Hadapolis para pagar tú cuenta... hacer ese trabajo tonto para esa tonta Emperatriz... que nos persiguieran esos Orcos y que tuviéramos que pelear contra ellos... –Se veía como un niño al que obligaban a disculparse. -...Básicamente lo siento por tuviste que pasar esta tarde... Al igual que nuestros amigos, aunque a Janna la considero más una molestia.

Star ríe levemente y le toma una mejilla a Marco.

-Eres tan lindo cuando intentas disculparte. –Dijo de forma divertida. –No te preocupes por todo el asusto, te perdono.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto esto.

-Claro, nada de esto fue intencional aunque de no haberlo hecho nunca hubiéramos descubierto el sucio secreto que ocultaban esas hadas. –Dijo Star dándole un suave abrazo. –Pero todavía me debes pagar por mi cuenta, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso. –Lo suelta y se va a sentar en su cama.

-Me sorprende que no intentaras golpearme por lo que hice para meterme en el castillo. –Dijo Marco en broma mientras la sigue.

-Solo agradece que evitará que Janna se llevara toda tu ropa. –Lo golpea en una almohada en la cara, del cual no se cubrió. –A demás debía hacer una llamada importante para ayudar a los Orcos y a los prisioneros.

-¿Y llamaste a la policía inter-dimensional o algo así?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-A ver si con eso pueden arreglar todo el conflicto. –Comento el castaño. –Por cierto, mis padres me dijeron que te avise que el treinta y uno de Octubre nos vamos de viaje y no volveremos hasta después del dos de Noviembre.

-Supongo que tendré que quedarme en casa de alguien más hasta que regresen de su viaje familiar. ¿No? –Inquirió la rubia.

-Ese sería el caso normalmente pero la cuestión ahora es si tú quieres acompañarnos en el viaje.

-¿Me están invitando a ir con ustedes? –Se sorprendió un poco.

-Sí, ellos quieren agradecerte por el viaje de aniversario que les diste y pensaron que el que nos acompañaras sería un buen modo de hacerlo. –Respondió. -¿Así que dices? ¿Bienes o te quedas?

-Sería muy descortés de mi parte si me rehusara a la invitación de tus padres al viajar.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto que sí. Iré con ustedes.

-Okey. Iré a decirles a mis padres. –Se levanta y se va del cuarto. –Que descanses.

-Igualmente Marco. Tan solo tengo una duda y es ¿A dónde iremos de viaje?

El joven solo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mientras soltaba una leve risa.

-Solo te diré, que es un lugar al que casi ningún Humano y posiblemente ningún Mewmano haya ido antes. –Dijo antes de irse.

Con aquella respuesta, Star quedo un poco alterada mientras solamente pensaba en el lugar al que su familia anfitriona la iban a llevar en ese viaje.

* * *

 **Espero que se hayan divertido y que les sacara una que otra risa.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que empezaron a seguir esta historia desde el principio como quienes lo siguen desde hace poco. También les agradezco a los que esperaban esta actualización.**

 **Ahora pasemos a las Review:**

 **-SugarQueen97: Que bueno que te divirtieras. Podría decirse que sí, pero creo que estos dos lo negaran. Y nadie se los ha dicho, ni siquiera Glossaryck, por lo incomodo que resultaría explicarle a dos adolescentes de trece años que mientras estaban dominados por sus instintos más básicos que por poco lo hacen como conejos y en el techo de la academia.**

 **-Templario Oscuro: Bien que disfrutaras el capítulo, y hasta yo me dormiría en una de sus explicaciones.**

 **-Guest: Podría decirse que sí, aunque esto se debe acharar más adelante.**

 **-Celestialfyxen: Eso sería muy cruel y muy divertido como para no escribirlo. En Marco fueron más que nada sus instintos de Monstruo, ya que para los Ertilianos es 'lo que los ojos no ven, la nariz lo sabe', porque hasta donde yo sé Star no soltaba algún tipo de feromona que alguno Humano, Mewmano, Monstruo o Híbrido pueden detectar como lo hizo Marco, aunque si se puede decir que Star le dejo una impresión. Con Jackie pues le va a costar un poco acercarse a Marco ahora que sabe lo que es y sabiendo lo que puede hacerle Star deberá ir acercándose de a poco, en cuanto a Janna como se ve tiene cierta obsesión con lo paranormal y con Marco pero si quiere conservar su memoria pues cumplirá con su palabra.**

 **-Nyeron: Podrías hacer ambas cosas. Qué bueno que te gustara y espero que hayas disfrutado también este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias y los espero para cuando suba otro capítulo de esta historia o de mis otras dos.**

 **Se cuidan y hasta pronto.**


	13. Hola Transilvania

**Hola**

 **Sé que paso un largo tiempo desde que subí un capítulo, pero pienso ir retomando el ritmo y volver a escribir.**

 **No los hago esperar más y empecemos el capítulo.**

 **Declaración 1: Star vs the Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy y Disney**

 **Declaración 2: La imagen pertenece a la usuaria de Tumblr Nomidot**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Hola Transilvania

Tras los sucesos en Hadapolis, donde el servicio de espejo de las hada fue suspendido por las investigaciones de E.S.P.A.D.A. por acusaciones de los Orcos sobre casos de corrupción, secuestro y esclavitud. En ese tiempo Star consiguió cambiar a un servicio más accesible y rentable, a demás de hacer que Marco firmo un 'pagare' para que le devuelva el dinero que le debe de su cuenta anterior tras que encuentre un trabajo.

Los días pasaron con relativa normalidad pero el hecho de que la familia Díaz se preparaba para ir de viaje el día treinta y uno de Octubre, regresando el dos de Noviembre. Los vecinos así como los amigos del castaño desconocían como eran los viajes o a donde iban, mayormente intuían que iban a Jalisco para visitar a los familiares de Rafael por el día de los muertos.

Star iba a ser la primera estudiante de intercambio en ir con ellos por invitación, normalmente ellos la dejarían con algunos de los vecinos hasta su retorno, por lo que Janna le pidió a Star le contara todo lo que viera en el viaje aunque no tenía planeado hacer eso y solo ver a donde iba con sus anfitriones.

Empaco de forma ligera con una maleta llevando todo lo que necesitaría para ello y llevando un bolso cosas extra, insolo el libro de hechizos el cual redijo su tamaño para llevarlo en su mochila junto a la tarea que iba a hacer mientras estuviera fuera de Eco Arroyo.

Al salir de su cuarto, se encuentras con Marco en su forma humana cargando su maleta y su mochila.

-Marco-

-Si vuelves a preguntarme "¿A dónde vamos?", solo te diré que ya no desesperes que lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto. –La interrumpió algo cansado por haber escuchado esa pregunto en los últimos días.

-Está bien, solo pensé que tendrías la confianza para contármelo. –Star se sintió algo indignada mientras iba a bajar por las escaleras.

-No es que confié en ti, es solo que esto va ser una sorpresa para ti. –Comento este que iba a su lado –¿Lo entiendes? ¿Verdad?

Con un leve bufo decide aceptar lo que su amigo y compañero de casa le decía mientras llegaban a la entrada principal de la casa y salía para subir al auto, viendo que los señores Díaz ya los estaban esperando.

Una vez que lograron acordar con unos vecinos para que cuiden la casa y a los cachorros durante el fin de semana, se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde pasaron a una ventanilla cerrada.

-¿No deberíamos ir a otra ventanilla donde si atienden? –Cuestiono Star al ver en donde estaban.

-¿Pensé que tú eras la paciente? Solo dale un minuto. –Respondió Marco mientras veía el reloj digital de su celular.

La rubia se acerco a ver y este daba las doce cincuenta y nueve, justo cuando el reloj da las trece horas de la tarde. En ese momento la ventanilla se abre y son atendidos por una mujer de aspecto gótico con piel muy pálida y cuyo cabello le cubría los ojos.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En que los puedo ayudar hoy? –Pregunto la mujer.

Angie se le acerco y le susurro algo a la señorita quien asiente dándole cuatro boletos.

-Pasen a la puerta trece. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones la joven Butterfly y la familia Díaz hasta la puerta indicada que estaba reguardado por un guardia quien se puso en medio, le mostraron sus boletos y los dejo pasar al abrir las puertas. Llegaron hasta un hangar donde subieron en a un avión que se veía viejo.

-Esta máquina voladora no se ve muy segura. –Dijo Star mientras tomaba asiento junto a una ventana en el lado derecho y Marco se sentó a su lado.

-Tranquila, su apariencia es solo para despistar. –Comento Marco mientras se acomodaba. –Esta cosa puede dar la vuelta al mundo en un menor tiempo que los aviones más actuales.

Ella no se veía muy convencida mientras los señores Díaz se sentaban en frente de ellos, eran los único en el avión, hasta que los pilotos dieron un aviso desde el altavoz.

 _-Buenas tardes pasajeros. El tiempo de vuelvo estimado es de dos horas con destino al aeropuerto oculto de Transilvania, por lo que les pedimos que permanezcan en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados hasta que el avión despegue y alcancemos la máxima altura. Muchas gracias por elegir aerolíneas Gremlis, la aerolínea por excelencia de los Monstruos y seres sobrenaturales._

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –Pregunto Star pasmada.

-Que llegaremos a Transilvania en dos horas, en cuanto los Gremlis hagan arrancar esta cosa. –Marco se puso a leer una revista.

La princesa no entendió a que se refería hasta que vio por la ventana a una criaturas humanoides pequeñas de aspecto casi como de reptiles vestidos con overoles y arneses de escalar, que estaban sobre el ala del avión, estos debían ser los Gremlis, estaban discutiendo hasta que se ríen y golpean la turbina del avión, que lo activa de forma ruidosa y los mismo pasa con la turbina de la otra ala.

Al poco tiempo el avión estaba saliendo del hangar así la pista. La joven Butterfly se quedo muy tensa al ver como el avión se movía y su velocidad iba aumentando a cada segundo, hasta que vio como se estaban alejando del suelo y como las cosas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas.

Pronto veía como los Gremlis golpean nuevamente los motores y estos de repente hicieron que el avión volara más rápido hacia el cielo mientras estos se metían dentro del avión por el tren de aterrizaje antes de que se cerrara. Star podía sentir como se hundía cada vez más en su asiento por lo increíble velocidad que el vehículo aéreo alcanzaba grandes velocidades y al voltearse a ver a Marco ve que este seguía mentido en su revista.

Cuando llegaron a una gran altura, el piloto volvió a comunicarse.

- _Hemos alzando nuestra altura y velocidad máxima para que puedan moverse libremente por el pasillo del avión. Gracias._

Star quedo completamente en shock de ver la tierra desde una gran altura hasta ver el horizonte de esta a lo lejos y ver como el cielo azul se oscurecía más arriba. Si bien hay visto cosas impresionantes en otras dimensiones, nunca pensó subirse a una maquina voladora como esta. Marco la veía por el rabillo de su ojo con una sonrisa pensando que esta era su primera vez en un avión de su amiga.

Luego de dos horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, donde era un aeropuerto con estilo gótico, el aterrizaje fue un poco forzoso pero no sufrieron accidente alguno aunque la princesa estuvo alterada por ello. Al bajar del avión vio que el cielo estaba oscuro, había aprendido en la academia que en los distintos países del mundo tenían distintas horas dependiendo de su ubicación en cada continente.

Al llegar a la terminal se sorprende de ver a muchos Monstruos y unos cuantos Humanos que paseaban por el lugar de un lado a otro como si todo fuera normal. Veía desde Monstruos del lago, yetis y zombis que servían en el aeropuerto, a demás de una que otra criatura rara que no había en Mewni como un ser de aspecto gelatinoso que si bien le recordaba a los Monstruos Limo que había visto.

Al salir del aeropuerto se encuentran con un hombre muy alto pálido con ojeras bajo los ojos, vestido con un traje elegante de mayordomo y sostenía un letrero que decía "Familia Díaz e invitada", tras este estaba un auto antiguo del siglo XX que era un Henry Ford aunque modificado para ser algo más grande y llevar equipaje mucho.

-Los he estado esperando. –Hablo con voz lenta y gruesa aquel mayordomo con rostro inexpresivo. –Es una alegría volverlos a ver.

-También nos alegra volverte a ver Jaime. –Saludo Rafael al mayordomo mientras subía el equipaje al auto con la ayuda de Marco, mientras el mencionado Jaime le abría la puerta del asiento trasero a Angie y a Star quien miraba al mayordomo con gran curiosidad.

Tras que Padre e hijo subieran al auto, el hombre pálido y alto puso en marcha el auto y empezó a conducir por un largo camino de ladrillos y tierra que lo llevaba a un pueblo llevándolos a la parte norte de esta cerca de un gran castillo que estaba cerca de un río.

Al ver el castillo, Star pudo notar que era de aspecto renacentista y gótico de tres pisos de alto, con al menos cuatro alas con torres, todas las luces estaban encendidas. Alrededor del castillo había un jardín bien cuidado con arbustos decorados y podados con diferentes formas. Había una fuente en medio que formaba una pequeña rotonda, la fuente tenía estatuas de gárgolas que de sus bocas salía el agua.

Al llegar la entrada del castillo que tenía unos siete peldaños que estaban a diez metros de la entrada principal del castillo. Jaime baja del auto para abrirle a Star y a los Díaz para que estos salgan del auto, pronto las grandes puertas del castillo se abren haciendo que una manada de murciélagos salgan volando mientras alguien llegaba entre estos animales.

Era un hombre adulto de cabello blanco como seda y ojos rojos con rostro alargado, físico delgado y atlético. Vestido con ropa victoriana con zapatos negros, pantalones, camiseta blanca mientras llevaba encima un chaleco rojo vino, teniendo una capa negra que llega al suelo. Este era el dueño del castillo.

-Es una alegría volver a verlo, familia Díaz. Y ve que esta vez traen a una invitada. –Dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa con los colmillos grandes.

-También nos alegra verte Vlad. –Rafael le da la mano al dueño del castillo seguido de su esposa, mientras Jaime baja el equipaje del auto.

-¿Ese es un vampiro? –Murmuro Star a Marco y este solo asintió con su cabeza afirmando. -¿No estaba extintos? –El negó con la cabeza y luego ven que el vampiro se les acerca.

-Veo que has crecido mucho Marco, y esta jovencita debe ser la princesa Star Butterfly. Es un gusto conocerla. –Saluda a los dos jóvenes dándole la mano a cada uno.

-También me alegra verte Alucard. –Dijo Marco con cierta cordialidad. –Disculpe a mi amiga alienígena, ella no creía que hubiera Monstruos en la tierra cuando llego. –Dijo con cierta burla hacia la rubia quien le da un leve codazo.

-Efectivamente. Tus padres me mantuvieron al tanto de toda la situación, jovencito. –Dijo el vampiro. –Lo bueno es que hasta ahora no había otro incidente con los humanos, como el de hace unos años.

Dicho comentario hace que Marco desvié la mirada y se rasque la nuca con cierta incomodidad, algo que no paso desapercibido por Star.

-Pero como dicen "eso es historia antigua". –Vlad se voltea y se dirige al castillo. –Moira esta en el patio trasero con los demás, sería bueno que presentaras a la joven princesa con ellos lo antes posible.

-Sí señor. –Dijo Marco empezando a caminar y luego ve a su amiga. –Ven te mostrare el lugar.

Star lo sigue teniendo algo de preocupación. Ambos entraron al igual que los padres del castaño que acompañaban al mayordomo a sus habitaciones. El interior del castillo era de igual modo un reflejo de cómo lucia en su exterior, con cuadros con estilo claroscuro mitológico que mostraba batallas entre Humanos y Monstruos, así como uno que otro cuadro donde se veía a Vlad como a sus ancestros.

Marco guío a Star hacia el patio trasero que no era para nada pequeño, ya contaba con una fuente en medio con la estatua de un arcángel derrotando a un demonio, por el lado izquierdo estaba la entrada de un laberinto y por la derecha se veía un quiosco para veinte personas.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al kiosco donde encontraron una mesa con bocadillos y té para unas diez o más personas.

-La comida no parece que llevar mucho tiempo. –Examino los bocadillos. -¿Estarán esperando a alguien?

-Solo a que lleguen nuestros últimos invitados. –Dijo una voz femenina algo aguda.

Ven como un múrciela que cuelga del suelo baja volando, pero apenas llega al suelo es rodeado por una nuevo violeta de que aparece una chica de la edad de ambos con piel celeste gris claro con cabello azabache corto has la altura de la barbilla y ojos rojos como los de Vlad, usaba un vestido azabache azul sin tirantes con falda larga con estampado rojo con la forma de un reloj de arena rojo en la zona del abdomen.

-Hola Marco. –Saludo la chica.

-Moira. –Le respondió un poco seco en su saludo al ver su sonrisa picara que pone mencionada al ver a Star.

-¿Y quién es ella? Tú nueva novia. ¿No? –Pregunto la vampiresa.

-¡No es lo que piensas! es mi amiga. –Dijo este desviando la mirada algo molesto mientras la misma Moira ríe levemente aunque Star desvía la mirada.

-Eso dices ahora, por suerte encontraste a una chica que te acepta tal como eres. –Comento Moira muy ufana.

Los dos adolescentes pusieron cara de incomodidad mientras un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros. De pronto ven como aparece un zorro rubio de ojos lavanda de unas siete colas desde el jardín que se acerca con salto hasta llegar al kiosco, en su último salto el zorro se envuelve en fuego convirtiéndose en una chica también de apariencia adolescente japonesa con leves rasgos de zorro en su rostro, cabellera rubia lacia con un flequillo de lado derecho con sus orejas de zorro, vestida con un kimono rosa claro con detalles en color rosa oscuro e iba descalza.

-A pasa un buen tiempo, Maruko-kun. –Hablo la chica zorro.

-Solo dime Marco, Kyoko. –Respondió el chico algo fastidiado por como la llamaba la kitsune. –No hay necesidad de tanto formalismo.

-Igual lo hago por respeto a todos mis amigos y conocidos. –Ella pone una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que lo haces solo para fastidiarme.

-Si eso es lo que siente entonces dejare de llamarte, Maruko-kun. Maruko-kun. –Ella ríe un poco y esto lo irrita.

Un viento sopla y un montón de arena se forma en medio del jardín que al calmarse, aparece una chica tez levemente bronceada con se cabello oscuro negro peinado en rastras cortas y ojos azules, teniendo una leve sombra y labios pintados, usaba un vestido de la realeza del antiguo Egipto y unas finas sandalias, joyería de oro como un collar, pendientes, brazaletes y tobilleras, teniendo vendajes en cuerpo hasta los hombros y los muslos.

Al momento se escuchan unas pisadas algo fuertes y se ve a un yeti algo más grande que los adolescentes pero con forma redondeada, cubierto por un pelaje blanco dejando ver su ancho rostro de piel clara con rasgos humanos con unos colmillos inferiores que sobresalen de su boca, usaba un traje de serpa.

Se escucha el aullido de un lobo sobre el techo del kiosco y los pasos de un animal grande que baja rápidamente de este para aterrizar en el suelo, siendo en realidad un chico con mucho pelaje pardo con rasgos de lobo, y su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta blanca algo rota, jeans rasgados y zapatos rojos roto dejando ver los dedos de grandes patas. Este era un hombre lobo

Tras el joven hombre lobo aparece un chico muy alto, delgado, cabellera rubia rizada con ojos verdes y usaba lentes, pero lo sorprendente era el color azul gris claro de su piel y las marcas como de costuras en su rostro por la parte de su ojo derecho y su cuello con dos tornillos a los costados de su cuello, vestido con una camisa gris, una vieja gabardina marón, pantalones verde oscuro y unos grandes zapatos negros.

Este último se acerco a Star y Marco, por su forma de caminar algo coja se veía un poco amenazante, la princesa tenía su varita en mano por cualquier cosa pero no estaba preparada para lo siguiente...

-¿Otra vez Harry se torció durante su viaje por correo exprés? –Pregunto Marco al hombre lobo.

-Por desgracia, pero ya lo arreglo. –Dijo el chico hombre lobo dándole un patada en la pierna al chico formado por partes de muertos, quien grito por el golpe pero caminaba con normalidad.

-Gracias Terry. –Dijo Harry que se acerco a Marco y le dio un gran abrazo. –Me alegra verte, Marco. Si que creciste.

-A mi también me alegra verte. –Dijo Marco queriendo apártese un poco al ver chispas eléctricas saliendo los tornillos del chico monstruo.

El chico hombre lobo se le acerco a Marco y lo olfateo un poco.

-Sáquese perro. –El latino híbrido lo alejo con su cola. -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Hueles muy diferente a la última vez que nos vimos. –Dijo Terry rascándose su oreja con la pata derecha.

-¿Me estás diciendo que apesto? –Pregunto algo irritado el medio Humano-Ertiliano apartándose de Harry.

-No, solo extraño.

Marco solo bufo por ello mientras la chica egipcia lo jalaba por detrás con un abrazo por el cuello.

-Ted no tiene consideración por el espacio personal y menos de tal exótico ejemplar como tú. –Dijo la chica momia de forma cariñosa con el joven Díaz.

-Clío, te lo he dicho varias vez. ¡No soy una mascota! –Marco se aparto de la joven egipcia.

-Y puedes culparme de que me gusten los reptiles. –Dijo Clío algo coqueta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo más un Guerricornio se puso entre medio de Marco y de quienes lo estaban rodeando. Los chicos Monstruos estaban extrañados de ver a un Unicornio con marcas y cicatrices de guerra pero el castaño solo vio a Star quien tenía su varita en alto y brillando.

Cuando el Guerricornio desapareció los chicos Monstruos vieron a la Princesa Butterfly que guardaba su varita.

-Muy bien, ya que tengo su atención. –Hablo con un tono formal y solemne. –Deberíamos las presentaciones que corresponden.

Los Monstruos terrícolas la ven con extrañeza ya que no habían escuchado a alguien hablar de ese modo a alguien en mucho tiempo. Star ve a Marco y esta con sus ojos le hace una señal.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto este.

-Soy tu invitada, tienes que presentarme. –Dijo la rubia.

-¿No hablas enserio? ¿Verdad?–Cuestiono desganado.

Si, hablo enserio.

-Mm... –Suspira pesadamente hasta de ponerse al lado de Star. –En esta noche les presento a Star Butterfly, princesa del Reino Butterfly en la dimensión de Mewni. Actualmente vive como una estudiante de intercambio en mi casa. –La presento sin mucho ánimo. –¿Debo presentarte a los Monstruos que están aquí? –Pregunto a su amiga.

-Por favor.

Este suspira pesada nuevamente.

-Muy bien. La señorita con cabello corto y colmillos es Moira. La señorita asiática con orejas y colas de zorro es Kyoko. La chica con venadas y ropa egipcia costosa en Clío. El tipo que se ve como un cadáver formado por partes de otros cadáveres en Harry. El tipo que tiene enormes cantidades de pelo y le gusta rascarse las orejas con sus patas es Terry. Y Finalmente el yeti gigante vestido como montañés es Chow. –Presento a cada uno de los jóvenes.

Todos saludaron a Star y posteriormente pasaron a continuar con la charla en la mesa con los bocadillos.

Durante la charla la princesa, aprendió que los jóvenes Monstruos eran tipos de Monstruos que no existían en Mewni, Moira era una Vampiro e hija de Vlad; Kyoko es un Kitsune, que es un tipo de zorro con habilidades mágicas y de gran inteligencia; Harry es el hijo del Monstruo Frankenstein; Ted es un Hombre Lobo y Chow es un Yeti que casi no habla ya que es muy callado.

Por su parte, los chicos Monstruos estaban muy interesados en escuchar cómo era la dimensión de Star y se sorprendieron cuando esta hizo a parece una araña con sombrero de copa con su varita. Nunca antes habían conocido a alguien procedente de otra dimensión.

Marco estuvo un poco al margen de toda la charla y Star al ver esto pensó en una forma de incluirlo.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo es que conocen a Marco? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Lo conocemos desde que era más pequeño. –Comento Moira. –Fue poco después de que surgieran sus características de Ertiliano a los cinco años.

-¿En serio? El no me conto sobre ello. –Ella lo ve y este desvía la mirada.

-A Maruko-kun no le gusta hablar de eso. –Dijo Kyoko tomando su té.

-¿Les di permiso para que respondan por mí? –Cuestiono Marco a la defensiva.

-Ella pregunto. –Dijo Terry con la boca llena de pastelillos.

Marco se puso a comer los bocadillos sin dar algún argumento. Star pudo notar que hacer esa pregunta le afecto un por lo que decidió guardarse las demás preguntas para después.

Secretamente todo el grupo está siendo espiado por Sapo Toro y Olaf, quienes tuvieron dificultades para seguirlos.

Esto se puede contar de la siguiente forma... Los dos espías tratan de seguir el auto a píe y logran burlar a la seguridad del aeropuerto aunque no a los perros, que los persiguen hasta que ven el avión en el que iban Star con los Diaz, logrando abordar el avión antes de que el tren de aterrizaje sea guardo en el despegue pero al momento en que el avión aumento la velocidad fueron a dar a la parte trasera del compartimiento y todo el equipaje acabo por golpearlos.

También se debe señalar que los Gremlis los descubrieron y tuvieron que pelear con esto para evitar que estos avisen a la tripulación sobre su intrusión, que a su vez alertaría a sus enemigos. La pelea no fue para nada fácil pues los pequeños seres fueron muy escurridizos y salvajes por lo que estuvieron así por una hora hasta que estos se cansaron y se durmieron.

El aterrizaje no fue agradable para ellos, pues casi caer libremente en un avión mientras maletas vuelan a tu alrededor y los Gremlis los atacan no era nada agradable. Tras el aterrizaje tuvieron que escapar del aeropuerto, perseguir el auto en el que iban Star, Marco y los padres de este... Y se estaba por emitir una alerta para atraparlos por inmigración ilegal.

Los dos espías regresaron con sus respectivos grupos para informar sobre el paradero de sus dos juveniles enemigos.

Volviendo con el particular grupo de adolescentes, estos tras comer pasearon por los jardines del castillo mientras hablaban con Star, Marco iba algo atrás del grupo y perdido en sus pensamientos.

La princesa al ver a su amigo noto que tenía una cara de melancolía mientras mira un pequeño estanque, por lo que se acerco a verlo.

-¿Qué piensas? –Pregunto Star sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? –Marco la ve. -¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-No es nada. –Desvió la mirada.

-No te creo. –Se le acerca un poco.

-En serio. No es nada. –Trata de apartarse un poco.

-¿De que están hablando? –Pregunto Moira quien estaban con el resto del grupo de chicos Monstruos muy cerca.

Marco pego un salto y casi se cae al estaque pero por suerte lo evita aunque cae al suelo, Star se le acerca para ver que este bien. Pero este se levanta rápido y hace como si nada hubiera pasado siguiendo con el recorrido dejando atrás al resto.

-¿Pero ahora que es lo que le pasa? –Pregunto Star mientras se pone de pie.

Los chicos Monstruos se ven los uno a los otros con caras como de preocupación y duda.

-¿Saben algo que él no me haya dicho? –Pregunto Star al verlos.

-Bastante. –Dijo Moira dando un suspiro. -¿Sabes cuan complicada puede ser la vida de alguien que nunca supo lo que era esta que se lo dicen o bien que lo descubra?

-Mm... –Star se quedo un poco callada y mirando hacia otro lado. –Se algo de eso... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Esto no nos corresponde decírtelo, pero cuando conocimos a Marco fue en una situación para nada normal. –Dijo Terry. –El solo tenía cinco años y no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo o lo que le estaba pasando.

-Un día estaba visitando a su familia paterna y al siguiente es traído aquí, un niño que recién descubrió un lado que no sabía que tenía. –Hablo Kyoko.

Star empezó a figurar lo que le estaban tratando de contar los amigos Monstruos de Marco, llego a tener una idea de lo que le estaban diciendo y decidió seguir rápidamente a su amigo. Esta vez tenía una pregunta bien hecha que este no podía negarle a responder.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que estaba sentado en una banca y sentado mirando a una fuente con la forma de una sirena con una tridente. Ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado derecho de forma tranquila.

Marco la ve por un momento viendo que ella estaba mirando también la fuente antes de volver a verla. Solo estuvieron unos segundos silencio antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

-Marco. –Star rompió el silencio.

-Star. –Dijo este pareciendo no prestarle atención.

-¿Cómo fue que descubriste que tú parte Ertiliano? –Lanzo la pregunta que tenía en mente.

El chico Híbrido quería irse tan rápido como escucho esa pregunta, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga que reflejaba tanto preocupación como compasión notando también una cierta mirada de comprensión, como si le dijera de forma honesta "puedes hablarme, yo te entiendo". Ante esto se quedo quieto y bajando la mirada, respiro hondo y cerro un momento los ojos.

-Todo empezó en verano cuando solo tenía cinco años. –Comenzó a relatar re memorando lo que vio en esa ocasión. –En ese entonces fuimos a Jalisco a visitar a mi abuela Linda por su cumpleaños así como muchos de mis familiares, tíos, tías y primos. Pesé a lo emocionado que estaba no me sentía muy bien por alguna razón. Un día mi tío Enrique nos saco a mis primos al parque, yo quería ir pese a que me sentía fatal y mis padres mi ordenaron no salir de la casa pero los desobedecí.

Empieza a temblar ya que no era un recuerdo muy grato pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, debía seguir adelante.

-Justo cuando estábamos jugando con la pelota, fue que caí al suelo y sentía que estaba como muriéndome. –Lentamente sus rasgos Ertilianos iban saliendo. –Simplemente me dolía mucho el cuerpo hasta que llego a un punto donde no lo soporte y sentí como se me estaba partiendo a pedazos hasta que termino, como si nada hubiera pasado. –Ahora estaba en su forma Híbrida. –Me sentí bien, pero las personas a mi alrededor estaban asustadas y horrorizadas. Tenían miedo y no entendía porque me gritaban, hasta me lanzaban cosas.

Star podía ver la cara de miedo, frustración y enojo de su amigo, por lo que instintivamente toma la mano de este con la intensión de calmarlo y mostrarle que está con él, cosa que consiguió cuando este le devolvió el apretón.

-Mis padres aparecieron y me llevaron a la casa de mi abuela, todos estaban gritándose los unos a los otros, no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que me vi al espejo y me asuste de ver que no era el mismo. –Hizo una pausa. –Mis padres me dijeron que debíamos irnos antes de que las personas nos encontraran. Fue cuando me trajeron a Transilvania y me explicaron todo. –Suspira pesadamente. –No fue la mejor forma para saber algo de tu familia que no conocías.

-Sí, eso lo sé. –Dijo Star. –Viendo el lado bueno conociste nuevos amigos y ya no había más secretos. ¿No?

-Quizás se acabaron los secretos, pero las cosas no fueron precisamente buenas. –Comento Marco. –Cuando conocí a otros niños Monstruos estos me veía feo y débil por ser parte humano, en especial otros Ertilianos que son de raza pura ellos me repudiaban por ser el resultado de la unión mi padre con mi madre.

-¿Los Humanos y los Ertilianos son enemigos?

-Lo son desde que ambos existen, aunque esa enemistad fue dejada de lado ya sea porque la situación lo amerita, si ambos enfrenta un mismo peligro o como mis padres si se llegan a conocer. –Suspira. –A veces creo que esa enemistad no tiene mucho sentido hoy en día. Los Monstruos se mantienen ocultos y las Cazadores solo se aseguran que no haya alguno tratando de conquistar el mundo o destruir a los Humanos.

-Sí... En Mewni tenemos un tipo de hombres lagartos llamados Septarianos que una buena parte quiere acabar con los Mewmanos. –Comento Star. –Lo malo es que son capaces de regenerarse hasta de las heridas más mortales, se puede decir que son prácticamente indestructibles y muy rencorosos.

-Con esas características no han de ser muy queridos eso Septarianos en Mewni. ¿No?

-Son muy temidos hasta por todos los demás Monstruos. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Los mismos Monstruos dicen que los Septarianos eran quienes originalmente reinaban Mewni pero eran muy crueles con las otras especies, constantemente buscaban conflictos para acentuar más su poderío y sembrar miedo, hasta que llegaron los Mewmanos y con la magia de las primeras reinas los despojaron de todo lo que tenían. –Hizo otra pausa. –Desde entonces ambas razas son enemigas, solo que ninguno de los dos han debido dejar de lado la enemistad por motivos de fuerza mayor o porque alguien se haya enamorado de alguien de la otra especie, y si los hubo es posible que los hayan hecho desaparecer y masacrado a vástagos de aquella unión.

-Sí, también han pasado casos como esos. –Marco ve que Star lo tomo de la mano, luego la ve a los ojos y le sonríe suavemente. –Lo bueno es que no soy uno de esos o no estaría teniendo esta charla contigo.

-Eso es muy lindo Marco. –Star le sonríe. –Y parece que alguien esta de mejor humor que hace rato. ¿No? –Pregunto en tono algo juguetón. –Supongo que venir aquí te hace recordar ese momento tan fuerte de tu niñez.

-Igual se me pasa después de un tiempo y de dormir un poco. –Suspira con algo más de calma. –Aunque debo aceptar que hablar de esto con alguien se siente bien. Normalmente pienso que es una tontería.

-Si eso es lo que piensas tal vez debemos apuntar nuestra próxima sección de terapia para cuando quieras volver de algún trauma o problema emocional que tengas. –Dijo en broma.

-Aun así no te voy a pagar por esto y lo sabes.

-Lo sé pero igual me la debes.

Ambos sueltan unas risas por esto. No podían entender como había pasado de hablar sobre un evento dramático que le paso a un de ellos a ir sobre ciertas similitudes entre sus mundos y terminar en bromas. No era algo que a ambos les molestar, más estaban a gusto con ello.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, en muy agradable momento intimo y tranquilo que se fue al tacho cuando un hacha de guerra paso entre medio de los dos haciendo que se sobre salten. Ambos vieron de donde venia el arma voladora, viendo a Ludo con su ejército de Monstruos así como ver a Niels con sus vikingos y uno de ellos que tenía el brazo extendido, delatando quien lanzo el hacha.

-¡Son los idiotas! –Marco se puso en guardia al igual que Star.

-¡¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?! –Ella saco su varita.

-Como si fuera a decirte eso. –Dijo Ludo con una risita malvada.

-¡Entréganos la varita y no destruiremos este lugar! –Amenazo Niels con el apoyo de sus hombres.

-¡¿Y quien dijo que ustedes tendrán la varita?! –Cuestiono el líder de los Monstruos. -¡Seré yo quien gobierne Mewni!

-¡Mewni es solo para Mewmanos!

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Los dos bandos se pusieron a pelear entre ellos dejando a Star y Marco completamente descolocados el ver como sus enemigos se estaban peleando entre ellos hasta que un espectral murciélago morado los golpeo a todos los que peleaban.

Ven a Moira que de sus manos salía energía espectral del mismo color, y estaba acompañada de los demás chicos Monstruos.

-¡¿Este lugar está repleto de Monstruos?! –Niels grito molesto.

-¡Se lo dije! –Dijo Olaf.

-No tengo idea de quienes sean o lo que quieran pero no nos gustan los peleoneros. –Hablo seria la Vampiresa. –Lo mejor es que se vayan antes de que los saquemos de aquí, como basura.

-Ja. Como si estuviera asustado de unos niños raros como ustedes. –Ludo se burlo de ellos.

Ante esta burla Clío hizo que apareciera un tornado de arena que atrapo a todos los invasores en él para luego juntar sus manos y extenderlas haciendo que el tornado se convierta en un gigantesco sarcófago donde todos los enemigos estaban atrapados dentro.

-¡Nunca irrespetes a la princesa del Nilo! –Hablo fuerte y claro la momia. -¡Paga de escarabajos!

Hizo a parece una enorme cantidad de escarabajos que se metieron dentro del sarcófago mordiendo a Ludo, Niels y sus respectivos secuaces.

-Ahora de un primer encuentro electrizante. –Dijo Harry miembras volaban chispas de sus tornillos en el cuello

Habiéndose cargado de electricidad procedió a golpear con toda sus fuerzas el sarcófago atravesándolo y consiguiendo electrocutar a los intrusos en el proceso, haciendo el que sarcófago se destruya con los escarabajos saliendo a volar mientras quedan tendidos en el suelo los enemigos de Star y Marco, con mordidas, arena y electrocutados.

-Tengo arena hasta por dentro de las botas. –Dijo Niels mientras trataba de levantarse.

Unos fuegos de color azul aparecieron a su alrededor de ellos y se observa a Kyoko haciendo círculos con sus manos, lo que hacía que los fuegos giraran. Ella era quien los controlaba.

-Suele ser tranquila, pero me molestan los seres con malas intenciones. –Asevero la joven Kitsune extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba. -¡Fuego Místico!

Los fuegos empezaron a golpear a los intrusos causándoles mucho daño y quemaduras, intentaban protegerse pero era inútil pues los fuegos se movían muy rápido y los atacaban como si fuesen un enjambre de abejas furiosas hasta que este desaparecieron.

Todos respiraron con tranquilidad pensando que había terminado, pero no duro nada pues la tierra se movió bajo sus pies y bloques de hielo salieron de este formando un muro que los rodeaba a todos sin escape alguno.

Todos vieron como Chow había golpeado el suelo con sus puños para crear esos bloques de hielo que atraparon a los intrusos, le da a Terry un pulgar arriba mientras sonríe y el joven Hombre Lobo entendió a que se refería. Sin perder tiempo Ted corrió a cuatro patas como un depredador tras su presa y saltando el muro de hielo, quedando sobre este por un momento.

-¡Aquí esta Terry! –Dijo con una cara de animal salvaje y feroz antes de lanzarse sobre los Monstruos y Vikingos de Mewni.

Lo que pasaba dentro de los muros de hielo, eran ruidos de zarpazos, mordidas, gritos y ruidos de golpes veloces en los muros por cerca de dos minutos hasta que los muros colapsaron, Terry volvió saltando con sus amigos, los invasores estaban con arañazos, mordidas, golpes y tirados en el suelo.

Star se quedo pasmada de las habilidades de los Monstruos de la tierra que era sumamente diferentes a los de Mewni, mientras Marco tenía una sonrisa al ver lo que habían hecho sus amigos de Transilvania y aunque le hubiera gustado pelear con sus enemigos ver que eran a paleados le resultada igual de satisfactorio.

-Star, cierra la boca que entran moscas. –Dijo el castaño a la rubia que tenia la boca abierta y esta se dan cuenta de ello.

-Gracias. –Dijo está recuperando la compostura.

-Oigan, tortolos. –Moira se acerco con el resto del grupo. -¿Se encuentran bien?

Los dos amigos se ven el uno al otro y rápidamente desvían sus miradas.

-Estamos bien, aparte podíamos encargarnos de ellos. –Dijo Star tomando la palabra. –No era necesario que intervinieran.

-Son mis invitados y tengo que ser responsable si quiero que mi papá me tome enserio sobre hacerme responsable de mi misma. –Expreso la Vampiresa.

-Casi ciento dieciséis años y el Conde Alucard todavía te ve como su niña cincuenta años, por algo eres la nena de papi. –Comento Marco haciendo que los demás se rían pero que la anfitriona se moleste y Star quede impresionada por la edad de esta.

-¡Oigan! –Todos voltearon a ver a Ludo quien al igual que sus Monstruos se estaban levantando muy a duras penas del suelo. –¡Todavía no estamos derrotados!

-¡Ni piensen que le voy a dejar pasar esta! –Asevero Niels mientras sus hombres se levantan. –¡Tendremos nuestra venganza!

-No en mis dominios. –La voz de Alucard se hizo presente y en un resplandor de luz oscura el aparecer de la nada con una mirada desafiante y amenazadora. –Véanme a los ojos.

Los ojos del vampiro proyectaron una energía con la que consigue hacer que los invasores queden inmóviles y con la cara como en blanco, ahora tenía el control de sus mente.

-Ahora regresaran por donde vinieron a dormir en sus respectivos hogares. –Comenzó a dictar lo que iban a hacer. –En unas horas abran olvidado todo lo que han visto en Transilvania, se olvidaran de los Monstruos que habitan en mis dominio y habrán olvido el cómo llegaron aquí.

Los seres de Mewni repitieron todo lo que había dicho Alucard, Ludo y Niels estando en trance, abrieron portales a sus respectivas guaridas seguidos de sus respectivos seguidores. Los portales se cerraron tras que todos los cruzaron y el Conde suspira con alivio.

-Menos mal que las cosas no llegaron a mayores. –Dijo y luego vio al grupo de adolescentes. –Lo bueno es que nadie salió herido y los preparativos para la fiesta debe terminar para el dos de noviembre. –Mira al cielo y ve como él se empieza a aclarar. –Debemos descansar el sol está saliendo.

-¿Duermen durante el día? –Pregunto Star.

-Es que el pueblo es más nocturno que diurno. –Dijo Harry mientras iba a dentro de la mansión con los demás.

Star ve los Monstruos de la tierra un momento antes de fijarse como empiezan a llegar los primeros rayos de sol que iban iluminando el cielo y Marco se le acerca.

-No tenemos por qué irnos a dormir ahora mismo, podemos quedarnos un rato y ver el amanecer. –Sugirió el castaño desviando un poco la mirada.

-Eso me encantaría. –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ambos vuelven a sentarse en la misma banca en la que estaban, fijando su mirada en el cielo mientras el sol sube para iniciar un nuevo día, aunque no se dieron cuenta de los cerca que estaban uno del otro. Prácticamente estaban juntos y viendo el amanecer en Transilvania.

* * *

 **Espero que se hayan divertido y que les gustara.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que empezaron a seguir esta historia desde el principio como quienes lo siguen desde hace poco. También les agradezco a los que esperaban esta actualización.**

 **Ahora pasemos a las Review:**

 **-Sugar: Que bueno que te divirtieras; lo de hacer bromas era algo que no podía dejar pasar; Jackie va a intentar mantener la compostura en todo esto; Janna con sus comentarios puede dar una lectura de lo que puede llegar a darse, pero como esta historia es clasificación T debo apegarme a ciertas normas; con respecto a Star y Marco las cosas entre ambos pueden ser muy volátiles o muy frías, lo que tenga que pasar pasara.**

 **-Starco4everr: Gracias.**

 **-Nyeron: Muchas gracias.**

 **-Guest: Gracias, si me lo he planteado esa posibilidad muchas veces, ya veré como le hago.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias, y de aviso estaré avanzando con "El Caballero Dimensional" pero antes subiré un nuevo capítulo para "Mewni May Cry". Esperenlos.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
